


倾世之恋

by lisabart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horror, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Nightmares, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Slow Burn, Violence, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will's dogs are safe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 114,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: 僵尸！天启AU“伤得很重吗？” Hannibal的声音略微调高了一度。“是狗，对吗？狗咬了你，不是那东西？”“什么？对。它试图咬我。Hannibal，什——”“冷静，拜托。我马上就到。”





	1. 金属管

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannigrammatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Crushed Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878826) by [Hannigrammatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic). 



> Hannigrammatic大神的这篇文很长，共40章，8万多字。翻完估计要很久，几个月吧。僵尸！天启AU，背景是剧集第一季的开始几集。Abigail跟她爸爸还没有出现，Will也没有被Hannibal陷害入狱，BAU的大家都活的好好的，不过Bella依然患上了癌症。僵尸突现，末日到来，Hannibal跟Will艰难求生，感情也日益发展的故事，大家可以想象一下，一心护小茶杯周全的拔叔的杀伤力。超级慢热，故事到了一半才开始亲亲，一直到结束也没有真正意义上的攻受之分，妹子们可以放心了，不用担心踩雷。而且，Will的狗狗们一直都很安全，大家不用担心。
> 
> 对于题目的翻译，我有点纠结。据说1000磅的玫瑰花瓣被挤压，榨取才会得到1盎司的芳香玫瑰油。‘Crushed Petals’让我联想到 “倾城之恋”，“在这不可理喻的世界里，谁知道什么是因，什么是果？谁知道呢，也许就因为要成全她，一个大都市倾覆了。” 在作者创造的这个AU里，他们的感情终于可以顺理成章的发展而不用像三季剧集里那样互相伤害若干次，虽然代价是僵尸横行，末日到来，无数人因此丧命。这样看来，称为 “倾世之恋” 也不为过。就是言情的调调浓了些，实际上他们过得蛮辛苦的。
> 
> 能力有限，不当之处请多指教。所有的错都是我的，喜欢的妹子欢迎去给Hannigrammatic大神点赞。
> 
>  
> 
> 警示：这篇文里，Will的确不够强，身体太虚弱（有病弱杯的嫌疑），所以耍狠斗勇的事大多让Hannibal做了（当然Will也做了一些）。如果这个设定不喜欢，建议妹子就不要跳坑了，毕竟有40章呢，读完也要花些时间。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 通话断了。Will低声咒骂，在大声咒骂前，被腿伤分散了注意力，畏缩了一下。他扎紧纱布，挣扎着站起身。他花了一会才找到他的枪，但他找到了，紧紧握在手里，向门走去，再也忍受不了听他的狗狗们咆哮吼叫。

**第一天**  
  
Will把纱布在他腿上按的更紧，痛苦的嘶声从紧闭的嘴唇间挤出。他抖动的手指把枪掉在了回房子的路上，床和厨房之间的某处，现在他正蹲坐在厨房的地板上。  
  
但困扰他的并不是疼痛，呼吸急促打嗝时，他感觉到泪水刺痛他的眼睛。屋外，狗狗们仍然在吠叫咆哮，冲着从高草丛中跌跌撞撞走到他地盘上的那东西威胁地低吼。他看了一眼那个摇摇晃晃的人影——没有眼睛，散发着腐败的味道——，就努力把狗狗们赶进屋关起来，但是失败了，震惊的跌倒了，那东西瞬间就扑了上来。  
  
后面几秒发生的事情他现在才想起来。他怎样把它从身上踢开，跌跌撞撞的后退，同时试图从腰上的枪套里拔枪出来。 **操** ，他心不在焉的想。 **万一我没带枪呢？**  
  
现在坐在这里，紧抓着他流血的腿，脑中一团乱麻，Will努力理清头绪，以便能试图做些什么，随便做点什么。最终，并没用他决定，他的电话正好响了起来。对于他肾上腺素充斥的感官，令人讨厌的大声，他的心脏困惑的砰砰直跳，直到他花了一会搞清楚是怎么回事。  
  
“喂？” 他咬着牙说，把电话掉在地上几次后，终于成功接了起来。  
  
“Will，你还好吗？” 电话那端平稳，带口音的声音询问。  
  
“什——我觉得。Hannibal，有东西刚刚攻击了我。狗狗们都发疯了。”  
  
“深呼吸，Will。拜托。我在路上了。”  
  
“什么？为什么？你还好吗？操，我没办法把他们弄进屋。Winston咬了我，真操蛋。”  
  
“伤得很重吗？” Hannibal的声音略微调高了一度。“是狗，对吗？狗咬了你，不是那东西？”  
  
“什么？对。它试图咬我。Hannibal，什——”  
  
“冷静，拜托。我马上就到。”  
  
“Hanni——”  
  
通话断了。Will低声咒骂，在大声咒骂前，被腿伤分散了注意力，畏缩了一下。他扎紧纱布，挣扎着站起身。他花了一会才找到他的枪，但他找到了，紧紧握在手里，向门走去，再也忍受不了听他的狗狗们咆哮吼叫。他并不介意Winston咬了他，他知道他们跟他一样害怕，但他绝不会留他们在外面，被不管特么是什么的东西伤害。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal紧握着他宾利的方向盘，指关节发白，脚近乎狂暴的踩着油门。在他周围，城市陷入了混乱。尽管他一贯务实，理智，仅此一次，医生不知道如何去想，去做，除了找到Will Graham。  
  
他会照顾好自己人，不论在何种情况下。  
  
平常后梳的头发一团糟，右边的头发上血迹斑斑，显然被撞的比他以为的更重。他整个身体都在颤抖，太多精力，太多焦虑，他已经很多年没有感受过了。跟Will简短的通话减轻了一些，但无法完全让他镇定下来，当他穿越整个城市。  
  
无视尖叫，残杀，惊恐的人群和远处的警笛声超级困难。他打碎了驾驶座这边的玻璃只为了避免开锁可能遇到的问题，毫不在意他昂贵的座驾，只管开车。穿梭在因人们试图逃离，有时停滞的车流中，穿越人行道，穿越公园，他毫不在意。他在去狼陷，弗吉尼亚的路上，世上没有什么，即便现在，可以阻挡他。  
  
他一定要见到Will Graham。他一定要确保他安然无恙。  
  
****  
  
Winston呜呜叫着，紧张不安的来回走着。Will抱住他，把他弄进屋，一只一只把他能抓到的其他狗狗弄进屋，迂回躲着那东西。它在流血，或类似流血，大团的黑色脓水从它身上布满的枪伤口涌出。枪声惊吓到了他可怜的狗狗们。两只跑到了田野里。  
  
它根本不死。或停下。中了四枪，两枪击中胸部，一枪击中喉咙，一枪击中肩膀。他的瞄准已经变糟了，但是至少他击中它了。枪击的冲力把它打倒了，是，但它仍然跌跌撞撞爬起来。无休无止。Will颤抖了，坐在床尾，双手抱头，心跳到了嗓子眼。  
  
 **特么的** ，他想。  
  
他在脑子里咒骂着。他伸手盲目的去摸最近的狗狗，把颤抖的手指埋在柔软的皮毛里，试图平静下来。他花了好久才意识到他现在安全了，呼吸平稳了，最终他抬头看向门，被他用能挪动的重物挡住了。外面，那东西在门廊上闲逛，偶尔撞到门上，有一次从窗帘望进来。  
  
Will无法让自己再看它的脸。他什么也做不了，只能任由他的大脑引领他的身体经受这特么的不知是什么的情绪。他记起跟Hannibal的通话，却不知道从那时起已经过去了多久。他不知道Hannibal是不是真的在来的路上，也没有花多少时间去考虑。他筋疲力尽，感官超载，他想蜷成一团，睡上一整年。  
  
 **特么的  
  
特么的  
  
特么的  
  
特么的**  
  
“Will！” 一个声音大喊。  
  
Will惊慌的跳起来，狗狗们又发狂了。咆哮，抓挠，呜呜直叫。他坐在那里前后摇晃着，满头大汗，困惑不已，不知道这样过了多久。但Hannibal现在到了，显然，在外面大喊。  
  
外面。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal的车打着滑停在Will Graham的车道上，他很快从车里出来，一手握枪，一手拿着包。他原本无可挑剔的西装凌乱不堪，领带解开丢在了驾车来此的路上。他凌厉的面容戴上了面无表情的面具，但他的心在胸口砰砰直跳。  
  
他没有看到狗，Will, 尽管黑血覆盖的地上没有尸体让他松了口气，只有亲眼见到FBI侧写员，他才会心满意足。慢慢靠近房子，Hannibal再次大喊Will的名字。  
  
“Will，是我。你还好吗？” 他差点忍不住大叫，试图保持镇静，但这很难，现在他已经到这里了，一切都这么平静，安宁，而不是尖叫，垂死，挤在一起。  
  
Hannibal差点没能躲开，当那东西终于出现。它笨拙的从附近的灌木丛跳出来，但还没看到它，提醒Hannibal的是那汩汩的声音。他咬着牙退开，鼻子厌恶的皱起。它闻上去像一大堆腐烂的肉，还有隐约的甜味，潜在腐败的气息下。整体来讲，它看上去和闻起来都非常令人不快。  
  
最主要的是，它非常令人恐惧。  
  
但Hannibal并没有被吓住。当它再次靠近，Hannibal一脚踢在它的胸部正中，把它踹飞了，看着它挣扎着跌倒在通往环绕Will Graham房子门廊的台阶上。举起枪，对准那个他确定是特么的僵尸的东西，真是特么的棒极了？  
  
 **我受不了不知道现在到底是什么状况。特么的Will在哪。**  
  
他的思绪被突然打开的门打断了。Hannibal猛然抬头，枪依然对准那个正在试图站起来的东西。  
  
头发凌乱，蓝眼睛大睁着，满眼恐慌，外套半脱，Will走出来，右腿用力，皱着眉努力把狗狗们留在屋里。这仿佛过了很久，实际上只过了几秒钟，时间突然加速了，当Hannibal看着他历经艰险来见的男人像他的狗狗一样咆哮，举起一根金属管。  
  
金属管击打到那东西脑袋的恶心的嘎吱声把Hannibal从恍惚中惊醒，他退后一步，放低枪，看着Will Graham把在他门廊台阶上尖叫的怪物砸个稀巴烂。黑色的血溅的到处都是，脸和骨头的碎片，然后是脑子飞溅，Will用力击打，差点尖叫了。金属遇上皮肉的沉闷咣当声在Hannibal听来宛若音乐，当他非常非常短暂的想象这发生在不同的时间，不同的地点，在他们中间名副其实被摧毁的不是个怪物，而是狩猎结束的受害者。  
  
这个念头转瞬即逝。  
  
Will能听到他的血冲进耳朵，他的动作无意识的在模仿他脉搏的鼓点，恐慌像非人的愤怒冲出。他恨自己无能为力。他恨无能无力的事物被伤害。他的狗狗们可能会受伤，两只还没有找回来。Winston咬了他。奔涌而来的情绪太多太拥挤，过去的几个小时——很可能是几个小时？——惊醒了他，当他听到Hannibal在外面，在外面，还有那东西。  
  
 **特么的** ，他愤怒地想。  
  
“WILLIAM！”一个声音大喊，突然Will发现自己被推动，没有太用力，但足以移动他，让他跌倒在连接台阶的横梁上。  
  
金属管从他手中掉落，从台阶上滚落，掉在地上。Will眨眨眼，大声的喘着气，看向现在站在他身边的男人，已经跨过了黑血。一把枪握在Hannibal手中，指向地面。Will再次眨眼，嘴唇紧闭。  
  
“你现在清醒了吗？” Hannibal问，语调平稳。  
  
“是。我觉得。它见鬼的死掉了吗？” Will不想低头看；他颤抖着上下打量Hannibal，然后遇上了Hannibal的眼睛，之后没有再移开。  
  
Hannibal的表情非常镇定。双唇紧闭，眉毛皱起，目光如炬。Will舔舔干燥的嘴唇，努力平稳呼吸，当他看着他的心理医生和朋友站在他面前。看到Hannibal凌乱的样子简直滑稽可笑，但打湿他浅色头发，流下他脖子的血，皱折凌乱的昂贵衣物，手中的枪让他严肃起来。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal回应。“让我看看你的腿。”  
  
“什——Hannibal，没事。是狗。Winston——我不知道。他慌了。我只是想抓住他。”  
  
“我现在不在乎那该死的狗，Will。过来。”  
  
Will发现自己并不想争论或感觉被冒犯。他任由自己被肩膀上的轻触带回屋里。现在再次坐在床上，他抬头看着Hannibal，再也不知道该如何感受，做出什么表情，怎么做。狗狗们依然在呜呜叫，不再吠叫，湿冷的鼻子蹭着他的手，但他看着他的朋友Hannibal关门，锁上，现在暂时就这样了。外面很安静，暂时除了台阶上的那个死掉的怪物什么都没有。现在它已经死掉了。  
  
****  
  
腿在被仔细检查，清洗后，重新包扎好了，Will向后靠在枕头上躺着，咕哝着。Hannibal在厨房里给他们准备吃的，帮他们镇定下来，给身体提供营养。狗狗们安静下来，外面太阳开始落山了。  
  
“那特么的是什么？” Will终于问。  
  
“我不确定。但那并不是唯一的一个。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”  
  
“你有无线电广播吗，Will？”  
  
“额，我有，但——”  
  
“现在先别管。你需要休息，然后我们再考虑怎么办。来。”  
  
Hannibal坐在床边，递给他一碗汤，一把汤匙，在床头柜上放了一杯冷水。他留在那里，自己没有吃东西，深吸一口气。无法回答Will的任何一个问题让他非常烦恼。他能看见恼怒浮上侧写员的脸庞，因为被打断和貌似不被理会。说实话，Hannibal自己也是刚刚镇定下来。Will安然无恙，此时此刻就在他身边。  
  
目前这是最要紧的。


	2. 日落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你受惊了。你无须道歉，Will，” Hannibal低声说。
> 
> “你没有吗？”
> 
> Hannibal平静的望进他的双眼。医生知道Will会从中找到他所需要的信息。

**第二天**  
  
Hannibal醒来发现Will已经穿好衣服，正在穿外套，枪别在腰间的枪套里。他正在从他从门前移开的一个架子上抽出猎枪，面无表情的装弹。  
  
“你在做什么？” Hannibal问，尽管他立刻就意识到他年轻朋友的打算。  
  
“去找我的狗，” Will不动声色的说。  
  
当然。年长者把盖在身上的薄毯扔在一边，从他打盹的躺椅上起身，仿佛过去了很久。他的头嗡嗡作响，但他已经清理了伤口；然而，对于他仍然砰砰直跳的心，他无能为力。被打个措手不及，非常令人讨厌，对Hannibal Lecter医生来说，这是最糟糕的情况之一。  
  
但Will安然无恙。  
  
“你不知道外面有什么，Will，” 他开口。“我相信你的狗一旦平静下来，会自己回家，不管怎样。”  
  
“我不管。而且你并不知道，第一或第二，” Will低声说。“我要去找我的狗。我会回来。”  
  
Will是个固执的家伙，涉及到他在乎的人会加倍，涉及到他收留作为家庭一份子的流浪狗狗简直就是不可救药。Hannibal抿紧嘴唇，考虑着要采取的措施。他可以强迫Will留下，他知道这一点。体力上讲，他比FBI侧写员要强壮。他可以把他扑倒，绑在椅子或床上，让他失去行动力。但这些行为无助于让Will喜欢他。  
  
至于Will，Will扭头看着他的心理医生，挑战般的挑起一条眉毛。Hannibal考虑不让他离开的瞬间，他就感觉到了气氛的变化，从那双深邃眼睛的凌厉眼神中读出。然而，医生是否做出决定并不重要，Will毫不在意的步履沉重的向门走去。他会把他的狗狗找回来，如果为此他不得不给Hannibal脸上来一拳，他会的。  
  
“那，多加小心。” Hannibal说，也挑起眉毛。  
  
“我会回来，” Will重复。  
  
****  
  
颤抖着，Will举起猎枪与眼齐平，一边慢慢接近蹲在他前面散发着熟悉恶心气味的生物。它浑身发抖，跪在地上，发出令人作呕的吧嗒声——它在吃着什么，Will的心收紧了。他在射程之内，现在知道要瞄准头部（那是个特么的僵尸，Will猜测，禁不住心里打个冷战），但是他迟疑了。  
  
这个并没有像另外一个腐败的那么厉害。这是个中年女性，很可能是几英里外他的某个邻居。她的金发被泥巴和血弄得黑一块红一块，衣服破烂不堪，到处是暗红色的湿渍。枪在Will手中晃了晃。  
  
 **特么的。**  
  
猎枪的枪声震耳欲聋，但他没有失手。她脑袋爆裂，黑血和脑子到处飞溅，身体倒下。Will慢慢靠近，看到躺在地上被吃了一半，现在被尸体挡住大半的猫，皱起眉头。他很庆幸那不是他走失的狗狗，但他还一只都没有找到，如果女人来的地方有更多僵尸在路上，他知道自己要尽快赶回家。  
  
他记得昨晚跟Hannibal简短的讨论，筋疲力尽紧张不已，躺在床上，毯子拉到脖子，斜靠在床头。他遮住了临近的窗户，也把门边的两扇窗户的窗帘拉上了。但他忍不住每两分钟就要起来向外看，只顾得上担心他的狗狗。  
  
他的朋友和心理医生坐在躺椅里，告诉他最新的消息，逃离，到处横行的那些生物——东西。Hannibal说他确定这不仅发生在马里兰州和弗吉尼亚。Will把脸埋在手里，几乎痛哭出声。  
  
还能做什么？  
  
当Will在中午时回到家，他没有再遇到任何非僵尸的生物（心里又禁不住打个冷战）。他叹了口气，走进屋里。直到关上门，他才意识到Hannibal不在屋里，朝外看了一眼，车道上除了他自己的车，空无一物。  
  
 **他离开我了吗？  
  
现在我该怎么办？  
  
为什么他要离开我？**  
  
****  
  
当刹车声把Will从疾驰的思绪中惊醒时，太阳正在懒洋洋的西下。他大步走到窗前，正好看到Hannibal从车里出来，对上他的眼睛，发现彼此都没事，他内心终于放松了一些。心又砰砰直跳了起来，FBI侧写者思考着他看到朋友归来感到的极度欣慰，知道比起被孤独的留在这个新世界，更多是因为发现Hannibal安然无恙。他大声呼出一口气，打开门。  
  
“我找来一些补给。主要是食物。现在都是易腐易变质的。明天我们得冒险去城里寻找罐头食物，还有我的医药包，如果我家还没有被打劫。”  
  
“我没有找到我的狗，” Will说。  
  
Hannibal叹了口气，走进屋里，肩上背着沉重的粗呢包。年轻人看着他进屋，消失在厨房里，然后抬头看向外面。天色迅速暗了下来。  
  
过了一会，Will站在厨房里，看着Hannibal放好找到的食物，优雅的在小厨房里走动——总是如此优雅，即使手里握枪，即使昨天看着Will在门廊台阶上摧毁第一个怪物。优雅又致命。 **他会护我周全** ，Will意识到。  
  
“你的狗会回家的，Will，” Hannibal突然说。  
  
年长者站在厨房水槽前，略微靠在流理台上，没有面对Will。他宽阔的肩膀紧绷，双手握拳，前臂肌肉拉紧凸起，Will刚刚才注意到。后知后觉，Will意识到他并不是唯一一个遭遇巨变的人。  
  
“对不起，” Will说。  
  
“为什么？” Hannibal终于转身面对他。  
  
“我只是...狗狗们。外面那个见鬼的东西。一切都乱了套，我不知道该做什么，说什么，想什么，我觉得自己仍然还没从金属管那里缓过神来。”  
  
“你受惊了。你无须道歉，Will，” Hannibal低声说。  
  
“你没有吗？”  
  
Hannibal平静的望进他的双眼。医生知道Will会从中找到他所需要的信息。但他迫切的需要讲话。仅此一次，闲聊是慰藉而不是烦扰——当然，跟Will Graham闲聊从来都不是烦扰。依然，Hannibal感觉失衡，不确定他胸口满溢的感觉——督促他告诉Will各种各样的善意谎言，比如说一切都会好起来，狗狗们一定会回来。  
  
说实话，医生毫无头绪会发生什么，望进Will睁得大大的蓝色眼睛，他抿紧嘴唇，更紧张了。他有点希望自己能像他的年轻朋友一样崩溃的如此美丽。几乎因不安而浑身颤抖，想法都写在脸上，像展开的书页一样一目了然，嘴唇抽动着仿佛不确定是要皱眉，微笑还是咆哮。他的深色头发比以往更加凌乱。双手不停地拧着他的衬衫。  
  
“我保证我的确也一样受惊了。我们表达情绪的方式都不一样。”  
  
“别用心理医生的口气说话。现在告诉我你的感受，Hannibal。”  
  
两人近距离的盯着彼此，过了一会。狗狗们呜呜的叫声打断了这片刻的宁静，Will冲回窝里安抚他们。Hannibal发现Will在暮色中站在门口，猛烈的浑身颤抖，医生安静的靠近。  
  
外面，距离房子几码远的地方，Alana Bloom跌跌撞撞停了下来。她的深色头发乱作一团，时尚套装破碎脏乱，脸色苍白死气沉沉，她面向Will Graham的房子仿佛被吸引了。  
  
 **她一定正在来这里** ，Will想。  
  
他没有意识到自己在哭，直到感觉到一只强壮的手搭在他肩上，深吸一口气，闻到Hannibal就在身后。Will浑身颤抖，脸努力做出表情，挣扎着止住哭泣。他一手放在门上，准备出去，但发现自己动不了。  
  
“放手，” Will低吼。  
  
“这次，我恐怕不能允许，” Hannibal反驳，手更紧的抓住Will的肩膀。  
  
“允许？你是我的看守吗，Lecter医生？” Will哼了一声，转身面对他。  
  
Hannibal对上Will暴躁的眼神，垂下手。有那么一会，他让眼睛移开，转向外面看着他的前同事摇摇晃晃的走。他的心漏跳一拍。 **他永远不会知道** ，Hannibal决定。  
  
“你打算给她脑袋来一枪吗，Will？” 反而，他发问。  
  
“你怎么能这——” Will咆哮着推了医生一把。  
  
Hannibal微微晃了一下，但坚守立场。他紧紧抓住Will的一只胳膊，并不打算放开。狗狗们不安的围上来，大声的呜呜叫，Winston并没有对着外面的人影，却对着Hannibal吠叫。Will大口喘息着。  
  
“我很抱歉，Will，” Hannibal说。  
  
“她正在来这里，对吧？” Will小声说。  
  
再看一眼外面那个生物，Hannibal点点头。他们都知道，其中一个知道这是个事实。Will Graham深吸一口气，颤抖着呼气。现在他一点斗志都没有了，无法支撑住他。FBI侧写员的面容和身体都松弛下来，他无声的任由泪水从脸上滑落。  
  
Hannibal很快把年轻人拉到胸前，双臂紧紧环抱住他。Will恸哭出声，把脸埋在他朋友的胸前。他绝望的紧紧抱住他生命中仅留的理性存在。  
  
外面，太阳终于落到了地平线下。


	3. 艰难决定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我会射杀她，” 发现他朋友再次倚靠在流理台上，他告诉Hannibal，特意迎上他深邃的棕色眼睛，表明立场，突然发现他也在告诉自己。

**第三天**  
  
 _There is no light out of all the places_  
There is no sign of our help  
There is no time and a chance of relations  
What if I choose to live? Living in a dangerous womb  
It's like falling every moment every stage  
Living in my own little world.   
\---Lyrics from Hybrid by Elsiane  
  
Will整夜没有合眼。夜里某个时刻，他拖了一把椅子到附近的窗前，向外望，看着Alana的尸体毫无目的的四处走动。Hannibal再次从躺椅上起身，伸展身体，因晚上别扭的睡姿引起的肌肉酸痛皱起眉。他盯着Will的脑后，咽下想要脱口而出的叹息。  
  
“你需要休息，Will，” 最终他说。  
  
“不，” 简洁冷漠的答复。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal疲惫的手抚过头发，却放弃了，走到厨房去煮咖啡。  
  
供电还在，但Hannibal毫不怀疑这不会持续多久，电站无人照看，科技世界比真实世界崩溃的更快。人们总是如此轻易就视一切为理所当然，Hannibal想，但他是个生存者，擅长适应，适应了人生中遇到的各种情形。咖啡机开始冒气泡，他走进洗手间用冷水洗脸，盯着镜中的自己，水珠从脸上滑落。不像Will，他脸上没有恐慌，不安和绝望。Hannibal冲自己咧嘴笑了，欣赏自己尖利牙齿的闪光，然后走回厨房。  
  
等他回到前厅，Will还坐在原来的地方。他走到FBI侧写员身后，递给他一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，很高兴Will安静的接了过去。外面，太阳冉冉升起，将天空染成了橘红黄色，仿佛燃烧的火焰。无论世界陷入何种混乱，太阳总会日复一日的绚丽升起。他在想他是否该射杀Alana，给她 ‘真正的’ 死亡，在目前的情况下。大家都知道Will很在乎她，可能曾经爱过她，Hannibal记得年轻人冲进他的办公室声称他吻了她，仿佛发生在很多年前，实际上仅仅是数周前。喝了一小口咖啡，Hannibal闭上眼睛。  
  
“我们今天有很多事情要做，Will，” 他说。“我希望你多少睡了点。”  
  
“不重要。”  
  
Will嗓音沉重，浸满情绪，近乎暴躁。Hannibal睁开眼睛，再次盯着Will的脑后。  
  
“什么不重要？” 终于他问。  
  
“所有这一切。狗狗们。去你家，” Will机械的喝了一口咖啡，边说边模糊的做手势，但他的眼睛还盯着外面的人影，后者一整晚都没有离开。  
  
“都很重要。Will，和我在一起，” 现在Hannibal伸手去碰他朋友的肩膀，松松的抓着。“我理解你正在哀悼，但你不能就这样放弃。”  
  
“为什么不？” Will终于动了，仿佛突然袭来的暴怒中站了起来，但Hannibal知道这怒气一直在累积。  
  
咖啡杯飞了出去，在壁炉上摔得粉碎，热咖啡洒在石头，炉床，地板上。狗狗们不安的跳起来躲开，冲过来围到他们主人身边安慰他。湿冷的鼻头蹭着Will的手掌，怒气像来时一样，迅速消逝了。Hannibal鼻翼扇动，看着Will痛哭出声跌坐回椅子里。  
  
“她正在来这里，” 他哭喊。“她正在来 **这里** ，Hannibal。”  
  
“我知道，Will。拜托，离开窗边。”  
  
耐心哄劝，Hannibal终于成功把浑身颤抖的年轻人从椅子上拉起来。一只胳膊稳稳环住Will小一号的身体，带他去厨房，然后是洗手间。他的动作有条不紊，冷静客观，然后他脱下Will的衣服，把他推到温暖水流的淋浴间。他们都沉默无语。  
  
****  
  
Will盯着墙上的白色瓷砖，任由热水洒到身上。他没有动手清洗自己，只是由水流灼烫皮肤，流到下水口，因泥土和污垢变黑。他没时间顾得上注意自己的仪表，没有意识到他积攒了这么多尘垢，突然注意到指甲下有血迹。紧紧闭上眼睛，他开始近乎猛烈的擦洗身体。过后，皮肤刺痛烫红，他擦干身体，裹上浴巾走到厨房。  
  
“我会射杀她，” 发现他朋友再次倚靠在流理台上，他告诉Hannibal，特意迎上他深邃的棕色眼睛，表明立场，突然发现他也在告诉自己。  
  
但他没再说什么，走到前厅，抓住猎枪，去开门，这时Hannibal的手抓住他裸露的胳膊。怒气重来沸腾，他把Hannibal甩开，突然用枪指着心理医生的方向，思绪纷飞，身体却不知如何将他们归类划分，焦虑颤抖。一切都不再合乎常理，他的身体被纯粹的情绪所占据。  
  
“Will。把枪放下，” Hannibal的嗓音柔和舒缓。  
  
Will眨眨眼。把枪抓得更紧，举起来对准Hannibal的脸，看着枪口微微抖动，感到心里有什么碎掉了。他大口喘气，颤抖着扔下武器，恍惚意识到他正处在非常糟糕的恐慌发作中，已经开始很久了，可能整晚都是。恐惧困惑，发现Alana Bloom死掉——或不再存在——的钻心痛楚，让他陷入恐慌崩溃。  
  
“对不起，” Will哭着伸手去抓他的朋友。  
  
他紧紧抓住强壮的胸膛，把脸埋在Hannibal脖颈，靠着他的朋友放声大哭。那双胳膊再次环抱他的感觉，让Will再次崩溃，他不停的哭，紧攥着Hannibal的衬衫，摇着头，终于彻底释放的情绪让他浑身颤抖。他的朋友无言的抱着他，当他不停道歉时在他耳边轻声安慰，过了一会，Hannibal开始轻轻的前后摇晃他们两个。  
  
终于平静下来，Will后退，再次面对窗户。他顾不上感觉尴尬，当他发现某个时刻浴巾掉到了地上，自己一丝不挂的站在那里。他有点为自己带来的不适感觉糟糕，不过他意识到，跟用枪指着你称为朋友的人相比，这根本不算什么。他终于开始穿衣服，扯出一件长袖蓝色法兰绒衬衣和一条慢跑裤。然后他转身，看着Hannibal，他的表情无法读懂，但面容柔和。  
  
“我会做的，Hannibal。我必须。”  
  
Hannibal依然沉默，不过点了点头。  
  
****  
  
Will离开房子，门咔塔一声轻轻关上了。狗狗们被主人的低语和温柔呼气安慰过后，都躺在自己窝里。Hannibal仍站在原地，Will赤裸颤抖的身体仍虚幻的贴在他身上，他终于重重叹息闭上眼睛。如此美丽，崩溃，无助。摇摇晃晃初次学步的羔羊。Hannibal挂着一丝无人看见的得意笑容睁开眼，迈步去加入他屋外的朋友。  
  
晨曦明亮美丽，把草丛染成闪闪发亮的祖母绿。微风吹起Will的发丝，吹皱他的衣服，他汗湿的手中紧握猎枪，接近Alana Bloom的空壳后，分腿站立。Hannibal昨晚花了很久考虑他的前同事，他和Will都看着她近乎焦虑的走来走去，她走到最近的地方是车道的中间。  
  
对整个情形一知半解已经够糟糕了，但Alana仍然活着，即使仅仅一丝的暗示，也让Hannibal的思绪转为暗黑。她看上去并没有太大不同。她苍白的皮肤被风吹伤，跟她脖子上鲜红的伤口形成鲜明对比。她的眼睛，透露真相，早已暗淡无神。  
  
她挣扎着从撞坏的车里爬出来时，就已经第一次死掉了。双腿被痛苦的扭曲，车门凹陷，把她困在原地，Hannibal的刀子划进她娇嫩的皮肤，Hannibal的眼睛一直盯着她的，当神采离开。  
  
然而，她来了，即使Will靠的更近，她依然只是歪歪头，露出血淋淋的牙齿发出无声的低吼。风越来越大，Hannibal一手抚过头发，手指将它们梳回原位，几大步跨过草丛，靠近他的朋友，后者终于举起猎枪的枪口，手指滑到扳机，双手颤抖着举着沉重的武器。  
  
“对不起，” Will再次低语，这次却不是对Hannibal。  
  
这一声枪响在早晨的空气中令人讨厌的响亮。听到Will嗓音中的决绝，Hannibal低下头，目光从他朋友脑后移开，看着Alana的脸血肉横飞的炸开。她的身体颤栗，随着令人恶心的砰地一声倒在地上，血染红了拥抱她最终，真正死亡的草叶。  
  
“对不起，” Will再次说，更大声。  
  
枪咔哒一声掉在地上，Will紧随其后。他双膝跪倒，跌坐在地，看着他前朋友和同事的尸体，短暂的热情熄灭抽离。Hannibal沉默的靠近他，在他身后跪下，一手再次放在他肩上，拇指轻揉他衬衫的领口和脖颈，既是安慰也表明自己的存在。他追随Will的目光，却没有任何感觉，跟Will颤抖的身体和杂乱的思绪正好相反。Hannibal靠的更近，另一只胳膊环抱Will的腰，手指按着他的法兰绒衬衫，紧紧把他抱在胸前。Will的泪水打湿脸庞，滴到下面的草丛，他的头向后靠在Hannibal肩上。  
  
结结巴巴再次心碎的道歉，他尖叫了。嗓音中满是痛苦，悲伤和愤怒，很快让他声音嘶哑，但他没有停下。  
  
即使当他终于停下，在内心深处他从未停下。


	4. 困惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我的狗在哪里，Hannibal？” Will问，跟上Hannibal离开的身影。
> 
> “他们在你家，很安全，Will。我很抱歉，不能带他们一起来，” 年长者走进食品室，带口音的嗓音从他身后传来。
> 
> Will匆忙看了一眼厨房。跟房子的其他部分一样被毁掉了，家具被打翻砸坏，橱柜门大开，里面的东西或被偷走，或散落一地。

**第四天**  
  
第二天，Hannibal开车驶离狼陷，弗吉尼亚的小房子，下巴上的淤青愈加明显。Will毫无知觉的躺在车后座上，蜷作一团，膝盖靠在胸前，头枕在揉成一团的外套上。说服他离开一点都不容易，即使只是进城查看情况，去他在巴尔的摩，马里兰州的家。Hannibal知道更多是因为要离开他剩下的狗，但把他们都装进宾利，拖他们穿越若干英里的惨剧和危险，一点都不可行。  
  
早些时候FBI侧写员看了一眼Hannibal手里的注射器，‘会帮你镇定下来’ 的温柔声明在他听来反而是威胁，像一只被威胁的猫一样嘶吼抗议。然而，一天已经被浪费了，他的朋友哀悼Alana Bloom，不愿离开他的狗群。而且射杀她之后，Will陷入了严重的恐慌震惊中，Hannibal真心实意的只想帮忙。主要是——越来越明显，Will Graham除了在他的小房子里闷闷不乐，什么也不打算做。他们没时间玩游戏。仅仅几天，他们周围的世界崩溃瓦解，Hannibal一点都没打算去死。他拒绝让Will去死，让他失去斗志，听天由命。  
  
所以简洁的戳刺加上随后的简短扭打，Hannibal按下注射器，把镇定剂注入Will血管，当一个摇晃的拳头击中他的下巴，让他从年轻人身边退开，他甚至都没有畏缩。他直起身，站在几英尺外，看着Will摇晃着，用朦胧的蓝眼睛怒视着他，然后小心迈步向前接住失去意识的他。  
  
可能量有点大了，通过后视镜看着他朋友蜷曲的身影，Hannibal推测。  
  
****  
  
巴尔的摩硝烟四起。烟从城市周围众多建筑上空腾起，Hannibal在方向盘后无声的怒吼，当他们接近他家。他住在一个昂贵的社区，邻居都是经济状况优越的成功人士，当他们驶入车道，他高大的房子默然伫立，散发着不祥的气息。  
  
膝盖第一次被轻轻触碰，Will就抽动着醒来，眼神呆滞茫然，心跳到嗓子眼，耳中血涌欲聋，他环顾四周。他脑袋倦怠，仿佛充满了液体，四肢沉重僵硬，但他很快发现他们已经不在他家里了。他左边的车门打开，两只大手抓住他，把他从车里拉出来，扶他站起，温柔的稳住他，轻抚他的胳膊，然后年长者大步离开。  
  
“我的狗，” Will开口，然后停下，环顾四周。  
  
隔壁房子被一辆失事的SUV撞开，一个浑身是血的人影半个身体从驾驶侧车窗爬出。它胡乱挥舞发出嘶嘶声，Will的胃不舒服的扭作一团。当然，这一切都不是梦。他颤抖着吸气，立刻转身，伤感的扫过周围。这里比市里安静很多，但他仍能听到远处的尖叫声和闷闷的爆炸，街上几码处，一个男人一只脏兮兮的手里抓着散弹枪，有目的地在房子间进出。他在一座房子门前停下，看到Will站在那里，一手抬起，无声致意，然后消失在黑洞洞的门里。  
  
“Will！” 一个声音喊道。“请跟我来。”  
  
Will转身，发现Hannibal恳切的盯着他，眼角一丝不耐烦。他大步朝他朋友走去，恐惧和愤怒在胸中扭作一团，忽然记起了前一天晚上Alana的事。之后，他来回踱步，间或哭泣，这样过了很久，今天凌晨他跟狗狗们坐在地板上，抚摸着他们柔软毛绒绒的身体，温暖的偎依在一起。现在，拜Hannibal所赐，他远离家园，怒气袭来，Will几乎咆哮出声。他砰地一声撞开他朋友家的大门，用力甩上。  
  
“我的狗在哪里，Hannibal？” Will问，跟上Hannibal离开的身影。  
  
“他们在你家，很安全，Will。我很抱歉，不能带他们一起来，” 年长者走进食品室，带口音的嗓音从他身后传来。  
  
Will匆忙看了一眼厨房。跟房子的其他部分一样被毁掉了，家具被打翻砸坏，橱柜门大开，里面的东西或被偷走，或散落一地。他能感觉到怒气从Hannibal身上飘荡，看到他家被这样毫无尊严的冒犯，但却无能为力。当社会崩溃失去控制，抢劫高居令人讨厌行为的榜首。摇摇头，FBI侧写员随年长者走进食品室，然后嘴巴大张，呆住了。  
  
“接下来你要看到的，我本打算过段时间再告诉你，” Hannibal说着，一边随意的打开一扇活板门。  
  
“你有个秘密实验室？” Will问，当他眯着眼睛，跟在Hannibal身后走下台阶，玩笑在嘴边冻结。  
  
地下室漆黑一片，当日光灯亮起来，Will倒吸一口冷气，忘了呼吸。无菌不锈钢台面闪闪发光，锁链从房顶垂下，环绕着房间中央挂着的塑料布。这简直就是典型的连环杀手住处，隐藏的房间专门用于死亡，痛苦和其他暴行。Hannibal手里拿着一个大皮包大步走到房间中央。  
  
“你，” Will张开嘴，然后又多次闭上。“Hannibal，这是什么地方？”  
  
“你觉得呢？” 年长者歪歪头，迈步走近。  
  
“我不知道，” 年轻人条件反射的后退，无法搞清楚现在的状况，胆汁随着恶心感爬到嗓子眼。“我们要回狼陷吗？”  
  
“是的，我告诉过你，我只是回我家取点东西，” Hannibal眯起眼睛，在一英尺外停下了。“比起现在的处境你更担心你的狗？”  
  
“除了我的狗，别的我都不在乎，” Will喃喃的说。“现在他们是我的所有。而且还有两只走丢了。”  
  
“你生存本能的缺乏令人震惊，” 年长者评论，嘴角抽动。“更不要说——对你来说，我什么都不是吗，Will？我还以为我们是朋友。”  
  
“你给我下药，强迫我跟你进城，” Will低吼，向前一步。“你现在没资格打朋友牌，Lecter医生。”  
  
“我做了必须要做的事，对我俩都是。”  
  
在他张口争论前，Hannibal一步两台阶回到了房子里。Will大声呼气，跟了上来，一手抓着隐隐作痛的脑袋。任何常态的类似场景本该让他高兴，但Alana，他的狗，对现状的不可置信，这一切让理清现实变成了折磨，他还没有准备好面对。再加上他刚才站在的恐怖的隐藏地下室，这一切足以让他迟滞的大脑过载，毕竟镇定剂仍然残留在他身体里。  
  
“你觉得自己能拿着这个吗？” Hannibal温柔的问，示意皮包。“我想尽可能多的带走食物。”  
  
“好的，没问题，” Will气冲冲的说。他接过包，感觉整个身体都被压弯了一点，太疲惫困惑都不想打开看看。“这是怎么回事，Hannibal？”  
  
问题在空中悬而未决，年长者在食品室和厨房匆匆进出，尽量多的把食物塞进一个大粗呢包里，留Will站在岛台。Will试图追随他朋友的动作，他很快放弃了，无助的站在厨房里，盯着散落在地被打碎的画框。直到几分钟后他们走出房子，Will才记起那个手握散弹枪的男人。  
  
“下午好，先生们，” 脏兮兮的男人跟他们打招呼。  
  
他看上去四十出头，灰白的茶色头发向后梳着。他比Hannibal还要高，比他俩都要壮，他的衣服破烂血迹斑斑。他的绿色眼睛，然而，谢天谢地依然清明。他在他们走出Hannibal房子时，停在他们面前。他近乎开心的来回看着他俩。  
  
“你也是，” Hannibal礼貌的点点头。“你知道是怎么回事吗，先生？”  
  
“不比你俩知道的多，” 男人耸耸肩，枪指向地面。“世界末日，亡灵横行。僵尸，我猜。坦白的说，我一直以为自己在做噩梦。”  
  
“我也是，” Will平静的说。“一切都感觉不真实。”  
  
三个男人沉默了一会，Hannibal背着沉重的粗呢包，装满了他找到的冻肉还有别的，Will疲惫的拎着皮包。陌生人再次来回看着他俩，Hannibal深吸一口气，感觉到了迟疑和惊恐。但没有威胁或危险，目前没有。或许这个人只是在寻找幸存者，而不是在打劫或其他暴力行为。  
  
“你们可能最好离开这，” 持枪者说，迎上Hannibal的目光仿佛听到了他的想法。“好几个团伙已经在市区到处作恶。过不了多久，他们就会回来再次扫荡。”  
  
“你呢？” Will迟疑的问。  
  
“来，Will，” Hannibal打断他，一只大手紧握住Will的一只胳膊，无声的拉着他走向宾利。  
  
“我们不能就这么丢下他，” Will抗议，当Hannibal一点也不温柔的推他时，抓住车门，坚守立场。“Hannibal——”  
  
“够了，Will，” 他朋友的声音危险的压低，用力把他推进副驾驶座，Will震惊的闭上嘴巴。  
  
男人站在原地，枪依然指向地面，绿眼睛看着他俩。即便当Hannibal发动引擎，倒出车道，Will依然震惊的看着陌生人。他们加速驶离街道，Will扭过头伸着脖子，沉默的看着，直到他们驶出视野，结实的身影消失。然后他鼻翼扇动，看着Hannibal。  
  
“我们本不必丢下他，” 他说，愤怒的蓝眼睛迎上棕色。  
  
“我们负担不起这么慷慨，Will，” Hannibal坦率的说。  
  
“他可能了解更多情况，” FBI侧写者争辩。“他还可能帮得上忙。”  
  
“只会是多张嘴吃饭，” 医生用力握紧方向盘，带他们绕过一处惨烈的车祸现场。  
  
“我不敢相——” Will打断自己，看着他们周围城市的废墟，目瞪口呆，不再没有知觉，意识到了周围的真实混乱。“噢，天哪，Hannibal。这是怎么 **回事** ？”  
  
“我回答不了你的问题，Will，” Hannibal回答，语调紧张，浅色眉毛皱起，带他们驶离市区。  
  
高速路上路况好了很多，不像巴尔的摩的街道那样堵塞。仍有熄火或撞坏的车辆，被血染红的路面。当他们数英里每小时驶离时，仍有爬行，跌跌撞撞向他们追来的一群群那种生物，那些 **东西** ——僵尸。Will闭上眼睛，脸靠在副驾驶的车窗上。  
  
****  
  
Alana的尸体被盖起来了。Will从宾利出来，看着沾了污渍的防水布随微风拂起，心碎的一动不动。Will很感激他朋友的贴心举动，但想起让他失去意识的注射器的刺痛，依然怒气冲冲。在他肩膀的轻轻碰触把他从沉思中惊醒，他跟着Hannibal走进屋，听到激动的吠叫，脚步越来越轻快。他的狗狗们都很安全。  
  
“你该多休息，” Hannibal说，现在粗呢包和皮包都背在肩头。  
  
“如果我不，你会再次给我下药吗？” Will苦涩的问。  
  
他坐在起居室的床沿上，欣慰的环顾四周。他的狗群迎上来欢迎，他抚摸着软软的皮毛，轻挠他们的耳后。Winston不安的呜呜叫，湿冷的鼻头蹭着Will的胳膊。Hannibal站在通往厨房的门口，冷静的看着他们。  
  
“我做了必须要做的事，” 他重复，然后一言不发消失在视线里。  
  
Will把脸埋在手里，大声呼气，脑子里满是挫败。他向后倒在床上，盯着天花板，听着他朋友在厨房里走动，把食物和别的东西放起来。 **特么的** ，Will再次想。  
  
一切都不合常理，现在他清晰地回想起Hannibal房子里的地下室，血瞬间冰冷了。


	5. 拒绝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你一直躲在我的眼皮底下，” Will高声说，又咯咯笑了起来。“现在世界末日到来，我知道了真相。”
> 
> “我很高兴注意到，跟我的嗜好相比，世界末日好像都无关紧要，” Hannibal再次站起身，转转脖子和肩膀，活动僵硬的关节。

第五天

第二天早上，Hannibal发现Will坐在落满灰尘的地板上，抚摸着Winston的皮毛。时间尚早，外面还黑漆漆的，壁炉里将熄火光的余烬闪过他苍白的面孔。在椅子里动了动，扔开磨薄的毯子，Hannibal站起身，伸展酸痛的肌肉，短暂的羡慕年轻人，后者跟他的狗群躺坐在硬木地板上，腿舒服的蜷在身下。

“你睡过了吗？” Hannibal问，嗓音低沉沙哑，仍睡意朦胧。

Will没有回答。他生茧的手指继续梳理着Winston柔软的皮毛，一只小狗，Buster，爬到他的大腿上，呜呜叫了一声。架子又被推到了门前，夜间的防护努力，但他俩都有一会没有见过那些死物了。然而，冒险进城目睹的混乱依然历历在目。

“你饿吗？” Hannibal问，尽管他有预感Will不会回答。

他猜对了一半。Will歪歪头仿佛在听，但没有回答，他笑了起来。起初的轻声咯咯笑，变成狂乱歇斯底里的大笑，突然回响在屋子里，他满头乱发的脑袋后仰，蓝眼睛紧紧闭上，睫毛上沾满泪水。Hannibal又坐下，凝视着他朋友抖动的身体，直到绝望的声音渐渐消失，变成了无声的哭泣。

“Will？” 他考虑走过去安慰悲痛欲绝的年轻人，但他沙哑嗓音里透出的一丝疯狂让年长者迟疑了。

“你是Chesapeake Ripper，” Will咯咯笑着声明。

他又笑了起来，高声持久，泪水滚落。不了解他现在的心境，也不知道是什么让Will意识到真相，Hannibal坐着没动。Will的声音终于筋疲力竭，变成大口大口的喘息，当他埋在Buster的皮毛里，小狗呜呜叫着在他大腿上扭动，呼哧呼哧用鼻子蹭着他主人的头发。

“是，” Hannibal说。“再保守秘密也没什么意义了。”

“你一直躲在我的眼皮底下，” Will高声说，又咯咯笑了起来。“现在世界末日到来，我知道了真相。”

“我很高兴注意到，跟我的嗜好相比，世界末日好像都无关紧要，” Hannibal再次站起身，转转脖子和肩膀，活动僵硬的关节。

“你会吃我吗？” 现在，Will终于动了，把Buster从大腿上推下，站起身，怒视着他以为自己了解的男人。“这就是你在这里的原因吧？你食物吃光时的新鲜存粮？然后呢？你也会吃我的狗吗？”

“太荒唐了。你是我的朋友，Will。我永远不会伤害你，” Hannibal声音压低了，当他发现自己满是怒气——Will竟然会那样想引发的愤怒，好大一会，这淹没了终于以真面目示人的喜悦。

“精神变态能足够在乎，拥有朋友吗？” Will问，阴郁的大笑。

“你是在问我，还是你自己？” 年长者扬起浅色眉毛，嗓音里浸满讽刺。

沉默笼罩了他们。Will眨眼看着Hannibal，苍白的面孔深受打击。紧张的情绪在两人间绷紧，一只狗因他们怒气的苦涩气味可怜兮兮的呜呜叫着。Will感觉自己仿佛是一本被狠狠合上，毫不在意扔在地上的书。

“去你的，” Will怒吼。“去你的。”

“成熟，Will。非常成熟，” Hannibal再次拉伸，转动脖子，始终盯着Will愤怒的眼睛。“你孩子气够了吗？”

“我孩子气——老天，Lecter医生，” 年轻人摇晃着从他面前退后一步。“好像你有资格站在道德制高点。你特么的是个凶手。”

“单数，对。如果说你可以同时做几个凶手，这很公平吧，Will？” 这攻击很恶毒，但Hannibal觉得自己被狠狠鄙视了，依然因他们的友情像Hannibal的某个受害者一样被翻过来，然后毁掉而怒气冲冲。

“哇喔，” Will说，Hannibal几乎后悔发问，痛苦立刻溢满年轻人的脸庞——一眨眼，他咆哮着冲出起居室，砰地一声撞进厨房。

Hannibal看着他的背影，轻声呼气。他努力平静下来，吃惊于自己竟如此痛苦。然而，他胸中仍有小小的满足。尽管他们恶语相向，Will没有坚持赶他走。并不是说，他会任由Will赶他走，当然。但Will宁愿让他留下，内心深处这依然对他很重要。

Will锁上身后的洗手间门，两腿伸开坐在瓷砖地上。他低头看着自己的手，头发垂在眼前，看着他的手指握紧，张开，随着他急速的心跳抽搐。打个冷战，他紧握成拳，用力击打自己的大腿，怒气恶毒的沸腾。他挣扎着站起来，开始破坏他小小的洗手间，扫落随意放在洗手台上的须后水和其他的瓶子。瓶子哗啦摔到墙上，地上，Will瞥见镜中的自己，冲自己的镜像怒吼。眼泪打湿了脸颊，眼睛赤红狂乱。

远远地，他能听见Hannibal在洗手间门外的声音。Will完全无视了他，一拳打在镜子上，因冲上胳膊的急痛兴奋不已。他一次又一次的击打，直到镜面开裂，碎开，然后彻底粉碎，等Hannibal终于成功打开门，玻璃碎片正纷纷落在洗手池和马桶。年长者挤过来，抓住他的手腕，阻止他挥舞的胳膊。

“放开我，” Will怒吼，他听见自己的声音仿佛从锡罐传来。

“Will，够了，” Hannibal紧抓住他，带他离开毁掉的镜子，粗暴的把他推出洗手间，推到厨房，尽管年轻人不停的怒骂和挣扎。

Will蹒跚着跌坐进厨房椅子，当Hannibal把他推过去。然而，没有坐着，他立刻站了起来，凶猛怒吼着冲向他朋友。Hannibal还没来得及眨眼，就发现自己被扑倒在地，胸中空气被撞出。他被Will Graham不能小瞧的体重压住，轻哼出声，Will跨坐在他身上，举起受伤的拳头，仿佛要像对待镜子那样狠狠打在他脸上。鼻子粗重的喘着气，身体愤怒的抖动，Will几乎打到了Hannibal，几乎放弃掌控，像个凶手一样屈服于冲动——不那么专业的凶手，当然。

不像Hannibal Lecter，Chesapeake Ripper。

“我花了那么久试图了解你，” Will低语。“而你坐在你的办公室，像弹羽管键琴一样耍我。”

“你最终会弄明白的，” Hannibal喃喃对他说，棕色眼睛眯起看着Will的手落下。“如果这一切都没有发生，你会抽丝剥茧，发现真相。”

Will挫败的跌坐。他从Hannibal腹部爬下，走到起居室，都没心思看他的狗。反而，他脸朝下摔在床上，埋在枕头里大声喘息，毫不在意自己流血的手。所有的怒火，精力一起从身体里被抽走，还有剩余的斗志。几分钟无声的过去了，然后脚步声响了起来，预示着Hannibal的到来。他在床边坐下，床垫微微下沉。他拿过Will淤青流血的手，用湿布轻轻擦拭，然后用纱布包了起来。包扎简单，但现在只能如此——Will很可能会拒绝其他的护理。

“我明白这不容易接受，Will，” Hannibal说。“但现在更可怕的东西正在横行。我是你目前仅存的人类陪伴。”

“我本可以有Alana陪伴，” Will转过脸，把脸颊贴在枕头上，说。

“她正在来这里。”

Hannibal藏起皱眉，从Will身上移开眼神。当他割开她美丽的喉咙，他只是从实用性出发——僵尸天启中，拖着断掉双腿的人根本活不下来，正像他拒绝了Will帮助市里那个人的请求，Hannibal遵从同样原则，处理掉了他的前同事。然而，他并没有料到她会复活；她一定在撞车前就被咬了。Hannibal用这个可能性安慰自己。

如果她已经被感染了，那么他还帮了她一把。

“关于Alana，我很抱歉，Will，” Hannibal发现自己是真心实意的感到懊悔，不是因为他必要的选择，而是因为她竟落得如此可怕的下场。

“你真心的吗？” Will听上去一点都不信服。

“作为精神变态，我难道没有能力拥有情感吗？”

Will侧过身，一手枕在头下，另外刚包扎过的手留在床垫上。他看着Hannibal坐在他膝盖边上的床上，凝视着他的面容，注意到他下巴上的淤青。年长者正盯着熄灭的壁炉，胳膊交叠在大腿上。

“你有能力。但你不会。你只是带上面具。”

年长者转身低头看着他，棕色眼睛迎上他。他们沉默了几分钟。然后，随着不可思议的巨大响声，远处有东西爆炸了，小房子都跟着抖动颤抖。Hannibal跳起来，Will随后跟上，狗狗们吠叫起来，呜呜不停。年轻人冲到门边，开始推开挡着的架子，犹豫不决了一会，Hannbial也动手帮忙。太阳已经露出地平线，晨曦将天空染成绚烂的粉紫橘色。

Will跟年长者大步走出屋子，花了一会阻挡想要跟出来的焦虑的狗狗们。终于他关上门，赤脚走到草丛里。两人望向远处，不自然的光照亮了数百英里外的天空，几乎跟正在升起的太阳争辉。

“你觉得那是什么？” Will低声说。

“很难讲，” Hannibal一手遮挡眼睛，观察远处爆炸后的冲天火光。“大型车辆，很可能。”

仿佛是回答，爆炸再次响起，然后一次接一次，仿佛隆隆雷声，震耳欲聋，深入骨髓。Will条件反射地伸出手，握住Hannibal的手，感觉恐惧跟砰砰直跳的心都跳到嗓子眼。又过了一会，最后一次爆炸像烟火一样点燃天空，Hannibal的手指紧紧握住Will。

“该死的见鬼，” Will说，嗓音紧绷震惊畏惧。

Hannibal点头回应，表示同感。两人站在草丛里紧紧握着彼此的手，太阳徐徐升起。

****

当天晚上，Hannibal跟Will一起躺在床垫上，盯着天花板。他们的手还紧紧握着——除了在门口竖起权宜的防护，年轻人拒绝松手，之后若无其事的重新握住Hannibal的手，把他拉到床上。他们之间的空间仍在，物理的和感情的，但Will显然太筋疲力尽，顾不上争吵了。还有恐惧，苦乐参半的气味在小小的起居室里无处不在，Hannibal既想消除又想继续感受。

“不要离开我，” 这时，Will低声说，Hannibal扭头朝向他朋友。

“我不会离开你，Will，” 他说。“我可以同样请求你吗？”

“我不会离开。我保证。”

很快Will睡着了，身体放松下来。Hannibal继续看着他紧张的面孔，苍白的肌肤，压下伸手去抚平他皱起眉头的冲动。他重新盯着天花板，集中注意力跟上Will呼吸的节奏。


	6. 急转直下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will？” Hannibal的声音传来，然后他紧张的脸出现在Will的视线里。
> 
> “你没事，” Will抬头看着他，除了俯视他的棕色眼睛，一点都不明白发生了什么。
> 
> Hannibal的脸上血迹斑斑，淤青开始显现，他的下唇磕破了，血沿着下巴流下，模糊成线。

**第六天**  
  
第二天早上，Hannibal把手从Will汗湿，睡梦中松松的手中轻轻抽走，大步走到厨房。他看了一眼洗手间，考虑清理镜子碎片，却决定先做早饭。Will需要食物，一直在以各种方式忽视自己的健康。即使他不能以别的方式抚慰他的朋友，下厨却没问题。这是一种不可思议的新情感，想要抚慰某个人——至少是真心实意的那种。然而，Hannibal用他尝试新事物的一贯方式：高效彻底。  
  
当Will醒来，他闻到了炒鸡蛋，培根和黄油吐司的香味，盘子装的满满的，Hannibal端着放在他鼻子下面，自己睡意惺忪，棕色眼睛柔软，头发凌乱。Will接过递过来的盘子，拿起放在上面的叉子，又看了他朋友的眼睛一会，然后一言不发开始吃早饭，低头看着食物迅速消失。直到现在，他才意识到自己有多饿。  
  
“你今早上感觉怎么样？” Hannibal小心地问，坐在拖到床边的椅子上，开始吃自己盘子里的食物。  
  
“跟我能希望的一样好吧，我猜，” Will咕哝着回答， **考虑到我朋友是我一直追捕的凶手，还有别忘了，世界末日，僵尸横行** ——无言的萦绕在他们中间。  
  
Will撕开几片培根，扔向围上来的狗狗们，无声的冲Hannibal不赞成的表情挑起眉毛。这个早上感觉近乎平凡， **正常** ，只是两个朋友在一起分享早餐，而不是两个人躲在偏僻的小房子里，前院里随风拂起的旧防水布下盖着死过两次的女性尸体。Will把空盘子放在大腿上，望向窗外，清晨的阳光洒在环绕他房子的树丛上，斑驳美丽。  
  
“我们不能永远呆在这里，” Will心不在焉的说。  
  
“我们不能，” Hannibal吃完自己的食物，表示赞同。“但是现在，我们必须着眼当下。我今天会回巴尔的摩打探情况，搜集更多的食物和补给。我们在这里还是安全的，远离市区大群的死物。”  
  
“我们也需要枪，” Will一边看着自己的手，一边说。“弹药。各种武器。我们还需要把窗户封起来。”  
  
“你有发电机吗？”  
  
“有，在后面。你觉得在被切断前，电还能撑多久？”  
  
“我不确定。有很多因素需要深思熟虑。”  
  
Will把盘子放在床头柜上，躺回枕头上，盯着天花板。他不想再次离开狗狗们。当他们在市里时，一切都可能发生，但与此同时他又担心Hannibal独自在外。尽管真相揭晓，Hannibal Lecter的确是他仅存的朋友。Will好奇这又说明自己是怎样的人。  
  
“答应我，我们会回来，” 最终Will低声说。“我不会丢下我的狗。”  
  
“我保证我们会回来。这里是目前最理想的藏身处，Will。不过，我觉得我们应该移除窗户和房子周围的矮树，这样视野更开阔。”  
  
“我可以明天处理，” Will站起身，伸展身体，翻出牛仔裤和法兰绒长袖衬衫，他摇晃着穿上衣服，然后在去门口的路上拿起猎枪。  
  
  
****  
  
他们开着Hannibal的宾利驶上高速，却在Will的要求下，在路中央停下。他从昂贵的车里爬出来，绕过，走到在左侧车道一动不动的皮卡前。车门开着，一具尸体躺在车下的沥青路面上，被撕裂开，血肉溅满一条轮胎和尸体附近的路面，现在已经干掉了。望进车里，Will发现车钥匙几乎随意的扔在仪表盘上，他扭头看着他朋友。Hannibal摇下车窗，正在看着他。  
  
“我开这辆。比起你的车，我们可以多带东西回来，” 他告诉年长者。  
  
“好。你跟在我后面，好吗？” Hannibal小心地调整后视镜。  
  
“好。我们先去找什么？”  
  
“木板之类的东西，用来封窗户。发电机的燃料，我猜。枪支，或许。”  
  
Will点点头，绕过尸体跳进卡车的驾驶座。他汗湿颤抖的手指握住钥匙，转动，有那么一会觉得不会发动，但卡车颤动着醒来，发出隆隆声，车门还开着。叹了口气，Will再次看向Hannibal，点点头。他把门甩上，倒车，绕过地上的尸体，然后开过去，把车挪到Hannibal的宾利后面。  
  
一小时后，他们小小的车队从郊区到了巴尔的摩，他们一起停在一家家得宝卖场外。  
  
所有的窗户都被打碎，一具尸体一半在内一半在外挂在锯齿状的尖锐玻璃上，周围尸体散落，仿佛有人把他挂在那里仅仅是为了取乐。几码外，一小群死物踉踉跄跄的走来走去，血淋淋的胳膊无力的垂在身边，头向后仰起，看着天空，仿佛在欣赏早晨的太阳。Will从卡车里跳下，轻轻关上门，一手紧抓着猎枪，Hannibal也从车里出来，大步绕过。  
  
“我有刀，” Hannibal说，当Will看了看僵尸们，又看看他。“尽管我相信目前他们离得够远，不会打扰我们。”  
  
“你并不真的了解他们的行为，” Will指出，胃里不适的汩汩作响，当他站在那里，强迫自己看那群生物，观察他们非人，蹒跚的举动，无神的白眼睛一眨不眨，嘴张开发出恐怖的无声尖叫。  
  
“是的，” Hannibal赞同。“但我有自己的猜测。”  
  
“或许晚点你可以分享一下，因为我一点都没有，” Will咕哝着，开始穿过停车场走向家得宝被破坏的入口。  
  
卖场里货架乱七八糟，瓷砖地面被正在垂死或已经开始腐败的尸体染红了。目前卖场里很安静，他们的鞋子发出咯吱声，在他们走进卖场时，回响着。Will花了四十分钟把大木板拖出，装到卡车车厢，每次出来，他都会看一眼那小一群僵尸，注意到他们现在面对卖场，挣扎着靠近了几英尺。他好奇他们能否听见声音，闻到气味，能否透过眼睛里的白内障看到东西。正如Hannibal对他们没有确定的概念，Will也没有。  
  
Will唯一确定的是，看着他们让他心脏漏跳一拍，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
****  
  
“ **Will** ，” Hannibal的嗓音紧绷，浸满了Will分辨不出的情绪。  
  
他停在卖场一列空空的货架前，看到年长者跪在尽头，双手放在脑后，瞳孔张大，盯着他。汗珠从Hannibal眉毛上冒出，沿着发际线滴下。  
  
“又见面了，” 一个声音说。  
  
那天遇见的那个男人走进视野，散弹枪毫不动摇的瞄准Hannibal。他眼神凌厉，绿眼睛眯起来回看着他俩。Will跪下，把自己的枪放在面前的地上，然后双手恳求的举起，慢慢起身，脑子急速运转，想要搞清楚在他把木板拖出去的短短时间里发生了什么。  
  
“这是怎么回事？” Will轻声问，试图让自己显得毫无威胁，双手举起掌心向外，头低下，缓慢眨眼，不确定的看着那个男人。  
  
“我突然碰到他，” Hannibal跪在地上说。“我在这列货架搜索时，我们差点撞上。他正拐过角落。”  
  
“他试图铲倒我，” 男人反驳。  
  
“这有可能是误会吗？” Will视线在他俩间游移，眉头皱起——为什么Hannibal会试图 ‘铲倒’ 这个人，除非是条件反射？  
  
“不，” 男人说，思索着上下打量Will。“你是怎么认识他的？”  
  
“他是我的朋友，” Will如实说。“以前就是了。”  
  
在感染消灭半个城市的人口，把剩下的变成他们生命形式的可怕空壳以前。在巴尔的摩变成战区以前。以前，以前，以前。Will盯着陌生人的绿色眼睛，感觉到自己鼻翼扇动。隐约的理解开始在Will胸中升起，他努力放慢心跳，站在家得宝的货架间。他想起他的狗狗，想起Winston好奇的歪歪脑袋，耳朵可爱的支起，想起昨天Buster闻着他的头发，试图安慰他。  
  
“你跟有趣的人结交，” 男人咕哝着说。“你们离开后，我进过那座房子。”  
  
“Will，” Hannibal用之前同样的语调重复Will的名字，Will终于看着他棕色的眼睛，而不是瞬时瞥过。  
  
它们大睁着，没有惊恐，只有清晰。 **理解** 。事情不对劲。Will慢慢吸气，迈步向前，然后事情发生了。什么东西狠狠击中他的后脑，力度大的让他痛苦的向前跪倒。晕过去前，他看见Hannibal满眼掩饰不住的暴怒，看向这边。  
  
他最后听到的声音是回响在卖场的骇人怒吼。  
  
****  
  
当Will醒来，他依然躺在跌倒的地方。后脑生疼，脑子抽痛，他昏昏沉沉的眨眼，挣扎着手脚并用跪起。周围很安静，他的枪不见了。他摇摇晃晃站起来，扶着金属架子站稳，但几秒种后，他踩到一滩血摔倒了。他脸朝上倒在地上，艰难的喘着气。唯一的光线来自卖场前面打碎的窗户，现在微弱的照到这里。  
  
“Will？” Hannibal的声音传来，然后他紧张的脸出现在Will的视线里。  
  
“你没事，” Will抬头看着他，除了俯视他的棕色眼睛，一点都不明白发生了什么。  
  
Hannibal的脸上血迹斑斑，淤青开始显现，他的下唇磕破了，血沿着下巴流下，模糊成线。他的头发乱成一团，沾染了更多的血，他喘着粗气，胸口起伏，站在Will身边，略微弯腰，双手扶着大腿。 **他伤的很重** ，Will模糊的想。他的心还在嗓子眼，在他耳中砰砰直跳，从后脑蔓延到脖颈的疼痛让年轻人眯起眼睛，视线模糊。  
  
“我没事，” Hannibal说，仿佛这些话冒犯到了他。“你能告诉我你是谁吗？”  
  
“我是Will Graham，” Will皱起眉。“我什么都没忘。我只是头疼。很疼。”  
  
“你的眼睛有点模糊。我担心袭击的力度——，” 年长者声音变小了。“不重要。你没事我就放心了。”  
  
“发生了什么？” Will挣扎着坐起来，呻吟出声，手按在血迹上——害他滑倒的那一滩。  
  
Hannibal一只强壮的胳膊环住Will，扶他站起来，另一只手握着年轻人的猎枪。摇晃着靠到Hannibal胸前，那强有力的肌肉墙不觉中抚慰了Will嗡嗡作响的脑袋。他呼吸平稳下来，终于成功镇定下来。那个男人死了，瘫在Hannibal原来跪着的地方，喉咙被割开，闪着血光。无神的绿色眼睛难以置信的大睁，嘴里鲜血淋漓，牙齿碎掉，牙床撕裂。在他们身后，另外一个男人在垂死抖动，断断续续发出汩汩的呼吸声。在他脑中，Will想象这个人悄悄溜到他身后，手里紧握他在附近看到的金属球棒，满怀恶意的举起，随时准备攻击。  
  
Will闭上眼睛，大声呼气，然后从Hannibal身前退开，拿起把他打昏的武器。他拿着球棒把手，扛在肩上，想念Hannibal近在咫尺的感觉，仿佛是种物理存在，真实可靠。他心不在焉的意识到，他本可以心满意足的继续靠在他朋友温暖的身体上。  
  
“我杀了他们，” Hannibal简洁的说。  
  
“不是吧，” Will的嘲讽语气招致浅色眉毛不赞同的挑起。“别那样看着我。操。我们回家吧。”  
  
“我们还需要更多的补给，” 年长者争辩。  
  
“明天再说。去他的。”  
  
他们沉默的离开卖场，爬进各自的车。当他们回到家，Will的心漏跳一拍，他的脸亮了起来，灾难发生过后的第一次。躺卧在台阶上，两只走丢的狗狗都竖起耳朵，摇着尾巴，皮毛上都是泥巴。卡车还没停稳，Will就跳了下来，心不在焉关上门，半路迎上他的狗狗，抓挠，抚摸他们脏兮兮的皮毛，如释重负的听着他们开心的呜呜声。  
  
然而，这一刻转瞬即逝。  
  
他听到痛苦的哼声，然后是砰地一声，他困惑的转过头，正好看到Hannibal摔倒在地，膝盖跪地，然后侧身着地，头无力的撞在Will车道的石子上。


	7. 徒劳无功

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 医生动身走向卡车，然后停住了，当他注意到Will走回房子。当原因变得明显，Hannibal皱起眉。
> 
> “我们不能带着狗，Will，” 他坚定地说。
> 
> “你说什么？” 年轻人立刻火冒三丈。“我不会丢下他们，Hannibal。我不会抛弃我的狗。”

**第七天**  
  
第二天，他们并没有再次进城。回来当天的白天和晚上，Hannibal都一动不动躺在Will床上，今天早上才睁开眼睛。Will从他一直打盹的推到床边的椅子上坐直，眨掉睡意，捏了捏他一直在温柔握着的手。浸满痛楚的棕色眼睛迎上他，然后医生眨掉脆弱，看向别处。他的手指在Will手里抽搐了一下，除此之外并没有动。  
  
“真不方便，” 终于，Hannibal说，嗓音沙哑。  
  
“什么？” Will皱起眉，又眨眨眼，终于喃喃的说，用空闲的手揉着脸。  
  
“我一直希望能避免卧床不起。我们还有很多事情要做，” 医生回答，然后声音变小了，眼睛眯起看着Will。“你合过眼吗？”  
  
“一点点吧，” Will不情愿的单肩耸耸。“我没事。”  
  
“Will，” 年长者叹息，但没再说什么，几分钟过去了。  
  
这时Hannibal注意到起居室有点不同，他好奇的环顾四周。Will再次耸耸肩，手指紧握住Hannibal的手，当他朋友看着被木板严密封起的窗户。  
  
“我们确实需要更多木板，” Will评论。“我测量窗户尺寸，在工具棚里裁剪的木板。尽管，我想要再加上几层。”  
  
“的确，” Hannibal再次叹息。“你一个人在外面？”  
  
“不完全是，我带着Winston，” 年轻人说，试图微笑，但Hannibal只是皱了皱眉。  
  
沉默再次笼罩了他们。Will终于从他朋友手中抽出手，站起身，花了一秒站稳。他非常疲惫，尽管理智上知道他俩同时身体不适不是个好主意，但他知道自己不能让Hannibal白白受伤。所以他尽力充分利用卡车上的补给，当锤子敲打的声音，他用力干活的哼声都没有惊动Hannibal, 他的心揪紧了。他来来回回把木板拖进来，狗狗们激动地上蹿下跳，这一切都没有让Hannibal移动一点点。  
  
“这一切都感觉不真实，” Will小声说。“孤零零呆在这里。我自己呆在工具棚竟然没有觉得害怕。”  
  
“自以为安全的假象，” 医生说。“或者简单的说，眼不见，心不烦。”  
  
“我不是个孩子，” FBI侧写者咕哝着说，但话里并没有多少刺痛。“挪过去。”  
  
“请再说一遍？”  
  
“我想要躺下，挪过去。”  
  
Hannibal发出理解的声音，不适的抽搐一下，挪了挪。Will爬到床上，侧身躺下面对着Hannibal，担忧的看着他。他再次伸手去握Hannibal的手，现在这都快变成自然而然的事情了，年长者伸出手，张开手指接受请求。某种联系，新世界里的旧习俗。他们都没有多想这行为的亲密性，除了意识到他们都需要一些安慰，或许Will更需要。  
  
“睡吧，” Hannibal喃喃的说，他刚刚说完，Will就闭上眼睛，沉沉入睡，躺在毯子上面，脸枕在另一只手上。  
  
Hannibal凝视着他朋友的面孔，放松，毫无戒备。当他也坠入梦乡，他再次庆幸，当混乱和死亡袭来时，他找到了Will Graham。 **我会照顾好自己人** ，这是Hannibal Lecter最后的思绪。  
  
他们都沉沉睡到了下午。  
  
****  
  
狂乱的吠叫，咆哮，吵醒了他俩，Will从床上滚下，差点震惊的摔跪在地。站起身，他冲过屋子，找到枪，一手疲惫的抚过头发，套上靴子，准备出去。Hannibal坐起来，也挣扎着站起来，衬衫敞开，露出布满他右侧身体的大块淤青。紫黑交错，还点缀着黄色，Will确定他的肋骨断了或者裂了，至少有一两根。年长者表现的仿佛他一点都没有感觉到疼痛，系上长袖衬衫的扣子，跟在Will身后。  
  
“留下，” Will嘶嘶的说，他话里的热切让狗狗们平静下来，对医生一点用都没有，后者停下，歪歪头。  
  
“胡说，” Hannibal说，咬牙忍住站着引发的疼痛——他压下痛楚，挺直肩膀，经历过比这更糟糕的。  
  
Will翻翻眼睛，轻轻把门打开，Buster和另外一只小狗在地上蹦来蹦去，试图跳起来望向窗外，尽管窗户已经被封起来了。Winston躺在他的窝里喘着气，眼神在他的兄弟们和主人间游移，尾巴期待的摇来摇去。两人都挤出门，到了房前走廊上，努力把更激动的狗狗们挡在身后，防止他们跑丢。  
  
“外面什么都没有，” Will不确定的说，枪举在胸前，走到前院。  
  
Hannibal从走廊一头看到另一头，查看环绕在房前的灌木丛，但没有异象，也没有声音。粗略嗅闻，空气中飘来Will疲惫的汗水和他自己的疼痛，还有略微挫败的气味。Will环绕房子，尽可能的检查他的房屋周围，当他重回到房前，他冲Hannibal耸耸肩。有那么一会，他不明白发生了什么，为什么年长者站着一动不动，眼睛睁大，嘴巴张开。Will张口询问医生脸上恐惧的震惊，困惑于清清楚楚写在他优雅五官上的情绪。  
  
“我们必须离开，” Hannibal说，没有眨眼，棕色眼睛没有离开他盯着的地方。  
  
“什么？我们不能就——” Will停下，转过身，眯眼看向他朋友盯着的方向。  
  
有东西在地平线上移动。第一眼看上去像只巨大，扭动的毛毛虫。Will跑进房子，在杂物里翻找他的望远镜，然后他停在Hannibal身边，举到眼前。他的心跌进谷底。  
  
“噢天哪，” 他说。“噢天哪，Hannibal。操。”  
  
“对，” Hannibal点点头，冷战席卷全身。  
  
接下来的一小时在恐慌中度过。Will跑进跑出他的房子，把补给拖到卡车车厢——衣服，狗粮，毯子。他脑中除了惊恐一片空白，冷汗直冒，他找到自己的手枪，放弃枪套，直接塞到腰上。与此同时，Hannibal收集罐头食品和剩下的易腐败食物，把所有东西都塞到粗呢包里。他拿起一把大刀，别在身上，然后找到他的医疗用品包。当他再次跑到外面放下他拿着的东西，两个包都放在卡车前部，他发现Will再次通过望远镜望向远处，浑身颤抖。  
  
“我以为我们可以呆在这里，” 年轻人断断续续的说。“我 **知道** 我们不能，但我只是——我想，Hannibal，我们该怎么办？”  
  
“你整理好所有你需要的东西了吗？” Hannibal问，几乎没有听到回答，他自己的眼睛也望向远方，扫过冒出来的那一大群晃晃悠悠朝他们这边走来的死物。  
  
有上百个，步调一致，逐渐接近，他们不自然的步态越来越清晰。Hannibal估计他们会在一两个小时内占领他们的小房子，尽管这么确定，他依然感觉自己的身体因恐惧和需要做点什么， **随便做点什么** ，现在，而紧绷。他不想流连太久，闻到他知道会随这群死物而来的恶臭。  
  
“我们本来就没多少东西，” Will抗议。“这不公平。”  
  
Hannibal走近年轻人。Will呼吸急促，身体颤抖。他能闻到正在累积的恐慌，他一只胳膊环住Will的肩膀，把他拉近。Will没有抗拒，略微靠在他朋友身上，因这支持心怀感激。俩人站在那里，满心恐惧和无奈。  
  
他们必须离开——现在。  
  
“快，” Hannibal手指温柔的按压Will的胳膊，催他动起来。“我们必须要走。”  
  
“对，” Will颤抖着赞同。  
  
医生动身走向卡车，然后停住了，当他注意到Will走回房子。当原因变得明显，Hannibal皱起眉。  
  
“我们不能带着狗，Will，” 他坚定地说。  
  
“你说什么？” 年轻人立刻火冒三丈。“我 **不会** 丢下他们，Hannibal。我 **不会** 抛弃我的狗。”  
  
“我们的生存依赖于——”  
  
“不，Hannibal，” Will打断他，故意一脚重重跺在地上，毫不在意自己一副孩子气。  
  
“Will。我们现在浪费不起时间，” Hannibal声音放低，再次挺直肩膀。  
  
他早该想到Will会坚持。介于身上的伤带来的痛楚和收拾东西离开的震惊，然而，年长者发现自己毫无准备应对他固执的朋友。他考虑制住他，把他敲昏，但这想法转瞬即逝，当他意识到，现在Will可能比他更有战斗力。Hannibal扭头看向即将到来的毁灭，然后让步了。他动身，他们一起把狗狗们引导进卡车车厢，让他们尽可能的舒服一些。  
  
“谢谢你，” Will说，扶Hannibal坐进副驾驶。  
  
“别谢我，” 年长者撅起嘴唇，拒绝看向恳求的蓝眼睛，因期待而胸口发紧，四肢僵硬。  
  
****  
  
他们再次驶入巴尔的摩，Will开车。卡车后面的窗开着，他可以跟他的狗狗们说抚慰的话语，后者烦躁不安的动来动去，短暂吠叫和拖长的呜呜声里充满困惑。Hannibal不止一次嘴角弯起，无声怒吼，思考着他们的存活几率，会因为年轻人对狗狗的坚决在意而越来越渺茫。他多么想指出，狗并不无助，他们单独行动存活的几率更高，尽管他们曾被驯化（作为动物，他们比人类适应的更快，过不了多久，他们就会重拾野性本能）。他一言不发，卡车慢慢驶过城市。  
  
时不时，无神的眼睛，血淋淋张大的嘴巴会朝他们转过来，但市里多数地方都空空如也。商店无用的封起，数幢建筑或在冒烟，或在熊熊燃烧。Will开车绕过又一场车祸废墟，卡车停下了。  
  
“Will？” Hannibal终于看向他朋友，年轻人紧握着方向盘，指节发白，向前倾身。  
  
“我知道我让我们都陷入险境，但我不能丢下他们，Hannibal,” 前FBI侧写者说。“对不起。”  
  
“你无须道歉，Will，” 医生叹了口气，一手短暂放在Will胳膊上。“我理解。他们是你的家人。”  
  
蓝色眼睛中泪光闪烁，Will终于松开方向盘。他向后瘫坐在座位上，颤抖的呼出一口气。Hannibal把手移开，重新看向窗外，正好看到一道光闪过卡车。Will吓了一跳，也注意到了，他摸向放在他们中间的枪。  
  
“等一下，” Hannibal一手举起，另一只抓着身侧。  
  
光再次闪起。过了一会，路对面的一扇门打开，两人都不可置信的眨眨眼。大步走出来的高个男人很熟悉，他宽阔的肩膀对Will来说是莫大的安慰，对Hannibal却正好相反。一个女人从门里走出，深色卷发在头上盘成圆发髻，褪色的印花大头巾扎在头上，手里握着一把闪闪发光的刀。Winston吠叫一声打招呼，认出了男人的气味。  
  
Jack和Bella在距卡车一英尺外停下，他俩都脸色严峻，脏乎乎的，衣服上血迹斑斑。


	8. 岌岌可危

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “对，你说的对，” Jack耸耸宽阔的肩膀，从他俩身边转身，挑衅的背对Hannibal。“跟我们来，如果你们想。”
> 
> Hannibal站在原地，下巴高抬，气势凌人，眼睛眯起看着Jack离去的身影。

**第七天**  
  
Will迅速跳下卡车，在身后把门甩上，绕过车，走向他在匡提科BAU的前上司。Jack严峻的表情在看到年轻人后缓和了一些，但他依然嘴唇紧闭，一副不悦的样子。  
  
“Jack！” Will在他面前停下，蓝色眼睛睁的大大的，不确定是跟大个子握手，还是拥抱。  
  
“Will，” Jack点点头，一手拍着他前实习生的肩膀，后者小一号的身体被拍的晃了晃。“你看上去不错。比我们大多数人都要好。”  
  
Will低头看看自己，然后端详Jack和他身边的女人。即使在被介绍为他妻子之前，FBI侧写者看得出他们非常亲密，扫了一眼他们手指上相配的银戒指，关系不言而喻。Jack说的对，跟他面前疲惫的这两位比，他的确看上去没受多少苦。  
  
他们的衣服被扯破，衣衫褴褛，男人的外套勉强挂在身上，浸染了浓重的血渍，女人的连衣裙前面从正中撕破；她把胳膊从袖子里抽出，把袖子在腰部扎起，穿着脏兮兮的短背心，太宽松，肩膀那里空荡荡的。她脚上的靴子看上去像是Jack的，裙子的下摆被从侧面撕开，以方便行动。他俩脸上和露出的皮肤上都污渍斑斑，Jack脸颊上有个不完整的血手印，女人的脸上几乎到处是污迹。  
  
Will颤抖着叹了口气，跟自己作比较，他干净的法兰绒长袖衬衫，磨薄宽松的牛仔裤。他头发汗湿，乱糟糟的，毕竟他时不时的用颤抖脏兮兮的手指梳过发卷。说实话他确实看上很糟糕，但相对而言，站在他面前的两个人看上去仿佛经历了一场恶战。年轻人猜想，这跟事实也相去不远。短暂的沉默沉甸甸悬在空中，Will第一次注意到Hannibal还留在卡车里。  
  
当他的深色眼睛扫到坐在卡车副驾驶的人，Jack严厉的五官变得更冷酷了。  
  
“Lecter医生，” 他突然喊，Will吓了一跳。“你为什么不过来呢？”  
  
很快，紧张的气氛变得明显。看到熟悉面孔很激动的Will，忽视了它的存在，现在他注意到，呆住了。他想起前一天，想起绿眼睛男人。 **你们离开后，我进过那座房子。** 他喉咙发紧，吞吞口水，年轻人迟疑不决后退一步，看向卡车。Hannibal向他们这边歪歪头，但并没有转身面对他们。他嘴唇紧闭，眉头皱起，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着前方。当Jack出声，他点头致意，缓缓打开副驾驶车门，他的动作刻意放缓。  
  
“Jack，” Hannibal打招呼。“Bella。很高兴你俩都没事。”  
  
“我肯定你会这么想，” Jack的不悦演变为某种怪相，足够接近微笑，露出牙齿和前排的牙缝。  
  
Will来回看着他俩，心跳开始加快。他能感觉到他们间的紧张情绪，仿佛它切实存在，他可以伸手切开，就像温热的刀切过黄油。他看着Hannibal停在他身后，肩膀紧绷，头高高昂起，近似Jack的姿势，一手具有欺骗性的松松抓着Will的猎枪。你可以说，正如Bella，他携带武器是考虑到他们所处的环境，不远处一个死物貌似闻到了他们的气味或听到了他们的声音，断腿笨拙的发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，慢慢的拖着自己向他们这边移动。Will觉得这只是部分事实。他看向Jack，后者仍然注视着Hannibal的脸，然后疑惑地短暂迎上Bella的深色眼睛。她微微单肩耸耸作为回复。  
  
“Jack，” Will开口，被提到的男人举起手，制止他。  
  
Will闭上嘴，退后一步，他的胳膊轻轻碰上Hannibal身侧。Will移动时，他向前迈了一步，Will意识到。他们并肩站立，一起面对家得宝事件后他们遇到的唯一两个人。这时起风了，吹动周围的空气，吹拂他们的头发和松松的衣服，Will短暂抬头仰望天空，远处熊熊燃烧火焰的灰色烟雾随风飘来。他想起在狼陷的那个晚上，爆炸像混乱版本的太阳照亮地平线。  
  
“我们找过你，” Jack说，嗓音粗哑。“你知道我们发现了什么吗？”  
  
男人突然听上去挫败，愤怒，又无奈。尽管如此，或正因如此，他没有举起拳头，流露出任何暴力的迹象。他的身体依然紧绷挺直，手随着情绪握紧，张开，但他腰间的手枪依然留在原处。Bella安静的向前迈了一步，挽住Jack的胳膊，指甲上残留着部分剥落的甲油，明亮红艳如血。  
  
“我猜你们发现了我家，” Hannibal淡然的说。  
  
“的确，” 大个子粗重的从鼻子呼气，一瞬间怒气浮上脸庞。“我有个手下一直在附近留意，万一你回来。你的确回来了；你们两个一起。”  
  
Will鼻翼扇动。他扭头看着Hannibal，后者优雅的脸上表情空白，棕色眼睛毫不动摇迎上Jack的黑色眼睛。突然间，并不难相信这两个男人会随时举枪射击。  
  
“Jack——，” Will再次张口——Jack只怒气冲冲的看了他一眼，就又看回那个掠夺者——对Hannibal的正确认知。  
  
“Will，你见过那个地下室吗？” 他简短的问。  
  
“见过，” Will如实回答。“我们——”  
  
“我也见过。Mike去过之后，我和其他几个人去调查，” Jack终于动了动，稍稍转向Bella那边。“不久之前，Bella在家得宝发现了Mike的尸体。他和另外一个我们的人被杀死了。”  
  
“他们攻击我们，” Will咆哮着说，很恼火被打断了这么多次，声音激烈的提高了。“我们在搜集补给带回我家。他们俩中的一个用 **金属** 球棒敲了我的头。”  
  
“当Mike告诉我Hannibal并非孤身一人，我万万没想到你会跟他在一起，Will，” 大个子叹了口气，仿佛Will根本没有说话，摇着头，继续说。“你见过他的地下室，却仍然带他回你家？”  
  
Will再次张口前，Hannibal镇定的走到他前面，猎枪依然松松的握在身侧，但清楚地表明他把自己置于Jack和前FBI侧写者之间。空气因期待愈发紧张，Bella紧紧握着她的刀柄，两脚分开，准备就绪。恼怒不已，Will绕过Hannibal身侧，怒视着Jack。  
  
“你现在搞这些？” 他怒气冲冲的说。“说真的，Jack。看看周围；并不是说那些还重要。”  
  
“胡说，Will，” Jack怒吼，他的手指抽动着移向他的手枪。  
  
Will咆哮着把猎枪从Hannibal手里夺走，后者既没有阻止他，也没有帮他。依然像个雕像一样一动不动的站着，Will又把自己移到两个愤怒的男人中间，手指盘旋在扳机上方，枪口朝向地面。有那么一会，Jack看上去深受打击，手又离开武器，垂到身侧，他好像意识到了什么——那既让他不悦, 还引出了他之前的无奈，他强壮的身体恢复成平常的站姿，既不放松也不挑衅。  
  
“你说的对，” Jack说，Will不确定谁对他的承认更震惊。  
  
Hannibal没有表现出来，当然，但他相当惊讶。开心的那种，他内心修正。他早些时候很确定，自己一走下卡车，Jack就会开枪轰掉他的脑袋。Will并不知情，那天他们遇见绿眼睛男人，现在知道他叫Mike，Hannibal闻到一丝熟悉的气味，Bella非常讲究的香水的残留。微弱，非常微弱，Hannibal仍然闻到了，跟另一种气味交织在一起，绝望愤怒；Jack独有的粗野气息，跟他的脑子和本人一样异常坚决。现在Hannibal皱起眉，一副非常合适的懊悔表情。  
  
“我说的对，” Will说，既不是问题也不是陈述，迟疑不决，好奇是不是还有 “但是” 。  
  
“对，你说的对，” Jack耸耸宽阔的肩膀，从他俩身边转身，挑衅的背对Hannibal。“跟我们来，如果你们想。”  
  
Hannibal站在原地，下巴高抬，气势凌人，眼睛眯起看着Jack离去的身影。Will深深吐出一口气，大步走到卡车旁寻求狗狗们的安慰，颤抖的手指抚摸着柔软的皮毛，刚回来的狗狗闻上去依然有淡淡的沐浴乳的味道，那时在狼陷，弗吉尼亚，趁着Hannibal休息，他粗略的给他们洗了个澡。他想爬到卡车车厢，跟狗狗们躺在一起，抬头仰望蔚蓝无云的天空，忘掉这一切。他想去钓鱼，带回家几条银色鳞片闪闪发光的鱼，收拾下厨，悠闲的在门廊上慢慢品味。他想——  
  
“你可以带上狗，” Jack的声音传来。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal把卡车停在街道前面的一条小巷子，然后他们跟上Jack和Bella。他们走进的建筑物原来是某种商店。里面一团糟，被封了起来，架子靠在墙上和入口的一扇门边。Will和Hannibal带上他们的补给，前者扛着几张毯子，背着装食物的粗呢包，后者修长的手指抓着他的医药包，再次拎起猎枪。狗狗们咔哒咔哒的跟在他们身后，急切的四处嗅闻，毛绒绒的皮毛，湿乎乎的鼻子，支起的耳朵，略显混乱，但仍在掌控之中。多亏Will对狗群的精确控制，这次一只都没有跑丢，或许他们熟悉的Jack现身让他们放松了一些。他们跟在人类后面通过门口，毫不在意那个拖着自己逐渐接近他们刚才站的地方的那个腐败生物，尾巴高高举起来回摇晃。  
  
他们穿过光线暗淡的商店，绕过原来收银员呆的柜台，走向另一个门口。长长的走廊在眼前展开，应急灯稳定的闪着橘色的光，Will不安的环顾四周，好奇他们要去哪里，希望他们一开始就没有离开他家。他跟在队伍最后，向有迹象乱跑的狗狗啧啧下令——现在容易多了，他们不再恐慌，激动。Hannibal僵硬的走在他前面，手指紧抓着枪，在他前面Jack有目的性的大步向前，并不回头，Bella在最前面带路。终于他们到了一个中等大小的房间，除了走廊里闪烁的橘光，没有别的光源。Bella从她腰带上取下一个手电筒，原来被她的衣服遮住了，打开，刀取代了手电筒的位置，危险不再。Will停在医生身边，抬头看着他，努力迎上他的目光，这时事情发生了。  
  
Hannibal松开了枪和皮包，鼻子鲜血淋漓，被Jack的突然攻击逼得头向后仰。他跪倒在地，还因为之前的伤势很虚弱，大个子走上前来，把枪踩在脚下，一手伸出拦住Will。他的手指在年轻人胸口张开，仿佛他是个孩子，用力一推，后者背着沉重的补给，踉踉跄跄。  
  
“你，” Jack怒火中烧，指着Hannibal，后者挣扎着抬起头，一手握着他很可能被打断的鼻子。“你可以活命，但如果你胆敢动这里的 **任何人** ，我会杀了你。你明白吗？”  
  
Will屏住呼吸，看着这两个男人再次对峙，怒气冲冲的心跳加速。他非常理解Jack的愤怒，尽管几天前发现医生的真面目，他自己也非常愤怒，但他无法平静的原谅Hannibal的死，如果事情真的至此。他会保护他的朋友，如果他必须。 **他为我而来** , Will绝望的想，希望Jack能读他的心， **看清现实** 。他并不接受Hannibal ‘以前’ 的行为，当然——每当想起这个男人如何彻底的愚弄了他们所有人，他依然非常不舒服——，但在这个新世界，他们的生存依赖于一大堆新规则和必要性。will毫不怀疑Jack接受这个的唯一原因，尽管不情愿，是因为他们将来需要一个医生。  
  
“我明白，Jack，” Hannibal的声音因流过嘴唇的血而湿漉漉的。  
  
他慢慢站起来，拿起掉在地上的东西，再次面对Jack。一阵沉默笼罩了他们，然后大个子点点头，继续向前走。Winston嗅闻着Hannibal的裤腿，激动地摇着尾巴，耳朵对着空气中飘散的血腥味抽动着。其他狗狗在黑乎乎的房间里走来走去，在Will恳切的声音下围到他身边，然后，他们再次动了起来。另一扇门在黑暗中出现在眼前，敲过一次后，门从里面打开了。  
  
里面，Beverly Katz和Jimmy Price从他们围坐的桌旁抬起头。Brian Zeller站在门的另一侧，神情严肃地看过来。熟悉的面孔，所有的人，来自Will现在几乎都记不清细节的前生，他走进新房间。


	9. 不幸消息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “事情发生时，我们正在匡提科，” Jimmy告诉Will和Hannibal。“事态很快恶化。”
> 
> “我接上Bella，然后我们离开了弗吉尼亚，” Jack疲惫的接上。“我们被堵在高速上。车祸，等等。终于我们弄到了一辆面包车，大家都挤坐进来。比分坐不同的车，更安全。”
> 
> “老天，” Will喃喃的说，不确定自己还能说什么。

**第七天**  
  
Hannibal渴望洗把脸，处理他的伤口。Jack攻击他时中烧的怒火，已经被安全的压下，尽管只是潜伏在表面之下，永不宽恕，从不忘记。  
  
当他们走进这个小小，光线暗淡的房间，Will那群伸着舌头，摇着尾巴的狗狗和Will本人在最前面，他注意到BAU的法医团队，Jimmy和Beverly脏兮兮的，可怜巴巴，弯腰趴在桌子上，Brian退后几步，让大家进来，然后关上，锁牢身后的门。狗狗们貌似短暂的让大家放松了一些，被大家抚摸，挠着耳后，他们开心的喘息吹动了Beverly脸侧从她松松的马尾辫上垂下的几缕头发。  
  
有那么一会，Will仿佛被定在原地，视线模糊的看着每个人，然后他大步走到桌边给了Jimmy一个紧紧的拥抱。Hannibal远远站着，观察着Will颤抖的身体，他内心深处有什么在抱怨，年轻人跟他们的举动如此熟悉，他笑起来如此容易，将Beverly抱在胸前，一手偶然的缠上她的长发。他感觉到Jack从一边看向他，然后Jack大步走到远处角落里的柜台，在水池里冲洗他的手关节。柜台和大家围着的桌子上烛光闪烁，Hannibal视野清晰，他很快确定他们呆的屋子是某种员工休息室，空间很小，尤其对于七个人和七只狗来说。  
  
但房间被安全的锁住，位于建筑的深处，目前来讲算是很安全了。他们所有人的持续存活很可能归功于警惕的眼睛和定时巡逻。而且，Hannibal记起，在街道对面的另一半队伍成员。他怀疑Will注意到了，Jack一进入视线，年轻人就忘记了在卡车里闪过的光。Hannibal几乎立刻就成功锁定了光的来源方向。  
  
“见到你太高兴了，Will，” Beverly说，尽管她的面容看上去疲惫不堪，她看上去真的很高兴见到Will好好活着，从拥抱里后退，微笑着看着他。  
  
“我也是，” 当她退开，Will双手垂在身边，然后转身僵硬的抱了抱Brian。  
  
当他们分开，Hannibal注意到他们的目光都掠向他这边，既没有愤怒也没有惊恐，显然Jack没有告诉他们他的发现。不，没有厌恶或愤怒，他们三个只是保持距离，因为他们本就不熟。他们经由他偶尔帮Will咨询的案子打交道，除此之外，并无交集。  
  
看了Jack一眼，Hannibal意识到为什么他们不知道，从他不情愿的接受里读出真相：Hannibal很确定Jack很高兴看他被绑起来，如果不是死掉，必要时利用他的医术。相反，Jack决定保守这个秘密，让大家心安，这意味着除了大个子男人自己，Will，Bella，屋子里的其他人并不知道他的秘密。断掉的鼻子可以很容易被解释，完全不用提起Jack Crawford一拳打在他脸上。  
  
Hannibal终于动了，走向水池，给Jack留出很大的空地。说实话，知道大个子想杀死他让Hannibal很兴奋，他能闻到男人虚假平静表象下几乎没有克制的冲动。他一直盯着Jack，把猎枪倚靠在柜台上，把他的包放在水池旁。无声挑战，两个阿尔法男性固执的盯着对方，直到Will大步走过来，轻轻发出忧虑的声音。  
  
“过来，让我来，” 他挤进Hannibal的空间，打开皮包，在里面搜索，取出一盒纱布片，伸手到水池上拧开水龙头。  
  
Hannibal依然没有从Jack那里移开目光，得意洋洋，当Will打湿纱布片，在他鼻子周围轻按，因伤势的程度皱起眉。近在咫尺，Hannibal能吸入年轻人的气味，汗水，下面是苦涩的怒气，掩盖在其他情绪之下，同样强烈，是放松。Hannibal知道那是因为他，Will聚精会神眼中的担忧并不像Jack接受的平静那样是假象。他几乎越过Will的肩膀冲Jack笑了，但Jack终于结束了他们的小游戏，做了个厌恶的表情移开了目光。  
  
志得意满，Hannibal假装倚靠柜台，走近Will。  
  
“我们在这里再呆一晚，” Jack大声宣布。“如果我们明智分配，食物足够，还有供水——目前。明天我们离开前，尽可能的装满瓶子和各种容器。”  
  
“我们要去哪里？” Will迟疑的问，好奇他们会不会被包括进去，说到 ‘我们’ 时，稍微结巴了一下。  
  
Hannibal靠着水池，洗掉脸上的血，因Will一直在身边而开心不已。他模糊的好奇为什么这对他如此重要，然而这念头稍纵即逝。尽管他想好好考虑，但只要他留在这里，跟他并不了解或信任的人困在这个狭小的空间里，他就必须保持警惕。  
  
“我们还不确定，” Jack坦白。“除此之外的任何地点都是我们的暂定目的地。”  
  
****  
  
Will把他的狗群安顿在房间一个角落，在他们身边跪了一会，安抚他们，摸摸他们的头，挠挠他们支起的耳后。小狗们呜呜叫着，新地方让他们不知所措，一只大狗，短短的棕色皮毛，白色的下层绒毛，在Will站起身时，呜呜的抱怨。  
  
“嘘，安静，Chester，” Will坚定地说，然后走回桌旁。  
  
Hannibal坐在一把不锈钢折叠椅上，Beverly和Jimmy坐在附近，前者重重靠在桌子上，后者懒洋洋瘫坐，一手疲惫的抚过脸庞。不久前Brian悄悄离开房间，从Jack手中接过通讯器，轻声通话，把门在身后关上。  
  
“太疯狂了，” Will评论，主要因为这个小房间让他紧张不安，沉默更是雪上加霜。“我还期待醒来，发现这都是一场梦。”  
  
“我理解，” Beverly一手托腮，从长方形桌子的对面抬头看着他，桌子被推到了房间中央，八张椅子随意的环绕四周。  
  
Will选了Hannibal身边的椅子，后者坐在桌子一端。叹了口气，他放松身体，不锈钢一点都不舒服，但比站着好多了。突然仿佛过去一周决定一下子集中在他身上，曾经是模糊记忆的一切，Will想象这就是常说的千斤重担。他耷拉着双肩，把双手放在凉凉的桌子表面上休息，大声长长的吐气。  
  
“无意冒犯，但如果这是一个梦，我不确定为什么我会跟你们在这里，” Jimmy用玩笑的语气说。“我更喜欢有美味蛋糕，没有僵尸的美丽海岛度假地的梦，偶尔被Zeller的疯狂评论打断。在我脑子里，我也躲不开他，你懂的。”  
  
“好像你真的想，” Beverly微微窃笑，用肩膀撞了撞Jimmy，后者评判的挑起一侧眉毛，但并没有再评论。“我一般都会梦到案子，所以这也没有大多区别，坦白的说。”  
  
“对，” Will哼了一声说。“相比而言，僵尸简直不能更正常了。”  
  
Will龇牙咧嘴，当Beverly在桌下踢他，在她看向他时，依然迎上她半心半意的微笑。 **这一定是个梦** ，Will决定。这房间感觉太不真实，一切都感觉不真实。或许他跟Hannibal在他床上，在他相对安全的家里睡着——如果世界末日并不是个噩梦，他至少想回到那里。他好奇那一大群僵尸经过后，他的家变成了什么样子，希望房子毫无生命气息意味着它们不会停留。  
  
 **我们可以回去** ，他想。 **我们所有人** 。  
  
他把目光转向Hannibal，发现他正犀利的凝视着自己，仿佛他已经凝视很久了。男人的棕色眼睛在摇曳的烛光里变成了红褐色，他的表情很接近他平常的空白面具，伴着隐隐的不悦，Will猜测现在意味着很多事情——他的鼻子和颧骨肿起，嘴唇因之前的伤而结痂，头发平直脏兮兮的贴在脸上。而且，尽管他努力不表现出来，Will可以从他肩膀的线条里读出他的疲惫不堪，Hannibal肩膀紧绷，不时抽搐，跟放在Will手旁边的修长手指一起。  
  
“你们在这里呆多久了？” Will问。  
  
“巴尔的摩？两天，” Jack从房间的一个角落回答，他坐在地上，Bella靠在他身边。  
  
“我们起初来这里找Hannibal，” Beverly挑起一条眉毛回答。“我们也准备去找你，Will。”  
  
“事情发生时，我们正在匡提科，” Jimmy告诉Will和Hannibal。“事态很快恶化。”  
  
“我接上Bella，然后我们离开了弗吉尼亚，” Jack疲惫的接上。“我们被堵在高速上。车祸，等等。终于我们弄到了一辆面包车，大家都挤坐进来。比分坐不同的车，更安全。”  
  
“老天，” Will喃喃的说，不确定自己还能说什么。  
  
“你们呢？” Jimmy问。  
  
“巴尔的摩很快陷入混乱，” Hannibal第一次说话，除了之前打招呼。他说完后的沉默相当沉重。  
  
“他给我打电话，” Will补充。“我特么的毫无头绪发生了什么。我遇到了一个——僵尸——在我院子里。它试图咬我，但我逃脱了，回到房子里。然后Hannibal赶到了，我只——”  
  
Will突然停下了。想起那些让一切更糟糕了。他肩头的重量加重了，有那么一会，他根本无法抬头，更不用说继续说话。最后，他只是耸耸肩膀，避开大家的眼睛，盯着桌子表面不可见的图案，然后打起精神。  
  
“Alana死了，” 他宣布。  
  
他脑袋里装满了Alana跌跌撞撞靠近时发出声音的回响，她美丽的脸庞苍白死气沉沉，漂亮的衣服凌乱血迹斑斑。他听到Hannibal用平静的嗓音解释后来发生的事情，但他无法忍受看他们的反应。尽管如此，他听到Beverly开始轻声哭泣，用眼角看到她颤抖着被Jimmy一只胳膊放在她肩头揽过去。当他终于鼓起勇气，他仔细看Jack的脸，大个子眼睛盯着屋顶，放在腿上的手紧紧握成拳头，跟Will自己关节发白的紧握很像，当他的悲伤再次袭来。  
  
“她正来找我，” 他颤抖着说。  
  
这时，Hannibal的大手覆上他的手，Will喉咙收紧，咽咽口水。他感激着温暖的重量，颤抖着叹息。  
  
“如果我能，我一定会保护她，” Will继续—— **我希望我能。远超一切** 。“我一定会，我发誓。”  
  
Beverly伸手过来，笨拙的拍了拍他的胳膊，然后抽回手，迅速擦掉脸上的泪水。她声音颤抖的谢过Jimmy，然后努力平静下来。Will惊讶于他们现在生活的现实，当悲伤无处存放，几滴眼泪，一丝心碎，然后不复存在。  
  
 **一个梦** 。Will坚持，他不在乎自己是否说出声，或只是他脑中的一个念头。  
  
 **一定是** 。


	10. 无暇寒暄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal拔出藏在他衬衫里的刀，刀尖对着另一个人的方向。
> 
> “你不许碰Will，” Hannibal大声说。“或他的狗。”
> 
> 房间里突然一片寂静。

**第七——八天**  
  
根据Hannibal的手表，大约午夜时大家安顿好，开始休息。Beverly除外，她第一班巡逻，通信器别在她裤子腰带上，她轻轻走出房间。Brian已经回来好几个小时了，跟Jack低声简短的说了几句后，就没再出声。他看了Jimmy一眼，然后猛地躺在柜台附近的地上，用外套裹紧身体，闭上眼睛。  
  
Will仔细端详Brian的五官，他躺在那里，胡渣丛生，正长成胡须，头发乱糟糟，眉头紧皱。他一手抚过自己的脸，感觉到他下巴上扎人的胡渣，逐日长长，看了一眼Hannibal，他的面部毛发的阴影沿着他的脸颊和下巴布满。这近乎好笑，想象长着大胡子，头发乱蓬蓬的Hannibal，没时间顾及那些精致打理，无可挑剔的西装，或任何其他造就他独有外表的小细节。如果Will的唇角因这幅画面轻轻翘起，那并没有持续多久。 **为什么** 会这样的思绪打断了他短暂的精神解救。  
  
多余的能量开始流失，既然现在他可以身体上放松，被肾上腺素和生存本能控制住的疼痛如潮水涌来，耗掉了仅存的力气。Will压下叹息，环顾他的狗狗，心不在焉的伸开一只手，指节还被包扎着，因为他之前的镜子事件。发生的事情令人惊异的让他忘记自己的各种淤青伤痕，他在脑中给他的伤分类，戳了戳后脑上鹅蛋大小的肿块，现在才意识到一直都在钝钝的抽痛，考虑更换垂在他指节上的绷带，感觉像在很久之前在弗吉尼亚随意包上的。  
  
狗狗们或睡或放松，除了Buster，他耳朵支起抽动，眼睛大睁，追随在墙上闪烁的阴影。他在情况最好的时候也是只容易紧张的狗，情况差的时候就彻底坐立不安了，Will厌恶不得不打破他的日常生活，把他拖到陌生也不一定安全的地方。他离开桌子，在狗群附近的地上铺了张毯子，对家的渴望又隐隐作痛的浮上心头。他身后的动作预示着Hannibal的到来，年长者跟随他的提示，他们一起在门边的一个角落里安顿下来。  
  
“我们可以回狼陷，” Will小声说，拍着身侧召唤Buster。“清理干净，看是否还有残留的 **东西** 。”  
  
“那里很偏僻，” Hannibal皱起眉，当他用手指轻拍自己肿起的脸，轻按新添的淤青。  
  
“但，那是件好事。对吗？”  
  
“是也不是。人多了，我们需要的补给也多，我们到那里之后会更加明显，” Hannibal的低语声使他平静下来，无关话题，他合上眼睛，Buster紧紧蜷缩在他背后，小小的身体安静的颤抖。  
  
“我们可以成功解决问题。更多的人放哨，” Will打断自己打个哈欠，然后叹了口气。“别管了。那并不现实，对吧？”  
  
“还有什么依然现实吗？即使只有你和我，我们也无法永远呆在那里。”  
  
“我们谈过这个。我知道。我只是——”  
  
“离开家很难，接受你永远不能回去的现实更难，” 说着，Hannibal在黑暗中伸出手上下抚摸Will的胳膊，轻轻握着他的肩膀。  
  
睡着前，Will思考着Hannibal的话，他的嗓音温柔但听上去沉重，因某种他分辨不出的情绪疲惫不堪。医生在他胳膊上抚慰的抚摸随他入梦，在那里他发现自己裹在层层温暖的丝绸里，太阳从无云的蔚蓝天空照耀着他。  
  
****  
  
没有窗户，很难确定是不是已经到早晨了，但至少Will感觉休息过了，尽管地板一点都不舒服。他们睡着的某个时刻，Beverly回来了，轻手轻脚即使门铰链的吱呀声都没有吵醒他，房间变得更加暗淡，大多数蜡烛都渐渐熄灭了。Will坐起来，伸个懒腰，Buster立刻醒了。  
  
“对不起，Buster，” 他小声说，手轻轻在小狗两耳之间抚过。  
  
Winston的脑袋从皮毛堆里抬起，蓬松的尾巴早已在摇晃着打招呼，他靠上来嗅闻着Will的脸和脖子，男人轻声笑了。在他们周围，房间里的大家大多都醒来了，伴随着睡意惺忪的喃喃说话声，毯子和衣服移动的声音。Jack低声哼哼着站起身，伸个懒腰，然后扶他妻子起来，把她拉入怀中。Will从这亲密的情景移开目光，把鼻子埋在Winston温暖的脖子里。  
  
在年轻人身边，Hannibal动了动，然后坐起来，双手抬起隔空拂过脸庞。Will能从自己的眼角看到他，他胸中充满了紧张不安的能量——不好也不坏，只是强烈的紧张不安的情绪随他身边的男人活跃起来。听到Hannibal几乎无法分辨的声音，Will扭头看着他。在黑暗中，很难分辨他的表情。  
  
“嗨，” Will跟他打招呼。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal的声音沙哑，浸满睡意。  
  
医生的轮廓突然被照亮了，被比散落在房间各处蜡烛的光加起来还要亮的光——Will眯眼看向电提灯，被Jack打开放在桌子中央，一手遮着他在过去几个小时处于昏暗环境的敏感眼睛。他俩都站起身，几乎与此同时，门打开了，一点都不轻柔。  
  
一个男人手里拿着枪冲了进来，除了身上挂着的看上去像件颜色鲜艳度假衫的残存片片并没有穿衬衫，穿着血迹斑斑的牛仔裤和军靴。他并不比Hannibal高，尽管他肩膀更宽，肌肉发达。站在他身边是个看上去二十出头的女人，手里握着挂在腰间的砍刀。  
  
“Gordy，” Jack僵硬的打招呼。  
  
Will来回看着他俩，感觉突然空气中荷尔蒙劈啪作响。Gordy留着光头，褐色山羊胡，他身边的女人金发乱糟糟的披在肩上。她短暂的对上Will的目光，他注意到她的半张脸上都是黑蓝相间的淤青。注意到Will的目光后，她高高扬起下巴，然后Gordy转向他们。  
  
“又多了吃饭的嘴，Jack？” 他说，充满敌意的脸上怒气冲冲。“你俩能做点什么有用的事吗？如果我们要活下去，我们需要不只闲坐着发牢骚的人。”  
  
Hannibal张口要回复，Gordy呆住了，嘴唇弯起咆哮出声。Will困惑了一秒，然后意识到男人正在盯着他的狗群。突然，空气冷了下来。  
  
“老天，” Gordy嘶嘶的说。“两个人和一群特么的动物？我们还不如带着纸捲笛和特么的长号呢。把特么所有的死物都召唤过来，是吗？”  
  
“他们不会比你更吵，” Will冲口而出，当Gordy不可置信的看着他，他感觉自己的胃不舒服的扭紧了。  
  
年轻人的手在身侧抽搐着，渴望着握住枪，在他临时的枕头下呆了一晚之后——就放在手边，万一这小小的房间被攻击了——再次别在腰上。  
  
“有趣的家伙，哈？” Gordy咆哮着说。  
  
“ **Gordy** ，” Jack更大声的重复。“你管好你的人，我管好我的人。这是我们的协议。”  
  
Gordy轻蔑的笑了，面向Will，向前迈了一步。一瞬间Will确定没人看到或想到，Hannibal站到Gordy面前，将手放在强壮男人胸前。他用力一推，光头男人蹬蹬后退，差点撞上他的女性同伴。Will眨了眨眼，在Gordy缓过神来站稳前，Hannibal拔出藏在他衬衫里的刀，刀尖对着另一个人的方向。  
  
“你不许碰Will，” Hannibal大声说。“或他的狗。”  
  
房间里突然一片寂静。每个人都睁大眼睛看着Hannibal，除了Jimmy，他翻翻眼睛，转身继续打包他的东西。Gordy重重吐气，轻蔑变成了假笑，露出他发黄的牙齿。他一手拍在他同伴的肩上，站的更直，挺起胸膛。  
  
“好的，伙计，” 他愉快的说。“不必用刀指着我。我不会伤害任何人。”  
  
Will眯起眼睛，几乎跟Chester同步，大狗的尾巴高高竖起，嘴巴抽动着准备对着人类间的紧张气氛咆哮。最后哼了一声，Gordy转身，重重跺脚冲出房间，没有费心停下等金发女人。Hannibal低头，把刀收起放回衣服下面，别在裤子的腰带上，被衬衫掩盖。他无畏的迎上女人的视线，抬抬下巴。  
  
“他不会忘记，” 她说，Will很吃惊，她的声音听上去像个孩子。  
  
“这样最好，” Hannibal评论。  
  
她再次扬起下巴，然后离开房间，金发飘在肩头。陌生人离开后，不安笼罩了房间，Will动了动，拧着手。  
  
“那可一点都不明智，” Jack冲着Hannibal抱怨。  
  
“你并不是我们欢快队伍的首领，对吧，Jack？” Hannibal冲大个子歪歪头，挑起一条眉毛。  
  
“如果的确有首领，不是我，” 男人点点头。  
  
“他们指望他是因为他公认的力量，” Hannibal走向他和Will晚上睡的毯子，开始粗略的叠起来。“你怎么会发现自己符合条件呢，Jack？”  
  
Jack不快的笑了一声。他转过身，没有费心回答问题。跟Bella一起，他们收起临时的卧具，卷起塞进一个远足背包。接下来几分钟，Beverly在电提灯附近扔了几个燕麦棒，冲着Will和Hannibal方向点点头，剥掉包装纸，随便的把燕麦棒塞到嘴里。  
  
Will走上前，拿起最近的零食，扔给Hannibal，后者一手接住，冲着它皱起眉。  
  
“恐怕要有一阵子见不到精致晚宴了，” Will半心半意的开玩笑。  
  
“确实，” 医生毫无怨言的吃了。  
  
比起自己，Will花了更多时间喂他的狗狗，从他带的小袋子里分发狗粮放在地上。他知道自己需要弄到更多狗粮，尽快，但现在他确保每只狗狗都能吃到几口。Beverly手里拿着一只装满水的塑料碗走过来，眼神疲惫，头发乱糟糟的从她脏兮兮的脸侧垂下。她站在Will身边，一起看着狗狗们抢着喝水，最终决定再去找个盘子。狗狗们都表现不错，至少在目前情况下的合理范围内。仍然，Will厌恶这个小小房间的一切，还有他无法喂饱他的狗狗的现实，惊异于这可能跟Hannibal无法为这群衣衫褴褛曾有过真正生活的人们举办丰盛晚宴的感觉很像。  
  
****  
  
Jack示意Hannibal和Will过来，留在后面，另一只手提着提灯。其他人头也不回的鱼贯走出房间。舌头啧啧出声，Will确保他的狗狗坐在地上，没有跟着其他人离开他们呆了一晚的这个局促阴暗的地方。Hannibal看上去情绪高涨，尽管嘴唇结痂，脸上淤青，时不时皱起眉，当走路颠簸到了他酸痛的肋骨，除此之外，他表现的好像麻烦根本没有也不会发生。即使Jack冷酷的表情好像也没有影响到好医生。  
  
“Mike是Gordy的兄弟，” Jack开门见山的说。  
  
“噢，真是太棒了，” Will无法忍住因这讽刺意味，冲口而出的轻蔑笑声。  
  
“对，” Jack皱起眉。“那个女人，我不知道她的名字——她是另外那个男人的女朋友。或者Mike的。非此即彼吧。”  
  
“更棒了，” Will转身背对他的前上司，看着他的狗群，试图安慰自己。  
  
“他们不知道是谁干的，他们只知道不是僵尸。”  
  
“好极了，” Will讽刺的评论。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal一手稳稳放在年轻人肩上。“不会有事的。”  
  
“当然不会，Lecter医生。又不是说我们中的某人 **威胁** 了Gordy什么的，” Will耸肩躲开他朋友的手，怒视着他俩。“Jack，为什么你会跟他那种人混在一起？他是个混蛋，我们都看的出来。”  
  
“我以后告诉你，” Jack的声音毫无争论的余地，他向门示意。“快，咱们离开这里。”  
  
Will叹了口气，无言的跟上，当Hannibal跟上Jack。他还没顾上示意他的狗跟上他们，这时他发现他的朋友再次转身面对他，提灯消失的光将他笼在阴影中。  
  
“我们会没事的，Will，” Hannibal声明。“我不会让你受到任何伤害。”  
  
然后他转身离开房间，留下Will盯着他的背影发了一小会呆。他注意到了Hannibal嗓音的强烈。


	11. 野性凶猛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack把通话器放回腰间，然后看向他们这边。“Hannibal? 你愿意把你的刀派上用场吗？”
> 
> 听到Jack喊他，Hannibal肩膀挺直，点头表示同意。

**第八天**  
  
Will向他的狗群示意，他们一起跟上Hannibal离去的身影。尽管Will因为——额， **所有这一切** ，实际上，不仅是跟Gordy的发展状况—怒气冲冲，他可不想继续呆在这黑乎乎的屋子里。红色应急灯不知疲倦的闪烁着，断断续续的光照亮了前方的地面。他在空空如也的商店赶上大家，都呆在门附近做准备，取出武器，Jack关掉提灯，挂在腰上。  
  
Hannibal一手握在Will的猎枪中间，把补给在肩上放好，或许在为随时需要奔跑的情形做准备。Will热切的希望当他们走到街上，一切都像昨天进来时一样，毫无异常——当然，这个念头刚在他脑海闪过，通话器，现在回到了Jack手中，发出一阵静电声，苏醒过来。  
  
“这里有大约一打死物，” Gordy失真但无误的声音穿过静电宣布。“他们正在路过，不过如果我们等着，可能要耗上整个上午。”  
  
“那么我们干掉他们，” Jack简洁的回答。  
  
“就这么干，” 男人的声音消失了一会，然后在嘟嘟声后又回来了。“据我观察，距你们出口处几英尺远有四个。看上去像是刚死没多久。他们更难对付，但你们要避免开枪，免得把所有僵尸都招过去。”  
  
“明白，” Jack把通话器放回腰间，然后看向他们这边。“Hannibal? 你愿意把你的刀派上 **用场** 吗？”  
  
听到Jack喊他，Hannibal肩膀挺直，点头表示同意。Will暂停，手伸向他的手枪，感觉眉毛上冒出汗珠，肩膀紧张的蜷缩在耳朵下面，大家站着等待时刻到来。 **我吓坏了** ，他意识到，心快速跳了起来。这时事情变得明显，不管怎样，他依然没有接受这个现实：世界被 **僵尸** 占领; 当他跟朋友们走出门，会发现死去的尸体跌跌撞撞走上前，白色眼睛无神，嘴巴大张，嘶嘶出声。  
  
“数到三，我们开门，” Jack在说。“我，Hannibal，还有Zeller打头阵。其他人留守。Will。”  
  
“在？” 听到Jack大声喊他的名字，年轻人差点跳了起来。  
  
“把你的狗留在这里，直到外面安全。”  
  
“好。”  
  
仿佛感觉到他们被提到，又或许发现了外面的危险，几只狗开始呜呜叫，颈毛竖起颤动，嘴唇抽动，露出尖利的白牙。Will发出一声响亮的嘶嘶声引起他们的注意，然后带他们退回商店里面。紧张笼罩了大家，人类和狗狗都一样，战斗在即，一触即发。  
  
“一，” Jack说，响亮清晰。  
  
Will转头发现Hannibal侧身面对他，封起窗户缝隙里透过的光照亮了他凌厉的五官。  
  
“二。”  
  
Hannibal歪歪头，递过Will的猎枪，年轻人眨眨眼，然后匆匆上前接过。现在靠近了，他能看到Hannibal的嘴唇抿紧，眉毛沉重。医生把其他的东西取下，放在脏兮兮的地上，然后站起来，肩膀挺直，准备就绪。他伸出手，一只大手的手背轻轻放在Will脏乎乎的脸颊上。  
  
然后，他不见了。  
  
“三。出发！”  
  
Beverly给他们开门，退后闪开，Jack和Hannibal跃到街上，Brian深呼一口气，看了一眼留下的其他人，跟了上去。Will感觉他的血冷了，心揪紧，当他看着Hannibal消失在外面明亮的晨光里，模糊看到怪物们朝着新鲜活生生血液的味道抬起头。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal无视了肋骨传来的阵阵疼痛，当他奔跑，一手紧握刀挥舞着锁定最近的僵尸，他的身体抗议着。他瞬间想起，Will Graham，怒吼着举起血迹斑斑的金属管，怒气冲冲灿烂耀眼。他手中的刀在空中划出凶狠的弧线，深深刺进僵尸的脑袋，滑过它软软的太阳穴，溅出一股血，正中目标。他收回手，抽出刀，对付第二个，第二次迎接死亡的尸体都还没有倒在地上。  
  
捕猎的兴奋感，来自往日遥远的嗡嗡声，在Hannibal胸中升起，或许并不尽如人意。如果被他下一刀砍中前额的僵尸是活的就好了，那么这场冒险就会物超所值，而不仅是必须之举。然而，这也有其魅力，可以随意处置他们，毕竟是无用的生物。转瞬间，四个最近的僵尸纷纷倒地，都是靠Hannibal一己之力。当最后一个倒下，医生注意到街道对面一扇门打开，之前那个吵闹的男人冲了出来，金发女紧随其后。  
  
一瞬间这让Hannibal情绪高涨，血液高歌，他又砍倒一个怪物，看到Gordy近乎敬畏的看过来。 **现在你相当清楚地看到我是多么有用了吧** ，Hannibal得意的想，怒吼着砍倒又一个盲目伸手的怪物，即使在被医生消灭时，还试图啃咬进食。没花多久，剩下的僵尸就被料理干净，Jack跳入混战，歼灭了数只。这让他们毫无准备的观众非常震惊，短短一会，街上就没有了跌跌撞撞，发出饥饿吼声的僵尸，无需开枪。  
  
当Hannibal感觉到身边没有威胁，他站直身体，双手垂在身边。附近的Jack也效仿，扭扭脖子，转转肩膀，高大的身体仍然紧绷，随时准备挥洒体内满溢的肾上腺素。  
  
“哇噢！” 一个声音大喊，打破了杀戮之后的沉默。“他们根本不需要我们帮忙！”  
  
一个年轻男孩从Gordy和金发女出现的地方冲出来。他看上十几岁，最多二十。脸颊激动的红扑扑，一缕黑发垂在额头上，那里一处严重的伤口正在愈合，他欢呼着停在Gordy的女性同伴身边。  
  
“特么的闭嘴，” Gordy低吼。“否则你会招来更多！”  
  
Hannibal转身走开，毫不在意之后的争吵。然而，他短暂迎上强壮男人的目光，确保Gordy现在对他的价值深信不疑，更重要的，完全意识到他潜在的威胁力，如果昨晚的展示没有达到目的。Hannibal走回去寻找Will，一边嘴角翘起，噙着笑意。年轻人一动不动的站在商店门口，紧抓门框，指节发白，鼻翼扇动，蓝眼睛睁的大大的，呆滞无神。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal伸出手，打算提供某种安慰，但Will倒抽一口气，躲开了。  
  
“别碰我，” Will厉声说。  
  
“你还好吗？” Hannibal问，让手垂下，并没有走开。  
  
“我没事，” 蓝色眼睛眯起，然后，Will消失在商店里，吹口哨召唤他的狗群，留下Hannibal独自一人，呼吸郁结于胸，诸多 **伤害** 在骨头里回响。   
  
****  
  
当Will跟他的狗狗走到街上，他感觉自己的心快速跳了起来，比他看着Hannibal独自一人干掉一多半僵尸时，还要猛烈。环绕他朋友的凶猛饥饿和野性力量让人大开眼界，提醒他的真实身份和本性。深深震惊，Will发现自己无法迎上Hannibal的眼睛，当他近乎单枪匹马除掉威胁，像只忠心耿耿的动物一样跑回来。看到满街僵尸在Will胸中激起的恐惧现在发展成对昨夜躺在他身边的人令人窒息的惊骇，他的手曾抚慰他入眠，他的手指曾跟自己紧紧握住，在狼陷，两个人紧紧挤在Will的小床上。  
  
仍处在受惊状态，Will对接下来发生的事情没怎么关注，更多集中在避免Hannibal的凝视上，他可以感觉热辣辣的向他投来。他模糊的听到Jack跟Gordy讨论什么，有那么困惑的一刻他深信正在发生的一切一定是一场梦。 **我像张坏掉的唱片，但这一定是场梦，这一切不可能是真的。我会醒来，Jack会给我打电话去办案。这周晚些时候我会去见Hannibal,然后——**  
  
“Will，你在吗？” 这时一只手在他脸前晃来晃去，打断了他一厢情愿的妄想。  
  
“我在，” Will摇摇头，向Beverly挤出一丝微笑，好奇在试图引起他的注意之前，她已经在这里站了多久了。“不好意思。”  
  
“没事，别在意。我也是这样，每次看到 **他们** ，” 她重重咽咽口水，移开目光。  
  
Will跟随她的目光，终于允许自己看向散落在街上的尸体。血一滩滩洒在地上，染红了路面和一动不动的尸体。味道也很难闻，所有这些。Will皱起鼻子，终于转身，无法面对这显而易见的现实，他不会醒来，因为所有这一切根本不是梦。血的铜锈气和隐隐的腐败甜味扑面而来，即使他闭上眼睛弱弱的努力隔离看上去仿佛无处不在的亮红色血渍，他也无法逃开这气味。他忍住呕吐的冲动，咽下胆汁，努力平稳的呼吸。恐慌稳稳吞噬他思想的边角。  
  
“好，我们出发，” 这时，Gordy大喊。  
  
接下来Will跟随大家，行动在他脑中一片模糊。他们走到街道不远处，昨天Hannibal停卡车的巷子，再次把他们的东西装到车上。狗群没怎么发牢骚，安顿下来，尽管带他们过来费了不少力气，鼻子好奇的嗅闻空气中的血腥气和人类间拉扯绷紧的能量。Buster必须被抱着，他大声的呜咽只在Will把他抱紧时才消停，被放下后，小狗在车厢蹦跳了好几次，想再次靠近主人熟悉的安全感。  
  
“嘘，安静，Buster，” Will伸手进去，手指抚摸着小狗的脑袋，轻挠他的耳后一会，试图不要太在意身边的Hannibal。  
  
这变得很困难，当他们都坐进卡车，这次医生开车。近在咫尺，Will能闻到名副其实湿透他朋友衣服的血，他让自己勉强看了一眼男人的肩膀。仿佛有人倒了一桶红色颜料在他身上，Hannibal的衬衫和他裤子的大部分都被染红了。很快就会干掉，变硬变棕，但现在新鲜显眼。年轻人扭头，面向窗外，一言不发。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal带口音的嗓音听上去近乎迟疑。  
  
“现在不行，” Will打断他。“只是——只是现在让我自己呆会。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
太阳徐徐升起，大家分头坐进车里，两辆面包车装下了他们这一组还有另一组。Gordy坐进一辆笨重道奇的驾驶座，Jack征用了另一辆小一点的绿色面包车。他们随便的驶过街上的尸体，撞在骨头和血肉上，然后，开始驶出市区。Will靠在座位上，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
  
 **这是真的** 。


	12. 荒凉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordy比Will高几英寸，低头盯着他。“听着，我们没时间搞幼稚的校园对抗。让我们放下过去，诸如此类的。好吗？”
> 
> “当然，” 然后他们用力握握手，当Gordy把他的手捏的发痛，Will差点嘶嘶出声。

**第八天**  
  
太阳开始落山时，他们停在了一个偏僻的加油站。附近显然有过争斗，不远处的沟渠里堆了一堆可怕的尸体，几辆车停在路上，像是熄火了，车门打开，各种物品洒落在沥青路面上。加油站的窗户用夹板封了起来，玻璃早已碎掉，入口被从里面封上。当Gordy和另一个男人——他看上去能卧推Jack那么重——推了几下门，门框只咔哒咔哒晃了晃。  
  
Hannibal停车，沉默的走出驾驶室后，Will在卡车里坐了几分钟。他胸口紧绷，仿佛装满了蝴蝶，大脑无休止的高速运转。看向后视镜，支起的耳朵和摇晃的尾巴映入眼帘，这终于给了他所需的动力。他把紧张放置一边，也从车上下来，关上门，向后走向车厢去看他的狗狗。卡车前面，其他人开来的两辆面包车肩并肩停着，车身散落着深棕色污渍。小的绿色面包车的推拉门开着，Will看到Beverly和Jimmy坐在那里，腿伸出来，轻声交谈。  
  
“嗨，” Will跟Jack打招呼，当大个子双手抱胸，走过来。  
  
“Will，” 他点点头，眼睛眯起，当他转向留在卡车车前盖的另一个男人。“Hannibal。”  
  
“Jack，” Hannibal礼貌的略微点点头。“我猜我们今晚要在这里过夜？”  
  
“很显然。他们试图想办法进去，” Jack大声叹息，目光锁定Will。“你看上去仿佛看见了鬼。”  
  
“或者很多个，” Will低下头，笑了一声。“我不知道。坦白的说，我一直希望从这场噩梦快点醒来。”  
  
“嗯，等你醒了，告诉我一声，” 大个子轻声笑了笑。“我知道这很难，我也知道现在情形有些紧张，但到可以的时候，我们会跟Gordy的人分开。”  
  
“你准备告诉我为什么一开始你会跟他们混在一起吗？”  
  
“以后，” Jack重复他早先的观点，Will张嘴打算争论。  
  
尖利的金属声传来，打断了他们的谈话。Will，Hannibal和Jack转身面对加油站，Gordy终于成功打开了前门。他们说话的时候，金发女到后面侦查，显然发现了进去的方法，当门打开时，她满是淤青的脸迎上大家。一言不发，她走到白色面包车，取出一个大行李箱。  
  
“好，” Gordy的声音回响在停车场。“我们进去，再把门封起来。带上你需要的所有东西，以防万一。其他的留在车里。看上去这地方有一阵子没有僵尸出没了，我们应该没事。”  
  
说完，Gordy大步走进加油站，打开门后沉默的站在他身边的男人跟了上去。之前的男孩背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的背包和两个满满的粗呢包，蹦蹦跳跳跟在后面。有那么一会，大家都很安静，看着加油站和将暗的天色，甚至都没有叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣伴随夜晚的到来。对Will来说，这寂静简直震耳欲聋——他抬头仰望多云的天空，然后转向之前震惊一瞥后就极力避免的沟渠。他好奇他们的故事，生前是怎样的人，他的目光锁定肿胀的尸体，掠过碎裂的头骨和无光的眼睛。  
  
“你还好吗？” 一个声音将他拉回，他差点被吓了一跳，迎上Hannibal棕色的眼睛，然后迅速移开。  
  
“我没事，” 他简洁的说。“走，我们进去吧。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
他们一起取出他们的东西，Will不安的等狗狗们在附近的草地上厕所，然后带领他们跟上他和Hannibal。好几次他不得不对着Buster和Amy啧啧发声，这只比熊混血对着空气中的味道大声呜呜叫，Will猜测是因为不远处沟渠里的尸体。终于他成功把他们带进加油站，Jack和其他人早已把包和补给放在一个黑暗的角落，Will皱起眉努力回想他在外面盯着那些尸体看了多久。说实话，如果发现他彻底出神了他也毫不吃惊，他心里暗暗骂自己，很庆幸Hannibal跟他一起呆在外面。  
  
“没有电，” 有人说，Gordy大声咒骂。  
  
“好吧，打开提灯，点上蜡烛，” 男人抱怨。“Jack，Ronny，帮我把门封上。其余的人，把货架移开，呆在一起。”  
  
货架很容易移，大多都空了。金发女从上面抢到了一些东西，Beverly迅速把什么塞到口袋里，当Will走过来帮他们在加油站前面挪地方出来。之后，大家纷纷找地方，放下东西，取出毯子之类的卧具，Jimmy和Brian点起蜡烛，小心翼翼的在地上四处放下，还有收银员曾站在后面的柜台上。  
  
****  
  
“后面安全，” Ronny说，笨拙的身影在暗淡的烛光里显现。“有个洗手间，除此之外储藏室早已被洗劫一空。”  
  
“好的，” Gordy手里拿着一个电提灯，明亮的光线照亮了他的脸。  
  
他把提灯放在柜台上，挨着蜡烛，然后Will发现自己看着他眯起如珠的眼睛。 **又来了** 。年轻人鼓起勇气，当Gordy双手插在口袋里，鼻子不悦的皱起，走过来。  
  
“我明白我们开场不顺，” 他咕哝着，走过来站在Will面前，后者正蹲着安抚他的狗狗，因为各种活动变得有些激动。  
  
“对，有点，” Will耸耸肩，站起身。“你是来道歉的吗？”  
  
“哈！是的，伙计。差不多，” Gordy比Will高几英寸，低头盯着他。“听着，我们没时间搞幼稚的校园对抗。让我们放下过去，诸如此类的。好吗？”  
  
“当然，” 然后他们用力握握手，当Gordy把他的手捏的发痛，Will差点嘶嘶出声。  
  
当他转身走开，Will收起手，怒视着他的背影。尽管他钦佩Gordy的意图，他不禁同样注意到其后的软弱，不真实，这让Will确定这事还没完。接下来几分钟，他发现了一个距离其他人稍微远一点的位置，一半挡在一个货架后，形成了一个V形的空间，他铺开毯子，放下包。休息之前，他给狗狗们喂食，从一个瓶子里轮流给他们喂水，注意到了溅在地上浪费的水滴，却顾不上在意。  
  
“我可以加入你吗？” 一个声音问。  
  
Will拧紧瓶盖，站起来，转过身发现Hannibal站在那里，被肩上的东西压得有点低，他的五官一副中性的表情，然后Will很快意识到他筋疲力尽疼痛不已，他紧闭嘴唇的微小皱起背叛了他的掌控。他沉默的点点头，示意他的位置，直到他们都安顿下来，才意识到这次他们躺的有多近，挤在部分跟其他人隔开的狭窄空间。  
  
“给你，” Hannibal递给他一个塑料包装，当他们肩并肩躺在硬邦邦的地上，狗狗们窝在他们脚边，温暖柔软。  
  
“这是什么？” Will毫无怨言的接过来，太累了顾不上其他。“曲奇，真的？”  
  
“是，” Hannibal手垂在身侧，闭上眼睛。  
  
“谢谢，Hannibal，” Will轻声说。  
  
他打开包装，慢慢吃了里面一个甜甜的巧克力碎片曲奇，掉了点渣，尽管干巴巴依然吃的很开心。在他朋友身边他依然有点不确定，闪回到在市里男人干掉那些僵尸时，他动作后几乎不可思议的速度和力量。主要并不是因为他在这一切 “以前” 是Cheaspeake Ripper——坦白的讲，Will已经尽可能的接受了这个现实，目前情况下。这跟他曾坚持的对现状的怀疑联系在一起，他曾充满了虚假的希望，确信发生的一切结果都只是一场噩梦。假象褪去，Will现在意识到了一个非常简单的事实。  
  
 **我必须振作起来，像其他人那样继续生活。**  
  
“给你，” 他说，轻轻碰碰他朋友的身侧。“你也吃一块。”  
  
Hannibal接过另一块曲奇，还有无言的休战，用接近痛苦的表情吃了，Will轻声笑了，知道男人完全是为了自己才吃的。  
  
“不怎么能达到我的标准，我恐怕，” Hannibal轻哼着低声说。  
  
“对，这很可能是我们最后一次吃巧克力，除非你在什么地方还有存货，” Will轻声笑着，假装满怀希望。  
  
“我没有，” 年长者挪了挪直到完全面对Will。“拿着这个。”  
  
然后他伸出手，手指张开，掌心向上，空无一物。Will盯着看了几秒，困惑不已，然后恍然大悟。他握住Hannibal的手，再次手指交叉，突然渴望亲密，紧张兴奋仿佛着了火。这时担心他们和他的狗狗的安全以外的事情显得荒唐可笑。再次，他希望他们没有离开狼陷；并不是因为他想逃避，不承认世界末日的到来。不，Will立刻明白，他只是希望再次回到他俩独处的时候，安全，挤在一起，好好活着，尽管并不总是开心。他沉沉睡去，无梦来扰，Hannibal温暖的在他身边。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal清醒的躺着，手指被Will紧紧握着，心满意足。他依然能听到其他人，有人在低语，他也能听到随着外面风越来越大，建筑的某些地方嘎吱作响。一个温暖的重量靠在他脚上，通常Hannibal会躲开卧在他脚上的狗狗，这次他允许了，不愿移动惊醒他沉睡的朋友，他的眉毛即便睡着也紧皱着。Hannibal知道一天天过去，他们的情形只会越来越危险。他很明确的感觉电已经成为过去式，不仅仅是在高速路上这个偏僻的地方，如果这是真的，他知道自己需要以某种方式把这变成自己的优势。  
  
现在世界或许已经属于不死族，但Hannibal自己作为怪物存在，很多人会为此作证如果他们依然活着。他知道自己可以护他们周全。  
  
随Will入睡前，他跟自己立下约定，他知道这可能会再次让他朋友疏远，但在这群人中呆的越久，这就越来越必要。早些时候在阴影中他见证了Gordy和Will的交谈——Hannibal也无意中听到Gordy跟Ronny谈话，在通往后面的阴暗走廊，他站在黑暗中一动不动像雕像一样安静，偷听着低声谈话。  
  
 **在Will被伤害前，我会杀死他们每一个。**


	13. 雷声隆隆仿佛死亡来袭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我很高兴你没事，” Will说，头靠在Hannibal头边上。
> 
> “我也一样，” 男人带口音的嗓音宛若轻柔的夏日微风飘入Will耳中。

**第九天**  
  
Will被紧紧搂在他腰间的胳膊弄醒了，搂得太紧都有点痛了，他不禁畏缩了一下。拥挤的加油站黑漆漆的，蜡烛早就噼噼啪啪熄灭了，入口处柜台上的提灯仍然亮着，他的脚埋在某只狗狗的皮毛里，有点太热了。Will动了动，试图挣脱Hannibal的胳膊，但失败了，徒劳无功尝试了几次，他放弃了，闭上眼睛，努力再次入睡。  
  
他梦见自己在家里，床头闹钟闪烁的数字迅速定格在凌晨三点。他在梦里无休止的醒来，因一个又一个噩梦而浑身汗湿，气喘吁吁，每次闹钟定格，数字耀眼的闪烁直到它们残忍的烙印在他的视网膜上。雨滴敲打着他床边的窗户，沿玻璃滴下，正如打湿他眉毛的汗珠。一次心跳，然后雷声隆隆——  
  
只是并不是雷声。  
  
Will突然惊醒，Hannibal晚上的紧紧拥抱已经褪去，他花了一会搞清楚状况，梦境依然历历在目。狗狗的吠叫终于让一切清楚起来，他挣扎着站起来，周围的一切 **太过** 吵闹的活跃起来。Hannibal离开，身影矫健，意图明确，手里紧握着刀，Will清理他们的小小空间，正赶上看到前门被伸开的僵尸手推开。  
  
“ **我以为门特么的封上了？！** ” 有人在咆哮和恐慌尖叫的喧闹中大喊，提灯刺眼的光照亮了无神的眼睛和单一饥饿的意图。  
  
Winston和Chester从狗群中冲出去，其他的狗呜呜叫着，退缩在他们主人身后，后者眨掉困惑，及时举起手枪。他的身体进入自动驾驶模式，生存本能获得控制权，一个笨拙嘶嘶叫着的死物脱离群体，跌跌撞撞向他走来。他没时间评估房间的整体状况，自己的喘息声和心跳声在他耳中轰鸣，他自己的雷声震耳欲聋，一只腐朽的手向他伸过来。  
  
“ **Will！** ” 他听到Beverly尖叫，仿佛来自遥远的隧道。  
  
当他举起握枪的手，他仍然觉得好像在下雨，大颗大颗的液体滴落到他的眼睛，鼻子和下巴上。他绕着怪物转圈，离开那小小空间和他的狗，带领那饥饿的东西后退几步，然后他扣动扳机，看着它脑袋炸裂，飞溅在封起的窗户和原本米白色的墙上。尸体跌倒时发出的 **砰地** 一声还没有传来，一个热热的呼吸声在他颈后徘徊，锯齿状的牙齿只差几英寸就咬上皮肉，他突然转身，用枪托狠狠地敲过去，把它逼退。  
  
Will的胜利转瞬即逝，他的注意力被一声沙哑的尖叫吸引了。他短暂瞥见Gordy用一个金属棍状物击中一个僵尸的前额，但大喊出声的是Jack，他冲向他妻子，后者被逼进墙角，正和一个大块头的死物搏斗。他在 **哪里** 都看不到Hannibal，心中剧痛；然而，他无法让自己考虑围绕他朋友消失不见的可能性。僵尸一个接一个的挤进来。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal回到加油站的前厅，正赶上消灭一个还在流连的僵尸。躲在这个地方到头来变成了他们的优势，当僵尸挤过门口时，可以一个一个的干掉他们。Hannibal看到Will怒吼着，用枪托狠狠砸在僵尸柔软腐烂的喉咙，一次又一次直到它的脸血肉模糊，骨头断裂。年轻人冷酷无情，他自己的怪物，蓝眼睛明亮灿烂，充满 **活力** 。  
  
好医生将刀深深插入自己猎物的太阳穴，偏好轻松一刀精确命中目标，在他脑中描绘出画面。喷溅到他脸上的褐色血液覆盖了那里早已干掉的新鲜血液的污渍，红艳鲜活，染红了他的牙齿。最后，他们也无法区分——这就够了。Hannibal从最后敌人两眼间拔出刀，然后站起身，在尸体倒下时，审视损失情况。外面，依然黑乎乎的，遥远的地平线上曙光星星点点，闪烁了一小会，然后门再次被关上。一片寂静，Beverly靠着墙滑倒，跪在地上，没有受伤，但惊恐的大口喘着气。  
  
Hannibal将注意力转回Will Graham，后者突然推开金发女，一拳打在Gordy脸上。他的拳头击中强壮男人的下巴，让他跌跌撞撞后退到后面的柜台上，从Winston身边远离，狗狗的耳朵贴在头上，嘴唇弯起，露出血淋淋的牙齿。  
  
“你的狗特么的咬了我，混蛋！” Gordy大喊，在空中挥舞着血淋淋的手给大家看。  
  
“特么的别 **碰** 我的狗，你这个王八蛋，” Will嘶嘶怒吼，毫不在意男人的解释。  
  
“Will！” Jack响亮的声音压过他们两个。“退下，Will。”  
  
“他先惹的Winston，Jack，” 年轻人坚持。“我看见了！”  
  
“我不在乎谁惹谁，也不在乎谁先谁后， **退下** ，” 大个子怒吼。“我们没时间搞这个。”  
  
Will抓住Winston的项圈带他走开，走向狗群时，顺手抓过Chester的项圈。Hannibal跟上他的朋友，花了一秒审视战损。Jimmy跪在Beverly身边，后者已经平静下来开始呼吸，Brian紧靠在她的另一侧，擦掉溅到脸上的血迹。Jack回到Bella身边，把她紧紧抱在怀里。他们，在Hannibal看来，已经很大程度上脱离Gordy的组了，后者一死，一伤——男孩躺在地上，胸口受了重伤，一块肉被僵尸不锋利的牙齿生生撕掉。  
  
那么本质上讲，他们算是两死。  
  
医生在Will身边停下，跟碰触他朋友的非理性冲动抗争，把手放在他粗糙血迹斑斑的脸上，或紧绷的肩头。他之前在加油站后面休息间的活动让他无暇顾及Will，尽管知道他可以照顾自己，看到他安然无恙，怒气冲冲，仍然让Hannibal心安不已。熟悉，令人安慰的一幕。  
  
“Will，” 他说。  
  
“Hannibal,” 年轻人回答。  
  
此刻他们无需多言。当蓝色眼睛上下打量他确保医生安然无恙，Hannibal感到了极大的满足。一切尽在不言中，Will转身去安抚他焦躁的狗狗。  
  
****  
  
“特么的Ronny在哪？” Gordy的声音打断了Will安抚自己和狗狗们的努力。  
  
他挣扎着站起身，踩到硬木地板上的血痕，稍微滑了一下。转过身，他发现Gordy和金发女站在加油站入口处，被柜台上的提灯照亮了。男人再次发问，无人回答，他打断自己喊了好几次Ronny的名字。终于Gordy消失在加油站后面，Will听到他咒骂不已。  
  
“他不是在巡逻吗？” Will轻声问Hannibal，后者正在他们原来休息的地方流连。  
  
“是，” Hannibal冷酷的说。  
  
Gordy回来了，表情努力调整过，皮肤苍白，肩膀紧绷。根据这个强壮男人的表情，不难推断出他找到了Ronny，很可能死了或受了重伤。Will无法让自己在乎。他对男人的怒火犹在，手指因为想一次次揍他的冲动而抖动着，直到Gordy像加油站前厅地上的尸体一样一动不动。他想要感觉糟糕，因为他能如此清晰的描绘出男人身体破碎，血流而亡的场景，当他闭上眼睛，那幅画面浮上眼帘，如此生动。他努力集中精神，用手轻抚过Chester短短温暖的皮毛。  
  
“没事的，小家伙，” 他低声说。  
  
当一只大手落在他肩头，Will吓了一跳。当他注意到Hannibal走上前来，他镇定了下来，抚慰的触碰让Will的皮肤感激的颤动。他站起身，转向他的朋友，把年长者拉近拥入怀中，那一刻肾上腺素让他血液燃烧，毫不在乎其他。今晚两个人死了，他逼迫自己承认。那有可能是Hannibal。有可能是他们俩。  
  
但Hannibal安然无恙，当他们胸膛紧贴，Will听到他的心脏跟自己的一起砰砰直跳。  
  
“我很高兴你没事，” Will说，头靠在Hannibal头边上。  
  
“我也一样，” 男人带口音的嗓音宛若轻柔的夏日微风飘入Will耳中。  
  
有人清清嗓子，Will从他朋友身边退开，发现Beverly在附近徘徊。她的头发乱糟糟的垂在脸侧，血染红了她的前额和衣服。她暗色的眼睛在Will和Hannibal间掠过。  
  
“你没事吧？” 她问Will。  
  
“我没事，Bev，” Will向她保证。“你呢？”  
  
“吓坏了，” 她承认。“永远都习惯不了，你知道的？”  
  
Will走过去，给了她一个短暂的拥抱。然而，当他们分开，Beverly紧皱的眉毛松开了，温暖的身体不再紧绷。她再次扫过他自己血迹斑斑的衣服，对他的担忧溢于言表，Will对她微微一笑，终于说服她，在这种情况下，他算是不错了。她走回Jimmy和Brian身边，Will移开视线，看向呆在角落里的Jack和Bella，他俩在热切的小声说话。正在这时，Gordy怒气冲冲的大喊。  
  
“他特么的被咬了，Melly，” 他大声喊。“在他变之前，给他个痛快。”  
  
“去你的，” 金发女，Melly，挥舞着她的砍刀。“你敢碰他，我就让你好看，Gordy。”  
  
Will看向男孩，他靠坐在柜台边上，苍白的脸色被提灯的人造光照的更加惨白。他胸口的伤口不停的冒着血，他扯开衬衫想看的更清楚，胸口被撕咬的凹陷很明显。他年轻的身体剧烈的抖动，眼泪从他脏乎乎的脸颊流下来。Will对这个垂死男孩的同情并没有延伸到Gordy，甚至那个叫Melly的女人。她显然很在乎男孩，但他能看出她知道Gordy说的对。就他自己的经验来说，他还没有见证过任何活着的人变成僵尸——他对此一无所知，需要多久，变化时会发生什么；坦白的说，他并不想知道。  
  
****  
  
尽管Gordy一再坚持，男孩活了下来。Melly负责照料他，一个小时后，她带他离开加油站，跟其他人一起。大家带上各自的东西，回到车上。Will首先照顾他的狗群，他会一直这样，必要时在他们耳边低语安慰他们。他们仍然很害怕，尾巴低垂或夹在腿间，耳朵慌乱的抽动。  
  
他们决定尽快离开，这让Will松了口气，他的本能告诉他路上会比这个加油站更安全。  
  
“我不喜欢这个，” 他说，坐在卡车的副驾驶。  
  
“你具体指什么？” 医生询问。  
  
will不知道该如何表达。他已经接受了世界毁灭的现实，但 **目的** 却让他困惑。他无法决定除了生存，什么依然重要，如果生存是唯一重要的事情，那么在路上奔波无法保证他们长久的安全。他们需要在某个地方安顿下来，建造防护工事，获取某种类似永久的感觉。路上比加油站安全，当然如此，但车又不能永远开下去。  
  
“等油耗尽了，我们怎么办？” 他大声问。  
  
“我们会继续活下去，” Hannibal声明。  
  
他们别无选择。


	14. 湿透

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他睁开眼睛，Gordy正走回绿色面包车，爬上去，Will沉默的站在外面。他在盯着他的狗群，见到主人出现，狗狗们都听话的躺倒，摇着尾巴。他们需要尽快吃东西，不仅是狗狗们。

**第九天**  
  
大面包车首先耗尽了油，小小车队停了下来。已是傍晚时分，Hannibal不耐烦的在卡车的方向盘后等着，Gordy，Melly和男孩开始爬进绿色面包车跟Jack的组员挤在一起——或至少，金发女和男孩这样做了，男孩脸色惨白痛苦的扭曲。Gordy，鼻子像头猪一样抽搐，挺起胸膛，向后面的卡车走来。  
  
“太棒了，” Hannibal向Will歪歪头，后者说完后，在副驾驶座里坐直了。  
  
“让我来，” 好医生自告奋勇。  
  
他能闻到Will皮肤下早已沸腾的怒气。尽管他会很高兴的观察这次他的朋友会如何应对Gordy，他不想在高速路上逗留。在这种空旷地带，他们非常容易被攻击。  
  
“你好，Gordy，” Hannibal摇下车窗，头往外探了几英寸。“有什么能帮你的吗？”  
  
男人停在卡车前，眼睛在他俩之间扫来扫去，然后慢慢的大步走到Hannibal这边，粗鲁的靠近，一只胳膊靠在车门上。Hannibal，撤回身子，努力压下突如其来的向这头臭烘烘的猪呲牙的冲动，竟敢这样摇摇摆摆的挤进他的领地。  
  
“介意我们放点东西在你们卡车的后面吗？” 男人问，他说话的语调让Hannibal怒火中烧——表面上他依然平静一如往常，当然。  
  
“当然不，” 医生奉上他知道会让人紧张不安的微笑。  
  
Gordy看上去一点都没有被吓到，可能太蠢了都没有注意到Hannibal容许他看到的那一丝恨意。几分钟后，这头猪拎着两个袋子蹦蹦跳跳的回来了，打算放在后面。Will几乎立刻解开安全带，下了车，Hannibal一点都不吃惊。  
  
“放在我们东西的旁边就好，” Will伸出一只手指，示意。  
  
“并不是说我还有别的选择，哈？” Gordy冷笑了一下。“到处都是杂种狗。”  
  
Hannibal挂着一丝假笑，通过后视镜看着，通过他打开的车窗能听见紧张的对话。Will并不是一个被动的人，但是一旦涉及到大块头或者年长者，他还是会散发出顺从的气息。至少，在这一切发生以前——现在Will怒气冲冲，向卡车另外一侧的男人明显的露出牙齿示威。气冷式发动机滴滴答答响着，Hannibal闭上眼睛，想象着Will把Gordy撕碎的画面，而不是显而易见的结果。 **好可惜，真的。**  
  
当他睁开眼睛，Gordy正走回绿色面包车，爬上去，Will沉默的站在外面。他在盯着他的狗群，见到主人出现，狗狗们都听话的躺倒，摇着尾巴。他们需要尽快吃东西，不仅是狗狗们。  
  
****  
  
Will关上副驾驶车门，再次系好安全带。不一会，绿色面包车轰隆隆的动了起来，绕过白色面包车，Hannibal转动车钥匙点火，低沉的发动卡车。  
  
“那辆面包车耗尽油之后怎么办？” Will大声思考。“这里可坐不下他们。”  
  
“很可能我们会先耗尽油，” Hannibal的嗓音不可思议的平静。  
  
Will转过头，看着他朋友。他的鼻子不再肿胀，至少肿的没那么厉害了，但周围的淤青把他的皮肤变成紫，黄，黑色相间。  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“Will，” Hannibal控制卡车，跟上前面的面包车，说话时没有移开目光，但Will仍然感觉自己被男人嗓音的独特音色安慰了。“我们会想出办法。现在，我想要你闭上眼睛休息一下。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
不争论会更容易，Will知道。而且，他已经筋疲力尽。他们在加油站的休息并不充足，但Will开始想从今往后，什么都不会充足了。他试图想象永远像这样断断续续的休息，总要有人帮他警戒放哨——这根本不可持续。一切都不可持续。无论如何，Will紧紧闭上眼睛，集中注意力在他的狗狗上，因为他们的安全而温暖欣慰，覆盖了他心里和脑中黑暗的区域。然而，是Hannibal轻轻放在他肩头的手让他终于睡着。  
  
卡车吱的一声停下，他醒了。他猛然眨着眼睛，努力醒来，但一切都模糊不清。唯一穿越他的困惑是他狗狗的尖声呜呜叫，他跳下卡车，心在嗓子眼砰砰直跳。雨从黑暗的天空瓢泼而下，太阳早已消失在地平线下，闪电在远处闪过，隔几分钟就把周围照亮。  
  
“Will！” 一个声音大喊。  
  
是Hannibal，但这声音听上去如此遥远，Will可以想象他的朋友远在数英里外，而不是就在卡车里。熟悉的带口音的声音一遍又一遍的喊着他的名字。  
  
他的狗——他们...  
  
“ **Will** ，醒一醒！”  
  
Will大口喘着气，向前坐起来，却被安全带紧紧固定住，咕哝出声。汗水打湿了他的眉毛和发际线，他困惑的眨着眼睛。 **梦，原来是场梦** ，他意识到。他转向他的朋友，发现Hannibal的眼睛盯着自己，浅色眉毛皱起，因为集中精神或关切，或两者兼有。  
  
“我醒了，” Will喃喃的说。  
  
这时年轻人才注意到卡车已经停下了。没有下雨，谢天谢地，他们面前伫立着一幢大型建筑，金属材质，锈迹斑斑。看上去像是仓库之类的地方，远处，Will能看到星星点点的房子，一片森林中有个小镇。大大的橘红色太阳正在落山。  
  
“停在这里安全吗？” Will问，并没有完全清醒，思绪也有点混乱。  
  
“不，但我们别无选择，” Hannibal手的温柔压力又回到了Will的胳膊上。“你还好吗？”  
  
“嗯，不，我没事。只是个噩梦，” **跟所有一切一样都是场噩梦** 。  
  
他们从卡车下来，其他人也从绿色面包车里鱼贯而出。Jack走到一侧，伸展胳膊，一只大手放在腰上。他妻子走过去，他们一起貌似在打量不远处的镇子。Will避免看向那里，他的身体充满了紧张和确定的感觉——人口密集的文明唯一能带来就是更多嘶吼咆哮齿间血淋淋的僵尸。  
  
“如果他们打算进那个镇子——” Will开口，然后停下，合上嘴巴。  
  
“会没事的，Will。”  
  
如此镇定，如此坚持。如此 **确定** 。Will绕过卡车去面对他朋友，如此愤怒他知道Hannibal立刻注意到了。医生肩膀挺直，站直了，用同样的坚持——明显确保他们安全的确定性——凝视着Will的眼睛，仿佛Hannibal可以预知未来。  
  
“你并不知道，” Will厉声说。“你不能一直那么对我说。我不是个孩子，Lecter医生。请不要用高人一等的态度对待我。”  
  
“我根本没有那么做，Will，” Hannibal的嗓音平静但冷硬。  
  
Will咆哮了，怒气在他胸中像波浪一样升起，然后撞上他的胸腔，让他充满了负能量。他又向前迈了一步，靠近他朋友。  
  
“不要再告诉我一切都会 **好的** ，” 他厉声说。“你并不知道，Hannibal。我们可能都会死掉，此时此刻。”  
  
“我不会让你死，” 年长者宣称。  
  
“那不是你的选择！” Will大喊。  
  
他不明白他朋友怎么能说那些话仿佛它们是法律。这对于Hannibal来讲，根本讲不通，他信奉逻辑和医学，作为一个 **心理** 医生，却捏造故事，滔滔不绝的说些可能毫无意义的话。那双眼睛，可是——Will退缩了一下，移开目光，用力咬着下唇。  
  
“你是对的，” Hannibal温柔的说。  
  
Will发现自己被拉近，碰上宽阔的胸膛，有力的胳膊环抱着他。Will感觉自己的愤怒升起又消失，取而代之的是极度的镇静。他把他的朋友拉近，用自己的胳膊环抱着Hannibal，把鼻子埋在他的脖子里。  
  
“我是对的，” Will对着温暖的肌肤低语。  
  
“是的。”  
  
Hannibal的声音让他耳朵发痒，Will闭上眼睛，当他感觉到男人的嘴唇刷过自己敏感的耳垂。他好奇什么时候Chesapeake Ripper获取了用一个拥抱就让他平静下来的能力。 **这还重要吗** ？不，Will决定。他抱得更紧，突然确定Hannibal才是对的那个。  
  
“这边一切都还好吗？” 一个声音打断了他们。  
  
Will后退，发现Brian迟疑的盯着他俩。他看上去挺糟糕的，皮肤苍白，眼神疲惫。不过，Will猜想大家看上去都差不多。他松开Hannibal，退开，突然意识到很多人都在看着他俩——Jack和Bella，Jimmy和Beverly，他们都面朝他俩这边。Jack的目光最沉重。  
  
“恐慌发作，” Will说，因为这跟事实相去不远。“一切都好。我们现在要进去吗？”  
  
“对。额，” Brian移开目光，一只脚在地上擦来擦去。“Gordy说你们可以，额... ‘行行好，把他的东西拿进去。’”  
  
“他派你过来告诉我们这个？” Will问。  
  
“是的，” 男人焦虑的挠着脖子后面。  
  
“谢谢你，Zeller先生，” Hannibal说，微微侧头。  
  
Brian僵硬的点点头，然后走开了。Will感觉他的愤怒重新出现，突然注意到Gordy双臂交叉靠在面包车上，愚蠢的脸上挂着假笑径直盯着他。这是个挑战，在大家都能看到的地方宣布。  
  
Will转身，无语的走向卡车后面。  
  
****  
  
建筑内部敞亮空洞。然而，并不是空的。门吱的一声被拉开，Will就听到了 **它们** ，僵尸。很幸运，只有几个跌跌撞撞的在里面，很快就被解决了，尸体被Jack和Hannibal拖到外面。Will把Gordy的东西扔在里面，然后回到卡车把他的狗狗放出来。他们激动地绕着他的腿跑来跑去，终于可以伸展身体，感受爪下的地面。Will集中注意力给他们水让他们贪心的舔食，用一只大碗装了两次水。他决定一旦在仓库里安顿下来，他就给他们吃东西——还有他自己，说到这个。他饥肠辘辘，在路上时就吃过一次，狼吞虎咽下一个燕麦棒。  
  
“我应该带着我的渔具，” Will说，当Hannibal也回来取他们的东西。  
  
“或许我们能从镇子里找到一些，” 他朋友说。  
  
Will再次望向镇子，天色越来越暗。他看的越久，胃就揪的越紧。  
  
“我们不该进那个镇子，” Will轻声说。  
  
Will提供不了任何解释，任何具体的原因，除了显而易见的危险。那甚至都可能不是个大镇，但谁知道有多少僵尸在街上横行或躲在房子里。而且，Will可以想象那里早已被洗劫一空，如果不是被其他路过的人，就是那些活下来的当地人。坦白的说，Will只是有种 **非常坏的预感** ，这就够了：如果只是他跟Hannibal，那应该绰绰有余。  
  
Will没有再说什么，他们一起向仓库走去。


	15. 恐惧未知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恐惧瞬间笼罩了Will，他的目光突然移向Hannibal。医生停在来Will这边的路上，现在穿过阴影看着Gordy，表情空白。
> 
> “不，” Will大声说。“你们不能去。”

**第九——十天**  
  
仓库里根本没有电，在门被关上封好前（并不是说有多少光线透进来，毕竟天色渐晚），他们日益减少的蜡烛被点了几只，提灯放在大家中间。门咔哒一声关上，Will看了一眼环绕他们的阴影，突然感觉仿佛它们在逐渐靠近将所有人吞没。尽管如此，他让他的狗狗们四处嗅闻，如果有的走的太远就轻声提醒，尤其是Buster，他的冒险倾向经常压倒了天生的谨慎。  
  
“现在怎么办？” Jack的声音在仓库里轻轻回响。  
  
Will停下，转身面对大个子，后者正跟Gordy说话。他看上去疲惫不堪，而且，怒气冲冲，Will再次好奇为什么Jack要听从他们的 ‘首领’，那个混蛋。  
  
“我，你，还有刀先生（Mister Knife），明天一早进镇，” Gordy回答，扑通一声坐在地上时哼了一声，就在Melly和男孩附近休息，后者凭着动摇的意志依然执着的活着。  
  
恐惧瞬间笼罩了Will，他的目光突然移向Hannibal。医生停在来Will这边的路上，现在穿过阴影看着Gordy，表情空白。  
  
“不，” Will大声说。“你们不能去。”  
  
“特么的为什么不能？” Gordy厉声说。  
  
很显然他把Will的话当成了对他所谓权威的挑战。男人瞬间站了起来，屋子被紧张笼罩了，每个人的眼睛都看着Will和愤怒的男人。Will深吸一口气，然后挺直肩膀。  
  
“我无法告诉你具体是为什么，但我就是知道那里有东西，危险的东西，” Will终于开口。“远比需要被干掉的几个僵尸要危险。”  
  
“现在你特么的是灵媒了吗？” Gordy扬起眉毛，哼了一声，不可置信的回答。  
  
“不，但如果你特么的长了一点脑子，你也会注意到。”  
  
沉默。  
  
Will鼻翼扇动，他注意到Jack摇着头，试图示意他不要再说。Beverly把脸埋在手里，这时她抬起头。  
  
“Will说的对，” 她说。“我也感觉到了。”  
  
“特么的感觉到什么？你们俩都特么的疯了。我们会进镇寻找补给，特么的就这样，” Gordy喊了起来，他似乎一点都不介意被听到。  
  
仿佛他的话就是最终决定，强壮的男人回到毯子上，侧身躺下，开始睡觉。房间里因未完之事而气氛沉重，Will努力调整呼吸，以免被愤怒占了上风。除了他 **知道** 镇里有麻烦，他并没有别的回答可提供。除此之外，他的身体并没有提供更多，对于什么或谁占据那里，会是威胁都毫无头绪；他只是在远远瞥见的那一刻就意识到有什么不对。  
  
“来，Will，” Hannibal轻柔的声音打断了他的思绪。“我们休息吧。”  
  
叹了口气，Will跟随了。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal **也** 感觉到了。正如Will，他的身体几乎因为某种冲突——很可能是攻击——的确定性而颤动。不像Will，Hannibal很兴奋，因为作为 ‘刀先生’，他会跟Jack和Gordy明天一早去探险。他带Will走向他们的位置，他在那里铺了两张毯子，一张在上，一张在下。对于他们分享空间这件事，他不再含蓄，以后也会如此，Will看上去并不介意。把狗狗安顿好，年轻人随便躺在一侧，弯起身体，手放在腰间的手枪上，他一直枪不离身。  
  
Hannibal大概环顾了一下房间，目光短暂的注视着Melly，他出色的视力注意到她正直视着他。有点好奇，他歪歪头，当她简短的点点头，勉强压下假笑。Hannibal不动声色的点头致意，然后转身加入Will，躺在他身后，试探着靠的越来越近，直到他的胸膛碰上年轻人的背。没有紧张，没有争论，但那是因为Will早就沉沉入睡，一躺下就睡着了。  
  
 **现在好好休息吧，亲爱的Will** ，他想，胳膊悄悄从Will胳膊下伸过去，环绕在沉睡年轻人的腰间。 **明天，我会搞定一切** 。  
  
****  
  
门下面缝隙透过的几缕光预示着黎明的到来，Hannibal，早已醒来，看着Jack跟Bella分开，轻轻吻别。Gordy呻吟着站起身，然后带上武器，包括跟Melly的很像的一把砍刀，一罐看上去像梅斯催泪毒气的东西。Hannbial早已带上刀，实际上从不离身，他仰躺着，等待出发的信号。Will动了动，然后恐慌的突然坐起来。  
  
“我在这里，” Hannbial安慰的声明。  
  
“Hannibal，” Will叹了口气，睡意朦胧的眨眨眼，然后抓着腰间。“拿着这个，以防万一。拜托了。”  
  
Hannibal没有抗议接过手枪，尽管他的心漏跳一拍。Will的眼睛在黑暗中睁的大大的，嘴唇下弯，眉头皱起，虽无言胜千言。知道他的朋友为他的安全担忧证实了他自己的一些担忧和疑问。他把枪收好，伸手紧紧握住Will的一只手。他们的手指热切交缠，一层薄汗覆上Will。  
  
“我会回到你身边，Will，” Hannibal轻声说。“我保证。”  
  
Will张口回答，但突然Gordy的声音在仓库里响起。“好的，我们出发。Jack，刀先生，带上需要的东西，然后到外面跟我会合。其他人，我们不在的时候，坚守阵地。”  
  
Hannibal优雅的一跃而起，然后扶Will起来，看到年轻人那么疲惫脆弱的瞬间，表情忍不住柔和下来。他想要把他裹起来，紧紧抱在怀里，使他免受磨难，真是个荒唐的念头。Hannibal把这归咎于他自己太疲惫，还有保护他朋友的需要，并无其他。他松开Will的手，然后朝他点点头，大步走出仓库，门已被Gordy敞开，黎明的曙光倾泻而入。  
  
Jack很快加入他们，或许不想让他俩单独相处。Hannibal钦佩他的姿态，但他知道无论如何，他不仅仅需要面对镇内潜在的危险。  
  
Gordy不能留。  
  
“我们出发，” 提到的男人大吼，睡意让他的声音有些沙哑。“我们开面包车去，停在镇外，以免打草惊蛇。”  
  
他们陆续钻进面包车，Gordy开车，Jack坐在他身边的副驾驶座。Hannibal毫无怨言的坐在后排，带上车门，注意到Melly在仓库外面闲逛。她迅速转身，然后回到仓库里。  
  
****  
  
等待期间，Will不知道该做什么。他考虑再睡一会，但很快放弃，当他意识到大家都醒了，在闲逛。Brian和Jimmy挨着坐着，在他俩中间放着的一个袋子里乱翻着，Beverly正在走向屋子的阴影处。  
  
“洗手间，” 她羞怯的说，注意到了Will的目光。  
  
年轻人试图回以微笑。很是勉强，他站起身去给狗狗们喂食喂水。他感觉身体痛苦的揪紧，再次充满了无所不包的恐惧，好几次几乎让他喘不过气来。他对Hannibal的担忧并没有延伸到其他的小组成员，即使是Jack，Will不想看到他受伤，但如果这意味着医生能回到他身边，会毫不犹豫的牺牲掉他。他并没有让自己多做考虑，而是集中注意力在手头的事情上。  
  
“我们应该把门关上吗？” Beverly回来之后问。  
  
“我觉得外面的光线对我们有好处，” Melly回答。“暂时。”  
  
Will看着Beverly来回看着金发女和受伤的男孩。他追随她的目光，立刻知道男孩快不行了。他呼吸急促，皮肤惨白，冒着汗，几缕头发贴在额头上。再次，Will好奇感染需要多久把他变成咬他的笨拙僵尸。  
  
再次，Will决定自己并不想知道。  
  
他照顾自己的狗狗，因为每只狗狗只能分到两把狗粮而伤心，这次只装了半碗水，因为他就剩这些了。现在他并不在意自己的需求，分给狗狗之前喝了一点。他会继续这样优先照顾他的狗狗，朋友和家人。现在，除了Hannibal，他别的都不在乎，后者正在进入危险重重的镇子。  
  
 **你保证会回来。那你特么的最好做到。**  
  
Will不知道过了多久，那个男孩死掉了。他知道那 **发生了** ，因为Melly哭了一声，然后站起身把那一动不动的身体拖到外面清晨的阳光里。她回来了，用自己的衣服擦着砍刀上的血迹，垂着头悲痛不已。  
  
“帮我一把，” 她冲着房间说，用砍刀指着门。  
  
Beverly最先行动，摇摇晃晃疲惫的站起身，走向铁门。一起，两个女人把门关上，尽管她们没有费心锁上。Will，坐在狗狗边上，想要起身，像Beverly那样致意哀悼。他能看到两个女人低声交谈，看到Beverly把手短暂的放在Melly肩头。说实话，最终Will无法让自己在乎。他知道将来他们可能会跟很多人说再见，知道每个人都可能会被咬或被腐败的牙齿撕扯。  
  
越过房间，他注意到Bella盘腿坐着。仿佛注意到了他目光的重量，她向他这边抬头，Will立刻知道Jack的妻子也不在乎，不想假装。她只是实事求是。  
  
没有人是安全的。  
  
Will转身侧躺在昨晚Hannibal铺好的毯子上，召唤他的狗狗。轻轻呜呜叫着，他们围着他躺下，开始睡觉。Will清醒了很久，听着其他人走动或轻声交谈。他发现自己心里无休止的为Hannibal担忧，当他闭上眼睛，他可以清晰的看到，在路肩的一棵树下停下面包车后，三个男人从车里出来。  
  
在他脑中的眼里，他看到他们肩并肩走进那个小镇，那里危机重重。  
  
当Will睡着，那副画面还浮现在眼前，男人们慢慢从视线中消失。Hannibal的背影最后一个离开他的视线，之后，Will感觉世界裂开，虚空将所有人吞噬。Will梦见他们从未回来，结果睡得断断续续。他睡了几个小时，然后突然被仓库门上大声的撞击声吵醒了。  
  
Jack大口喘着气跌进仓库，肩膀起伏，Will的心惊恐的漏跳一拍。


	16. 保证

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack大口喘着气，颤颤巍巍站起来。Bella迅速站起来，冲过去扶着她丈夫，看着他满身的鲜血担忧不已。
> 
> “不是我的，” 大个子喘着粗气说。“血——不是我的。”

**第十天**  
  
Jack大口喘着气，颤颤巍巍站起来。Bella迅速站起来，冲过去扶着她丈夫，看着他 **满身** 的鲜血担忧不已。  
  
“不是我的，” 大个子喘着粗气说。“血——不是我的。”  
  
“发生了什么？” Jimmy问，眼睛睁的大大的，跑到Jack身边加入了Bella。  
  
Will在地上坐了很久，看到染红Jack衣服和部分脸庞的血渍，震惊渗入全身。从血渍鲜红的颜色他可以判断那并非来自僵尸， **后者** 被刺穿或击碎时流的血往往颜色更深。  
  
“发生了什么？” Will质问，站了起来。“Jack，Hannibal在哪？”  
  
“先让他喘口气，” Bella对着Will厉声说。  
  
她的棕色眼睛危险的眯起，嘴唇对着Will弯起，后者一阵怒气袭来，向前迈了一步。愤怒，恐慌还有 **担心** 。尽管如此，他尽力控制自己，看着一个照顾她丈夫的担忧妻子，无法错怪她的防卫行为。依然，他站在那里看着Jack平静下来，擦着脸上的血，向Bella保证他没事，他好好的。然后，Jack看向Will。  
  
“我不知道，Will，” 他沉重的说。“我们被分开了。”  
  
“你是什么意思，分开？怎么会分开？ **发生了什么** ？” 又向前迈了一步，心跳到Will的嗓子眼。  
  
“一切都很混乱，Will。我们被攻击了，” Jack一手擦着头。“不是僵尸。是枪声。”  
  
Will忽然沉默下来。他的心不再在嗓子眼，在咽喉砰砰直跳：现在它坠入谷底, 如此沉重把他拖垮，压低，直到他再次坐在地上。如果Jack满身的血不是他自己的，那会意味着是Hannibal的吗？突然，Will对他朋友的在乎程度变得显而易见。真相惊吓到了他，但他接受了，他再次站起身，大步走向Jack。  
  
“你把面包车开回来了吧？” 他问。  
  
“是的，在外面，” Jack回答，然后他眼睛睁大了。“你不能去找他，Will。”  
  
“你凭什么告诉我该怎么做？” 年轻人几乎吼了起来，不顾一切的要去找Hannibal，如果这是他活着时做的最后一件事。  
  
“他说的对，Will，” Beverly的手轻柔的放在他的肩头，她没有让他躲开。  
  
“Bev，” Will嘶嘶的说。“拜托，不要——”  
  
“不。我不会袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着你去送死，” 她说。  
  
她表情柔和了下来，Will情不自禁的身体也放松了，至少放松了一点点。  
  
“你见过Hannibal战斗，” 她继续说。“他很强壮。如果他还活着，他会回来的。”  
  
“我离开时，他还活着，” Jack说。“他 **告诉** 我离开。我们躲到了一个垃圾箱后面，他告诉我尽力回来。我这样做了。”  
  
“那你身上是谁的血，Jack？” 还没有问完，Will突然知道了答案。  
  
Jack皱起眉，然后转头，看向Melly。金发女自始至终都没有站起来，只是坐在那里，膝盖靠在胸前，头发遮着脸。等他们安静下来，一只眼睛从金色发丝中瞥过来。  
  
“我不知道他是不是死了，” Jack告诉她。“但Gordy中枪了。他在我们前面，子弹击中了我们。在我看到别的东西之前，Hannibal把我带出了射程范围。”  
  
Melly没有回答，只是盯着他们看了几秒种，然后重新看着她的膝盖。Will呆呆站着，肾上腺素在他的血管里涌动，头嗡嗡作响，手指抽搐着需要做些什么， **随便做些什么** 。但Beverly的手稳住他，让他思考而不是行动。他知道单枪匹马冲进危机重重的镇子除了送死之外毫无意义。  
  
而且，Hannibal保证过。  
  
****  
  
他们总共只有五个人。居高射击让他们占据优势，也让他们显得比实际上更危险。Hannibal在垃圾箱后面蹲伏了很久，闭上眼睛聆听——他能听到Gordy痛苦的呻吟，他在人行道上血流不止，远处，被拦在脆弱的栅栏后，一打左右僵尸饥饿的声音——他们正在前往何处，令人好奇。他等待着，直到听到一个新的声音，来自远处，然后他行动了。  
  
第一个男人一声未出就倒下了，喉咙被割断，放倒，在一间黑暗乱糟糟屋子的角落死去。  
  
Hannibal追踪进一个走廊，里面散落着扯坏的衣服，血渍和一具正在腐烂的尸体。他蹑手蹑脚回到楼下，从后门离开。一个对讲机挂在他腰带上，从他刚刚杀死的男人身上偷来的。拜它所赐，其他人很容易找到，他杀死了两个单独行动的男人，都驻扎在有战略意义的窗口，杀死别人前就死翘翘了。坦白的讲，Hannibal并不怪他们——他们也要活下去，根据他的判断，这个小镇的幸存者也没有多大的选择余地。可惜，他们攻击了错的人，尤其是Hannibal，医生不会对此置之不理。  
  
他向Will保证过，他会回去。  
  
他会的，但他首先要对付剩下那两个，他们挤在一扇加固的门后，原来是某个小餐馆的冷冻室，向内开门，让他意识到这并不总是储存冷冻食物的地方。没了电，这对于他们来讲就跟其他房间一样，作为藏身处，提供自以为的安全。花了Hannibal五分钟把门砸烂，用身体猛撞上去，忽略了他疲惫受伤身体的颠簸。  
  
“特么的干嘛呢？” 一个男人大喊。“我们会开枪，你知道？我们会的！”  
  
门抖动着打开了，他们还没有来得及举起笨拙的枪，Hannibal就闪电一样冲了进来。他割断了最近的那个人的喉咙，让尸体倒下，溅了他一身血，然后反手抽了最后一个人。散弹枪从他颤抖的手里掉落，他痛苦的哼哼着倒在地上，抬头看着Hannibal。眼睛大睁着，男人几乎立刻失禁了。  
  
“真恶心，” Hannibal说。  
  
他一刀没入皮肉，在颤抖男人脖子留下了致命伤。然而，这却是个缓慢的死亡。审视了这个小房间，抓起一个装满罐装和其他食物的布袋子，Hannibal离开了。目视前方，脑中除了活下去不作他想，Hannibal离开小餐馆，回到他们先前被攻击的拥挤街道。  
  
Gordy躺在Hannibal先前看到他的地方，依然活着，呼哧呼哧喘着气。子弹穿过他的腹部，刚好错过Jack，后者跟在这个强壮男人，他们所谓的首领身后。贪婪的眼睛从人行道上怒视着他。他光头上都是汗，闪着光，血从他的嘴唇间汩汩而出。  
  
“你好，Gordy，” Hannibal打招呼，站在男人面前。  
  
“扶我起来，” 男人大声抱怨。“快点。你特么的是个医生，不是吗？”  
  
“我是。”  
  
Hannibal没有微笑，也没有皱眉，甚至没有挑起眉毛。不过，他的确把包放在地上，极其缓慢，看着Gordy看着他的动作。然后，确保那双明亮恐慌的眼睛依然看着他，Hannibal从腰间拔出Will的手枪。他确保自己不慌不忙检查子弹已上膛，然后扳上扳机，响亮的一声在街上回荡。  
  
“我听到你跟Ronny说话，” Hannibal终于开口。“在加油站。我躲在一个旋转的曲奇货架后面。你们两个竟然没有看到我，真令人惊奇。”  
  
Gordy的眼睛瞪大了。他从枪口朝地的手枪看向站在他面前的男人，他知道自己不会活过今天，这个小时。这一刻Gordy意识到刀先生比射中他的歹徒，比附近推拉栅栏的怪物还要可怕。死亡到来前他就看到了，尽管他通常吵闹无礼，现在Gordy却无话可说。  
  
“Will是我的，” Hannibal说。“我不会让任何人把他从我身边带走，尤其是你。”  
  
Hannibal扣动扳机，Gordy还没看清就已瞄准，接下来回响的砰地一声整个小镇都能听到。他看着子弹击中Gordy两眼间，穿过头部，落在他脑后的人行道上，Gordy的脑袋剧烈的抽动。血从子弹伤口处流出，他的猪脸定格在惊恐的表情，暗红色的血堆在他身下越来越大。  
  
“我总是说话算话，” Hannibal对着安静的空气说。  
  
然后他转身，拿起袋子，轻哼一声背在肩上，迈步离开。  
  
****  
  
Will心神不安的坐着，背靠着身后冰冷的墙壁。他不知道Jack回来后已经过了多少个小时。Winston的脑袋躺在他的大腿上，他不时地在狗狗耳朵间轻轻抚摸，对这温暖支持的重量心怀感激。其他的狗狗躺在他周围，早些时候在他们主人安全的目光下，到外面活动了一会，现在心满意足。  
  
“来，Will，吃点，” 一个声音打断了Will勉强的镇定，他发现Jack递过来一个罐头。  
  
“我不饿，” Will说。  
  
“我不管。你需要吃点东西，” Jack眉毛挑起，牙缝闪了闪——他微微摇动罐头。  
  
让步，Will接过食物，一罐半满的豆子，还是冷的。因为自身的原因，他们没有生火，多数是因为现在太阳已经开始下山，需要把门关上。钢制的仓库并没有其他出口可以安全流通生火会产生的烟，所以他们都吃冷的食物。Will根本不在乎，他塞了几勺子到嘴里，根本没有尝到味道，草草嚼了几口，因黏糊糊的口感皱起眉，然后强迫自己咽下去。吃完了，他把罐头放在身边的地上，然后接着看向前方。  
  
在他脑中，他在数数。当他数到3084，他的心再次狂跳了起来。5003，他再次想去找Hannibal。10000多一点，这时他们都听到仓库外传来引擎的声音，透过门缝看到车前灯灯光扫过。  
  
别人还没有反应过来，Will就已经把门打开了。  
  
****  
  
当Hannibal在仓库前停下车，硕大的太阳在地平线上朦胧落下。他体力上筋疲力尽，只想躺下在Will身边睡上很多个小时，后者安然无恙，充满活力。再次，他内心深处的那个小点展开翅膀，对着他一想到他朋友就升起的那些非同寻常的温情扇动翅膀，当他看到提及的男人这时从仓库里冲出来，它们让他不禁微笑。Hannibal让引擎熄火，拔出钥匙，从车里出来，把钥匙扔在身后的车座上。他开的车原来属于他杀死的某个男人，或他推断——很可能他们像他一样也是偷的，但现在的世界里，还有东西是真的被偷走的吗？  
  
“你没事，” Will说，屏住呼吸，停在Hannibal面前。“当Jack回来，我不确定。我以为你——我害怕你——”  
  
Hannibal的年轻朋友仿佛缩作一团，他看着Will结结巴巴说着他早已知道的话。  
  
“我保证我会回到你身边，” Hannibal低声说，把年轻人拉近。  
  
Will重重叹息一声，然后两只胳膊环住Hannibal，拉近他俩间的距离，直到胸贴着胸，毫不在意医生身上的血。Hannibal头靠在Will头边，吸收着另一具身体散发出的温暖，他轻轻吸入他朋友身上满溢的欣慰。说到做到，年长者允许自己放松下来，感受同样的欣慰。  
  
“我保证我会护你周全，” 他在Will的耳边低语。  
  
夜晚来临，很快他们分开，回到仓库，回到他们人数越来越少的小组的幸存者中。


	17. 短暂休息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们在一个新世界，” Hannibal说。“如果我告诉你我很清楚 ‘这’ 是什么，那是在说谎，但我有诸多猜测。”
> 
> “现在我们命运相连，” Will回复，一条眉毛扬起。“得知你的真实身份后，仅这一点就应该让我质疑。但你一直护我周全，这开始变得比其他一切都对我更重要。”

**第十一天**  
  
Hannibal僵硬的走向他和Will分享的毯子，身上的血渍已经干掉，尽量优雅的躺下，然后沉沉入睡。Will照看了他很久，夜色渐深，直到在昏暗提灯的稀疏光线里再也看不清他的五官，提灯的光圈在离他们一英尺远的地方结束。靠在身后的墙上，Will闭上眼睛，听着他的狗狗们平稳的呼吸，然后他听着Hannibal轻轻的吸气和稍大的呼气声。然后，镇定下来，Will接受了他朋友已经平安归来的事实。  
  
但是Gordy呢？  
  
Will仍然只有Jack的简短解释，他结结巴巴说的 ‘枪声’ 告诉他，他们现在生存的世界里产生了一群有暴力倾向的游民。出于必要，不像其他没有这么灾难性情形下的抢劫者。Will好奇他们现在是不是都死了，或者Hannibal不得不绕过他们离开小镇。年轻人脑子里挤满了问题，短时间内都不会得到解答。他轻轻躺到Hannibal身边，侧身躺着面对他朋友，后者比Will见过的睡得都沉，或许现在真的在休息而不是像以前晚上那些半醒的状态。Will闭上眼睛，一手放到Hannibal背上，张开手指，感觉着沾满污渍衬衫下温暖的肌肉随着他的呼吸伸张收缩。  
  
黎明到来时，医生仍在沉睡。Will站起身，疲惫不已。他醒过很多次说服自己他朋友的确躺在他身边，也因为如此，他没怎么睡。他蹒跚着走到外面，门早已大敞开，拿起猎枪，他向狗狗们轻啧示意。他的手枪放在Hannibal面前，触手可及，被特意留在那里。  
  
Melly靠在仓库右侧正在腐烂的野餐桌边上，木头上都是污渍，杂草和无人照料的草坪都快赶上座位那么高了。她的金发用破布条扎在脑后，发卷松松散散，Will能看到她眼睛周围的淤青开始褪去。他迅速环顾四周，除了金发女和他的狗狗们什么都没有，他略微放松了一些。Will向狗狗们轻啧示意，让他们去前面的草丛里上厕所，享受这偏僻地点的新鲜空气。  
  
“我本以为会有更多，” 当Will走近，Melly说。  
  
“更多什么？” Will自己有几个答案。  
  
“更多混乱。更多僵尸。更多冲突。尽管我猜最后一个已经太多了，” 她短暂的看了一眼Will，然后把目光转向草丛。“我知道我们位置偏僻，但我只是——以为会有更多。”  
  
“我觉得这是件好事，” 年轻人走的更近，也靠在桌子的一角，不打算跟金发女靠的太近。“尽管我猜这也可能意味着我们正处于传说中的暴风眼。”  
  
“对，我也这么想。我不觉得好运会继续伴随我们，尤其是如果我们打算进镇。”  
  
Will再次瞥了一眼Melly，发现她把自己缩成一团，仿佛她在试着让自己缩小。  
  
“你不想去找Gordy？” Will问，不明智但忍不住好奇。  
  
“哈，” Melly抬头仰望天空，一声笑听上去像某种剧烈爆发。“我猜你那么想是因为我跟他在一起，所以我喜欢他。”  
  
“错误的假设，显然。”  
  
“对。他是我丈夫的兄弟。从来没有真正喜欢过他，但事情发生时，他正跟我们在一起。待在一起更容易生存下来。”  
  
一只狗狗漫步过来，开始嗅闻她的腿，Melly弯腰轻轻抚摸他，这让Will有点柔和下来。然而，认识她，而不是仅仅把她当做小组里努力活下来的人之一，Will对此并不感兴趣。他希望自己感兴趣，希望自己能对大家一视同仁。  
  
“我知道你们杀死了Mike，” 她突然说，嗓音空洞。“我留在后面，在门口听着。不怎么礼貌，我知道。”  
  
Will紧张起来，张口想说什么，询问或争论或找借口。这并不重要——Melly举起一只手制止他。  
  
“我不想要道歉。他是个卑鄙的男人，无恶不作。他最后给我的是这个淤青，” 她指着自己的脸。“像这样的还有很多。当我看到事态的发展，我打算亲手杀了他。”  
  
“他和他的伙伴攻击了我和Hannibal。也给了他不少淤青，更不用说几根脆弱，如果没有断掉的肋骨，”  Will哼了一声。“我可以正确的假设Gordy的消失并没有让你伤心吗？”  
  
“你可以。”  
  
他们陷入沉默。狗狗们上过厕所，在摇晃的野餐桌周围嗅闻，一只大狗在上面蹭来蹭去，桌子嘎吱作响。Will凝视着清晨的天空，惊奇自己可以不慌不忙地注视无垠的浅蓝色天空和点缀的棉花糖一样的白云。现在，世界末日，他依然可以这么做。Melly的话折了回来，从脑中渗入胸中，然后坠入胃里，卷成石头一般沉重的恐惧。她很对——确实应该有 **更多** 。  
  
会有更多。  
  
脚踏上仓库外人行道的声音引起了他俩的注意，Will感觉看到Hannibal让那些恐惧消散了一些。男人换了衬衫，穿着一件简单的米白色短袖衬衫和一条运动长裤，Will认出那条裤子是他自己的。他并没有因为男人翻了他的东西而感觉被冒犯，更不介意男人穿了他的裤子，因为在年轻人看来，他拥有的所有东西同样属于他朋友。他肯定Hannibal也有同样的感觉，不确定自己 **如何** 知道，但他知道这个正如他知道他们本应该避开远处那个小镇。坦白的说，除了遮盖身体，保暖，提供仅存的舒适，现在衣服又有什么别的意义呢？  
  
Hannibal在门和野餐桌中间停住，注意到Melly跟Will相距不远。他脸上浮上隐隐的怒气，Will站直了。他还没来得及开口，Melly离开了，绕过桌子，从Hannibal身边经过，再次盯着地面。她消失在仓库里；Will只从眼角注意到，目光集中在Hannibal身上， **活生生的** 站在那里。  
  
“嗨，” Will打招呼。  
  
“早上好，Will，” Hannibal的声音听上去很清晰，然而他鼻子周围依然有淤青，他依然看上去像被人开着坦克碾压过，比他刚从那个镇子的不幸冒险回来时看上去精神多了。  
  
“适合外出的好天气，哈？”  
  
医生来到Will身边原来Melly的位置，加入他，Will再次抬头仰望。老天，但真的好美。空气闻上去很干净，笼罩他俩的沉默沉重但并不令人窒息。说实话，有Hannibal在，一切都不知怎的变得更轻松， Will选择不在这上面多想。他们在狼陷的冲突，当Will意识到他朋友原来是Chesapeake Ripper，好像很遥远，仿佛根本没有发生，或是多年前的记忆。在某种程度上，Will感觉自己重获新生，跟他身边男人日渐紧密的联系感觉很对，正如一切其他都感觉不对。  
  
“确实不错，” Hannibal赞同，稳稳站着，不打算去碰野餐桌。  
  
Will却绕过桌子坐下，试探着承重，面对着环绕仓库的开阔地带。尽管轻轻吱了一声，稍微动了动，桌子承受住了他的重量。他看向他朋友，不假思索，伸出手去寻找另一个人的手。这感觉也很对。  
  
“坐下。反正你早晚都会再次变得脏兮兮，” Will柔声说。  
  
“悲哀的事实，” 棕色眼睛眯起，笑容一闪即逝，男人走过来坐在Will身边，挨的很近，肩膀碰触彼此。  
  
他俩的手现在紧紧握在一起，放在Will的大腿上，两人在清晨的阳光里紧挨着坐着，心满意足的沉默着休息一会。狗狗们，上过厕所，在四处嗅闻或躺在草地上，两只小狗假装对着彼此呜呜叫嬉闹着。仿佛他们只是在公路旅行，只有他们俩。疲惫袭来，Will重回现实，他昨晚都没怎么睡。依然他看向Hannibal，目光在他凌厉优雅的面孔上流连，然后微笑了。  
  
“我不知道这是什么，” 当Hannibal迎上他的目光，Will说。“我们之间发展的这个。很久以来，我质疑任何好的事情，无论结果如何，但现在我觉得都不再重要。”  
  
“我们在一个新世界，” Hannibal说。“如果我告诉你我很清楚 ‘这’ 是什么，那是在说谎，但我有诸多猜测。”  
  
“现在我们命运相连，” Will回复，一条眉毛扬起。“得知你的真实身份后，仅这一点就应该让我质疑。但你一直护我周全，这开始变得比其他一切都对我更重要。”  
  
“我会继续这样做，Will。”  
  
一个承诺。又一个——Hannibal Lecter总是说到做到，Will知道。  
  
“谢谢你，” Will Graham说，他意识到这是他第一次这样做，为这个男人做的一切向他表达谢意。  
  
Hannibal轻轻捏了捏Will的手，然后放开，取而代之，他用胳膊环住年轻人，手指放在他腰侧。Will先紧张了一下，然后放松下来，倚靠在他朋友身上，头轻轻靠在年长者肩头。一起，他们深吸一口气，然后呼气到温暖的空气中。现在无需多言。  
  
****  
Will，受欢迎的重量在他身边，让Hannibal的思绪飘向远方，直到他全身心都集中在他朋友的基本感觉上。触觉：Will的头靠在他肩头，发卷轻挠他的脖子。味觉：血，汗，麝香，潜伏在这些下面——香甜发热的什么。Hannibal停下，微微侧头，鼻子埋进Will的头发。  
  
“我们该进去了，” Will耳语。“聚在一起，搞清楚接下来怎么办。”  
  
“我相信这是目前最好的选择，” Hannibal赞同，尽管他早已知道自己今天会做什么，很可能今天晚上也是。  
  
年轻人仍然没动，头动了动，鼻子在Hannibal衬衫上蹭了蹭，后者深吸一口气。医生心里的怪物因来自Will的温柔关注，收起爪子，心满意足的呼噜噜。然而，很快年轻人离开，站起身，清清嗓子，然后挂着斜斜的笑意，低头看着Hannibal。  
  
“我真的不清楚在镇里发生了什么，” 年轻人开口。“但是...我想要你知道，我很高兴你安然无恙。当我第一眼看到Jack，我担心你死了。感觉非常糟糕。”  
  
受宠若惊, Hannibal站起身，手舒适的放在Will肩头，再次将他拥入怀中。整个世界都被淹没，只留他们沉浸在彼此怀中。这次他们没有被打扰，所以他们紧紧抱了彼此好几分钟。然后他们分开，走回仓库，Will轻啧出声召唤他的狗狗们。Hannibal努力压下想要浮上脸庞的笑容，换上一副空白表情。他们一起走进门，手轻轻掠过彼此。


	18. 帮我叫医生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “反正任何事都有风险，拐弯抹角毫无意义，” Brian厉声说。
> 
> 男人看上去气坏了，疲惫不堪，太多负能量让他绷得太紧。Will看着他，打量他，不得不勉强赞同。

**第十一天**  
  
门一直开着给仓库通风，也给留在里面的人们几缕温暖的阳光。高耸的钢铁建筑里依然黑乎乎的，天花板上灭着的日光灯管于事无补，但他们仍然在无限期停电的情况下凑合着过。提灯放在围成半圆的人群中央，现在关掉了——先前Jack要求等到电池完全耗尽再换上他们为数不多的新电池。无人争论，毕竟这是他们可以听从，去做或不做的事情，当他们彼此低声交谈着等待白天过去。疑问萦绕在空气中。  
  
Beverly和Jimmy，挤作一团，问着 “现在做什么？” Brian在仓库门附近来回踱步，手擦着脑袋，低声咒骂着，大声问 “现在去哪里？” Bella，依然优雅，跟Jack轻声交谈，Hannibal听得一清二楚，女人的嗓音沙哑但清晰。  
  
“ **现在该谁了** ？”  
  
的确，现在该谁了。  
  
Hannibal对于谁，什么，哪里，甚至什么时候都有很多想法。他沉默的坐在Will身边，他朋友手指轻轻抚过Shelly的皮毛，棕黑黄色交错的长毛狗狗舒适的趴在他的大腿上，尾巴敲打着地面。其他的狗狗们躺坐在周围，Buster蜷曲在一道光线里，心满意足。好医生从眼角看着Will的手指，涌上一股好奇的渴望，希望它们正抚摸着自己的头发，当他们一起偎依在床上，在狼陷或其他任何地方，只要远离这个昏暗的地方，远离其他人。  
  
如果说他并不感激组里其他人的同志情谊，那是在说谎，他的确赞同人数越多生存的几率越大。但如果说他不想带Will离开这里，让他们两个一起在新世界找到出路，那也是说谎。  
  
感觉到目光沉甸甸的重量，Hannibal微微侧头。Jack，他知道，穿过房间正在看着他，医生很想知道他在想什么。差点断掉鼻子的残留伤痕让Hannibal非常满意，因为尽管主动挨了一拳， **他** 最终赢了——他依然在一直赢下去。每次Will选择他，无论是坐在他身边，依赖他，还是睡在他身边感觉安全...  
  
每一刻对Hannibal来说都是胜利。  
  
“你在笑什么？” Will问。  
  
“我没注意到自己在笑呢，” Hannibal回答，完全转向他朋友，彻底无视了Jack。  
  
“说谎，” 语调轻松，好奇萦绕。  
  
Hannibal轻声笑了，看着Shelly的耳朵向这边支起。喜爱之情涌起，医生伸手到Will大腿上抚过柔软的皮毛，狗狗迅速的放松在他的抚摸里，他再次志得意满。他感觉到Will的目光，他几乎可以尝到他们之间悬着的问题。  
  
“你在想什么？” 在Will开口前，他问。  
  
“避开问题，我明白了，” 年轻人向后倚在墙上，头靠在冰凉的钢铁上。“我？我在想温暖舒适的洗澡。我感觉我身上的灰都能装满两辆垃圾车了。”  
  
皱了皱眉，Hannibal不得不同意，他也有同样的感觉，的确需要花费很多的意志力 **不** 去想这个。或无视他俩身上的汗臭味。  
  
“对你的问题，我没有答案，” Hannibal轻声笑着说。“实事求是，没什么具体的。说实话，我们持续的存在让我惊奇。”  
  
"嗯。是的，有时依然感觉像是一场无止境的梦。”  
  
“不是噩梦？”  
  
Will嘴角弯起抬头看着Hannibal。他朋友的下巴日渐粗糙，胡须开始生长，一根灰白的都没有。Hannibal自己的脸也因为逐渐冒出的胡渣变得粗糙，他向往着用刀刮掉。或许晚些时候。  
  
“如果是场噩梦，我就不会有你在身边，Hannibal，” 两人陷入舒适的沉默中，过了一会，Will喃喃地说。  
  
又一场胜利。  
  
****  
  
当天晚上，提灯放在他们中间，电池即将耗尽，光线微弱。门封上了，一根很粗的金属棍闩在里面的门把手上。过去的半个小时，他们在集思广益，想出下一步该做什么。他们不能继续呆在环境恶劣的郊外，他们的补给已经不多了。一罐冷意大利面在大家之间传来传去。  
  
Will对传过来的食物摇摇头，递给Hannibal，后者对着里面的东西明显的抽抽鼻子。他吃了一口然后真的 **颤抖** 了一下，把食物递给Melly。金发女已有数小时没跟其他人说一句话——实际上Will很确定上次听到她说话是在外面的野餐桌旁。她身上散发出无奈和怒气交织的气味，抱着腿缩成一团，低着头。她接过食物，吃了一口，然后把罐头滑回Jack和Bella那边。  
  
“我们不该进镇吗？” Jimmy说，吸引了Will的注意力。  
  
“即使是在Gordy之后？” 年轻人反驳。“那里不安全。依然不安全。”  
  
“我们可以一起去？” Beverly建议，她趴在地上，一手托腮，脸色憔悴。“更多人行动，我们可以搜寻食物和其他补给。互相照应。”  
  
“听上去可行，” Jack赞同。“Will，我信任你，但我们不能呆在这里。如果有风险，我们不得不冒这个险。”  
  
“反正 **任何事** 都有风险，拐弯抹角毫无意义，” Brian厉声说。  
  
男人看上去气坏了，疲惫不堪，太多负能量让他绷得太紧。Will看着他，打量他，不得不勉强赞同。他需要更多的狗粮，或许他们会没事。或许，或许，或许。他的胃依然揪紧了，恐惧重回，尽管Jack和Hannibal安全回来了。  
  
“好。明天早上，我们应该出发，” Will说。“大家一起。但大家都要提高警惕，好吗？一刻也不能放松。”  
  
没人回答，Will不确定是因为他们认为他疯掉了，还是因为他们知道他没有疯掉。大多数人都跟Will共事已久，足以信任他，但在这种情形下，Brian是对的。  
  
“我一点都不喜欢这个，” 晚些时候，Will跟Hannibal说，他们面对面躺着，轻声低语。  
  
“我会确保你的安全，” Hannibal说。  
  
Will闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，然后叹息一声。他睁开眼，注视着黑暗中Hannibal被阴影遮盖的面孔。不确定，他伸出手，手掌捧着年长者的脸，大拇指轻轻抚过锋利的颧骨。  
  
“我会确保你的，” Will决定。  
  
Hannibal长出一口气，然后伸出胳膊环住Will把他揽过来，一只胳膊滑到年轻人的头下面，另一只紧紧握住他紧窄的腰。Will的脸颊靠在强壮的肩膀上，Hannibal的鼻子蹭着他的头发，Will因这亲密屏住呼吸。他只迟疑了一秒就效仿了，紧紧把他朋友抱在怀里，近在咫尺，温暖满溢。  
  
“答应我，” Will在Hannibal颈间喃喃细语。  
  
“我答应你，” Hannibal立刻回答。  
  
Will在他面前火热的肌肤上印下一个快速纯洁的吻，然后迅速抽身，疲惫的安静下来，闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal一直清醒着，直到深夜。Will靠在他身上沉沉睡着，他能感觉到他朋友呼吸时胸膛的起伏。他脖子上轻轻刷过的嘴唇引发的火热让Hannibal无法控制的心跳加速，无论他怎么做，都无济于事。终于他让步，轻轻抬起Will的头，双唇覆上那双粉色的嘴唇，用湿热的吻唤醒他。然而，他朋友睡得如此平和，面孔柔和放松，尽管胡须逐日生长，依然看上去不可思议的年轻。  
  
大家都安顿好休息为明天早上做准备，没多久提灯就熄灭了，到时候他们会行动。终于Hannibal觉得自己的心跳平静下来，却没打算睡觉。他温柔的从Will火热的拥抱里退出来，站起身，然后无声的走向仓库的黑暗中。他在后面的一间屋子里发现Melly正在抽烟，烟头的火星是他们唯一的光亮。  
  
“我射杀了他，” Hannibal轻声说。“我看着生命离开他的眼睛。”  
  
Melly一言不发。她向黑暗中吐出一口烟。  
  
“我相信我们约定的条款已经履行，” Hannibal继续。“我这方面的。”  
  
更多的沉默。然后金发女把烟头扔在地上，用靴子碾灭。  
  
“好吧，” 她小声说。“一小时后。”  
  
“三十分钟，” 医生要求。  
  
哼了一声，然后Melly转身离开。  
  
“好吧，” 她又说。  
  
****  
  
当他在混乱中醒来，Will的心突然停下了。他的狗都在焦急的吠叫，咆哮，呜咽，惊恐的喊叫充满屋子。感觉很熟悉，像加油站的那个晚上，只是这次情形截然不同。火熊熊燃烧，照亮了黑暗的仓库。  
  
“Hannibal?!” 他大喊。  
  
他朋友从后面的一个角落冲出来，眼睛大睁着。  
  
“我试图扑灭火，” Hannibal匆忙的说，伸手抓住Will的肩膀稳住他。  
  
“发生了什么？大伙，镇静下来，” Will狂乱的大喊，努力让他的狗狗们镇静下来，努力让自己镇静下来， **努力** 。  
  
Beverly尖叫着躲开，爆炸声响起，碎片向人群飞散。Jack的声音试图压过混乱，但失败了。Will的心几乎停止了跳动，汗水打湿了他的头发，脸和脖子。火苗舔舐，爬行，越来越近，但门——  
  
 **门打不开** 。  
  
他们被困住了：火熊熊燃烧，而他们被特么的困在了钢制的仓库里。  
  
Will两手抓着头，Hannibal把他拉近，在他耳边不停的低语。他一句话都听不懂，烟弥漫在每个角落，他的嗓子感觉收紧了。  
  
“你答应过，” Will说。“Hannibal，你答应过我！”  
  
“Will，镇静下来，” 医生说。  
  
他听上去很镇静，Will根本忍受不了。泪水溢满了眼眶，他开始剧烈的抖动，然后他再也无法呼吸，眼睛翻白，晕了过去。  
  
“Will！” 一个声音在他脑中非常大声的回响。  
  
但Will无法回答。  
  
****  
  
当他醒来，他躺在床上，床垫有点硬，盖着的毯子有点刺痒。轻柔的光线照亮屋子，一个温暖的重量躺在他腿上。Will眨眨眼，低头看见Winston，后者抬起头，对他好奇的支起耳朵。  
  
“你醒了，” 一个声音说，嗓音嘶哑。  
  
Will看向右侧，发现Hannibal弓身坐在椅子上，头发垂到他的眼睛里，遮住了大半张脸。他肩膀僵硬，指节发白，紧握着椅子扶手。  
  
“我们在哪里？发生了什么？” 年轻人问，满心困惑。“Hannibal——Hannibal你还好吗？”  
  
Hannibal Lecter抬起头，Will的血瞬间冰冷。  
  
男人的半张脸都严重烧伤，皮肤起泡，擦伤。左眼上有割伤，从颧骨到眉毛。他的眉毛被烧焦了。Will努力想起发生了什么，努力弄清楚他们在哪里。  
  
“Hannibal...”  
  
“休息，Will，” 医生说。“我会没事的。我再次兑现了承诺。对你们大家。”  
  
喘不过气来，肺努力挣扎着，Will环顾四周发现他所有的狗狗都躺在周围，安然无恙。  
  
“发生了什么？” 他再次询问，嗓音犹豫。  
  
“休息。”


	19. 淹没

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal脸上挂着同样的笑容低头看着他，只是他剩下的牙齿都变黑破碎，他的嘴唇部分腐烂。他挺拔的鼻子被扯掉，只剩下乱糟糟的软骨和干掉的血迹。一只眼窝空了，几片头发在他近乎光秃的头上支棱着。Hannibal另一只眼睛盯着他，惨白没有瞳孔，从他残留的嘴角嘶嘶出声。

**第十二天——未知**  
  
“大家都还好吗？” Jack Crawford大声喊，然后剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
  
Beverly在Jimmy身边，跪在地上，胳膊搂着彼此的肩膀。Brian踉踉跄跄跌坐在他们身边，也剧烈的咳嗽起来，然后抱紧他的朋友们，身体依然震惊的抖动着。  
  
“我们没事，” 他嘶声说。“没大碍。”  
  
“我没事，” Bella在仓库停车场冰冷的人行道上坐在她的膝盖上，看上去惊呆了。  
  
Jack跌坐在她身边，把她紧紧抱在怀里。  
  
他们的衣服烧焦了，Jack的一只胳膊烧伤很重。但他们依然活着，在曙光中远离燃烧的仓库。  
  
“Will在哪里？” Beverly突然问。“还有Hannibal？”  
  
他们喘着气环顾四周。提到的两个男人都不见踪影。Melly也不见了。  
  
****  
  
当Will再次醒来，房间里静默无声。他感觉虚弱干渴，喉咙干涩，四肢僵硬。动一动身体都很痛，坐起来，转过身，把脚放在地板上铺的刺痒地毯上都很痛，他站起身，明显晃了晃。汗水打湿了他的眉毛，头发，沿着他的脖子后面冰冷的滴下。他周围的一切都看上去很陌生，但他左侧有扇门开着，瞥见了瓷砖——这时他意识到窗边的台灯发出微弱的光，不远处传来轻柔的音乐声。  
  
 **特么的怎么回事？**  
  
他先跌跌撞撞去了洗手间，试了试水龙头，伴随着低沉的声音，冷水涌出。在这之后，他所处的地点变得不再重要，他弯腰把脸伸到水流下贪婪的大口喝着。喝饱了，他站起身，用手背擦擦嘴，然后困惑的盯着镜中的自己。  
  
 **老天** ，是他能想到的唯一的词，因为他的脸被刮过了，男孩般的五官显露出来，下巴光洁。  
  
Will摇摇晃晃走出洗手间，打开另一扇门发现了一个空空的壁橱，然后打开最后一扇门发现了一条冰冷的走廊。他跟着音乐来到厨房，一个平底锅在炉台上滋滋作响。Hannibal手持金属铲站在炉台前，听着安静的古典音乐，时不时的翻着里面的东西。  
  
“Hannibal？”  
  
男人微笑着转向他，穿着一件干净的白衬衫，他的脸也整洁光滑。头发像通常那样向后梳着，棕色眼睛噙着笑意。  
  
“Will，很高兴你醒了，” 他说。“狗狗们在后院。”  
  
“什么？我们在哪里？” 蓝色眼睛睁大了，当男人烧伤，皮肤起水泡，一只眼睛被割伤的记忆浮起——但在他面前，Hannibal毫发无伤的站在那里，除了鼻子上的淤青和前额上还在愈合的划伤。  
  
“安全，” 男人回答，然后，“你记得什么？”  
  
“仓库起火了，你——你伤的很重。我是说，” Will的声音迟疑的低了下来。  
  
“我背上有块很糟的烧伤，” Hannibal继续说。“但我已经处理过了。现在，我们活的好好的。这难道不够吗？”  
  
Will想说 **是** ，他几乎张口说出了，却闭上嘴咽了回去。这里的一切都说不通。  
  
“其他人呢？”  
  
沉默笼罩了房间，Hannibal翻动着锅里的食物。  
  
“我不确定，” 医生说。“我希望他们也成功逃出来了。”  
  
“希望？你做——什么？” Will坐在将他和Hannibal隔开的岛台边上的破旧凳子上。“Hannibal， **我们在哪里** ？”  
  
做梦。他一定是在——对吧？  
  
“一座远离镇子的房子，” 他朋友终于开口了。“很远。”  
  
“但怎么会？” Will无法忍住浸在他嗓音中近乎绝望的语调。“这根本说不通。”  
  
“卡车。我很惭愧的承认我惊慌了，Will。你吸入了太多烟，在仓库里晕了过去。”  
  
“所以你就把我们塞进卡车，开走了？就这样抛下其他人？”  
  
“Will，我告诉过你。我惊慌了。我很——”  
  
“别特么的告诉我你很抱歉。操。”  
  
扫了一眼厨房，很小却整洁。一扇封起的窗户边上的墙上挂着一幅画，各种各样的花。盯着画，这时Will闻到了锅里传来的辛辣美味的肉香。  
  
“对不起，” 年轻人终于说，嗓音柔和下来。“我只是——我很困惑，Hannibal。”  
  
“可以理解，” 年长者说。“Will，我真的很抱歉。我只想护你周全。”  
  
这些话冲刷过Will，稍微抚慰了他。然而，他脑中依然充满了困惑。这很不真实，坐在这个厨房里，呆在小小整洁的房子里，有床有后院。他再次开始怀疑这是否是个梦，终于接受，他第一次醒来看到他朋友弓身坐在椅子里—— **那** 一定是梦，这才是现实。他用手擦擦头发，感觉浑身汗湿尽管寒意沿他的脊椎爬上爬下。  
  
****  
  
 _男人撞到货架上，把几个瓶子碰到地上，哼了一声。他对着打碎玻璃的声音低声诅咒，然后忍着疼痛，眯起一只泪汪汪的眼睛搜索着。  
  
外面，怪物们嘶嘶呻吟，不停地撞上药店的门，等待着。_  
  
****  
  
Will咬了一口辛辣略咸的猪肉，忍不住呻吟出声。他的盘子里只有这一块煎肉。他无视了自己抖动的四肢和汗湿的额头，狼吞虎咽，当Hannibal一直微笑着给他拿来更多，都照单全收。疑问消逝，年轻人填饱肚子，然后叹息着坐好。  
  
“你呢？” 他问他朋友。  
  
“我已经吃过了，” Hannibal微笑着歪歪头。“你想去外面坐坐吗？装了很大稳固的栅栏，很安全。”  
  
栅栏有八英尺高，用厚木板做成。院子比Will想象的还大，草坪低矮干枯，点缀着一片片露出的土地。他的狗狗们或四处嗅闻或激动地跑来跑去，Chester激动地向他轻快的跑过来，尾巴使劲摇着带动屁股一抖一抖。Will不假思索弯腰抚摸他，狗狗的舌头开心的垂着。  
  
“他们 **很** 安全，” Will好奇的说。  
  
“是的，” Hannibal赞同。“ **我们都很安全** 。”  
  
****  
  
 _他找到了需要的东西，从后门悄悄溜走，忍住呼之欲出的疼痛抽气。他花了很久才回到村舍，脚步蹒跚，跟药店前支离破碎的怪物有点像。_  
  
在小床上缩成一团的颤抖身形依然昏迷，围在他周围守护的动物们警醒戒备。  
  
他坐下，粗哑的喘着气，闭上眼睛，因为疼痛和过度劳累昏了过去。装着药的纸袋放在他的大腿上，松松抓在手里。  
  
****  
  
“我感觉我们又回到了狼陷，” 他们坐在后院台阶上，Will开口。  
  
“安全，类似的环境，” 他朋友说。“我很高兴你跟我在一起，Will。”  
  
一只强壮的胳膊环上他的腰，把他拉近，Will微笑着，转身把脸埋在温暖的颈窝里。他甚至不在乎他感觉恶心，他汗湿的头发很可能会弄脏他朋友薄薄的白衬衫。说实话，这一刻唯一重要的就是他们真的很安全。  
  
“真好，” 他叹息。“我们可以永远呆在这里吗？”  
  
他抬头向他亲爱的朋友微笑，结果他的心却突然停了下来。Hannibal脸上挂着同样的笑容低头看着他，只是他剩下的牙齿都变黑破碎，他的嘴唇部分腐烂。他挺拔的鼻子被扯掉，只剩下乱糟糟的软骨和干掉的血迹。一只眼窝空了，几片头发在他近乎光秃的头上支棱着。Hannibal另一只眼睛盯着他，惨白没有瞳孔，从他残留的嘴角嘶嘶出声。  
  
Will扯开目光，发现他身处地狱，恶魔紧抱着他，比钢扳手还要紧，伸出利爪的手指陷入他自己柔软脆弱的皮肤。  
  
“Will！” 一个声音大喊，如此响亮Will捂上耳朵。  
  
世界剧烈摇动，黑色的利爪陷得更深，Will尖叫着，身体一点点被压垮。  
  
“ **Will** ！”  
  
这时，他终于醒来。他盯着Hannibal未受伤的眼睛，棕色虹膜明亮鲜活，瞳孔放大。男人坐在床沿上，头发脏兮兮从前额垂下，他强壮的肩膀把Will抱起紧紧拥在坚实的胸前。  
  
“Hannibal？” Will尖叫。  
  
“Will，” 他喘息着说。  
  
太多疑问塞满了年轻人的脑袋，太多，他像在陆地上的鱼一样挣扎着。他一手放在Hannibal没有受伤的半边脸上，另一只手抓住男人烧坏的衬衫。他朋友没有移开目光，把他拉近，Will啜泣了，把手指从脸颊移到头发，紧紧握住发丝，把Hannibal拉近屏住呼吸绝望的吻了上去。医生咕哝着抱的更紧，舌头舔着Will干燥的嘴唇湿润它们，然后挤过整齐的牙齿，舔进年轻人的嘴里。两个人都无视了疼痛，呼吸从他们颤动的鼻翼冲出，他们不顾一切吻着彼此，仿佛生命依存于此。  
  
当他们分开，Hannibal轻轻喘息，Will的脸颊更红了。他再次捧住医生的脸颊，大声笑了。  
  
“你还活着，” Will敬畏的喃喃低语。  
  
“噢，Will。”  
  
他们一起躺在床上，Hannibal在毯子上面，Will在毯子下面，胳膊环绕着颤抖的身体。恐慌的疑问和迟疑搁置一边，他们都把注意力集中在彼此身上，他们暂时的安全，他们俩千真万确幸存的事实。房间暗了下来，墙上的钟在安静中滴答作响，使他俩沉沉入睡，无梦来扰，狗狗们或在床上或在周围，守护着他们。  
  
****  
  
这次Hannibal早于Will醒来，但他没有离开床。他的身体，疲惫不堪，筋疲力尽，冲他尖叫，他却把怀里的男人抱得更紧。他烧伤的脸抽动刺痛，需要照料，他却留在小床上，看着Will Graham，看着他安睡时放松的面孔，仿佛看到了全世界。医生轻轻用手抚过长了胡须的脸颊，记起早些时候亲吻时扎到他嘴唇的粗糙毛发。他心跳加速，内心深处的什么被Will的存在，关注，继续的生存，诱哄出来，控制了他，发展成类似于——  
  
“噢，Will，” 他再次说，虔诚的低语着爱称。“我亲爱，可爱的男孩。”  
  
—— **爱** 的情感。  
  
Hannibal再次闭上眼睛，安宁入睡，因为什么都不再重要，真的：疼痛，他们未来的不确定，外面跟随他回来的怪物。  
  
除了Will Graham。


	20. 当暴力导致沉默

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牙齿咔哒咔哒向他猛咬，不协调的手指抓着他的腰侧扯着他的衣服。Will啜泣了，难以置信的惊恐和恶心，尽力把僵尸危险的嘴推开，伸长脖子避开它的呼吸。

**未知天**  
  
跟他发烧的梦里一样，Will醒来的房子并不大。卧室很久没有整理过了，他们走过的地方尘土飘起。角落里挂着蜘蛛网，他左侧唯一的窗户上贴着脏兮兮的薄膜。仰躺着，脑袋枕在散发着霉味的硬邦邦的枕头上，Will对于他的现状有很多感想，都涉及到躺在他身边，呼吸沉重的男人。他转头面对Hannibal，医生一动不动。  
  
“Hannibal？” 他低语。  
  
他的声音听上去太大，在卧室里回响，外面的太阳把屋子朦胧的照亮了。Hannibal依然没有反应；他侧躺着，头枕在Will的枕头上，脸朝上，避免受伤的脸蹭到枕头。看上去糟透了，Will屏住呼吸，坐起来，准备下床。  
  
“Will？” Hannibal喘息着说，足以让年轻人立刻转头看着他朋友，担忧不已。  
  
Hannibal未受伤的眼睛睁开，亮晶晶的看着他。他看上去很糟糕，闻起来像烧焦的头发，当Will靠近，鼻子里充满了酸涩的发热的味道。  
  
“袋子，” 床上的男人沙哑的说。“请拿过来。它掉在地上了。”  
  
他听上去仿佛一阵风就能把他吹走，嗓音颤抖，口音更重。他的声音变成了Will无法理解的话，他摇摇晃晃绕着床，取回地上的纸袋。  
  
“过来，” Hannibal轻声说。“坐下。”  
  
Will坐在床沿上，禁不住颤抖，尽管浑身汗湿。Hannibal痛苦的呻吟着动了动，半对着Will，虚弱的抬起一只手，指着纸袋。  
  
“我需要你吃两颗白色药丸，” Hannibal说。“然后我希望你睡觉。”  
  
“你呢？” Will问，取出大个的药瓶，里面有白色的胶囊。  
  
“别担心我，Will。我会跟你一起睡，然后处理我的伤，等我不再——”  
  
年长者胸膛起伏，开始剧烈地大声地咳嗽，缩成一团，汗湿的头发贴在额头上。Will扔下药瓶和纸袋，毫不在意它们的去向，靠上前尽力抱住他朋友。他感觉精神错乱，仿佛整个世界不停的在旋转，但Hannibal一直不动，很容易聚焦，所以Will紧紧抓住他，就像海底的锚。  
  
“Will，照我说的做。拜托了。”  
  
声音如此的小，来自这个男人，如此陌生。Will想要呆在那里，抱着他一直等到他们一起毁灭或渡过难关。但他撤回身子，从他俩之间的地板上捡起药瓶，干咽下两颗药丸。然后重新在床边躺下，当男人轻哼一声动了动仰面躺下，非常温柔的把头枕在Hannibal胸前。  
  
他们一起重新睡下，没有注意或听到前门无休止的刮擦声，或Winston低沉的呜呜声，他站在房间门口，尾巴和耳朵担忧的抽动着。  
  
****  
  
无休止的砰砰声吵醒了Hannibal，尽管他几乎睁不开眼睛。  
  
他知道自己的伤口会很快感染如果没有已经感染，但他动不了。他甚至不能动动头去看Will，年轻人的呼吸时不时喷在他的脸颊上。虚弱轻浅。  
  
现在他俩都发烧了，在他俩中间，医生想象他们可以点燃一把火，躺在床上，烧成灰烬。当他想象他的死亡，并不像这样。从来不像这样——Will加入他，如果他吃药太晚。他并不像其他人那样畏惧死亡，即便是死于僵尸之手，眼睛无神，永远饥饿的那些怪物。  
  
但是Will死去？不能接受。  
  
Hannibal凭着仅存的意志，动作僵硬摇摇晃晃的爬下床，酸痛的脚缠在毯子里，差点跌倒在地。他知道自己没多少时间处理伤口，但他必须尽快处理，如果他想战胜感染，活下来保护他最重要的那个人。尽管情形全然不同，这开始让他想起自己虚弱无助的另一个时期。非常黑暗，深埋在他思想宫殿的休息处, 在那里他走过装满回忆的古朴大厅。在康复期间，他会呆在那里，但只会在等他确认自己 **会** 康复之后。  
  
****  
  
Will惊醒了，剧烈咳嗽的嗓子都疼了，不停流进眼睛里的汗水让他几乎什么都看不见。他几乎没时间注意到冲他呜呜叫的Winston，狗狗跳到床上，脚掌不安的轻轻碰着他的腰，这时他意识到自己一个人躺在床上。依然发着高烧，Will瞬间冰冷，他跳了起来，动作太快没能支撑住自己，双腿虚弱无力。他跪趴在地上，沉重的喘着粗气，然后跌倒在布满灰尘的地上，脸颊贴在冰冷的地板上。  
  
然后他的狗狗们突然发了疯，一起从小小的卧室跑了出去，指甲擦地，颈毛竖起。  
  
“Hannibal？” 他尽力大声地喊。  
  
回应他的只有小狗们高声不安的吠叫，呜咽。年轻人花了很久跪起来，更久，扶着床站起来。他拖着脚摇摇晃晃走到通往厨房的小走廊，那里，透过破损早已脆弱不堪的门，是怪物们惨白的眼睛和腐败血淋淋的牙齿，对着新鲜肉体的味道激动地咔哒咔哒猛咬着。它们看上去彻底无视了对着它们呜呜叫，试图赶走它们的狗狗们，第一个僵尸挤进门，摇摇晃晃伸着胳膊去抓惊呆的Will Graham。  
  
他需要武器，然而他站在那里，看着僵尸接近，仿佛他的视线被迫聚焦在上面。空气中充满了腐败的腥甜气，又一个僵尸推挤进来。 **他真的需要武器。**  
  
巨大的咆哮声在他耳边响起，把他拽回现实，死亡并没有降临。他转过身正好看见Hannibal从他身后的走廊冲出来，脸颊上贴着纱布，遮住了一只眼睛。他举着一段断裂的木头，看上去像条桌腿，他的动作野性凶猛，拦截僵尸。血溅在旁边褪色的台面上，血肉粘在木棍上，当医生毁掉僵尸的脸。他转向第二个僵尸，然后第三个， **第四个** ，有条不紊的干掉它们，Will发着抖，震惊恐慌的看着对着他朋友张开的牙齿。  
  
过后，Hannibal转向Will，武器从手中脱落， **砰地一声** 掉到地上。他一只棕色眼睛变得朦胧，有点像他刚刚残酷消灭的僵尸。但他胜利的活了下来，Will向前迈了一步支撑他，Hannibal的腿开始摇晃，头向后垂下看着天花板，表情近乎绝望。  
  
然后他跌倒在地，第五个僵尸嘶吼着出现了，立刻扑到Hannibal身上，贪婪的手指抓住最近的 **活生生** 的身体。  
  
“不，” Will惊恐地尖叫，本能的扑上去赶走僵尸，扑倒它，一只胳膊把它的喉咙按在地板上。  
  
牙齿咔哒咔哒向他猛咬，不协调的手指抓着他的腰侧扯着他的衣服。Will啜泣了，难以置信的惊恐和恶心，尽力把僵尸危险的嘴推开，伸长脖子避开它的呼吸。他没有武器，不知道该怎么办，突然这都不再重要，因为桌腿像矛一样击中了僵尸的前额，脑浆飞溅在他们身下的地板上。  
  
 **Hannibal** 。  
  
他的朋友和保护者跪倒在地，然后跌在Will身上，重重的压着他。他彻底晕了过去，所以比平常还要重，年轻人呼吸一滞，徒劳无功的试图避免躺在身下的血肉里。如果他俩现在死去，疲惫不堪，都生着病，会是一种仁慈吗？Will早已感觉仿佛自己濒临窒息，仿佛染红地板的是自己的血。当最后一丝意识逝去，他紧紧闭上眼睛，跟随Hannibal陷入黑暗。  
  
****  
  
他没想到村舍还在。在世界末日到来前，他就已经恍恍惚惚过了多年，之后情形更糟了，但在他梦中，他总会看到曾跟爷爷一起生活的那块林中地。他步履艰难的穿过通往前门的灌木丛，然后注意到压扁杂草的不平整小路，暂停了。噢。门快从铰链上掉下来，年久失修的木料裂开，当他打开，门发出吱的一声。很容易修好。  
  
里面，僵尸们已经死了。真正死了。  
  
仿佛来自奇怪的梦境，一大群狗狗围了上来，湿冷的鼻头搜索着，尾巴摇晃着，伴随着探寻的呜呜声，还有一只棕色大狗发出的警告的吠叫。他闻了闻空气，忽略了动物们，知道僵尸们刚刚死掉没多久，他用一只脏兮兮的手在血泊里蘸了蘸，又闻了闻。不可能是他爷爷干的：上次见到他，老人就已经瘦的皮包骨了。  
  
抽动了一下。  
  
那里，两个男人奄奄一息，一个被压在另一个和脸被砸烂的僵尸之间。深色的卷发和乱乱的胡须覆盖着血和脑浆，一只凌乱的手，向上伸着，再次抽动了一下。另一个男人脸上即使没有被血遮盖，也看不清五官，然而他的背明显的随着沉重的呼吸上下起伏。男人叹了口气，决定门可以晚点再修。  
  
当他从腋下伸胳膊过去，抬起高个男人，把他拖到卧室，一只朦胧却依然犀利的眼睛困惑的冲他眨了眨。深深浅浅的棕色中，他看到些什么，如果他能理解，本会吓到他。然而，心地善良简单纯朴，陌生人把受伤的男人放在他爷爷曾经睡的床上。另一个男人很轻，没用多久——一起躺在他知道硬邦邦很不舒服的床垫上，两个男人早已看上去没了生气。狗狗们好奇的跟着他，围上矮个男人，或跳到床上，或担忧的蹭着床边垂下的手。  
  
他松开枪套以防万一，——他们可能被感染了。  
  
“门，” 然后他自言自语，离开他们，用一个古董书架挡在门口，即使他手里有木板，没找到工具也没法固定。  
  
力所能及的找到处理他们伤口的东西，他回来了，希望没有太晚。


	21. 发烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他转过头，迎上看着他的明亮棕色眼睛。在这安全的目光里，Will发现自己越来越稳定，不再像一只试图飘浮到虚无中的气球。他紧紧握住Hannibal的手。

**未知天**  
  
Hannibal慢慢恢复意识，额头上的湿毛巾抚慰清凉。仅凭声音他可以断定床边上有个陌生人，气味陌生，气场奇怪的很难搞懂。他继续闭着眼睛，尽力探索周围环境，掩盖他已经醒来的事实。然而，探索过程中，他感觉到抓着他手的汗湿手指，Will发烧的身体很快战胜了Hannibal的感觉，他自己的虚弱又把他拖入沉睡中。  
  
当他再次醒来，他是惊醒的，坐起来，靠肘部支撑身体。Will并不在他身边的床上。  
  
“他只是去洗手间了，”  一个声音轻声说。  
  
猛然向旁边扭头，Hannibal看到了一个垂着脸的中年男人。头快秃掉了，穿着脏兮兮的牛仔背带裤，下面是绿色格子衬衫。他从厨房拖来一把木椅，放在床边。医生张口要问这个陌生人，但随着咯吱一声，旁边的洗手间门打开，Will慢慢走了出来，靠着墙支撑自己。年轻人浑身汗湿，胸前和腋下都是暗色的汗渍，发卷贴在头和脸上。  
  
“Hannibal，” 他含糊不清的说。  
  
然后他跌倒了，但在他跌到地上之前，坐在旁边的男人从椅子上跳起来，从胳膊下扶住他。Hannibal，太虚弱连从床上抬起脚都做不到，无声的咆哮。他什么忙也帮不上，只能看着男人把Will拖过来，把他放到床上，躺在毯子上面。他一走开，Hannibal就把看上去虚弱的身体抱在怀里。他没有精力来斥责自己表现的这么幼稚，无法真正因这时突然涌出的不理智的嫉妒而感到羞愧，只知道男人一走开，嫉妒立刻就消逝了，留下Hannibal拥抱着他亲爱的朋友。  
  
他狂热的抱着年轻人，然后陷入康复的沉睡，无梦来袭， **他的** Will紧紧抱在胸口。  
  
****  
  
Will睁开眼睛，沙哑的喘着粗气。在他周围，在床垫和地板上，长着黑色眼睛的生物盯着他，而且它们从不转头，即使当他的心开始砰砰直跳。他试图移动，奔跑， **逃走** ，却后知后觉的意识到他被什么紧紧抓住，根本动不了。旁边，一个面容模糊的人影扭向他这边，一个声音像冰锥一样刺着他的耳朵。  
  
“Will？”  
  
这声音是来自那边的生物，还是抓住他的怪物？他分辨不出。滚烫的什么东西碰了碰他的额头，他尖叫了——或至少他在内心尖叫了。一切都乱了节奏；一切都行动迟缓，他的视野更加模糊了，仿佛暴雨四处泼洒。这里是在下雨吗？  
  
“...他生病了？” 又一声尖利的尖叫。  
  
怪物们在交谈。谈论他？他们会吃掉他吗？  
  
Will盲目的攻击，不确定他打到了什么，只知道抓着他的力量放松了一些，足以挣脱。他跌跌撞撞踩到冰冷的地上，走出洞穴他发现自己被无名的生物包围了。他听到砰砰的脚步声追了上来，它们吵的他脑子都嘎嘎作响，他在一个黑暗的角落摔倒了，蜷缩起来，啜泣着。  
  
 **一切都特么的吵死了** 。  
  
手放在了他身上，很轻柔。不是爪子，牙齿或汩汩作响，咆哮着，散发着臭气随时准备吞噬他的嘴。Will眼睛翻白，在背带裤男人的胳膊里晕了过去，后者再次轻松的抱起他，回到屋里，放到另一个人正在等着的床上。  
  
****  
  
“你饿了吗？” 男人问，Hannibal转向陌生人。  
  
“不怎么饿，” 他虚弱的说。“但无路如何我都该吃一点。”  
  
“对。我去煮点汤。很不错的。”  
  
当男人离开房间，Hannibal重新看向天花板。在他身边，Will还在睡着，没有再做噩梦离开床。医生的肩膀还在抽痛，那时Will半睡半醒，恍惚惊恐，变得狂暴。他发出的声音，仿佛无止境的啜泣，即使现在还萦绕在Hannibal心头，他慢慢转头看着他缩成一团的朋友。他感到一种奇怪的背叛，但没有多想。他知道Will会重回他身边。  
  
男人端着一个锈迹斑斑的金属托盘回来了，一罐盖子打开的汤，一把闪闪发亮的汤匙插在凝固的食物上。他把这些都放在Hannibal那边的床头柜上，然后重回座位上。  
  
“我没有火，” 他闷闷不乐的说。“来加热。不好意思。”  
  
Hannibal没有回答。他挣扎着半坐起来，取过托盘，勉强吃了几口黏糊糊的汤。号称是蔬菜口味，里面的确有块状物。他尽量又咽下几口，烧伤的半边脸的肌肉隐隐作痛，皱起眉头，他把托盘放回落满灰尘的床头柜上。  
  
“汤不错，” 男人宣称。“是我的最爱。”  
  
“的确不错，” Hannibal向满面愁容的男人保证。  
  
Hannibal心中黑暗涌动，尽管他脸上毫无表现。他做了必须做的，确保他和Will活了下来，在一起——单独在一起——再一次。现在这个男人字面意义上的徘徊在旁边，承担起照顾两个生病受伤男人的重任，尽管Hannibal看重逻辑，他体内的自私却对着陌生人的存在威胁的咆哮，无论有益与否。这侮辱了他，他无法完全靠自己照顾Will，这愤怒在他心中抽痛生长，当他依然卧床不起。  
  
“我喂了狗狗们，” 这时男人继续说，打断了Hannibal的沉思。“他们很友好。看门不怎么行。”  
  
“食物可以抚慰很多生物的态度，” Hannibal告诉他。“外面那些不行，当然。”  
  
“僵尸们，” 陌生人毫不必要的说。“它们一点都不友好。”  
  
“除了屈从于它们的饥饿，我不觉得它们还有别的能力，” 医生说。“我不会宣称我了解它们，但我很确定它们毫无用处。”  
  
“我老婆告诉我它们是魔鬼的化身，” 悲伤的眼睛看着Hannibal。“她很自信心脏上的木桩会置他们于死地。结果需要的却是脑袋上的猛击。”  
  
“的确，” Hannibal想闭上眼睛入睡，把Will拥入怀中，感觉到他的呼吸，引他平和入睡。  
  
他得知男人的名字是Charles，喜欢被叫做“Charly”。这个小房子是他亲戚的，他老婆去世后，Charly觉得回到这里是最保险的做法。跟他谈话很有趣，Hannibal不得不承认。他不情愿的接受了，单独一人，他无法处理他们的伤口。然而，有Charly在旁守护，他可以走去洗手间，检查自己的伤势，门依然大开着让Will留在视线之内，知道年轻人不会那么容易的伤到他自己，让他放松多了。  
  
Hannibal移除脸上的纱布，看到变黑化脓的那一团，努力压下退缩的冲动。他依然遮着眼睛，花了几分钟清理脸上的粘液，然后花了痛苦的几秒钟，嘶嘶出声挑开结痂的皮肉。死皮必须清理掉，但他现在还没有精力去处理。他回到床上，再次仰面躺下，确信Will的胸膛仍然在起伏，心脏依然在跳动，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
  
“你可以在太阳开始落山时叫醒我吗？” 他问Charly，闭着眼睛。  
  
“没问题，好的，” Charly的嗓音语气中透着简朴和友好，Hannibal考虑着该做什么，坠入梦乡。  
  
****  
  
Will喘着粗气在小小硬邦邦的床上坐起来。Winston，趴在他的脚上，抬起金色的脑袋，歪了歪。在他周围，他的狗狗们轻舔他，湿冷的鼻头蹭着他，欢迎他重回现实。他虚弱不堪的一手抚过他汗湿的头发，哼哼着翻身侧躺，胃不舒服的扭动，抽了口气。呕吐的冲动越来越强烈，他确定自己会吐掉胃里所有的食物，然后他 **吐了** ，但是没有落到地板上，一个桶及时出现在他的嘴下面。  
  
“谢谢，” 过后，Will气喘吁吁，抬头看着穿背带裤的男人。  
  
“不客气，” 男人把桶放在地上，以防过会再用到——很可能很快就用到了。  
  
“Hannibal?” Will 坐起来，回头看，然后放松了。  
  
男人平和的仰躺着，头转开靠在没受伤的那边。他凌乱的头发躺在枕头上，垂在他眼睛里，他强壮的胸膛随着他的呼吸起伏。Will挣扎着坐起来，然后倚靠在床头上，因这点小小的活动而气喘吁吁。  
  
“我喂了你的狗狗，” 男人告诉他。“他们很友好。顺便说一句，我叫Charly。只有一个y。”  
  
“我是Will，” 年轻人对着Charly眨眨眼。“谢谢。我病得很重，我猜。”  
  
病得很重可能是轻描淡写了。Will闭上眼睛，听着他的脑袋无休止的尖叫。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，汗水不断从他的眉毛上滴下。他整个身体都在不舒服的刺痛，他感觉自己仿佛在从内心被淹没。  
  
“现在是白天还是晚上？” 他问，头向Charly的方向懒洋洋的垂着。  
  
“快到晚上了，” 男人回答。“你饿了吗？还有剩下的汤。”  
  
“不，” Will呻吟了。“但是谢谢了，Charly。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
 **我一定是在做梦** ，Will决定。  
  
他睁开一只眼睛，斜看向Hannibal。男人面色苍白，看上去奇怪的虚弱。他从未想到自己会用这个词来形容Hannibal，但事实如此。纱布依然遮着他的脸和眼睛，睡梦中的他时不时抽动一下。这时他的大手轻轻碰了碰Will的腰，年轻人不需要看就找到修长伸开的手指，用手握住。Hannibal的手依然有力。  
  
他们会没事的。  
  
“Will，” 熟悉带口音的嗓音笼罩了Will飘浮的思绪。  
  
“Hannibal，” 他轻声呼唤。  
  
他转过头，迎上看着他的明亮棕色眼睛。在这安全的目光里，Will发现自己越来越稳定，不再像一只试图飘浮到虚无中的气球。他紧紧握住Hannibal的手。  
  
“你没事，” Will轻声说。“我不是在做梦。”  
  
“你不是在做梦，亲爱的Will。我们会没事的。”  
  
Will安然入睡，最后看到的是微笑浮上Hannibal的嘴角。


	22. 宁静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蓝眼睛斜视着Hannibal苍白，部分被纱布遮盖的脸，掠过一只棕色眼睛和严重烧伤的地方。安静的，Will交叉双腿，然后他笑了起来。
> 
> “你刚刚开了玩笑，” 他喘着气说。“而且是调侃自己？哇奥，Lecter医生。”

**未知天**  
  
当Hannibal这次醒来，他发现Will坐在床上。他看上去比过去几天都更警醒——或他们躺在那里徘徊在地狱边缘的那些天。汗水依然从他眉毛上冒出，沿着脖子流下，他的蓝眼睛有点朦胧，但他坐直时身体并没有抖，吞下两粒药丸时手也没有抖。  
  
“你一直在吃药，” Hannibal轻声指出。  
  
Will吓了一跳，差点掉了一粒药丸，Hannibal轻声道歉。他留在原处，太疲惫了不敢冒险坐起来。他凝视着凌乱，苍白的脸庞，看到生气，这足以让他充满胜利感即使他自己近乎挫败的躺在那里。  
  
“每天都在吃，” 年轻人咽下药丸，说。“或者，至少当我们来到这里。说实话我再也搞不清了。”  
  
“我也是，” 医生坦白。“我有点，额，筋疲力尽(burnt out)，我必须承认。”  
  
蓝眼睛斜视着Hannibal苍白，部分被纱布遮盖的脸，掠过一只棕色眼睛和严重烧伤的地方。安静的，Will交叉双腿，然后他笑了起来。  
  
“你刚刚开了 **玩笑** ，” 他喘着气说。“而且是调侃自己？哇奥，Lecter医生。”  
  
“这让你笑了，所以我相信这很值，” Hannibal直率的说，一点都不常见，这让年长者充满无以言喻的喜悦。因为Will的确笑了，笑声爽朗真诚，听到他朋友的评论，他的嘴唇柔化成某种更亲密的东西。Will靠近，用手捧住Hannibal未受伤的那侧脸颊。  
  
“是的，” 他轻声叹息。  
  
Hannibal的胸口疼了起来。依然无名的什么再次伸展，张开翅膀，从某个曾被锁住的黑暗地方抬起头。Will柔软手掌的温柔，加上他粗糙脸上的表情，比任何事都更有效的抚慰了Hannibal身上的伤。他抬起手握着Will的下巴，大拇指轻轻抚摸他的嘴角。  
  
突然隔壁房间什么东西大声地打碎了，Will后退，摇摇晃晃站了起来。Hannibal闻了闻空气，寻找熟悉的腐败甜味，却闻到了熟悉的臭气。几秒种后，一群狗狗在转角处出现，尾巴高举，爪子擦过脏兮兮的地板。Will叹了口气坐下，当Charly走进来，他们一起抬头看过去。  
  
“你的狗狗们很友好，” 他永远悲伤的脸上浮上小小的微笑。“他们也乖乖的待在一起。带他们出去上厕所很容易。”  
  
“是的，他们很乖，” Will对Charly笑着说。“谢谢你带他们出去，Charly。”  
  
“不客气，” 男人低下头，不确定的站在那里。“你饿了吗？”  
  
他提议给他们喝汤，但两个人都礼貌的谢绝了。Charly耸耸肩，然后离开房间去陈旧的厨房走来走去，再次留他们两个独处。Will后知后觉的注意到他们的包放在角落里，摇摇晃晃走过冷冰冰的地板，翻了翻，给他俩一人找了一条燕麦棒。  
  
“我们有些豆子，还有这个，” Will晃了晃燕麦棒。“没有太多。吃掉Charly的汤，我觉得很不好意思。他可能也没多少。”  
  
“又或许他有很多，” Hannibal接过一条燕麦棒。“不过，我原以为我们包里还有更多。”  
  
“我们很可能有，但看上去某个时候被人翻过，” Will失望的摇摇头。“可能是当你在镇里的时候。很不幸，那时候我不够专心。”  
  
“你在担心我的安全，” 医生声明——心里在沾沾自喜。“不怪你。”  
  
Will迟疑的耸耸肩，剥开他的燕麦棒。他咬了两口，然后放在一边，钻到毯子下面，面对他朋友躺下。Hannibal没有费心吃这干巴巴的食物，决定他的身体可以不吃东西再撑几个小时。实际上，他的胃依然因为早先黏糊糊的粥而翻腾。他渴望回到家和他的厨房，在这乱糟糟的一切发生前，他震惊的发现这渴望如此热切。Hannibal并不习惯痴心妄想或白日做梦。他立刻断掉了想家的念头，以防愈演愈烈，然后他尽力向Will那边转头。  
  
“我能——我能靠的更近一点吗？” Will迟疑的问。“我是说——”  
  
Hannibal微笑着动了动胳膊，闭上眼睛，当Will偎依过来，他汗湿的发卷靠在他肩头，凌乱的脸蹭在他的胸口。他们都脏兮兮，闻上去又病又热，然而这一刻和之前的那些都是Hannibal最珍贵时刻的精华。他闭着眼睛，将Will抱在怀里。  
  
“睡吧，” 他说，对他自己和怀中的年轻人。  
  
他们沉沉睡去。  
  
****  
  
几个小时后，Charly端着汤来叫醒了他们。只是这次汤放在两个虽然有缺口却干净的碗里。不知怎的，很可能是用厨房里老旧的火炉生了火，他加热了汤，香气四溢。Will坐起来，接过一个汤碗和一个末端有塑料涂层的小汤匙。Hannibal用近来少见的力气把自己拖起来，赞赏的闻着汤。  
  
“谢谢，Charly，闻上去很棒，” Will说。“你吃过了吗？”  
  
“是的，不客气，” Charly挠了挠后脑。“不好意思没有饼干。我没有找到。”  
  
“别在意，Charly，” Hannibal说。“这已经很好了。”  
  
的确如此。Will试图慢慢喝汤，知道他已经有段时间没有真正吃过饭了，最后他却狼吞虎咽，当他吃完了，他用剩下的燕麦棒擦的干干净净。Hannibal晚点吃完，礼貌的用手擦擦嘴。  
  
“喝点水吗？” 一直在门边徘徊的Charly问。  
  
他给他们带来了大杯的水，依然温热，Will好奇他是否烧过了，还有他是否在什么地方有水源。一口井，很可能。像这样的老房子一般都有，但他无法想象水井被装满，除非Charly用水桶从更大的水源运来。他不再好奇，把水一口喝下，然后再次在毯子下面蜷起身体，止不住的颤抖。Will毫无概念自己到底是怎么了，或是药丸的用途。当他费心去看药瓶上的标注，上面的字都很陌生，并不是说他能上网搜索。  
  
Will只知道他的身体在跟某种感染作斗争，很严重的感染。他感觉既火热又冰冷，当他闭上眼睛，他几乎很确定自己浮在浅浅的水池里。  
  
“你知道我是怎么回事，对吧？” 医生也再次安顿好之后，Will问Hannibal。  
  
“对，” 棕色眼睛睡意朦胧的冲他眨了眨。  
  
“那么，我会没事？”  
  
Hannibal再次把他拉近，一手抚过他汗湿的头发。  
  
“你会的，” 他耳语。“我保证。”  
  
****  
  
Hannibal离开床，用毯子把Will裹好。他猜想现在是第二天了，看了一眼脏乎乎的窗户，证实阳光确实洒满了外面的世界。无论夜晚即将到来还是早晨刚刚开始，在这个偏僻的地方都不怎么重要。医生再次看了一眼他沉睡的同伴，在旁护卫的狗群，然后走进洗手间。  
  
接下来的一个小时左右，他揭开纱布，着手去除烧伤的那层皮肉。很容易就弄掉了，但非常痛；整个痛苦的过程Hannibal都皱着眉，嘴唇都咬出血了，泪水溢满眼眶。然而，终于那层红色赤裸的肉显露出来，在卧室传过来的微弱灯光下闪着光。伤势并不像一开始那样让他担心，当在仓库里灼热的金属压上他的脸。  
  
而且，Hannibal发现，他的眼睛恢复的比他料想的好多了。  
  
当他取下纱布丢掉，他能稍微睁开眼睛。几秒钟内，他断定划伤很浅，只伤到了眼皮没有伤到眼睛。他在医药包里搜索，接下来几分钟他料理伤口，用干净的新纱布包好。之后，他回到卧室，惊呆了。小小的旧床上空无一人，他无声的咆哮，因自己竟然什么都没有听到而怒气冲冲。  
  
他抓起藏在床垫下的刀，离开卧室。  
  
****  
  
“景色真的不错，” Will微笑着在Charly身边的外面台阶上坐下。  
  
“这是我爷爷的房子。我在这里长大，但长大后就离开了。他人不是很好。”  
  
Will伸开腿，倚在旁边裂开的木柱上。太阳照耀着环绕房子的树木，在野生的高草上闪闪发光。微风拂过他的头发，他满足的闭上眼睛。时间还早，从憋闷的屋子里出来感觉棒极了。他并没有多少力气，但摇摇晃晃的走出来，到头来真的很值。  
  
“你是个好人，” Will告诉Charly。“我觉得现在这最重要。”  
  
“我确保自己做个好人。尤其是对我老婆。我非常想她，你知道。”  
  
Will伸出手，短暂的拍了拍Charly粗壮的胳膊。他真心实意的同情年长的男人，后者悲伤的脸看着狗狗们在草丛里蹦来蹦去，带着隐约的喜爱。换做以前，年轻人永远不会这么快就相信一个陌生人，尤其是照顾他的狗狗。Charly，然而——他很温柔。Will能够感觉到男人身上散发出来的善意仿佛是种物理的力量。  
  
“我相信她也一样想你，” Will说。  
  
“但愿如此。”  
  
他们看着一股强劲的风吹动树梢。在他们身后，木质门廊上传来咯吱声，Will转过头，发现Hannibal靠在门口。他的五官被阴影遮住了，然而他的眉头却清晰可见。Will本能的模仿他的表情，追随男人的目光，后者正炙热的盯着Charly的脑袋。  
  
“Hannibal,” Will喊他。“过来这边。外面真不错。”  
  
一只棕眼睛眨了眨，然后看向Will的脸，这一刻过去了。当他朋友漫步过来，靠在Will身后的木梁上，带着中性表情，看向美好的天气，Will彻底抛之脑后。  
  
“很难相信世界已到末日，” 年轻人轻声说。“这里感觉几乎很像我在狼陷的家。很不错。”  
  
他的话语轻柔，并没在寻求回复或意见。男人们在外面坐了一个小时左右，时不时相互交谈。终于狗狗们玩累了，气喘吁吁垂着舌头走过来，Will和Hannibal回到房子里，小小的卧室。尽管厕所不能冲水，Will还是上了厕所，走回床边，正好看到Hannibal端端正正的把床单塞到床垫下。  
  
他们爬到床上，靠近躺下，没有说话。这次Hannibal侧躺着，Will贴着他的背，搂着他的腰，断断续续睡着了。


	23. 离奇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “搞什么？” 男人咆哮着，拼命反抗把他压在硬邦邦床垫上的体重。
> 
> “冷静下来，” Hannibal低吼。
> 
> 两人都粗重的喘息着，随着Will不再挣扎，Hannibal紧握着他手腕的力量也放松了一些。他们胸口紧贴，双腿交缠，他们的脸庞在这干燥满是尘土的房间里相距仅几英寸。

**未知天**  
  
一天天就这么在发热的恍惚中过去了，某个深夜Will的烧退了，神志再次清醒，回归现实。  
  
Charly的呼噜声从厨房传过来，他睡在厨房角落落满灰尘的沙发上。卧室很暗，等他眼睛适应了，他紧盯着天花板。过去无论多少天里，他只记得Hannibal的眼睛，手势，带口音的嗓音，还有在他耳后响起的警铃。提到的男人正躺在Will身边平稳的呼吸，强壮的胸口在黑暗中上下起伏。  
  
Will瞥了他一眼，然后重新盯着天花板。他记得跟Charly坐在外面，尽管记忆有些模糊，他很确定医生对他们的新朋友已有设想。  
  
什么样的设想，然而，却是个谜。  
  
他翻个身，手从床边垂下，埋在最近狗狗的皮毛里。随着时间过去，他们开始变得油腻，看上去有点粗糙。他好奇自己是否可以给他们洗个澡，多给他们喂点吃的。思绪飘散，他好奇是否把他们带在身边终究毫无意义：他们只靠自己是否会活的更好？至少，他们不会这样挨饿——动物们不像人类懂得定量供给，当狗狗们因饥饿而呜呜叫着抱怨，Will的心都碎了。  
  
什么时候食物变得这么短缺？难道一直都是这样？Will两只手抚过头发，大声叹息。他们必须离开这个偏僻的地方，尽快。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal第二天早上醒来，房间里静悄悄的，只有他自己。他身边的床上仍然有另一个人的印痕和气味。他僵硬的翻身，闻着枕头，眼睛紧闭。他能感觉到内心的野兽威胁地咆哮，挣断锁链，获得自由，在医生的皮肤下流连。他无声的咆哮，然后下床，眼睛眯起，注意到狗狗和主人都不在。  
  
厨房苍白，令人恶心的脏兮兮，走过的地方尘土飘起，在通往卧室的路上留下模糊的脚印。  
  
“他带狗狗们出去了，” Charly的声音笼罩了Hannibal不悦的念头。  
  
“我猜也是，” 他回复。  
  
他转身面对男人，男人坐在他睡觉的小沙发上。悲伤的脸让Hannibal莫名的怒气冲冲。  
  
“你饿吗？有很多汤，” 男人提议，然后，“我要去镇里一趟。或许我能找到狗粮。”  
  
“我不饿，Charly，” Hannibal叹息着说。“你人真好。我相信那会让Will很开心。”  
  
的确如此。Hannibal鼻翼扇动。  
  
“我喜欢狗，” Charly轻声解释。“他们很友好。但我老婆从不让我养狗。说他们太容易掉毛了。”  
  
“的确如此，” 医生说。  
  
他们还没来得及多交谈，Will挤进屋子，狗狗们紧随其后。蓝色眼睛被疲惫和恐惧包围了。  
  
“有一群僵尸，” 他颤抖着解释。“不是很多。可能最多十二只，但是它们看到我了。”  
  
Hannibal深深皱起眉头，几乎咆哮出声。他想重新爬回床上，把Will紧紧抱在胸前——心口。眼角的活动让Hannibal分心，他转身看到Charly站起身，然后蹲下在沙发下面搜寻。当他站起来，他手里牢牢握着一把猎枪。  
  
“我来对付他们，” 他说。“你们两个回到床上休息吧。你还病着，你的伤还没好。”  
  
他冲他俩点点头，然后冲出房子，几乎毁掉的门嘎吱一声关上了。Hannibal考虑把书架推过去，就这样算了。他会把Will拖进卧室，抱着他，在他耳朵低语安慰。Hannibal动手打算这么做，却失败了。  
  
“我要去帮他，” Will宣称。  
  
年轻人转身，尽管没有武器，却向门走去。Hannibal喉咙收紧，他迅速出击，紧紧抓住年轻人的上臂，后者缩了一下。Will在他手中转身，怒视着他，试图挣脱他的手，这打碎了Hannibal自控上的温柔约束。  
  
“ **不** ，” 他大声咆哮。  
  
Hannibal把Will整个抱起，把他带回卧室，无视了跟在身后不确定的吠叫，和啪嗒啪嗒的脚爪声。他把Will扔到床上，然后随他趴下，抓住用力挥舞的胳膊，迎上怒气冲冲不可置信眯起的蓝眼睛。  
  
“Hannibal，放开我！” Will大喊。  
  
他的挣扎让人印象深刻，但他仍在病中身体虚弱。Hannibal远不及平常的体力和能力，然而，他把两只胳膊按在扭来扭去的脑袋上方，几乎毫不费力的用身体压住Will，把他钉在原处，等待他不再挣扎。  
  
“ **搞什么** ？” 男人咆哮着，拼命反抗把他压在硬邦邦床垫上的体重。  
  
“冷静下来，” Hannibal低吼。  
  
两人都粗重的喘息着，随着Will不再挣扎，Hannibal紧握着他手腕的力量也放松了一些。他们胸口紧贴，双腿交缠，他们的脸庞在这干燥满是尘土的房间里仅距几英寸。远处，枪声打破了宁静。Hannibal的目光一刻都没有离开Will，即使当他们怒气消散，汗珠从他额头滴落到他朋友的眉毛上。  
  
“你好重，” 小一号的男人轻声说，无视了滴落流淌的汗水。  
  
“是的，” Hannibal同意。“如果你答应待在这里，我就放开你。”  
  
“我答应，” Will回答。“快从我身上下来。拜托。”  
  
Hannibal无声顺从了，从他朋友身上滚下，躺在他身边。现在他俩都盯着天花板，仰躺着，慢慢平静下来，跟他们以前和今早上的姿势不同。终于，Will汗津津的手握住Hannibal的手。  
  
“我讨厌无能为力，” 他轻声咆哮。“我讨厌这个地方。我讨厌我在这里的原因，我讨厌这一切。我只想回家。”  
  
“已经没有家了，” 医生闭上眼睛，感觉自己的心跳平稳下来。  
  
“我知道。但我想有家。我不想呆在这里，饥肠辘辘。我想要有个安全的地方，我可以喂饱狗狗们，给他们洗个澡。我可以带他们出去上厕所，不用担心一群特么的 **僵尸** 随时会出现。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“我受够了汤了，” Will抱怨。“味道一点都不好。”  
  
伴着他朋友含糊的抱怨，Hannibal睡着了。在他俩中间，他们的手依然紧紧握在一起。  
  
****  
  
“Hannibal!” Will咕哝着，再次摇晃男人的肩膀。  
  
再次，毫无反应。他叹了口气，从对方紧握的手中抽出手，蹒跚着从床上爬下。第一声枪响后的那些枪声，他们都睡过去了，Will的胃不舒服的咕噜噜响着。他冲狗狗们轻啧出声示意他们留下，然后他轻手轻脚离开卧室，离开房子。在他视线的边缘，像水一样的东西随着他的步伐泛起涟漪。直到一段小树枝折断，夹到了他的脚后跟，他才注意到自己光着脚。  
  
然而，他继续前行。  
  
当他发现那些死掉的僵尸，他几乎没有看他们。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他的身体感觉仿佛随时会飘走。他耐心的检查了那堆尸体的周围，然后转身面对远处的房子。  
  
 **树木太多** ，他挫败的想。 **这里并不安全** 。  
  
他在狼陷，弗吉尼亚的小房子有种深夜浮在水面上的船的错觉，当他特意模糊视野，直到周围的世界更像海洋而不是点缀他房子的树木。  
  
但这里？甚至都没有风吹动树梢。  
  
在他身后，尸体们继续腐烂，尽管这次一动不动，也没有饥饿紧咬的牙齿。  
  
Will在草地上坐下，两手抓着头。他的整个世界都歪斜了，然后他晕了过去，身体一歪倒在凉凉的草上。房子里，Hannibal梦见自己的心被从胸中切下，他在锅里煎着准备晚餐——然而，是为谁准备，却忘记了，因为他自己一点都不饿。  
  
或许是为在他餐桌上酣然入睡的狼？Hannibal不确定自己想吵醒它。  
  
万一他把自己整个吞下怎么办？  
  
****  
  
“她可能吸入了太多烟，” Beverly说。“但她应该会没事。”  
  
他们已不在那个仓库里了。他们新找到的房子坐落在距离那个镇大约一英里远的地方，数天前后者结果是一场灾难。在他们清理房子里的尸体和残骸的几个小时里，气氛沉重，沉默笼罩了大家。这是座两层的房子，后部很长，整体很窄，形状像个高耸的矩形，涂料脱落，曲线柔和的屋顶上盖板不全。大多数房间里都凌乱塞满东西和老旧的家具，但楼上的两个房间有床，空间足以装下所有人。  
  
“她为什么还没有醒过来？” Jack问。  
  
Melly躺在楼下的沙发上，Jack和Beverly站在她身前。当他们到达这里，金发女还有知觉，有点恍惚。她径直睡着了，然后没有醒来，即使当其他人一整天忙忙碌碌。  
  
“我不是医生，” Beverly咕哝着。“震惊，或许？”  
  
“彻底无视处境，只管一直睡下去，” Jack含糊的说。  
  
在楼上，Jimmy和Brian在敲敲打打。他们轮流有条不紊的把房子封起来，从楼下的窗户开始，然后一路向上。原房主很显然喜欢囤积东西，所以他们有足够的材料。  
  
“我希望我可以那样做，” Beverly尖声说。  
  
长发紧紧在她头上别成发髻，她选择穿紧身的衣服避免在僵尸攻击时被抓住。Jack脱掉了他破烂的衣服，换上了宽松的黑色长裤和无袖圆领衫。他们身后放着一个背包，等待着他们，当他们观察睡着的女人。  
  
“她一定知道发生了什么，” Jack低语。“Will和Hannibal成功逃脱了。一定是这样。”  
  
Beverly低下头，没有吱声。她转过身背上背包，然后步履沉重的走向前门。Jack大声叹息，然后跟了上来，抚摸着仓库起火后从Melly那里拿来的砍刀。  
  
 **Will** ，他想。 **你特么的在哪里** ？  
  
当他们到了镇上，周围一切寂静无声。尸体散落在街上，各种商店残破窗户上依然挂着的玻璃碎片闪闪发光。杂草早已在人行道上钻出，在缝隙里冒出，草坪粗糙杂乱，在街道周围的房子前无人照料。Beverly和Jack停车，离开面包车，然后走进一家食品店查看能找到些什么。  
  
“又是豆子，” Beverly窃笑。“貌似即使是在天启期间，也没人想要它们。”  
  
Jack没有微笑也没有大笑。他的幽默感早已不在，他的心思都围绕着Will的失踪，和最重要的，他妻子。火灾过后，Bella生病了，吸入了太多烟，即使现在，她正蜷曲在床上，不停的气喘咳嗽。他站在商店后面原本的冷冻库前，抬手捏着鼻梁。他的耳朵轰鸣作响。  
  
“Jack？你还好吗？”  
  
他转过头，发现深色头发女人担忧的抬头看着他。  
  
“我没事。我们赶紧找东西吧。”  
  
他们用看上去能吃的各种东西装满背包，尽快的把东西扫到包里。尽管一只僵尸都没有看到，更不用说人了，他们想要尽快做完。当背包装满了，他们转身离开，看到一个高个男人堵在门口，手松松的握着猎枪，枪口朝下。  
  
“嗨，” 男人打招呼。“我是Charly。”


	24. 地狱边缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “发生了什么？” 他小声问。
> 
> Will找到Hannibal的一只手，紧紧抓住修长的手指。

**未知天**  
  
Will醒来时，世界缓慢稳定的移动着。他的脑袋垂向一边，眼睛朦胧的睁开。过了困惑的几秒，他意识到树叶和灌木在嘎吱作响，然后他抬起头，发现Hannibal正坚定的直视前方。  
  
“Hannibal？” Will嗓音沙哑，喉咙发干刺痛。  
  
棕色眼睛低头看了他一眼然后Hannibal又盯着前方的路。  
  
“我很担心，” 医生咕哝着说，跨过一条大树根。“我发现你昏倒在草丛里。”  
  
Will紧紧闭上眼睛，当寒意袭来，禁不住颤抖。他是在做梦吗？  
  
“我们在哪里？” 他迟疑的问。  
  
Hannibal没有回答，Will皱起眉头。他的视野更模糊了，他脑中持续不停的尖利的嗡嗡声变得越来越响，直到充满他的鼓膜。晕倒前，他模模糊糊看到一条尾巴高举着在他们前面抽动，然后他失去了意识。  
  
当他再次醒来，Hannibal正温柔的把他放在地上，用毯子把他裹起来。一只大手放在他额头，离开时沾染了浸湿Will额头和头发的汗水，又湿又热。他花了几分钟等视野逐渐清晰聚焦在另一个男人身上，当他终于看清了，Will的胃揪紧了。Hannibal蹲在他身边，眼睛无神，呼吸轻浅。半张脸还包扎着，剩下半张脸苍白虚弱。  
  
“陪我坐坐?” Will问。  
  
Hannibal咕哝着同意了，扑通坐在Will身边的地上，大声叹息。在他们周围，狗狗们或嗅闻着地面或也坐下，气喘吁吁的舌头把口水滴到枯萎的树叶上。  
  
“那个房子对我们来说已经不再安全了，Will，” Hannibal终于开口，回答Will的问题。“我要带你去个更安全的地方。”  
  
 **你也需要个安全的地方。**  
  
“我们，” Will疲惫的纠正。  
  
Hannibal没有回应。  
  
Will裹在毯子里。他身下的地面又硬又冷，周围是枝繁叶茂的高大树木。他觉得很可能是下午晚些时候，或许接近黄昏。Will呻吟着侧身蜷起，远离Hannibal。他的视野模糊，花了好几分钟才意识到自己能看见Winston卧在周围，嘴巴放在前爪上，黑色的眼睛缓慢的冲他眨着。  
  
“我觉得自己仿佛着了火，” 他说，金色狗狗支起耳朵。  
  
一只手稳稳放在他肩头，然后Will发现自己被整个向后拉靠在男人身上，直到他的背靠着男人的胸膛。有力的胳膊安稳的抱着他，温暖的脸颊贴在他头上，鼻子在他发卷里搜寻。年轻人抽搐了一下，然后再次颤抖，深呼一口气，平静下来。  
  
“发生了什么？” 他小声问。  
  
Will找到Hannibal的一只手，紧紧抓住修长的手指。  
  
“我醒来却找不到你。你的狗还都在房间里。我，” Hannibal暂停，在他头发里打个哈欠。“我很担心你，Will。”  
  
“我梦见自己走到外面，但不是狼陷。并不安全。”  
  
“是的。你说的对。”  
  
Will闭上眼睛，感觉他的脑子仿佛在晃来晃去。他记起自己一直在吃的药丸，留在了床头柜上。他的高烧，让他全身汗湿，再次凶猛袭来，急需药物。他知道吃药有帮助，知道自己清醒了一会。可能吧。  
  
 **万一一切终究是场梦呢？**  
  
真是场了不得的高烧梦境。  
  
****  
  
蟋蟀唧唧鸣叫，在林间空地上回响。现在天完全黑了，微风拂过树叶。Hannibal在Will发间深吸一口气，闭上眼睛集中在溢满鼻腔的气味。  
  
 **好多了。**  
  
他迟疑的后退，轻轻从Will被毯子裹住的身体上抽出胳膊。略微挣扎了一下，他脱下衬衫，揉成一团，给他朋友做枕头，下面的汗衫对他来说就够了。然后他站起身，走进树林去搜集柴火准备生火。冲跟随他的一只小狗打个响指，——Bridget，如果没记错；卷毛脏兮兮的，眼睛从乱糟糟的刘海下面眨巴着。她坐下，呜呜叫了一声，但还是遵从了他主人朋友的命令。  
  
Hannibal小心迈过黑暗树林里的树根。对于在类似的环境里生存，他并不陌生，尽管在巴尔的摩的优渥生活让他有点被宠坏了。然而自从僵尸现身，他一直保持警惕，不再在意艺术或优雅搭配之类的事情。取而代之，他的安全是他行动的首要目标。额——大概吧。  
  
说实话，唯一更重要的人正在薄毯子里缩成一团。想想很奇怪，需要世界末日的代价让Hannibal Lecter接受另一个人到他的生活，到他的脑中，到——  
  
——他的心里？Hannibal把这念头搁置一边，又捡起一根干树枝，然后沿原路返回。  
  
 **这种念头需要耐心考虑** ，他想。 **耐心还有填饱的肚子** 。  
  
等他回来，天更黑了。医生依然因为疲惫而行动缓慢，但他的身体跟过去几天比充满了能量。Hannibal跪在他熟睡朋友附近，把他的柴火堆成松散的金字塔形。他堆了很多干树叶和小树枝上去，然后把两根树枝紧紧握在手里。  
  
“Hann——” 轻柔的声音在空地里响起，盖过了两根树枝用力摩擦试图擦出火星的声音。“Hannibal？”  
  
“我在这里。”  
  
毯子沙沙作响，Hannibal从他终于生起的火上方抬起头，沉浸在思绪中，考虑着眼前和长远的打算。蹲在原地，Will迎上深邃眼睛和几乎毫无表情的面孔。  
  
“我们很安全，” 医生告诉他朋友。“休息吧，亲爱的。”  
  
没有听从，Will挣扎着坐起来，靠近火堆，紧紧抓着毯子。越来越大的火苗照亮了疲惫的脸庞和困惑的表情。Hannibal站起身绕过权宜的篝火，坐在年轻人身边。他们一起盯着橘红色宛如卷须的火苗飞舞着吞噬树枝和叶子，就这样沉默的过了几分钟。Will挪了挪靠在他朋友身上，Hannibal抬起胳膊环绕抖动的肩膀，把他拉近。  
  
“好冷，” Will牙齿打着颤抱怨。“为什么我的脑子像着了火，却感觉这么冷？”  
  
Hannibal从篝火上移开目光，伸过空闲的手，手指跟正在变干的头发交缠。Will的额头还湿乎乎的，但不再滚烫。微笑浮上医生的脸庞，Will看到了，皱起眉。  
  
“干嘛？” 他质问。  
  
“你让我联想到你的狗。乱糟糟的随时准备呜呜叫着发牢骚，” 蓝色眼睛对着他眯起，Hannibal笑的更开了。“别摆出那副表情，我的男孩。”  
  
没费多少力气Hannibal挪动身体，稍微面对Will，把小只男人拉过来倚靠在自己身上。两只胳膊稳稳环住被毯子包裹的身体，敏锐的鼻子再次埋在正在变干的发卷里。Will的肩膀僵了一下，然后慢慢放松下来。温热的气息拂过Hannibal的脖颈。  
  
“我们在干嘛？” 年轻人耳语。“在黑漆漆的树林里说着甜言蜜语。”  
  
“然而在我们身边，世界早已陷落，” Hannibal的笑容消失了。  
  
“我好饿，Hannibal。”  
  
 **我也是。**  
  
“睡吧。”  
  
Will睡了，Hannibal也睡了。狗狗们也睡了，疲惫不已围在人类周围。篝火继续燃烧，灰烬和烟雾飘到空中。遥远的夜空中，偶有星星闪烁，几朵云慵懒的从满月旁飘过。  
  
****  
  
“我没有问他们的名字，” Charly又说。“他们没呆多久。”  
  
他当然知道。Will和Hannibal，Hannibal和Will。他甚至还知道他们的姓。尽管并不想，他无意中听到过不少谈话。虽然他并不怀疑面前的人，内心某处坚持他说点谎。  
  
“好吧，” 大个子一手疲惫的抚过前额。“但你还是见过他们。他们受伤了吗？”  
  
“我猜是的，” Charly环顾商店，避开盯着他的深色眼睛。  
  
“Jack，” 女人纤长的手放在Jack胳膊上，寻求他的目光。“我们需要在天色更晚前回去。这样不安全。”  
  
“我知道，” Jack皱起眉。  
  
Charly从眼角看着他们交谈，在商店的底层货架上搜索着狗粮。最终，他判定平常堆在那里的狗粮袋子不见了。  
  
“你要呆在这里吗？” Jack低沉的声音打断了Charly的思绪。  
  
“出来转转也不错。今晚什么都不会发生，” 他回答。  
  
两个人都皱起眉，但没有说话。Charly举起枪，然后转身对着陌生人。他们不需要他的帮助。当他走开，他听到女人恼火的低语。  
  
“等一下！” Jack大喊。  
  
他冲出商店，召唤Charly。穿背带裤的男人耐心的转身，悲伤的脸等着被问。他想回家，吃一罐最喜欢的汤。  
  
“我们呆在离这里几英里外，路边的房子里。形状奇怪的那座。你知道吗？”  
  
“当然知道，” Charly微笑了。“几年前我的表亲住在那里。”  
  
“额，我们暂时住在那里。你想的话就来看看吧。如果你再见到那两个人，告诉他们我们的住处，好吗？”  
  
Charly严肃地点点头，然后他再次出发。回家路上他一直枪口朝地，跨过血淋淋躺在地上的僵尸尸体，然后回到爷爷的房子。老旧小小的空间里沉默回响。  
  
“再见，” 男人低语。  
  
****  
  
Will突然惊醒，逃离被末端尖锐巨大触角追逐的噩梦。他的身体，被紧紧抱住，在完全清醒前，他摇晃挣扎着。他花了很久才意识到紧紧抱住他的是Hannibal的胳膊，虽然他惊恐地挣扎，却毫不让步。抚慰的低语在他耳朵飘浮。  
  
“只是我，Will，” 男人安慰他。“冷静。听我的心跳。”  
  
他朋友手的熟悉重量捧起他的后脑，Will允许男人引导他，直到他的耳朵贴上沉着的胸口。两人都再次安静下来，一个听着心脏砰砰跳动的声音时醒时梦，另一个警戒护卫。在他完全入睡前，Will眨眨眼睛，从他朋友胸前抬起头。  
  
“Hannibal，” 他喘息着说。  
  
在摇曳火光中闪着红光的眼睛睁开，迎上他的。深吸一口气，Will把手从他俩中间松开，捧起Hannibal的脸颊，拇指抚过锋利的颧骨，没有被仓库的烈焰烧伤，没有用纱布包扎的那边。他吸入他朋友的气息，闻到烟雾，土地和潮湿，然后向前用自己的嘴唇覆上他朋友的。他们嘴唇相印，懒洋洋的亲吻，情绪杂陈，无以言表，无法命名。手指坚定地拉着Will的头发，低吼从他胸中逸出却被他倚靠的男人吞下。撤回身子，Will舔舔嘴唇，尝到咸咸的湿意。  
  
“谢谢你，” 他轻声说。  
  
“为什么？” 带口音的嗓音因疲惫而沙哑，Will额头发热。  
  
“护我周全。”


	25. 向前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我可以护你周全，” 年长者不动声色的说。“我总是说到做到，Will。”
> 
> “我知道。但是跟他们在一起，我们更安全。”
> 
> Hannibal的表情几不可见的变了变，如果Will没有一直在盯着他，他可能会完全错过。

**未知天**  
  
“跟我预料的一样。”  
  
Will眯眼看向远处，看到他们曾经藏身的仓库的残骸。离开树林让他们易受攻击，他略微颤抖着，跟Hannibal一起跨过田野。今早醒来感觉不再像只倾覆的船，他吃惊的发现Hannibal还是带上了他的医疗包，还有他们少量的食品补给——包括几罐味道不咋地的汤。  
  
他们分享了一罐提到的汤，在火上加热过，已经不再是块状物，更容易下咽。  
  
他的胃依然翻腾，衣服干掉了，贴在身上。一边走着，他发现自己无比渴望洗个热水澡，换身干净衣服。Hannibal背着他们的行李，步履艰难的跟小个男人并肩而行，他凌乱的形象在早已照耀着他们的阳光下更加明显。他衣衫褴褛的样子有时还会惊吓到Will，他一边想着，一边用手抚过自己乱糟糟的胡子。  
  
他希望自己能完全刮掉。他希望自己能做很多事情。  
  
“你预料到什么？” 他疲惫的问。  
  
“其他人已经离开。非常可能已经进镇。”  
  
“太好了。我们去找他们。”  
  
回应他的只有沉默。Will从他的狗狗身上移开视线，他们跟在两人后面一边搜索一边走着，鼻子好奇的贴在草丛和地上。  
  
“人越多越安全，” Will说。“你知道。我们甚至不该离开Charly的房子。我们为什么没有开走卡车？”  
  
“这不重要。”  
  
“对我很重要。Hannibal,” Will停下脚步，挺起胸膛，医生也挺起胸膛，停在他前方几步远；他迎上一只眯起的棕色眼睛和不悦的嘴唇。“怎么回事？”  
  
“我可以护你周全，” 年长者不动声色的说。“我总是说到做到，Will。”  
  
“我知道。但是跟他们在一起，我们更安全。”  
  
Hannibal的表情几不可见的变了变，如果Will没有一直在盯着他，他可能会完全错过。曾经空白却耐心的表情，现在僵硬了，浅色眉毛略微皱起，一侧嘴角轻轻抽动。最明显的变化，却发生在唯一可见的那只眼睛上。相当显著的阴沉下来。  
  
“Hannibal？” 他质疑沉默。  
  
年长者依然一言不发。好大一会，只有狗狗们在走动，他们围着他俩，等着继续前行，满足于等待命令，探索新环境。随着他们在田野里对峙的越来越久，Will的心因为熟悉的恐惧越来越沉重。  
  
“你更喜欢他们，” Hannibal终于开口了——嗓音低沉近乎咆哮。  
  
“什么？”  
  
Will好奇自己是不是错过了什么。Hannibal现在看上去被侮辱了；不， **怒气冲冲** 。  
  
“如果你更喜欢他们，那就自己去找他们，” 医生厉声说。  
  
“Hanni——”  
  
“ **走！** ”  
  
喊声喧闹的回响，狗狗们被突然的高声吓了一跳。Buster焦虑的呜呜叫着，搜索着蹭着Will的腿，寻求安慰或挠挠耳朵。Will无视了狗狗，无视了吹过他头发和衣服的冷风，不再被浓密的树林所保护。他无视了高声鸣叫的鸟，无视了自己的心跳，尽管越跳越响，节奏宛若鼓点。  
  
Hannibal脸色憔悴，被棕色灰白日益浓密的胡须包围。他的头发也长长了，散落在脸上。仿佛是在盯着男人的双胞胎兄弟，或不贴切的变形怪——换个情形，这绝对不可能是Hannibal Lecter。但的确是他，当下情形紧张，令人挫败的困惑。背叛的氛围在他俩中间萦绕，高声回响的命令悬而未决，沉重伤人。  
  
“不，” Will说。“我不会离开你。”  
  
棕色眼睛闭上，大声叹息从宽厚的胸膛逸出。Hannibal丢下食物包和医药包，双手抚过头发，转身背对Will，后者依然在努力弄清到底是什么状况。突然，一切都说得通了，以一种抽象的方式，正如他们一发现钢制仓库，他就知道那个镇很危险。他没有再说话——取而代之，他走到Hannibal身边，从后面抱住他，胳膊紧紧抱住高个男人，脸颊贴在他背上。他朋友立刻绷紧了。  
  
“我不会离开你，” Will轻声重复。“我只是害怕了。”  
  
“你无需害怕。”  
  
 **我猜他说的对。又不是说世界没有早已陷落** 。  
  
Hannibal在他怀抱中转身，用胳膊环住Will，把他们身体拉近，紧紧贴在一起。他的鼻子埋在年轻人的脖颈，Will紧紧闭上眼睛，感受双唇拂过肌肤的感觉。他能感觉到他朋友的心跟他的一起砰砰直跳。  
  
“但是，我们真的应该开走卡车，” 他喃喃抱怨。  
  
Hannibal轻声笑了，抱得更紧。  
  
****  
  
沿着高速路走了好几个小时，Hannibal心中窃喜。他们第一次开车经过时，他就注意到了那辆车，敏锐的眼神捕捉到引擎上的钥匙。他在车边停下，先在周围查看，然后打开驾驶座车门，皱起眉头。钥匙还在，但一具腐败的尸体躺在前排座位上。  
  
“来这边，” 他说。  
  
Will走过来，往里看，鼻子早已皱起。他从他朋友手中接过包，大的那个背在肩上，医药包抱在胸前。Hannibal闻了闻，嗅觉被腐败污秽的气味震惊了，但他继续向前，抓住尸体把它拖出来。  
  
“噢，天哪，” Will走到一边，在路边的杂草上干呕了。  
  
Hannibal皱着眉丢下断开的半具尸体，嘴唇抽动看着溅到衬衫上的血。他把那堆东西扔在人行道上，看了一眼Will，后者正对着残留尸体发出的嘎吱嘎吱的声音大声呻吟。屏住呼吸，Hannibal伸手进去，成功抓住一只胳膊，咆哮着从肩头扔出。  
  
“去他的，” Will在旁边说。“我要坐后排。”  
  
年长者没有回答。他继续抓着湿透腐败尸体的剩余部分，扔出来。终于前排座位清空了，尽管血和一些内脏在聚酯材料上留下肮脏的污迹。  
  
“过来，” Hannibal命令。“你的狗需要坐后排，Will。”  
  
又一声呻吟，拖长调子，满是厌恶的抱怨。Hannibal眼神锐利的看向他朋友，但看到苍白的皮肤和睁大的蓝色眼睛，表情柔和下来。他猜想如果他们没有这么饿，Will会把胃里的食物都吐出来。  
  
“我会把你的座位盖起来，” 他说。“车一开起来，味道就会慢慢消散。过来，Will。拜托。”  
  
狗狗们很不情愿钻进这局促的空间，但并不像他们主人反应那么强烈。他们依次钻进后排座位，Hannibal终于成功说服Will坐进来，先用年轻人昨晚裹着的毯子盖上座位，Buster和Bridget不得不挤在前排。Hannibal早已不在乎狗群给他们带来的种种不便；他知道只要自己说要丢下狗狗们，Will就会立刻跟他们一起离开。他早已见识了他朋友在这个话题上的固执劲。  
  
“老天，臭死了，” Hannibal坐到方向盘后，Will咕哝着。  
  
的确如此。惊人的臭。Hannibal坐稳了，转动钥匙点火，很高兴引擎立刻轰鸣着醒来。看了一眼汽油刻度盘，他不禁笑了。  
  
“我很高兴在这种情况下，你还能笑的出来，” 年轻人抱怨。  
  
“车的汽油储备很足——我觉得这值得一笑。”  
  
没有再说话，他倒车，然后转弯，驶向很多天前他们来时的路。Will转过头，看着逐渐远去的仓库外壳。  
  
“我们要去哪里？” 他立刻问。  
  
Hannibal没有回答。  
  
****  
  
Melly比其他人都醒得早，观察着她休息的起居室。附近桌上一只蜡烛熄灭了，厨房里的石英表 **滴答作响** 。借着黎明的曙光，她发现Beverly睡在她右边的椅子上。Melly的心漏跳一拍，她慢慢坐起来，从自己温热的身上取下毯子。她成功地向前门走了两步，这时Berverly的眼睛突然睁开了。  
  
“你要去哪里？” 女人疲惫的问。  
  
她能回答的只有谎言，所以她没有开口。她能感觉到自己烧伤的地方皮肤痛苦的绷紧，一阵绝望和痛苦冲刷过她。  
  
“嗨！”  
  
Melly让前门在她身后甩上，无视了Beverly抬高的声音。望了一眼天空，云朵蓬松，平静的蔚蓝色天空在冉冉升起的太阳周围被染成橘粉紫色，绚丽多彩。一阵冷风吹过，寒意立刻袭来。她停在房子外面，感觉自己精神崩溃。  
  
“我扶住你了，” 一个声音在身边响起。  
  
她意识到自己一定跌倒或晕倒或两者兼有，她不知道该心存感激还是怒气冲冲，现在Beverly扶住了她。直到他们回到房子里，Melly意识到她恨这个垂死残忍世界里的每个人，每件事。  
  
“我想要死在那里，” Beverly一走开，她就嘶声说。  
  
黑色眼睛困惑的睁大了。Melly感觉她内心的愤恨加深了。  
  
“那个仓库。是我放的火，Beverly。”  
  
这句话像鸣锣一样轰鸣响起。两个女人同时转身面对刚刚走进来的人，后者恰好听见Melly说出骇人的真相。  
  
“你可能会害死我们所有人，” Bella嘶声说。  
  
她看上去疲惫不堪，黑发凌乱松散，衣服脏乱沾染了泥土，汗水和干掉的血迹。她宁静的脸庞变成了龇牙咧嘴的嘶吼，即使她丈夫可能也从未见过，双手在她身侧紧握成拳。  
  
“为什么？” Beverly坚决地问。  
  
嗓音中没有惊恐失措。Melly来回看着这两个女人，感觉到了力量。不可置信，无穷无尽的力量。她羡慕她俩。  
  
“我跟Hannibal做了交易，” 她坦白。  
  
 **我跟魔鬼做了交易** 。  
  
****  
  
他说得对，上路大约一小时后，味道消散了，高速飘走。Will把他的车窗尽可能的摇低，无视了让他呼吸困难，视线模糊的强风。他不停眨着眼，吸入干净的空气仿佛迫切渴望。在他身边，Hannibal哼了一声。  
  
“等我们到了，你会有充足的新鲜空气可以呼吸，” 医生告诉他。  
  
“你还没有告诉我的那个地方？”   
  
Will努力忍住不要翻白眼，不过他的确把车窗摇高了。Buster躺在他大腿上睡着了，另一只小狗趴在他脚上。在后排，剩余的狗狗挤在一起却很满足，打着盹，任车在高速路上疾驰。  
  
“你相信我吗？” Hannibal问。  
  
“你知道我相信你。”  
  
这时一只大手放在他大腿上，Will咽咽口水，嗓子突然收紧。他能感觉到男人手指的温暖力量渗到他的肌肤里，让他充满了很久没有感受到的平和。尽管恐惧仍然还在，尽管疾病依然在他血管和脑中肆虐，Will知道目前他很安全。  
  
而且他知道自己会一直安全下去，只要Hannibal待在他身边——只要他待在Hannibal身边。


	26. 乘客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不在乎我们去哪，只要我们安全，” Will疲惫的叹息。“我只想躺下睡上几天。”
> 
> “像死人一样？” 医生戏谑的问。 
> 
> “对。”
> 
> Will试图微笑，或许他嘴角微微抽动了一下。

**未知天**  
  
在Jack早已质疑人生时，他在房子里得知了Melly的背叛。现在他们正处于僵尸天启中——不是极端核爆炸后支离破碎的世界——而是见鬼的 **僵尸** 天启。长期以来这种生物被不同版本的电影，艺术，故事所描写，这一类别沦为廉价恐怖手法或被人们冠以“蹩脚”的名号，可笑的不可能。现在那些人已经死去，还有Jack了解的世界里的大多数人。  
  
大个子盯着远处，靠在身后门前阶的墙上。其他人在房子里，除了Melly，一小时前自杀了。饮弹自尽的枪声依然在他脑中回响，他的手还在颤抖。  
  
“还有四颗子弹，” Brian说，轻声叹息在他身边停下。“除了这些，我们也没多少了。至少还有很多刀。”  
  
“总要往好处看，” Jack说，没有眨眼，依然盯着在他们周围无声延伸的风景。  
  
“对。比如说那声枪响本可能会引起僵尸的关注，却没有。”  
  
没人问她如何弄到的枪。已经不再重要。Jack一生中见过很多死亡，天启前后都有，但这次令人厌恶的在他脑中萦绕。他在Melly死后才知道是她放的火，所以沉到他心底的感觉不是内疚——而是她的坦白引发的愤怒。  
  
 **Hannibal Lecter** ，他冷笑着想。  
  
“太安静了，” 他终于赞同。“我不喜欢。”  
  
他们一起眺望天空和绵延几英里的田野。即使动物都不在附近活动，至少叽喳出声的那些。即使怪物们也没有咔哒作响。最后他们回到房子里，Jimmy和Beverly坐在Melly原来睡的沙发上。沉寂笼罩了他们，就这样过了几乎整整一个小时，Bella走进起居室，她坚定的表情引起了大家的注意。  
  
“我受够了，” 她大喊。“我受够了你们小心翼翼的样子。”  
  
Jack眯起眼睛，张口回应他妻子的爆发。  
  
“不，” Bella厉声对他说。“我们都知道谁该为此负责。”  
  
他们确实知道。他是唯一知道所有内情的人，毕竟由他一手策划。每个人都怒气不小，不过Bella看上去受影响更多——Jack大概知道原因，如果属实，他不确定自己会如何感受。什么都改变不了又一个人死去的事实，而且，这次更意外，让他们无所适从。  
  
这个，还有Will依然失踪，他和他的狗，和大个子渴望把他开膛破肚，吊起正如Hannibal的诸多受害者的邪恶怪物。  
  
 **Will** ，Jack想。 **他给你灌输了怎样的疯狂想法？**  
  
他好奇自己是否有权利想念一个他曾经利用的人——他并没试图否认自己的所作所为。然而，Will常常填充了他心里想象中儿子的位置，在某些方面。  
  
“我们找到他，” Bella咆哮着说。“我们找到他俩。”  
  
“Bella，他们可能身处任何地方，” Jack叹息着说。  
  
“他试图杀死我们所有人，” Bella说，尽管她嗓音放低了，却充满了致命的意味，其他人都疲倦的看着她。  
  
这也无法否认。  
  
****  
  
多少个小时过去了？Will蜷曲着躺在座位里，一只胳膊支着头，Buster暖暖的窝在他大腿上。Hannibal无声的开着车。大约四十分钟前，他们就不再交谈，陪伴他们的只有车的声音，引擎的旋转声，车轮撞在路上的声音。年轻人抬头看了一眼天空，厚重深灰的云朵正在聚集。  
  
过了几分钟，下起了雨，然而西下的太阳依然从暴风云后探头探脑，几束耀眼的光线射向地面。  
  
“你在某个安全的地方预先做了安排，对吗？” 后来他问，坐起来盯着不断将雨水带走的雨刷。  
  
“对，” 男人回答。“我在那里储存了补给。还有一台发电机。”  
  
“什么让你以为别人还没有发现那里？”  
  
现在情况下，某个地方保存完好的可能性微乎其微。Will知道自己这样想不对，因为地球如此广阔，而且现在人口急剧减少，实际上可能性非常大。这感觉大多来自他自己的切身感受，只包含一段高速公路和几处被遗忘的地点，那里依然有人存在或已经荒废。很久以来他第一次想起Alana Bloom；她红润的脸颊，和某个寒冷早晨她在匡提科停车场跟自己打招呼时，嘴边呼出的一缕薄雾。她微笑着，亮蓝色眼睛微微眯起，让他振作精神，欢欣鼓舞。  
  
“如果有人发现了，那就随他们去，” 男人一边说着一边看了一眼Will，年轻人能感觉到他目光的压力，仿佛坚定的爱抚。  
  
他看向自己的朋友，曾经是Cheasapeake Ripper，现在开着装满狗和人的车长途跋涉，沿途满是空空或毁掉的车辆，尸体日晒多日逐渐腐烂。还有时间：无限时间将他们暂停在虚无静止的世界中。  
  
“我不在乎我们去哪，只要我们安全，” Will疲惫的叹息。“我只想躺下睡上几天。”  
  
“像死人一样？” 医生戏谑的问。   
  
“对。”  
  
Will试图微笑，或许他嘴角微微抽动了一下。没过多久，他就沉沉入睡，无梦来扰。他再次醒来，是被Hannibal打开驾驶室车门的声音惊醒。雨已经停了。  
  
“到了？” Will沙哑的问。  
  
“还没有。我想要活动一下，处理一些事情，” Hannibal靠过来，冲他微笑，凌乱熟悉的面孔看着自己，Will的心中充满某种不知名的情绪。“吃点东西。或再睡一会。我会回来，我的爱。”  
  
车门砰地一声关上，Will看着Hannibal消失在高速公路一侧的树木中。尽管空无一人，僵尸也不见踪影，他感觉有点紧张不安。然后他想起他朋友离开前的话，眼睛眯起，嘴角弯起。这感觉太像童话故事，他整个身体因为无法辨认的感觉激动不已——但并不是，他向后靠在座位上，闭上眼睛又打了个盹。然后，他打着哈欠，下了车，放狗狗们出来上厕所，小心照看他们，自己吃了几块饼干，喝了一口温水。残存的一缕日光伸出地平线，没过多久，他又让狗狗们上车，自己待在外面，坐在车前盖上。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal走的越来越近，招呼他，穿过茂盛的草。  
  
“嗨，” Will抬起一只手。“我还以为要派个搜救队呢。”  
  
Hannibal斜斜的得意笑着加入他，靠近他坐着，一只胳膊放在年轻人身后，倚靠着。Will抬头冲他眨眨眼，突然感觉自己的心跳到嗓子眼。尽管衣衫褴褛头发凌乱，受伤包扎，筋疲力尽，Hannibal依然是个帅气的男人——可能更加帅气，跟他往常的形象比。本能的，Will靠近身边安全温暖有力的身体。  
  
他们双唇轻轻刷过，天鹅绒一样柔软。下一个吻，更加坚定，Will略微偏头，蹭着Hannibal闭着的嘴。两人鼻翼扇动气息相连，终于他们嘴唇张开，火热交融，舌头轻抚交缠，跳起永恒的主导与服从之舞。Will闭上眼睛，伸手捧着Hannibal的脸颊，轻声呻吟。  
  
“你愿意在这里亲热？” Hannibal问，略微喘息着彼此分开。“坏孩子。”  
  
轻笑出声，Will手指梳过凌乱的头发，然后紧紧抓住一缕发丝。他再次把他们的嘴唇压在一起，舌头伸到Hannibal嘴里，舔过他的上颚，四处爱抚，寻找他力求控制的舌头。亲吻变得狂野大声，牙齿交错，鼻子蹭过，口水情色的交换。  
  
Hannibal现在从后面环着他的腰，把Will拉过来，让年轻人跨坐在他大腿上。  
  
“对，” Will喘息着说。“ **就在这里** 。”  
  
至少现在可以。  
  
Will胳膊紧紧环住Hannibal有力的脖颈, 让自己的体重沉在身下高个男人身上。当大手坚定沿他脊柱滑下，他颤抖了，然后因他被亲的红肿的下唇上的轻咬呻吟出声。他把身体紧紧贴上他朋友，努力在越来越悠长不协调的吻中争取主导。  
  
他们的心砰砰直跳，呼吸急促，激情低语。  
  
当他们分开，太阳已经消失，他们沐浴在骨灰色的月光下，随着夜晚降临，满月越升越高。  
  
“现在足够了，我想，” Hannibal在简短嬉戏的亲吻间隙低语。  
  
“我还想要更多，” Will抱怨。  
  
“我也是，但晚上我们在这里不安全，Will，” 医生扫过高速路一侧树丛间的夜色。  
  
Will从男人身上滑下来，发现自己站不稳，双腿因为期待而颤抖不已。他的心漏跳一拍，当Hannibal站起来，把他紧紧抱在怀里。  
  
“很快，” 男人在他耳边许诺，脏兮兮的脸颊擦过彼此。“让我们先去安全的地方。”  
  
他们分开，又在车里重聚，司机和乘客。狗狗们鼻子到处嗅闻欢迎他俩，Chester挤到他俩中间，开心的舔着Hannibal的脸，男人厌恶的皱起眉。再次，Will惊异于这个存在，他们融为一体，在这个没有其他生命存在的地方。他决定，假如结果这只是陪伴他某个高烧夜晚的漫长艰苦的一场梦，那么他很乐意，至少目前如此。  
  
****  
  
车停下后，Hannibal从引擎上取下钥匙。前方，新式的单层住宅，窗户宽大，表面闪闪发光，在月光下朝他眨眼。他观察着乱糟糟的草坪和房子的外观，买的时候用途很明确。他洋洋得意的轻轻下车，把门带上，以免吵醒Will，手按着刀，大步走向前门。  
  
门还锁着。  
  
接下来，他望进窗户，看着里面的阴影。  
  
没有动过。  
  
 **如我所料** 。  
  
他走到房子一侧，在杂草丛生花园的一块石头下寻找备用钥匙，小小冰凉的重量让他充满喜悦。等他回到前门，他发现Will已经醒了，正睡眼朦胧的下车，他的眉毛上还有汗珠，脖子上也有汗水闪闪发光。高烧又回来了。  
  
“我们到家了，” Hannibal对眯眼看着他的蓝眼睛男人宣布。  
  
“家，” Will茫然的说。


	27. 间歇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当然，” Will站起身，一手抚过头发。“那么，这是什么地方？”
> 
> Hannibal一手抚上脸庞，抚过胡茬绷带，密切关注着Will。
> 
> “安全屋，” 他终于回答。

**未知天**  
  
房子里面光线暗淡，布满灰尘。白布罩在家具和装饰上，恍若幽灵，人和狗狗安全走进来后，关上前门带起的微风并没有吹动分毫。他们一起把东西放在硬木地板上，Will伸长脖子眯起眼睛环顾没亮灯的门口，广阔延伸到他的视线外。 Hannibal无声迈步向前，让年轻人大吃一惊，把他猛地抱在怀里。他们因为动作的力度撞到门上，一只大手捧在Will脑后，作为撞到结实橡木门上的缓冲。  
  
Hannibal擒住他朋友的双唇久久性感的亲吻，Will紧紧握住他的腰。好大一会，他们再次品尝彼此，熟悉又新鲜——如此新鲜，当他们分开，Will大声喘息，抬头看着部分掩映在阴影中的凌厉面孔。  
  
“在这里等着，” Hannibal沙哑的耳语，温热的气息在Will的嘴唇和脸颊边流连。  
  
男人目标明确的大步走开。Will留在原地好奇的环顾四周，朝一个方向迈了几步，然后停下。在他心中和脑中汹涌的肾上腺素随着Hannibal远去的脚步消逝，他意识到头疼开始发作，紧紧闭上眼睛。他的头发油腻湿滑，双手发痒。他继续站在那里，身体僵硬一动不动，尖锐的声音开始在他耳中响起——捂起耳朵丝毫没有减弱钻到他脑子里的疼痛。  
  
“靠，” 他低声自言自语。  
  
他能感觉到一只狗狗在附近喘着气，其他的四散走开去探索他们的新环境。他睁开眼睛毫不意外的发现Winston对着他歪歪头，一只耳朵疑问的支起。  
  
“嗨，小伙子，” Will跪下，双手擦洗着略微打结的毛发，微笑着看着Winston开心的凑过来蹭着他的胸口。  
  
突然灯亮了。  
  
“发电机的燃料都在，” Hannibal说着，向Will和狗狗走过来。“不过，我还是建议，当你不在房间里时，记得随手关灯。”  
  
“当然，” Will站起身，一手抚过头发。“那么，这是什么地方？”  
  
Hannibal一手抚上脸庞，抚过胡茬绷带，密切关注着Will。  
  
“安全屋，” 他终于回答。  
  
Will迎上Hannibal的目光，当回答在他脑中盘旋时，又移开。绝无可能医生会事先为僵尸天启做准备，那么安全屋只可能是因为他之前连环杀手的身份。  
  
“对，” 年轻人无精打采的说。“额，有水吗？”  
  
“有，在井里。我们要节省一点，你也可以猜到，” 又一分钟过去了，Hannibal的手再次抚过脸庞，短暂的遮住眼睛，在附近流连。“Will，你——”  
  
“没事，” Will的声音比想要的更大。“我没事。我可以清洗一下吗？”  
  
“好，跟我来。”  
  
Will感觉有点内疚当他把Winston留在门厅，尤其当他在自己和Hannibal身后关上灯。不过，狗狗并不介意，在地板上嗅闻，因为飘到鼻子里的灰尘打了个喷嚏。Will紧跟在他朋友身后，跟着年长者穿过房子，双手不确定的在身边张开，以免撞上东西。他已经决定除非必要，他不会开灯。  
  
“这边，” Hannibal说。  
  
他打开宽敞的白色瓷砖洗手间的灯，然后走进去，拉开遮盖安装在远处墙上结合浴和淋浴的帘子。房间里也有一层灰尘，随着动作飘散到空中。  
  
“洗澡还是淋浴？” 医生问。  
  
“淋浴，” Will回答，嗓音疲惫。“我用不了多久。”  
  
不言而喻。  
  
Hannibal调整水龙头，打开淋浴，然后站直。声音很陌生，Will吸入落下的水流激起的味道。发霉又湿热。  
  
“我去检查食品室，” Hannibal僵硬的说。“我会给你带干净衣服回来，放在门外。毛巾在那边的柜子里。”  
  
他三大步迈出洗手间，再次关上门将Will留下。担忧立刻涌上年轻人心头，当他记起他朋友嗓音中的拘谨。  
  
 **安全屋** ，Will提醒自己。或许男人在准备面对Will再次因为他曾经是Chesapeake Ripper而恨他。  
  
Will草率脱下衬衫，丢到地上，然后脱下裤子内衣扔在衣服堆里，脱下鞋子和袜子放在门边。他把帘子拉开，走进淋浴间，直接走到热烫的水流下，还在回响的 ‘我用不了多久’ 也不全是事实。热水感觉棒极了，热烫的有些刺痛，冲走了多日的污垢尘土汗水，让他轻松不少。他用手指轻抓头发和头皮，大声叹息。  
  
他试图不要用太久，真的，但依然用了十五分钟把自己彻底清洗干净。他用淋浴间小架子上托盘里的肥皂擦洗身体，也用它洗了头发，因为没有找到洗发水。终于，他关掉水，从淋浴间走出来，因为把水弄得到处都是有点不好意思，忘了事先在地上放毛巾。正如Hannibal所说，他在柜子里找到了叠的整整齐齐的几条毛巾，他开心的用一条松软的大毛巾把自己裹起来，然后擦干身体。  
  
当他打开门，他发现一件深蓝色睡袍挂在洗手间外面，门厅寂静无声。清洗干净的放松感，让他感觉整个人都轻松了，让他充满了长久以来首次感到的真正喜悦——除了他和Hannibal之间刚刚萌芽的状况。他迅速解下毛巾，穿上睡袍，回去关上洗手间的灯，然后光脚走向附近房间传来的轻柔声音。  
  
Hannibal在厨房里，沐浴在炉灶上方灯泡发出的朦胧光线里。他面前的台面上放着两只碗和两罐看上去像是汤的东西，他在整洁的厨房里看上去很可笑。他比Will洗澡前还要脏一些，年轻人想到他如何应对，忍不住打个冷战。  
  
“Hannibal，” 他走近了。  
  
“Will，感觉怎么样？” 又是正式的语气。  
  
“好多了，谢谢。”  
  
意味深长，双方分享的暂停。当他注意到Hannibal躲着他的目光，Will的一条眉毛扬了起来。  
  
“我来准备食物，去洗澡，” Will努力让他的声音听上去坚定自信，结果却听上去疲惫困惑——依然，他希望这就足够。  
  
Hannibal冲年轻人歪歪头，眼睛集中在他放在台面的双手上，现在向前倚靠。他从鼻子里呼了口气，听上去很像哼了一声，然后站直。  
  
“你需要休息，Will，” 他坚持。“你看上去好像随时会跌倒。”  
  
“如果我跌倒，你会接住我吗？” Will向他挑战。  
  
医生脸上毫无表情。Will也歪歪头，注视着面前的男人。  
  
“我会，” 他朋友毫无疑问的说。  
  
听到这，Will的心轻松了一些，尽管Hannibal显然还因为他们先前的谈话而困扰——至少Will认为是这个原因。他走进房间，停下来靠在岛台另一侧，发现自己罕见在寻找Hannibal的眼睛而不是反过来。  
  
“Hannibal，怎么了？” 他问，尽管直觉暗示他不该问，至少不是现在。  
  
“我去洗澡，处理伤口，” 医生宣布。“我想要你坐下放松一下，然后我会回来把食物准备好。”  
  
然后男人消失了，仿佛影子，迅速无声。Will压下转身跟上他朋友的冲动，在台面上倚靠了很久试图弄清楚他们的状况。早先的疼痛又回来了，跟他的心跳同步在他脑袋里阵阵抽痛。  
  
 **我为什么不躺下，睡上一整年？** 他皱起眉又向前靠了靠，几乎躺在上面，脸贴在凉凉的表面上，双手放在头两侧。  
  
淋浴打开的声音把他从迷糊中惊醒，他再次把自己拽着站起来，绕过台面。他找到一个不锈钢开罐器，然后用整洁的叠在碗旁边的布擦干净，两只碗都闪耀着繁复的图案。汤的牌子他并不认识。他把调节盘扭到一半，然后找到了一个锅，放在热起来的炉子上。接着，他挣扎着打开罐头，他现在又痛又累，手指几乎无法协调。  
  
当Hannibal回来，他也穿着睡袍。质朴的白色，贴合他的身体。他脸上的绷带取掉了。看着Will把汤盛到碗里，他的浅色眉毛挑起。  
  
“我告诉你好好休息，” 他大声叹了口气，走到Will原来站的地方，再次把岛台隔在他俩中间。  
  
“我告诉你，你洗澡时我会准备食物，” Will试图不要注意到男人脸上裸露起泡的皮肤，还有被结疤的伤口粘着的那只眼睛。  
  
他摆出Hannibal眉毛挑起的同样表情，嘴唇抽动，小小的得意笑了。年长者似乎打量了Will了很久，然后露出牙齿也笑了。  
  
“谢谢，Will，” 他说。  
  
他们拿起各自的碗，走到宽阔厨房右侧巨大的红木餐桌旁。整座房子看上去很伸展，每个区域都有多种功能，比如客厅，就从玄关岔开，尽管Will几乎没看到。厨房也类似，餐厅跟它相连，只是漆布变成了硬木地板。他们拖出两把椅子，面对面坐下。  
  
“你有多少食物？” Will问。他的蓝眼睛越过短短的距离盯着Hannibal，略微眯起：他仍然能感到他俩中间的紧张气氛，仿佛是种物理存在。“都是汤吗？”  
  
Hannibal轻声笑了，然后回答。“足够，目前来说。不。”  
  
“多少是足够？”  
  
“现在不用担心。”  
  
Will吹了吹他的第一勺汤，然后张嘴含着勺子，美味的鸡肉味汤让他几乎呻吟出声。里面还有某种调料。他又喝了一口，然后惊讶的发现他的狗狗们都闻着味道围上来了。  
  
“嗨，姑娘小伙子们，” 他跟狗狗们打招呼，然后对Hannibal说。“我应该先喂他们。”  
  
“你还有什么狗狗食物？” 男人喝完最后一口汤，把勺子放在碗里，问。  
  
“还剩下一些狗粮，但不多了。”  
  
年轻人皱起眉。又一阵内疚涌上心头，迎上狗狗们感兴趣的目光，微弱的光线下眼睛变暗，耳朵激动的支起。摇着尾巴，狗狗们耐心的等待他们的食物。  
  
“我去食品室给他们准备吃的。那里有些肉罐头。” Hannibal站起身离开，消失在Will之前没有注意到的拱门里。  
  
他盯着自己的碗里剩下的汤，努力压下哈欠。当Shelly把嘴巴放在他大腿上，对着他眨眨眼，他微笑了，喜爱的挠了挠她的耳后。  
  
“再等一小会，” 他安慰。  
  
他希望她从他的话里得到安慰，因为他并没有。他的头疼的更厉害了。


	28. 新方向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你为什么变得不一样？” Will问，努力让嗓音不要情绪化。
> 
> Hannibal歪歪头，起水泡的皮肤在光线下显露出来。他的手，依然悬在空中，落到身旁。
> 
> “Will，我希望你好好休息，” 他轻柔的说。“明天，我们再谈这个。”
> 
> 脑袋嗡嗡，耳边轰鸣，年轻人感觉到自己的决心在慢慢坍塌。

**未知天**  
  
Hannibal在一个大的搅拌碗里用力将食物混匀，然后分到一排金属盘里。Will站起身帮忙，他们一起把盘子间隔几英寸在地板上摆开，挨着隔开厨房餐厅和月光下苍白露天平台的滑动门。Will打个响指，一波毛绒绒的身体围到他身边，急切的想要吃饭。  
  
“谢谢你，” Will轻声说。  
  
医生歪歪头，走回岛台去收拾台面。水龙头打开又关上，搅拌碗被擦洗干净，放回碗柜。他能感觉到自己背上年轻人的目光，沉甸甸的压在肩头，几秒钟的沉默过后，他终于面对Will Graham。  
  
“我们应该休息，” 他说，嗓音中毫无争辩的余地。  
  
依然，他能在Will固执的蓝眼睛里看到争辩的苗头。当年轻人开口抗议，他抬起一只手。  
  
“我们都需要睡觉。不过，我先去给你找点止痛药。”  
  
Hannibal不慌不忙从洗手间的药柜里取来小药瓶，等他回到厨房，他发现Will还站在原来的地方。他看上去茫然困惑，承受着疼痛却不愿意承认任何一个。他无言的接过药瓶，还有年长者给他倒的一杯水。  
  
“把水都喝了，如果你愿意，” Hannibal轻声命令。  
  
他等着他朋友遵从。空气中名副其实散发着疾病的臭气，跟打湿他颈后和头发的汗味一起一波一波从Will身上涌出。  
  
“Will，” 他叹了口气。“拜托。”  
  
Will低头看着自己的手，除此之外没有动。听到柔和的话，他对着Hannibal皱起眉，后者努力不要把这表情当做比喻意义上的打脸。他理解Will可能很困惑，自己也确实没有解释——然而，Hannibal无法控制自己在他们到达的短短时间内在他们中间制造距离。他很挫败的意识到自己并不是很确定为什么要这么做。  
  
“好吧，” Will把水杯放在一边，打开止痛药瓶，摇出几粒药。  
  
Hannibal看着Will歪歪头喝下一大口水把药冲下喉咙，他留在那里直到杯子里的水都喝光了。然后他示意Will跟上他。  
  
“炉子的灯，” Will说，嗓音提高仿佛在抗议，把水杯放在台面上。  
  
“别管它，” Hannibal走开了。“我会回来关上。”  
  
对他来说唯一重要的事情就是把Will塞到被子下面，舒适的躺到床上。这跟他的私心更相关，想独处，好好思考，分割，试图处理他们之间正在出现的问题。他也不想在确保房子周围安全时，让Will跟在身边。  
  
在确定他俩完全安全之前，他不能休息。  
  
****  
  
Will在卧室的门厅等着，看着他朋友抖掉双人大床床罩上的灰尘。一盏小小的时尚台灯被扭亮了，但依然很难看清他们即将分享的这个房间——毫无疑问他们会分享。Hannibal把床垫两侧的床罩和被单都向后折起，不言而喻。当他站起身面对Will，他受伤那侧的脸颊不祥的笼在阴影中。  
  
“过来，” Hannibal说。  
  
 **有时我好奇他是不是个怪物。真正的怪物。除了隐藏他骨头的皮肤，再无人性残留。**  
  
他腹中的感觉扩散到胸中，然后到喉咙中，直到喉咙中的肿块越来越大，咽口水也变得困难。Hannibal伸出一只胳膊，手向天花板方向抬起，掌心向上，召唤他。危险信号在Will脑中升起。  
  
“你为什么变得不一样？” Will问，努力让嗓音不要情绪化。  
  
Hannibal歪歪头，起水泡的皮肤在光线下显露出来。他的手，依然悬在空中，落到身旁。  
  
“Will，我希望你好好休息，” 他轻柔的说。“明天，我们再谈这个。”  
  
脑袋嗡嗡，耳边轰鸣，年轻人感觉到自己的决心在慢慢坍塌。他望着床，宽大，等候他躺上去。他再次把目光移到Hannibal脸上，然后大声的从鼻孔呼气。  
  
“我会睡觉，但明天我们 **要** 谈谈这个，” 他宣称。“你也要睡觉。”  
  
“当然，” 医生轻轻点头。  
  
等他终于躺到床垫上，把腿伸到被单下面，斜躺着枕在松软的枕头上，Will不得不同意，谈话应该推迟。他差点就因为柔软温暖的这一切而呻吟出声，仿佛在艳阳天被云朵包围。羽绒被被轻柔的拉到他胸口，他剩余的迟疑也消失了——暂时。舒适安全，无论多么短暂，立刻拖他入睡。  
  
在他眼睛完全闭上前，他端详着俯视他的男人，从床的另一侧绕过来站在他身边。  
  
“答应我一些事，” 他低语。  
  
Hannibal弯腰以便听得更清楚，一只大手放在他头边的枕头上。  
  
“什么都行，” 他轻声说。  
  
Will睡意朦胧的凝视着他表情中的强烈感情。一只疲惫的胳膊从被子里伸出抬起，将手指滑进依然湿漉漉的发丝。Hannibal冷酷的脸因此略微柔和了一些，他耐心的等待Will说话。  
  
“答应我，当我醒来你会在床上，” 年轻人说。  
  
“我答应你，Will。”  
  
回答毫不迟疑，如果Will不是这么疲惫，他会因这语调而不安。  
  
 **他听上去很生气** 。  
  
他睡着了，手落下轻轻拍在羽绒被上。  
  
****  
  
等他回到卧室，发电机已经关掉，寂静无声，灯也都关上，房子周围他也尽力搜索过了，Will在床中间缩成一团。他的睡袍散开，露出他光洁的胸膛，一只胳膊放在Hannibal本打算要枕的枕头上。  
  
他朋友安全舒适，放松入眠的画面抚慰了他体内喧哗的某些部分。  
  
他站在那里止不住颤抖，无法再隐藏侵蚀他的疼痛和疲惫。他的手颤抖着解开自己的睡袍，把腰带从打结里抽出，让睡袍从身上滑落，仿佛闪闪发光的面纱飘落，露出他的整个身体。  
  
Hannibal爬到床上，钻到羽绒被和被单下面，把Will抱过来，靠的如此近他俩身体没有一处 **不** 挨在一起。Will睡袍的面料蹭着他，让他紧紧闭上眼睛，如此紧几乎跟受伤的那只眼睛一样痛。他把鼻子埋在湿漉漉的发卷里，吸入全然属于Will的气味。  
  
他的Will。  
  
他睁开眼睛，在黑暗中注视着这美丽的生物。尽管筋疲力尽，疾病缠身，面容憔悴，Will依然帅的惊人。他永远都会这样，因为他是 **Will** 。 **他会一直在Hannibal怀中安然无恙，生机勃勃，美的惊人，无论发生什么。**  
  
Hannibal紧紧抱着Will睡着了，颤抖着陷入噩梦，他已经很多年没有做过这种噩梦了。  
  
这次，他妹妹不是唯一被从他身边拖走的人。他尖声喊着惊恐的男人，后者的头发被抓在肥胖的手里，纤细的身体跟在残酷冬天忍饥挨饿的他们的身体一样轻。后脑的凶狠击打让他跌倒在地，惊醒了。  
  
Will的脸埋在他的脖颈，他平稳的呼吸温暖了Hannibal的喉咙，几乎足以让Hannibal平静下来。他把小只男人抱得更紧，在枕头里啜泣出声。  
  
****  
  
“怎么回事？” Jimmy的嗓音压过Brian的鼾声，把他吵醒，面包车里其他人也动了起来。  
  
Jack开着车，从后视镜里迎上他的目光。  
  
“你也看到了？” 大个子问。  
  
Beverly从Jimmy另一侧肩膀上抬起头。她没花多久就看到了让其他人困惑的事情。  
  
外面，数以百计的尸体在他们蜿蜒而下的路上或路边铺满了。当然，这也不是什么新鲜事，但是它们都是僵尸，这一点让他们困惑不已。  
  
“仿佛它们都跌倒了然后没有再起来，” Brian睡意朦胧的说，靠着车窗。“它们甚至没有受伤。额，变成僵尸不算。”  
  
“这样想来，我们有段时间没有看到僵尸了，对吧？” Beverly问。  
  
语调沉闷，她也靠着车窗，随着车的行驶，望向外面。渐暗的天色让她逐渐看不清细节，她最终放弃，坐回座位，闭上眼睛。  
  
在前面的副驾驶座，Bella刻意保持沉默，眼睛盯着前方，一刻都没有离开他们行驶的路。她毫不确定是否Hannibal在这个方向——她只是有信心，她的本能刺痛的警告她，将她引向某个特定的方向。  
  
“Bella，” Jack的嗓音如此轻，她要支起耳朵才听得到。“你知道我们可能永远都找不到他们。”  
  
“我们必须要努力，” 她说。  
  
“总比直接放弃好。”  
  
Jack知道Hannibal Lecter曾是也永远会是个危险的男人，可能比他们所有人能理解的更危险。他想假设Will是被迫跟随他。他必须坚信这个可能性，因为他不想伤害Will。  
  
“我们必须，” Bella坚持己见。  
  
****  
  
小房子非常安静，如此安静以至于从缝隙和年久失修墙壁钻进来的微风的响声都能把男人从睡梦中惊醒。他爬下床，依然穿着工装裤，把脚伸进他忠实可靠的靴子里。他抓起枪，离开房子。走了一个小时，发现一辆车，车钥匙在仪表盘上闪烁着。  
  
他打破窗玻璃打开车门，爬进去，甩上车门，插上钥匙点火，开走了。他开了很久，脸上毫无表情。夜晚到来，他微笑了，想起了Will Graham可爱的狗狗们。  
  
Charly在这个世上没什么必须要做的事情了。他知道事态再次发生了变化，尽管他不确定这变化是好是坏。现在他的注意力都集中在让他坐立不安的确定性上，他的朋友有麻烦了，或即将有麻烦，他不能坐视不理。  
  
Will是个非常好的人。


	29. 恐惧的气味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal没有注意到他脸颊上流下的泪水，直到它们掉在Will脸上，落在他的鼻梁上，从他微张的嘴唇边滴落。

**未知天**  
  
Will突然惊醒，战栗从蜷曲的脚趾传到鼻尖。汗水打湿了他的额头和脖子，睡觉时带子自己松开，睡袍散开。他条件反射的想起身下床，缓解将他身体和脑子从内点燃的火焰，发现自己动不了。发烧引起的困惑和昏沉下恐慌潜入，他的心不受控制的砰砰直跳。  
  
他喘着气，头向后甩到枕头上，无形的手握住他的喉咙，如此 **用力** 的捏紧。泪水刺痛他的双眼，他努力把自己从越来越紧的约束中挣脱出来——  
  
“Will，” 一个声音穿透了泼水的声音，回响的溢出声突然从四面八方向他围过来。  
  
 **我要淹死了。我要沉到水底永不——  
**  
“Will，我的爱，镇定下来，” 又是那个声音。  
  
Hannibal。  
  
听上去男人熟悉带口音的嗓音从正在淹没他的水流上方传来。既遥远，却又接近，足以听到却不足以伸手触及。Will哭了一声，然后一切突然都消失在黑暗中。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal一手轻抚他朋友湿乎乎的额头，轻嘶出声把手拿开。Will的发烧来的太快太猛。他本希望自己努力给年轻人找来的抗生素起了一些作用，但是考虑到他们总在奔波，他并没有太吃惊发烧再次袭来。他叹了口气，畏缩一下站起身，身体僵硬着抗议。他的胃令他不快的咕咕作响，他考虑先去趟洗手间；最后，他选择穿过房子，走过黑漆漆的房间，直到他找到他们的行李。  
  
寻找小药瓶花的时间比他想象的要久。终于他找到了，在从附近窗户透进来的黎明的曙光里眯眼看着标签。他倒了一杯水回到房间，把水杯和药瓶都放在Will那侧的床头柜上。年轻人一动没动，呼吸轻浅。  
  
“Will，我需要你为我醒过来，” 他俯身靠近年轻人的脸庞，吸入发热和疾病的气味，鼻子忍不住不快的皱起。  
  
Will没有反应，唯一的动作是他胸口随着轻浅的呼吸上下浮动，还有紧闭的眼皮下眼珠不安的来回滚动。  
  
Hannibal抓着他的肩膀，滑到睡袍下感觉到过热的肌肤，坚定地摇动他朋友。依然没有反应。  
  
“醒一醒，” 他要求。  
  
Hannibal无法形容从他胸中坠落到胃中的感觉，仿佛一堆硬币沉甸甸的落到袋子里。他的心漏跳漫长的一拍后开始加速，他低头眨眼看着Will。他更用力的摇着小只男人，鼻翼扇动，眼睛因突如其来的恐惧大睁。迅速抓过Will软软的手腕，Hannibal找到了脉搏：虚弱缓慢。  
  
“ **WILL** ！”  
  
下一刻，他把没有意识的年轻人拖起来成坐姿，坐在床边，一只强壮的胳膊环着Will，支撑他。汗湿的脸上贴着湿透的发卷，晃了晃靠在Hannibal肩上，依然没有任何反应。甚至他的眼睛也不再动了，当他的梦或噩梦或两者都变成虚无，跟他被带走的现实并无二致。  
  
Hannibal没有注意到他脸颊上流下的泪水，直到它们掉在Will脸上，落在他的鼻梁上，从他微张的嘴唇边滴落。  
  
****  
  
 _Will站在悬崖顶上，低头凝视下面烧毁的景象。触目所及的一切都已经烧焦，无法辨认。甚至他的双手，他的身体——乌黑易碎，仿佛一阵轻风就会吹散。他的头发首先着火，被火焰烧尽，火焰劈啪作响获得生命，继续吞没一切。_  
  
他周围荒芜的世界开始摇晃，Will大声呼喊，耳聋眼瞎却很确定他的双手刚刚断开。  
  
他用尽最后一丝力气跳下悬崖，坠落的压力让他飘散。他身体的灰烬像纸片一样缓慢下沉，飞掠着消失在下面的黑暗中。  
  
****  
  
他猛的惊醒。他还没来记得记起自己的名字就被身边的声音吸引了注意力，他发现Hannibal握着鼻子，手指周围的脸上露出痛苦的表情。Will喘着气，不知所措。  
  
“Hannibal？” 他说。“对不起，我打到了你了吗？”  
  
他一定是，看上去他朋友一直坐在他身边。感觉过了漫长的一分钟Hannibal也没有回答，在这期间，Will终于镇静下来，一手抚过他湿漉漉的头发。房间被大床后面宽大窗户透过的阳光照亮了。  
  
“Will...”, Hannibal终于开口。  
  
年长者的嗓音听上去迟疑小声，像个被责备的孩子。Will擦了擦脸，脸上的汗水让他觉得粘腻讨厌，渴望冲个冰冷的澡。睡袍很可能也要洗了。  
  
“嗨，” Will咽咽口水，然后因干渴的喉咙咳了起来。“Hannibal，你是在——”  
  
当他被扑倒在床上，他几乎大喊出声，当他的脑袋再次落到柔软的枕头上，整个世界都在旋转。他恐慌的伸出胳膊，这一刻一切依然缓慢，仿佛很不真实。短暂的一瞬，他以为男人在攻击他——然后Hannibal紧紧地抱着他，绝望的紧贴在他发热的身体上，仿佛他打算消失。鼻子压在他的喉咙，深深吸了口气，然后暗色眼睛突然盯着Will。一只大手捧着他的一侧脸颊。  
  
“我以为我失去你了，” Hannibal低吼。  
  
Will张口想回答，却发现另一个男人的嘴唇压了上来，他发出小小的震惊的声音，Hannibal的舌头钻过他的牙齿跟他的舌头缠在一起。捧着他脸的手移到他的喉咙，松松握着，手指精确的放在他的脉搏点上。从鼻子呼出一口气，Will闭上眼睛吻了回去，赶不上年长者的狂热，但也尽力奉陪。他把双手从毯子里抽出来，环上Hannibal强壮的脖颈，后者调整角度更彻底的攻陷他的嘴巴。当他抽身，他俩都气喘吁吁。  
  
“我不明白，” Will喘息着说。“失去我？”  
  
Hannibal一手支起身子，低头凝视着他，他俩的嘴唇都因亲吻而红润饱满。他的目光移到Will脸上，短暂的落在他张开的嘴上。Will终于注意到男人红红的眼眶和哭肿的眼睛。  
  
“等等，” 他说，终于意识到Hannibal的话的意思。“你在——我？”  
  
“你没有反应，” Hannibal沙哑的说。“我担心高烧带走了你。”  
  
Will不知道该说什么。整个世界都模糊一片，除了他面前的脸庞。或许这样也没事，目前而言。他把Hannibal抱得更近，催促他放低身体完全压在他身上。紧紧拥抱的温暖并没有让他不舒服，身上的重量让他感觉安全被关爱。Hannibal的脸颊靠在他肩上，Will发现自己的手指梳理着男人的发丝。  
  
“我不会让它带走我，” 他睡意惺忪的耳语。  
  
“我也不会，” Hannibal回答。  
  
他们紧紧拥抱着彼此沉沉睡去。  
  
****  
  
几个小时后，Hannibal醒来，蹭着Will的脖颈。他的嘴唇找到了脉搏点，现在稳稳地跳动着， 他睁开眼睛闻了闻空气。高烧退了，目前而言。  
  
“Will，” 他试着喊，早些时候残留的惊吓还在他心头萦绕。  
  
然而，他立刻醒了，朦胧的对他眨着眼。如此美丽，尽管还在病中。他渴望把他的病人抱到洗手间，给他洗个澡，把他身上每一处的汗都擦洗干净，当他想象着仅用自己的意志力就能抚慰一切。或许晚点，他可以诱哄Will跟他一起泡澡。现在，他迫使自己站起身，从小只男人身上爬下，脚一落地就渴望重回Will的怀抱。  
  
“起来，” 他指挥。“你必须要喝水。”  
  
Will乖乖坐起来，尽管是命令的语气，Hannibal帮他朋友坐好，拍松枕头，把Will围起来。他伸手去取药瓶，晃出两粒，递给睡意朦胧的男人，然后把水递给他。  
  
“都喝了，” 他说。  
  
他的眼睛像鹰隼一样盯着Will，一秒都没有错过他喝一口水咽下一粒药的过程。Will感激的喝光了剩下的温热的水，然后大声叹了口气，靠在床头休息。  
  
“我做了梦，梦里我变成了虚无，” 他说。“我没有眼睛，没有耳朵，也没有嘴巴可以尖叫。”  
  
Hannibal暂停取空杯子。Will一边说着闭上眼睛，皱起眉头。  
  
“有时我们的梦很直接，” 最终Hannibal说。  
  
“显然如此。现实中我的脑袋快被烧掉了，当我睡着时，剩余一切也随之烧了起来，” Will睁开一只眼睛偷看他。“我现在感觉没有那么糟。”  
  
“我们睡着时，你的高烧退了，” Hannibal补充。“依然，我建议你继续卧床休息。”  
  
“你会做什么？” 现在两只蓝眼睛都盯着他。“你状态也不好。”  
  
“你说的对，不过我的脑子现在还好，” **最好也不过如此** ，他想要开玩笑。  
  
“说得好。”  
  
然而，Will并没有抗议。他再次躺下，把毯子拉上来，两只胳膊放在毯子上面。他的眼睛一秒都没有离开Hannibal。  
  
“我还没有忘记，” 他低声说。“我们还要谈谈。”  
  
早上的恐怖经历过后，Hannibal完全忘记了。什么都无法穿透围绕他的谨慎放松的泡泡，充满他的身体正如Will的气味和存在，直到与他朋友生存下来，自己成功把他留在身边相关的一切让他心满意足。曾经在他胸中激起的迟疑在这一切后都消散了。  
  
“晚些时候，” Hannibal还是说。“我会带食物和水回来。试着睡会，我的爱。”  
  
不过，首先Hannibal从他的步入式衣橱找出休闲裤和白衬衫穿上。他卷起袖子，走了出去，瞥了一眼，震惊的发现Will早已沉沉入睡。酣睡中如此美丽，发卷在他额头上逐渐变干，嘴唇微张轻轻呼吸。睡袍还散开着，Hannibal绕过床，再次坐在床边，无比轻柔。  
  
一只手在他胸口张开，偶有毛发让他的手掌痒痒的。他能感觉到Will肌肤的温热从他们接触的地方渗到他的手上。  
  
他的手动了动，停在跳动的心脏上方。  
  
心跳很强。


	30. 5-4-3-2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal的表情像往常一样不动声色，但他眼中却压抑着情绪风暴。Will渴望打开堤坝，撞倒挡在他俩中间的墙，拥抱他的朋友直到死亡把他们分开。相反，他无助的看着Hannibal简略的点点头大步走开。他开始机械的吃东西，眼睛从未离开医生消失的门口。

**未知天**  
  
他们从未找到Hannibal Lecter，无论是为了让Bella怒火中烧的复仇，还是为了让大家对于Will Graham的安心。  
  
不过，他们找到了Charly。或者，他找到了他们。  
  
摆成三角形的干燥木头上火焰正旺。他们聚集在一堵石墙后，围绕着温暖的火焰。Beverly一个小时前睡着了，在一堆脏衣服上蜷曲着身体，Jimmy和Brian在她两边。Jack坐在一块大石头上，膝盖张开，把他妻子环在中间，后者陪他坐着，头疲惫的倚在他的大腿上。  
  
Jack一手抚过浓密的头发，低头看着Bella的脑后，心怦怦直跳。  
  
他已经记不清自从他们转头努力追踪失踪的两个人已经过去了多少天。日出日落已经不再是计算时日的好方法——它们几乎完全彼此交融，直到时间变得模糊不清，任何目的，想象的或真实的，都变得不再重要。即使Bella也一天天变得不再固执，他们在空虚和沉默中开车前行。  
  
那天晚上他们吃光了最后的存粮，除了Beverly，她对着在大家中间传来传去的罐装食物不予理会的挥挥手。她低语的 ‘毫无意义’ 被大家选择性的无视了。  
  
当火焰把柴火烧成炭，当摇曳着伸向天空的小火苗开始颤抖，墙的另一侧传来树枝断裂的声音。Jack把自己从Bella身边挣脱出来，站起身，举起一根撬棍。尽管在这个死寂的世界里，他们的目的变得可疑，终究他不是个轻易放弃的人。几秒钟后，一个行动迟缓的身影稳步绕过墙，引得其他人也紧张的站起。  
  
“说话！” Jack命令。  
  
身影在火堆的边界处停下，脸笼在阴影中。过了一会，一只霰弹枪被扔到地上，然后一张熟悉的脸庞显现在视线中。  
  
“你好，” Charly打招呼，声调平稳。“不好意思，我不记得你的名字。”  
  
Jack放低撬棍，眯起眼睛看着大块头，回想起他们在镇上的简短会面。Charly很难读懂，尽管在这一切发生之前，Jack的工作就是读懂他人。当时，他并没有认真考虑Charly可能在保护Will和Hannibal，尽管作为一种可能性曾迅速闪过。  
  
无论怎样，他不信任这个人。  
  
“我是Jack，” 漫长停顿后，他说。  
  
“Jack，” Charly重复。“你好，Jack。大家好。”  
  
其他人不确定的交换眼神，Bella疲惫的眨眨眼，既然眼下的情形都没有威胁。Charly眨眨眼面对他打招呼后的一片沉默，然后耸耸肩就地坐下。  
  
“我一直在找你们，” 他盘起腿，解释说。  
  
****  
  
Will从淋浴间走出来，去取旁边的毛巾。虚弱侵蚀着他，顽固的高烧抽走了他身体里的能量。当他今早醒来，房间没有在旋转，他把这当作胜利，但他离健康还很遥远。因此Hannibal时刻徘徊在他身边，现在更是变本加厉，这开始让年轻人烦躁：仿佛是在演示，Hannibal大步走进洗手间，很可能是把淋浴关掉作为提示，大手一把抓起毛巾，Will的手指正要碰到毛巾。医生抖开毛巾，走近开始擦干Will的身体，轻柔的把水从他皮肤上擦走。  
  
“我可以擦干自己，Hannibal，” Will弱弱的抗议。  
  
“你也可能会摔倒，” 高个男人干脆的回答。“过来。”  
  
Hannibal给他一会让他穿上衣服，然后领他到小窝，帮着年轻人坐下。Will忍不住要翻眼睛因为像颗宝贵的石头一样被对待——然后他注意到一丝担忧让棕色眼睛亮起来，琥珀色中闪耀着情绪。  
  
自从他们到达，医生好像既远远隔开又难以置信的事必躬亲，照顾他生病的朋友，同时在他堆的越来越高的墙上添加砖块。Will心里埋怨自己没有更坚决的提及这个话题。  
  
“Hannibal，” 他温柔的说，嗓音随着疲惫的哈欠越来越小。  
  
“在这里好好休息，我去准备晚餐，” Hannibal告诉他。他把Will双腿从地板上抬起，让他仰面躺下，帮Will掖好被角。“睡吧，如果你睡得着。”  
  
“我一直都在睡，” 年轻人抱怨。  
  
尽管如此，他并没有抵抗，即使他想保持清醒。温暖舒适的躺椅让他思绪渐沉，很快他的眼睛迷迷糊糊的闭上了。当他醒来，闻到了甜丝丝的味道——非常好闻——，看到Hannibal俯视着他，眼中满是担忧。疲惫的顾不上烦躁，他任由他朋友帮他坐起来，然后满满一大托盘的食物被放在他大腿上。  
  
“吃吧，” 是随之而来的命令。  
  
Will眨眼看着托盘上摆得满满的各种小碗。最近的小碗里装满了罐头水果，果汁摇晃着停下来。另一个碗里装着鸡肉面条汤，还有一个碗里是西红柿汤。中间的碗里堆着四块圆圆的椒盐饼干，都摆成三角形。  
  
“你呢？” Will问，盯着眼前的小小盛宴。  
  
“我不饿，晚点再吃。”  
  
蓝色眼睛看向熟悉依然包着纱布的面孔。Hannibal的表情像往常一样不动声色，但他眼中却压抑着情绪风暴。Will渴望打开堤坝，撞倒挡在他俩中间的墙，拥抱他的朋友直到死亡把他们分开。相反，他无助的看着Hannibal简略的点点头大步走开。他开始机械的吃东西，眼睛从未离开医生消失的门口。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal靠在厨房台面上，一阵颤栗穿过全身。他的心，不再熟悉，将曾经严格控制的情感搅成漩涡。现在看着Will让他无法忍受，然而离开小窝却对紧闭双眼后的景象毫无助益。貌似现在他的年轻朋友到处追随他，在他身心最深处被尊重和怀念。  
  
随着时间消逝，在他俩间越来越远的距离既跟Will无关也跟Will密切相关; 他发现自己挣扎着寻求掌控这并不是他朋友的错，然而那 **是** 他的错，因为他的存在，Hannibal会尽其所能保护他。安然无恙，生机勃勃，开心快乐，这是他的努力目标。然而，他知道这并不全在他的掌控之中。不过，在神灵干涉之前，他会一直这样做。  
  
他直起身，开始洗盘子，Will逐渐衰弱的景象在他眼皮后浮现，让他擦洗餐具的手不由得用力过度。  
  
这是——如果他敢想，更不用说客观的考虑—— **爱** 吗？  
  
这个词真的包含了拥有将他置于刀尖下，全身战栗的安静力量的情感吗？如果爱是疯狂，那么可能的确如此。Hannibal擦干盘子，然后走进房子深处，与好奇嗅闻空气的狗狗们擦肩而过。  
  
他找到洗手间的镜子，盯着无情光线下镜中的自己。  
  
 **我们又会在哪里呢，如果世界没有倾覆？**  
  
医生闭上眼睛，镜中的自己疲惫受伤，脸上紧绷愈合的皮肤熟悉，现在却不想去看。他感觉虚弱，仿佛被他猛烈地怦怦直跳的心撕裂。每次让全身战栗的呼吸都是失控的回响。  
  
Will会说什么，如果自己告诉他沉默比坦白他的罪孽更容易？  
  
Hannibal无声的低吼，然后大步走出洗手间，突然渴求他朋友的存在带来的安慰。他发现年轻人靠在沙发上，托盘上的食物吃完了，放在一边，他的脸色柔和了。Will就这样坐着睡着了，头斜靠在身后的垫子上。Hannibal条件反射性的靠近，一手放在干燥的前额上，很高兴发现他的体温依然平稳。他的心沉重，漏跳一拍，然后他让步了，坐下，把Will抱在怀里，挪了挪他的身子让小只男人的腿跨在他的大腿两侧。  
  
“Hann...？” 惺忪的眼睛睁开，一道水汪汪的蓝色迷蒙的看着他。  
  
“嘘，” 他对着发卷喃喃低语。“睡吧，Will。”  
  
虚弱的胳膊环上他的脖颈，Hannibal呼吸一滞，闭上眼睛。Will把脸颊靠在他肩上，偎依着靠的更近，几只手指松松抓着医生脖颈后的头发。一会过去了，在这期间Hannibal确定自己会死去消逝为虚无，越来越紧的抱着怀中的人，直到睡意朦胧的一声抗议呼在他喉咙。  
  
“噢，Will，” 一声低语仿若祈祷。  
  
双唇轻轻拂过疲惫的眉毛，鼻子埋进浓密的褐色头发。环着Will背的胳膊收紧了，Hannibal把他的朋友紧紧拉过来，想象着他可以把年轻人整个吞下，或紧紧抱着他，让他滑进自己的胸腔，在他们剩下的日子里在那里安眠。Will抽动了一下，然后抬起头，Hannibal太晚意识到自己在哭，泪水打湿了脸上的纱布。海蓝色眼睛迅速清醒过来，Will一手抚上他凌乱的脸颊。  
  
“怎么了？” 他沙哑的问，视野清晰起来当Hannibal勉强抑制住打嗝。“Hannibal，跟我说话。求你了？”  
  
相反，Hannibal空闲的那只手没入褐色头发中，把Will拉近，凶猛急切的吻了上去。Will停顿了一下，尽力吻回去，本想抗议很快彻底放弃了。他们交换呼吸，唾液，对方勉强能听见的轻声坦白。Hannibal开始意识到埋在自己头发里的Will的双手，拉扯着发缕，按他的心意调整他头的角度。他们脉搏砰砰，步调一致，浑然一体。安全的藏身处赋予了他们前所未有的勇气。  
  
他们嘴唇分开，Will轻嘶出声，挺动下半身压向身下的人。Hannibal差点因他朋友完美的温暖而啜泣，现在后者正把他困在沙发上。他伸出手指握住不停蹭着他腹部的温暖紧绷的肿胀。  
  
“噢操，” Will啜泣着说。“Hannibal！”  
  
Hannibal透过薄薄的睡裤抚摸着Will的阴茎，揉着硬挺的肉块直到年轻人咆哮着亲了上来，仿佛要把他吞下征服。手指从银发移到线条锋利的下颌，然后松松环着Hannibal的喉咙，拇指从长满胡须的下巴下面游移到移动的喉结。年长者回以咆哮，啃咬着肿胀的下唇，充满占有欲的尖牙差点见血。他把小只男人抱得更近，都能感觉到他俩之间年轻人硬挺阴茎的线条。  
  
“Will，” 他气喘吁吁的说。  
  
Will放开他，扭头迎上他的目光，眼睛红肿泪光闪烁。Hannibal心里情绪翻腾，一瞬间，墙土崩瓦解。他把Will扔到沙发上，爬到他身上，压上去，自己的性器沉重热切。修长的手指重新绕上暗色发卷。  
  
“ **我的** ，” 他对着张开的双唇低语。  
  
没有抗议。Hannibal亲吻着等待的双唇，心脏怦怦直跳，几乎要跳到嗓子眼。  
  
如果这疯狂可以称作爱，Hannibal全心全意的接受——即使要以他自己的混乱，失去掌控做代价。Will完全值得，不是吗？  
  
 **是的** 。


	31. 安静之中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “现在安静下来了，” 他说，仿佛这解释了所有。“已经安静了一阵子了。”
> 
> “哪种意义上的安静？” Jack盯着他，好奇又有点怀疑。
> 
> “完全安静。现在世界睡着了，除了剩下的人类。最后即便怪物也终有一死。”

**未知天**  
  
Will的身体猛地绷紧，腰不由自主的扭动。Hannibal的手指紧紧按着他的腰，力度足以留下淤青，双唇环绕年轻人硬挺肿胀的分身，含入顶端，用舌头轻舔，然后把整个柱体吞下。  
  
最初的激情探索——彻底的亲吻，游离的双手，低吼的摩擦挺动，搜寻的身体——变成了激烈火热的纵情放荡。Hannibal，更大只强壮，把Will压在身下，在他能够到的每一寸肌肤上亲吻，舔舐，啃咬，常常把小只男人的身体或四肢随心所欲的摆弄以达到目的。最终，Will投降了，头向后仰，靠在躺椅上，把自己交给他的朋友，爱人，伴侣；在这一刻他们曾经的或对于彼此的身份都不再重要。  
  
在这一刻，他们不可分离的亲密，身体上，还有他们能想象到的任何方面。  
  
“Hann——” Will打断自己，下巴咔哒一声合上，双手埋在Hannibal的头发里，梳理着丝滑的发丝，在丰满性感的嘴唇将他吞下时，时不时紧紧抓住。  
  
他敏感的肉柱被吸吮吞咽，无情的攻击让他无法呼吸。他吸气，喘息，弯腰伏在年长者身上，双手刮过Hannibal的脖颈和肩膀——年长者嘴里满满的咕哝出声，然后再次夹紧，舌头展开舔着柱体下侧，挑逗着那里粗壮的血管。发热和劳累让汗珠从Will额头滴下，他的呻吟粗哑拉长。  
  
他想要祈求，意识到自己很可能发不出意义明确的声音，然后满足于在被允许的范围内向他腿间的嘴中挺动，大腿紧紧夹着有力的脖颈。  
  
“我的，” Hannibal重复，后退，舌头滑过双唇仿佛舔舐美味的野猫。  
  
“你—— **啊啊！Hannibal** ，” Will试图表明自己的赞同，却发现呼吸再次被夺走。  
  
Hannibal的嘴巴围上他分身的顶部，脸颊凹陷，无情的吸吮，舌尖打着旋挑逗着裂缝。跟发烧的粘湿完全不同的热量充满了Will全身，红晕遍布，仿佛浸在热水浴中一样暖洋洋。在围绕他们住处的死寂中，无论世界的现状如何，都不再存在。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal的手指更用力的紧握他身下瘦削的腰——总是更用力，足以让紫色淤青在数小时后浮现。他把小只男人紧压在躺椅上，同时又把他拉的更近含到口中，仿佛是饥肠辘辘的野兽看到最颓废的盛宴。吸吮Will分身带来的狂喜接近于他穷尽一生寻找的感觉。然而，此刻医生已经顾不上雄辩，全身心投入在啜食，舔舐，吸吮和吞噬Will Graham中。他怀疑在世界终结前，他们两个都不会预料到这一刻。  
  
当Will高潮，Hannibal咽下被馈赠的礼物，年轻人气喘吁吁大声叹息瘫倒在躺椅上，双手抓着自己的发卷试图喘口气。  
  
“Will，” 他恳求，爬到慵懒的人身上，任自己的体重压上。  
  
他寻找微张的双唇，粉红闪光，祈求亲吻，Hannibal不加思索的给予。他的一只胳膊伸到Will身下，紧抱在他的肩胛骨中间，另一只手捧着他的头，湿滑厚重的舌头打开他的嘴。随着亲吻加深，他们鼻翼扇动，气喘吁吁。吻慢慢减弱成轻柔的嘴唇吸吮，从嘴唇到脖颈到耳朵的羞涩轻咬。手不知疲倦的四处流连。  
  
“你？” Will在懒洋洋的亲吻中间成功说出，亲吻让他再次气喘吁吁，狂热的试图伸手到他们中间。  
  
Hannibal抓住一只手腕，拉到Will头上方，把他另一只胳膊固定在小只男人身下。作为回应，他坚定向前研磨胯部。强壮的双腿环上他的腰，年轻人餍足放松，但想要取悦他。这一事实让Hannibal的高潮来的比打算的更快，他像野兽一样对着Will发情。正如超出他掌控的其他事情，他优雅的接受了，在Will的脖颈和肩膀间咕哝。  
  
 **我的心只为你而舞，我的爱** 。他没有说，而是用慵懒的亲吻来展示，沉醉在汗津津的玫瑰色肌肤里。  
  
当他抽身，Will已经沉沉睡去，嘴巴张开，眼睛在眼窝里掠动，早已入梦。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal轻声低语。  
  
他紧紧抱着身下沉睡的人，守候到深夜。  
  
****  
  
Charly挥挥手拒绝了递过来的食物。  
  
现在他坐的挨着人群更近了，暂时被接受，却绝未被信任。他现身没多久，散弹枪就被Jack收走了。他轮流看着身边的人，礼貌坦诚，但他知道对多数人来说他有点令人不安。他尽量把脸色放柔和，对着大家微笑。  
  
“不再有怪物了，” 他说。  
  
回应他的是困惑的目光还有沉默。  
  
Charly多数时候并不知道为什么自己知道这些，就这样发生了。有时他妻子会被他的直觉吓到，在意识到她对他的爱远比她父母守旧的怀疑重要的多之后，便接受了现实。他还记得跟他岳父母一起吃晚饭，评论着他确定会到来的暴风雨，先发制人的警告Henderson先生（后者第二天涨红了脸又生气又尴尬，因为没有把他的话当真。旁边，他女儿翻着眼睛，他妻子用手捂着嘴巴嗤笑，尽管有点紧张。）  
  
这回忆让Charly微笑了起来。他发现坐在他对面的一位女士专心的盯着他，火焰在他们中间劈啪作响。  
  
“你说的是僵尸吗？” 她问。  
  
她听上去很紧张，也很疲惫。她的脸上有一块块的污迹，衣服也破烂不堪。垂在脸庞的头发凌乱又油腻。  
  
“我总觉得对于这么吓人的东西来说这个名字太傻，” 她旁边一个男人评论。“说实话，听上去一点都不吓人。”  
  
“闭嘴，Jimmy，” 另外一个男人低声说。  
  
“什么？得了吧，僵尸（Zombie）？简直跟小鹿斑比（Bambi）押韵，看在老天的份上！”  
  
“简直太荒唐了，” 摇摇头，黑发随着飘动。  
  
两个人继续拌嘴，Charly再次微笑了。无论情况如何，事实证明，人类总比想象中的适应力更强。轻柔的你来我往的拌嘴让他想起了他曾经守护的两个人，在他完全孤身一人的时候出现在他身边。  
  
“够了，” Jack简短的打断他们。“不管他们见鬼的叫什么都无所谓。你是什么意思，Charly？”  
  
Charly很仰慕Jack。他能看到他不情愿的接受，尽管在镇上的一面让他心存怀疑。他想要告诉大个子他是对的，他蓄意收留了Hannibal和Will；他想要告诉他所有事，如果这会让他感觉好一点。但他很快就了解到为什么这群人在找他们，那两个曾短暂住在曾是他家的小房子里的奇怪男人。  
  
他想起了病弱苍白的皮肤，湿漉漉棕色发卷下湿透的眉毛，保护欲涌上心头。  
  
“现在安静下来了，” 他说，仿佛这解释了所有。“已经安静了一阵子了。”  
  
“哪种意义上的安静？” Jack盯着他，好奇又有点怀疑。  
  
“完全安静。现在世界睡着了，除了剩下的人类。最后即便怪物也终有一死。”  
  
随之而来的是沉默和游移的目光。无法分享在他血管中轰鸣，在他脑中激荡的感觉让Charly短暂的挫败不已。无可比拟的确定充满他的每个细胞，熟悉令人宽慰，他一生都在试图解释这感觉，最终只是接受，让其他人按照他们自己的节奏慢慢来。  
  
“‘僵尸们’，” 他说。  
  
“他们怎么了？” 对面的女人对着他皱起眉，恼火占了上风。  
  
Charly，习惯了这表情和掩藏其下的情绪，对着她微笑了。  
  
“现在它们都不在了。”  
  
森林的声音在他们小小的圈子周围回响。火焰继续劈啪作响，向天堂唱着颂歌，另一个女人，坐在Jack身边，站起身走开了。她消失在墙后，大个子立刻站起来跟上去。数秒之后传来激烈的低语，尽管听不清他们在说什么。  
  
“你听上去仿佛你知道这是事实，” 男人，Jimmy，说。  
  
虽然他看上去很怀疑，他也充满希望。Charly对此也很熟悉。  
  
“该做的已经做了，” 他开心的说。“现在世界已经重生，这次我们要好好对待。”  
  
****  
  
Hannibal醒来时抱着一只枕头而不是，他生气的注意到，Will的身体。他坐起来，深吸一口气，闻到了麝香，汗液和发热。他追随他的鼻子走到厨房，轻柔的晨光从水槽边的窗户透入。Will站在那里，像石膏雕像一样一动不动。  
  
“Will？你还好吗？” 他问，睡意消散，取而代之的是敏锐的担忧。  
  
“即使其他人找不到我们，” Will说，仿佛进行先前的谈话。“那些死物呢？为什么它们没有挤满这里。有光亮有噪音还有生命。”  
  
“森林很浓密，我的爱。”  
  
Hannibal靠近，直到他站在Will身后。他把小只男人拥入怀中，两只手放在年轻人身体两侧，修长的手指敲打着台面。他贴上Will的身体，闻着他脖颈处的脉搏点。  
  
“感觉不一样了，” 年轻人反驳。  
  
“哪个方面？” Hannibal很好奇，想知道Will脑中旋转的齿轮告诉了他什么。  
  
无论怎样，他都同意。在他们清醒时，他们没有足够留意——不过，事情有点不对劲。他只在Will把这个事实摆到他面前时才意识到，之前他满脑子都是Will。  
  
“不知道。就是这种感觉。在这里。” Will一手放在心脏上方。  
  
Hannibal用手覆上Will的手，双唇轻轻刷过年轻人的耳朵。  
  
“对我来说足够了，” 他说。  
  
就年长者而言，现在这些都不重要。唯一重要的正被他抱在怀中，温暖安全，充满活力，美丽无比。他靠的更近，腰部摆动抵上Will的屁股，双唇张开一路从脖颈亲到肩膀。  
  
“这——这不困扰你吗？” Will上气不接下气的问。  
  
“我应该困扰吗？”  
  
Will没有回答。相反，他在Hannibal怀中转过身，抬头凝视着他，眼睛睁大脆弱无比。医生的心脏漏跳几拍，被眼前的景象深深触动。一度，他陶醉于怀中的美人，然后他温柔的捕获双唇，探究的亲吻。  
  
“或许不该，” Will叹息。“或许并不重要。”  
  
“只有你，” 他轻声说，如此轻柔他怀疑甚至Will都没有听到他。  
  
Hannibal希望他听到了。


	32. Tous Les Meme (都一样？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他站在那里，想起了Will昨晚说的话，他注意到一切的确很安静。太过安静——小动物都不见踪影甚至都没有微风吹过。他闭上眼睛倾听虚无，最终意识到一定发生了什么，在死亡与未知之间的其他什么。
> 
> 因为尽管他们藏身处很偏僻，Hannibal毫不怀疑僵尸会找到这里，就像在弗吉尼亚一样不可阻挡。
> 
> 他深吸一口气，闻到树木和腐败落叶的新鲜气息。
> 
> 很奇怪，他睁开眼睛想。

**未知天**  
  
Will眼角的睡意还没有眨掉，Hannibal就扑了上来，让他翻身趴着，展开身体覆了上去。在他发卷边喃喃低语，医生把他压住，开始用他的晨勃戳刺Will的臀缝。  
  
“早——早上好，” Will气喘吁吁的说。他的脸颊压在柔软的枕头上，对着凉爽柔软的触感满足的叹息。“我猜你睡得不错？”  
  
Hannibal轻声笑了，但没有回答，而是在早已湿乎乎的脖颈上亲吻不停。Will扭腰顶向后面包裹他的身体，立刻赢得了又一记挺动作为奖励，这次更有力，之前都是懒洋洋的。一只大手探到他身下，包裹他硬挺的分身，很容易滑过他的腰带。  
  
“ **噢，老天** ，” Will无法压抑冲口而出的呻吟，尽管公平的说，他也没有太努力。  
  
一切都像梦境一样朦胧，尽管他的发热在逐渐减弱。很难接受——或相信——周围世界寂静无声，而他们衣冠整齐在床上干蹭彼此。他猜测安全的错觉已经在他的潜意识里生根；尽管内心深处他依然感觉到 **改变** 正在发生或已经发生。  
  
“专心一点,” Hannibal突然咆哮，轻咬他的耳廓。  
  
Will退缩了一下，回以咆哮，条件反射的推挤压在身上的身体。这貌似让Hannibal略微有点失衡，接下来的几秒里沉默笼罩了他俩。然后，Hannibal粗暴的把Will翻成仰面躺着，抓住他的双腿，然后把自己嵌进去，下身挤压着身下的身体。他一点都不温柔，摩擦很快让他俩气喘吁吁。年长者蹭着心甘情愿袒露的喉咙，然后用舌头滑过狂野的砰砰作响的脉搏点。  
  
“操，” 年轻人轻嘶出声。  
  
他用双臂环绕Hannibal的背，手指一点都不轻柔的按压着他脊柱的凸起。他蓝色的双眼紧紧闭着，任由沉重的身体坚决的在他身上挺动。一只手放开他的腿，把他轻薄的T恤拉上去，抚摸揉搓挤捏微暗的乳头，后者很快挺立起来。  
  
“我想要你，” Hannibal急切的说。“Will，我的 **爱** 。”  
  
Hannibal脸上的绝望很美。  
  
Will睁开眼睛锁定那只正在搜寻的深褐色眼睛，毫不在意男人帅气脸上难看的绷带。电流在他俩中间涌动，花火四溅，Will突然大声呜咽，身体近乎猛烈的挺起，高潮了。Hannibal把脸埋在他颈窝，一次又一次的用力挺动，直到他大喊出声。他把怀中的身体抱得紧紧的。  
  
“老天，你刚刚——我们刚刚？” 年轻人局促不安的扭动。“我甚至没有碰你。”  
  
“已经足够了，很显然，” Hannibal柔声低语。  
  
的确如此。Will叹息一声，年长者放开他，从床上起身，走出卧室。年轻人慢慢从高潮的快感中平静下来，当他的心不再激动的砰砰直跳，他的眼帘开始下垂。他渐渐入睡，无梦来扰。等Hannibal回来安静的帮他擦干净身体，他早已沉沉睡着。  
  
****  
  
Will睡觉时，Hannibal照料狗狗们，为每一只发放食物，尽管本能告诉他把所有食物留给Will和自己。他给他们喂了水，然后带他们出去，在房子前面奔跑嬉戏。最近他常常带他们出来，当他们的主人休养身体。他并不怎么介意；坐在台阶上，看他们在野草从中漫步，让人感觉有点平和。  
  
Winston走过来，转了两圈，然后扑通一声躺在他身边。在男人意识到之前，他的脑袋就放在了Hannibal大腿上。  
  
“你好，Winston，” 他说，棕色眼睛掠过他的脸，然后移开了。  
  
狗狗的眉毛抽动了几次，然后他闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，听上去仿佛是在叹息。  
  
“的确，” 医生说。跟狗狗说话感觉有点可笑——然而，Hannibal驱逐了这个念头：他开始慢慢理解Will在这群狗狗身上看到的可爱之处。  
  
他们一起看着其他狗狗蹦蹦跳跳，上厕所，最终Hannibal再次把他们关进房子。他走出房子把前门关上，然后大步走到边上，绕过房子，走向发电机。他没有立刻打开，而是把手放在机身上。当他站在那里，想起了Will昨晚说的话，他注意到一切 **的确** 很安静。太过安静——小动物都不见踪影甚至都没有微风吹过。他闭上眼睛倾听虚无，最终意识到一定发生了什么，在死亡与未知之间的其他什么。  
  
因为尽管他们藏身处很偏僻，Hannibal毫不怀疑僵尸会找到这里，就像在弗吉尼亚一样不可阻挡。  
  
他深吸一口气，闻到树木和腐败落叶的新鲜气息。  
  
 **很奇怪** ，他睁开眼睛想。  
  
最终他发动发电机，当他迈步走开，听着身后隆隆的响声，有种不祥的预感。  
  
****  
  
Jack把头埋在双手里，差点啜泣，过去无论多少周积攒的压力终于爬上他的肩头，几乎迫使他跪倒。他基本上在营地的视线之外，不过从他站着的角度，他依然能看到他妻子躺在地上。她的脸庞苍白发黄，汗水点缀着她的眉毛。其他人在低声交谈，除了Charly，他在一个小时前蹬蹬离开了，声称附近有食物。他们让他走了，没人在意他咕哝的‘我会很快回来。’ 说实话，每个人都开始慢慢沦入心不在焉的状态。Beverly甚至连着几个小时没有离开她的位置，不过她也时不时回答Jimmy和Brian的问题。  
  
他们在集体放弃，他知道。  
  
曾经重要的事情不再重要，即便是找到Will和Hannibal。每次提到他们的名字，Bella眼中依然有怒火，但即使是她，此刻也完全不再提这件事。Jack把试图压垮他的情绪逼退，装回它的小盒子，锁上，然后扔掉钥匙。他无法承受让它把他变成一动不动，毫无感情的生物。  
  
Jack回到他妻子身边，咕哝着坐在地上。他没有碰她，尽管无比渴望把她抱在怀里。  
  
“ **停下** ，” 早些时候，她脸上一片空白，把他推开时说。  
  
他的心时不时漏跳一拍，胃令人不快的痛了起来。  
  
Charly选在这时回来了，身后拖着一只死去的母鹿。它的脖子扭曲，看上去干净利落的被扭断了。Jack眨了眨眼，但依然坐在地上，在大块头开始毫不费力的剥鹿皮时也没动。当天晚上，他们都饱餐一顿，鹿肉在火上烧烤，每个人分到的都多到吃不完。鲜美的肉让他们情绪高涨，尤其是Beverly，开始像往常一样讲笑话。她和Jimmy开始讲Brian的故事逗大家开心，毫无疑问是让他尴尬的那种。Brian翻翻眼睛，但也同样热心的跟大家哈哈大笑。  
  
Bella坐在Jack身边，狼吞虎咽的吃着，默不作声。她并没有跟其他人一起谈笑，Jack也没有，不过他心里也感觉受到了鼓舞。但这并没有持续多久，当他本能地用手覆上他妻子空闲的手。她抽走了自己的手，不满的斜视着他，眼中的愤怒让他无法承受。  
  
“Bella，” 他低声说，这样只有她能听到。“求你了。”  
  
“别，” 她面无表情的说。  
  
Jack闭上眼睛，把没吃完的食物放到一边。Charly越过火焰迎上他的目光，他们占据的空地开始暗了下来。那双大睁会说话的眼睛心照不宣。太多。  
  
Jack从Charly和他妻子身上移开目光，刚刚吃完的食物在他胃里不快的翻腾，开始后悔吃掉它们。  
  
****  
Hannibal走进来时，Will正躺在地板上，他能感觉到年长者的停顿。围绕在他周围的狗狗们都没有费心抬头，相当放松。Will确实注意到Winston的尾巴开始懒洋洋的摆动。  
  
“你会害死我, 淫荡的小东西，” 医生大声说。  
  
年轻人窃笑着坐起身。他只穿了一条短裤，抬头望进深邃的眼睛，兴致勃勃满是渴望。Hannibal穿了一件松松的衬衫，没系扣子，海军蓝的休闲裤，光着脚。  
  
“感觉很好，” Will解释。“我是说，躺在地板上。我的身体不再感觉仿佛试图自燃。”  
  
“我还希望到现在你的发热已经彻底不在了，” Hannibal坦白。  
  
看着担忧浮上凌厉的面孔，Will微笑了。他盘起腿，歪歪头，说：“在逐渐好转呢。今天多数时间它都滚开了，然后在我睡觉时又回来了。”  
  
“的确，” 年长者大步走近，Will得意的笑了，在他说脏话时，注意到Hannibal一只眼睛抽动了一下。  
  
出乎他的意料，Hannibal扑通一声在他身边坐下，靠的很近，毫不在意他周围的狗狗们。他只是在窝里安顿下来，蹭着Will的喉咙。  
  
“你变得越来越强壮，” 他评论。“很快你就会健康起来。”  
  
“你呢?” Will两只手指轻轻抚摸男人脸上的绷带。  
  
“会留疤，我猜会很难看，” 男人说着靠上Will的手。“除此之外没什么好担心的。”  
  
“你依然会邪恶的帅气，” Will咧着嘴笑了。  
  
“会吗？”  
  
他们拥抱彼此，轻松调情的聊天被沉默取代。最终，他们一起躺在地板上，凝视着天花板或者彼此。Will胸中情感满溢，每次Hannibal眼中满是赤裸爱意的看着他，都忍不住汹涌起伏。  
  
看到这比看到世界倾覆更让他吃惊，这又说明他是一个什么样的人呢？  
  
他因此惊异了很久，他们的腿交缠在一起，嘴唇懒洋洋的吻在一起。他们一起躺在地板上，几个小时过去了，都没有注意寻求他们关注窝在他们身边的狗狗； 他们完全沉迷于彼此，除了碰触，亲吻，叹息，呼吸彼此的气息什么也做不了。他们就在那里睡着了，尽管他们晚点会后悔。眼下什么都比不上紧紧拥抱在一起打盹更平和了。  
  
他们心跳同步，当夜晚到来，他们醒来，身体酸痛肌肉僵硬，依然他们用从未见过，高深莫测的力量紧紧抓住彼此。  
  
 **爱这个词太过简单** ，Hannibal想。  
  
 **我是他的，他是我的** ，Will想。


	33. 捕猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我会在一小时内回来，” 年长者说，在Will的嘴角留下纯洁的一吻。
> 
> Will一手放在玻璃上，张开手指把手掌放在微凉的表面上。很快，他把额头也轻轻靠在窗户上，闭上眼睛试图让砰砰直跳的心平静下来。

**未知天**  
  
女孩按住松树枝不让它们挡住她父亲的路，男人咕哝着道谢，走进前面的空地。他把死去鹿沉重的身体丢到地上，然后大声叹息。  
  
“我们今晚可以睡在这里，” 最终他说。“我们安顿下来，把鹿洗干净。”  
  
“就在这里露天？” 女孩站在树边，蓝色的大眼睛盯着他。  
  
“没什么好隐藏的。”  
  
她希望自己能相信她父亲。多数情况下，她只是不能忍受虚假的希望。 但是自从他们抓到的两只僵尸走着路就那样倒在地上，一动不动，总而言之看上去死掉了， **真正** 死掉，一周已经过去了。她手足无措了一会，然后终于走到她父亲身边。  
  
“万一你错了呢？” 她坚持说。  
  
“它们在一英里外我们就听到了，Abigail，” 严厉的语调没有留争论的余地。“帮我把帐篷支起来。”  
  
Abigail低下头顺从的点点头，走上前帮她父亲。  
  
****  
  
实际上，他们并没有在一英里外就听到Hannibal，尽管从更远处他敏锐的眼睛就发现了他们，在这之前他的鼻子抽动就闻到了篝火和烤肉的味道。躲在树后面盯视，他整个下午都在观察他们，然后太阳开始下山，他行动了。他走到空地里手里什么都没拿，除了后腰处别着的刀子。当那位父亲跳起来，手里拖着一把猎枪，他好奇的歪歪头。  
  
“你在这里干什么？” 他质问，盯着Hannibal。  
  
“我饥肠辘辘迷路了，” Hannibal很容易的说谎。他慢慢举起手，掌心向前摆出投降的姿势。“你能分我一些吗？”  
  
“不够分的，” 男人嘶声说。  
  
Hannibal眯起眼睛看着坐在木头上的少女，正要站起来。她大的不可思议的眼睛在火光中闪闪发光，他看到她听到她父亲的回答后皱起眉。医生隐约感觉她要抗议，因为她身后凑合的架子上的肉显然够分。  
  
“快走，” 持枪的男人说。“自己找吃的去。”  
  
坦白的说，他的语调足以决定他的命运。过去其他人曾经做的更少而招致他的愤怒或得到他的关注。据他观察，他断定他们是父女，而且，女孩藏了一个秘密。他现在能从她眼中看到，当他们目光再次交汇，他父亲很快注意到。  
  
“不许看我女儿，” 父亲大声唾弃。“快滚，否则我就开枪了。”  
  
“爸爸！” 女孩大声说。“就让——”  
  
“安静，Abigail！”  
  
她立刻沉默了，躲开Hannibal的目光，看着面前的火焰。现在她站直了，腰杆笔直肩膀紧绷。Hannibal看向她父亲，几乎因为暗示Hannibal看Abigail不是好奇而是别的原因而咆哮。他留在原地，尽管被枪威胁。  
  
“滚，” 男人重复。“我会开枪。不要以为我不会。”  
  
并非虚张声势，尽管男人举止鬼祟。Hannibal让自己显得虚弱无助，站姿懒洋洋的，眼睛盯着地面。他嗅闻空气，再次吸入无可否认美味的肉香。  
  
“就给一点，拜托了？” 他示意父女两人身后的食物。“给我一点，我立刻就走，我保证。”  
  
枪并没有移开，相反咔哒一声传来，男人动了动举起武器，视线正对着Hannibal的双眼中间。Abigail明显的呼出一口气，然后金属光一闪而过，火光在她现在手中紧握的长刀上跳跃。她迅速迈步向前，刀没入她父亲背部，男人毫无防备，以为他的女儿被吓住了。  
  
Hannibal大步走向前，从男人手中把枪打掉，轻而易举，后者正因为背后的意外一刀喘着粗气诅咒，摇摇晃晃。  
  
医生一手握住抽搐着不停咒骂的喉咙，手指捏紧。没过几秒，男人就昏迷了，Hannibal让他笨拙的跌在地上。  
  
“我猜你想这么做很久了，” Hannibal闲聊着说。  
  
“你根本想象不到，” Abigail嗓音低沉，浸满了Hannibal很少在他人身上见到的仇恨。这让他想起了自己的仇恨专属的地方，尽管他常常拒绝将其标记——他记忆宫殿的那条走廊的中心是个小女孩，比Abigail更年幼。“你是谁？”  
  
“我是Hannibal。”  
  
“我是Abigail，尽管我相信你早已知道。”  
  
Hannibal对着面前的年轻女孩笑了。尽管她依然惊恐，从她身体略微的抖动中显而易见，她选择忘记惊恐显得勇敢，或毫不在意她刚刚帮忙制服，很可能杀死了她父亲。男人躺在Hannibal把他扔下的地上，不停流着血。  
  
****  
  
中午时分，Will注意到他几乎没有感觉虚弱。今天懒洋洋的，他跟Hannibal斜躺在床上，不时交换轻柔吸吮的亲吻，充满爱意的轻声交谈抚慰彼此。终于，年长者起身，冒险去外面打开发电机，然后去冲澡，清理伤口。Will还能听到机器轰隆作响，现在能够精确分辨出来。一方面并没有其他声音，另一方面他的头脑很清醒，不再发烧。  
  
他合上心不在焉翻阅的书，走到窗前，窗帘拉到一边日光涌入。此刻，一片灰色的云朵正慢慢从太阳旁边飘过，天色暗了一会，当Will再次看着眼前的景色，可能是今天的第十次了。因为，尽管Hannibal早些时候的确在冲完澡后回来了，他们一起分享了早餐，在窝里休息，一个半小时之前，他又离开房子去侦察他房产周围的边界。  
  
 **“我会在一小时内回来，” 年长者说，在Will的嘴角留下纯洁的一吻。**  
  
Will一手放在玻璃上，张开手指把手掌放在微凉的表面上。很快，他把额头也轻轻靠在窗户上，闭上眼睛试图让砰砰直跳的心平静下来。  
  
现在平静了一些，年轻人回到躺椅躺下，侧身蜷起。他闭上眼睛，注意力集中在他缓慢跳动的脉搏，身下柔软垫子的触感。他听着发电机隆隆作响，注意力不再集中，直到陷入轻眠。睡着之前，友好舌头轻舔他手指的湿漉漉触感让他不禁微笑，狗狗们都围在躺椅周围。  
  
他一直没醒直到发电机稳定单一的声音被突然关掉，他一下子惊醒坐了起来。他眨眨眼看着外面的夜色；太阳早已不见踪影。  
  
Will跳了起来，吓到了Buster，后者在他睡着时窝在他脚边。他迅速安抚了狗狗，因为惊吓跟他道歉，然后迅速走到后门，费了点神穿过安静黑暗的房子，但坚定地要确保Hannibal安然无恙。他伸手去够门把手，这时门开了，一个深色头发，眼神明亮的女孩出现在他面前，她身后站着Hannibal，一眼看上去好好的，还有点得意。  
  
“你特么的去哪了？” Will质问，担忧让他不禁提高嗓门。  
  
他站到一边，让陌生人走进房子，这时Hannibal打开灯的开光，他们都因为突然的明亮而眯了眯眼。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal的嗓音轻松，毫无痛楚——实际上，他听上去几乎很高兴。“我想跟你介绍Abigail。 Abigail，这是Will。”  
  
“你好，” 女孩迟疑的对他挥挥手，Will暂时把担忧赶到脑后。  
  
“你好，” 他歪歪头。  
  
尴尬的沉默笼罩了他们，Will内心渴望把Hannibal抱在怀里，自己亲手触摸确定他没有受伤。他的怒气还没有消，让他身体紧绷，因为男人这么晚回来而怒气冲冲，但他还是暂时搁置了。他向房子里后退一步，示意着面前的空间。  
  
“请进，” 他说，仿佛他拥有这房子而不是Hannibal。  
  
某种意义上说，Will感觉他同时拥有这房子和Hannibal。他决定晚些时候再考虑这个念头。他们一起走到厨房，Hannibal泡了茶，给每人倒了一杯。他们坐在岛台边上的凳子上，除了Hannial，他站在另一侧，安静的喝茶。  
  
“外面晾着肉，” Hannibal解释。“我遇到Abigail在树林里捕猎一头雌鹿。很遗憾她身体不够强壮无法把鹿拖回她的营地。”  
  
Will看了看他俩，叹了口气。Abigail很年轻，不到二十岁，Will或者被她的存在所威胁，或者接受。他选择后者，对她微微一笑。  
  
“你很幸运Hannibal发现了你，” 他开口。“我无法想象一个人在树林里生活。”  
  
Abigail羞涩的移开目光，然后耸耸肩。  
  
“有时身不由己，” 她简单的说。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal点燃了几只蜡烛，然后走到外面，走进长满野草和藤蔓的棚屋。里面，Abigail的父亲Garret Jacob Hobbs躺着被绑在一个金属桌子上。他打开灯，看了一会躺着的人，然后再次让小屋陷入黑暗。他关上棚屋的门，把门上安装的金属棍固定好，然后关掉发电机。他凝视着他家的窗户，在轻柔跳动的烛光的指引下返回，回到Will和他们的新客人Abigail身边。  
  
因为Abigail父亲的存在对Will撒谎，让他感觉很内疚。但他知道年轻人还没有康复，尽管他已经强壮了一些。发热尽管很可能会回来，正如过去的那些夜晚，在这之前，Hannibal想要保护他脆弱的头脑，直到他变得更强壮。那时，他们三个一起，他们会分享真正狩猎的战利品。  
  
Hannibal确信他亲爱的Will会很快适应，这信念让他回去的路上笑容满面。Abigail和Will跟狗狗们在窝里安顿下来，女孩看到这么多狗狗忍不住惊喜的大喊。他看着Will和女孩，知道狗狗们会是让他们迅速熟悉的催化剂。要分享他爱人的念头让他嫉妒升腾，他努力压下，而是看着Will脸上因为另一个人类跟他们在一起而浮上的微笑。  
  
Hannibal迎上短暂掠过他全身的闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛，观察着他亲爱朋友满溢的喜悦。自豪很容易的取代了嫉妒，他迈步过去加入Will和他们的新朋友，沉浸在温暖的窝里。夜色笼罩了他们。


	34. 季节消逝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果我是唯一看到你如此迷醉的人，经常如此，” Hannibal粗声说。“那么我相信我的余生都会是最幸福的人。”
> 
> Will迎上男人的目光，脸颊瞬间变得热辣，他俩的眼睛都幽暗深邃，充满了动物般的渴望。尽管他已经餍足，Will依然想要更多，更多，更多。
> 
> “闭嘴，” Will咆哮着说，迅速抬起胳膊。“过来。”

**未知天**  
  
黎明到来时，Will和Hannibal躺在主卧室的床上。前一天晚上晚些时候，医生带Abigail去了客房，她感激的点点头，坚定地关上门。他知道她正在适应新环境，正如他和Will在适应她的存在。现在一定很不一样，不再受制于她纵容，残酷，占有欲超强的父亲。在短短的时间内，他对她了解颇多，知道她应该跟他们在一起，而不是孤身一人留在树林里。  
  
他一只手捧起Will的下巴，抚摸着优美的曲线，惊奇于他的后颈，温润的脸颊，和这个美丽男人散发出来的 **活力** 。他的手一路抚过脖颈，锁骨，最后手掌停在平静跳动的心脏上方。年轻人在睡梦中动了动，蓝色眼睛微微睁开，斜眼看向他。  
  
“嗨，” Will咕哝着说，嗓音沙哑。  
  
“嗨，亲爱的，” Hannibal没有费心掩盖嘴角的微笑——相当灿烂，能跟Will一起躺在这里就让他无比开心。  
  
“额，对于一个没睡觉的人来说，你看上去太过开心了。”  
  
这是真的；Hannibal毫无睡意，选择把他朋友抱在怀里，留意着发热。谢天谢地Will几乎没有发热，只是变得有点无精打采，出了点汗。现在，已经醒来，他的目光清澈如常。Hannibal把瘦弱的男人抱得更紧，脸埋在他的头发里，轻轻吸入，然后在他的喉咙呼气，用牙齿温柔的轻咬那里的皮肤。  
  
“嗯，” Will喃喃低语，一只胳膊也松松的抱着Hannibal。  
  
逐渐恢复健康，半睡半醒的Will Graham的气味，在安静的晨光里唤醒了Hannibal的很多部分。Will很快意识到，轻声笑了，他们同时寻找彼此的嘴唇分享早安吻。  
  
“我们现在有客人了，” Will小声说。“额，至少不是犬类的。”  
  
Hannibal忽略了他的评论，加深了这个吻，舔进心甘情愿的嘴里，轻咬着红肿的嘴唇。他很快爬到年轻人身上，把Will的手腕压在床上他头的两边，然后开始偷走他的呼吸，或至少把它变成了间或轻嘶的低沉呻吟。他的膝盖懒洋洋的蹭着年轻人的两腿间，激起兴致，让Will欣喜的颤抖。  
  
“你只需要保持安静，” Hannibal终于回答。  
  
他能感觉到自己唇边Will的微笑，心不禁漏跳一拍。此刻Hannibal真心实意的觉得他的朋友无可挑剔，完美无缺。  
  
他松开一只手腕，手指下滑，捧起他膝盖曾停留处的肿胀，Will诅咒出声——一点都不安静。  
  
“嘘，” Hannibal的嘴唇追随着Will的嘴唇。  
  
他狼吞虎咽的吞食对方，渴望让他心跳加速的碰触和热量，让他的需要更加强烈的暗涌的电流。Will拱起身子靠过来，两腿迅速环上年长者，他们一起在床上摇动，动作缓慢充满了激情和升起的绝望。  
  
“Hannibal，” Will嗓音犹豫。“我们能——你想要——”  
  
年轻人打断自己，双臂紧紧抱住Hannibal，后者因他的关注而洋洋得意。此刻的亲密，加上Will紧贴的身体，让医生无比享受，充满了对自己和他朋友的骄傲，后者回报了他的渴望和热情。 **Will想要他** ，这太棒了，不是吗？  
  
“Will，” Hannibal咆哮着抽身，抓住Will睡裤的腰带，沿腿扯下。  
  
他把睡裤扔过肩膀，然后回到强壮的大腿间，它们再次颤抖着环上他，把他固定住。依然穿着衣服，Hannibal挺动下身戳刺着身下的人，渴望摩擦，渴求那些挤到他嘴里的下流迷人的呻吟，因为Hannibal贪心的全都吞下。他占有了Will嘴巴的每一寸，想要同样占有他快乐的颤抖的身体。  
  
“我们能做什么？” Hannibal轻声低语——尽管发问，他没留时间等回复，舌头又冲回Will湿热的嘴里。  
  
****  
  
Will欣喜若狂。记忆中他从未听过，从未感受过的狂热让他颤抖——或许他从未经历过这个。Hannibal Lecter...对于这个让他陷入火热和情欲的漩涡的男人，又能说什么呢？找不到什么具有真正意义的词语，因为没有什么能与之相比，尤其没有词语足以形容。他紧紧抱住宽阔的肩膀，向上冲，急切的蹭压着年长者的身体。他们的衣服都不在了，伴着低吼被扯掉，间或被流连在唇边，脖颈和起伏的胸口的吻打断。  
  
Hannibal咆哮着用牙齿和舌头占有Will的肌肤，尽力温柔的轻咬，舔舐，留下淤青。Will想要来的更用力，所有这些，想要那些锋利的牙齿深深陷入让他流血，想要Hannibal毫无疑问渴望给予他的那些标记。他挺起胯部，享受着从他朋友喉咙中发出的低沉声音。  
  
“我们能——求你了，Ha——” Will发出高亢的声音，再次打断自己。  
  
所有的思绪都离开了他，所有关于现在的认知都消逝，当Hannibal的嘴含上他的分身，将他吞下，毫不在意困在Will肺中 **终会** 呼出的呼吸，顾不上客人的存在。强壮的双手把他牢牢按住，困在那里任邪恶的舌头为所欲为。Will在医生手中无助的扭动。  
  
“天哪， **Hannibal** ！”  
  
Will放弃努力命名在他突触中燃烧的需求。他尽力用双腿环上Hannibal，伸手把手指按在男人的头皮。环绕他的嘴湿滑不可思议的火热，离开 **或许** 一秒后，把他整个吞下吸吮。他不顾上呼吸，很快被感受淹没。他好奇跟Hannibal在一起是不是永远会如此——激烈，难忘。即使是把他按在床上的修长手指的触感都能缓慢的把他逼疯。  
  
他毫无准备就高潮了，冲下年长者的喉咙，后者咽下了每一滴，随着响亮下流的咂嘴退开。目眩神迷，Will眨眼看着Hannibal站起身，爬上来低头看着他。  
  
“如果我是唯一看到你如此迷醉的人，经常如此，” Hannibal粗声说。“那么我相信我的余生都会是最幸福的人。”  
  
Will迎上男人的目光，脸颊瞬间变得热辣，他俩的眼睛都幽暗深邃，充满了动物般的渴望。尽管他已经餍足，Will依然想要更多，更多， **更多** 。  
  
“闭嘴，” Will咆哮着说，迅速抬起胳膊。“过来。”  
  
他把那双红肿的嘴唇拉近，占有了年长者的嘴，舌头四处游走品尝自己的味道。他舔过锋利的牙齿，欣赏的低语。  
  
“Will，我的Will，” Hannibal后退，在他发丝中轻声说，他再次用鼻子蹭过，嗅闻那里的新鲜汗水。  
  
“你的，” Will筋疲力尽的赞同。  
  
****  
  
当Will醒来，发电机已经再次轰隆隆响了起来，而且就他自己，不过在他这边的床头柜上有一杯水。他睡眼惺忪的听着房间外的声音，听到了盘碟的叮当声。他起床穿上一件睡袍，紧紧系上腰带。他的头发乱成一团，不过总是如此，所以他没多花心思只是略微拍打了一下，然后走出房间。  
  
Hannibal正在厨房里准备食物，Abigail，看上去已经醒了好几个小时了，坐在吧凳上，沉默的观察着他。当Will走进去，发现她蓝色的大眼睛几乎立刻集中在他身上。  
  
“早安，” Will跟他俩打招呼，然后闻了闻。  
  
今天他的窦道堵了，尤其是鼻腔。不过，他猜这也比发烧也好，半信半疑的接受了现有的运气。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal看上去不可思议的清醒和愉快，头发梳理整齐。长得越来越长了，Will很喜欢。“我希望你睡得不错。”  
  
“确实不错，谢谢，” 年轻人揉揉惺忪的睡眼。“嗨，Abigail。”  
  
“嗨，Will，” 她羞涩的低下头说，对着跑进厨房到处嗅闻的Chester微笑。  
  
她轻轻咂嘴召唤，Chester迅速跑到女孩身边，Will几乎忍不住立刻笑了。他无条件的爱着他的狗狗们，渴望跟同样爱他们的人分享。Hannibal容忍他们，但Will知道他并不怎么喜欢他们——只是为了他们的主人。  
  
他们一起吃早餐，新鲜采摘的蘑菇和蔬菜做的沙拉，喝水。Will渴望橙汁或咖啡，即使是劣质的速溶货。然而，他没有抱怨，很开心跟他的朋友——他的爱人——还有他们的客人坐在一起。或许她会逐渐变成朋友，尽管目前Will并不确定。他跟Hannibal已经独处很久了，大火过后跟他们原来的小组分开后，Charly是他们见到的最后一个人。在此之后，他第一次想起他们，至少是清晰想起，承认他想念Beverly和Jimmy，某种程度上还有Jack。或许想念Jack更多是因为以前的世界，那时他们共事——但说实话，这段关系，无论曾经是什么，都因为他对Hannibal的作为而被玷污了。  
  
他凝视着Hannibal，他受伤的脸愈发帅气。脸上发黑的皮肤已经不见了，现在有点嫩红，一个火焰形状的疤痕正在形成，正如引起这一切的那场火。他的眼睛已经睁开了，谢天谢地只有眼皮上有伤痕，一条长痕从中间分开。男人非常幸运。  
  
他还刮了脸。   
  
记起了他自己的窘况，Will本能地捧起脸，压下一声叹息。他的胡须比以前都要浓密，考虑到Will从未留起过胡须，但现在他羡慕Hannibal光滑的下巴。那一定花了他不少时间，绕过脸上的伤，他猜正愈合皮肤的毛发更容易生长。Will对上Hannibal的目光，那双深邃的眼睛里噙着笑意，Will也忍不住笑了。  
  
“我正在告诉Abigail，我已经有一阵子没看到那东西了，” Hannibal开口。  
  
“噢，” Will的微笑消失了。“是的。我很惊讶我们竟然没有招来一大群。”  
  
“正是如此，” 年长者轻轻的咔哒一声放下水杯。“我想开车出去调查一下。”  
  
Will的心漏跳一拍，他突然感觉非常冷。Hannibal昨天离开那么久已经够糟糕的了。他不想离开，他不想调查；他想享受他们现有的生活。你可以说这是否认，但Will只想 **忘记** ，至少一会儿——或许很久。自从他们来到这里，在Abigail出现之前，他一直做得很成功。  
  
“今天不会去，” Hannibal柔声安慰，看到了他脸上的恐惧。“但最终会去。我们不能永远在这里生存下去。”  
  
 **为什么不能？** Will不理性的想。  
  
他把盘子推开，不再饿了。


	35. 分头行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我会努力在十四日内回来，” 他说。“如果我没有回来，我求你不要去找我。”
> 
> Will立刻张开嘴，Hannibal举起一只手。

**未知天**  
  
两天后，Hannibal又提起这件事，当他们深夜懒洋洋躺在床上。  
  
“为什么我们不能就待在这里？” Will不假思索的抱怨，无视了自己嗓音中的孩子气。Hannibal也无视了。他伸出一只温暖的大手捧起Will的脸。房间昏暗，房后的发电机也安静了。  
  
“我会回来，亲爱的，” Hannibal轻声说，一边在Will的额头，脸颊，还有他挺翘的鼻头，快速洒下纯洁的吻。  
  
“我不怀疑你会坚持回来，” Will闭上眼睛，轻声叹息，感受着轻柔落在他脸上的亲吻。  
  
“你担心我会受伤，” Hannibal另一只手伸到Will脖子下面，抚过他的脸颊，脖子，肩膀，然后把年轻人拉近。  
  
“看上去我们的胜算不大，” Will双臂牢牢抱住Hannibal。  
  
“你难道不好奇为什么我们在这里一直没被打扰？” Hannibal追问。  
  
“我宁愿不质疑运气。”  
  
这次Hannibal叹息了，又爱怜又有点恼火。他蹭着Will的头发，寻找柔软温润的双唇。他们的亲吻几乎立刻加深了，舌头探到彼此嘴中，双手在毯子下抚慰赤裸热辣的肌肤。Will泛着红晕贴在Hannibal身上，强壮肌肉的触感几乎让他呼噜出声。  
  
“这种情形下，我相信质疑运气很重要。世界末日中毫无确定性可言。而且，正如你所说，我们并没有绝对的胜算。”  
  
抽身，Will把头埋在Hannibal下巴下面。他知道年长者说的对。这并不意味着他要开心。最终他让步了，把Hannibal抱得更紧，希望他永远不必放手。  
  
“我想要你带上Winston，” Will在轻柔的亲吻中间对着Hannibal的肩膀轻声说。“他会保护你的安全。”  
  
“Will，” 年长者开口。  
  
“不。你带上他，你俩都要带彼此回来。”  
  
Hannibal呼吸一滞。  
  
“我保证我会回来，” 他说，然后迅速纠正自己。“我保证 **我们** 会回来。”  
  
他们拥抱彼此直到黎明到来。Will一直没合眼，他知道Hannibal也没有。他们安静的听着彼此的呼吸，手放在彼此的心脏上方。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal收拾了一个包，装了食物，衣服，一叠纸和一支笔。他将两把长刀滑到黑色裤子的腰带里，然后转身面对Will和Abigail，后者沉默的站在前门。  
  
“我会努力在十四日内回来，” 他说。“如果我没有回来，我求你不要去找我。”  
  
Will立刻张开嘴，Hannibal举起一只手。  
  
“答应我，” 他激动地说, 望进蓝色的眼睛。  
  
年轻人后退一步，差点撞到Abigail。她向前伸手仿佛要扶他，然后放弃了，大眼睛在他俩间掠过。  
  
“如果两周内，你没有回到我们现在站着的地方，我不能保证我不会毁掉这个星球上的其他任何人，直到我找到你，” Will坚守立场，怒视着医生。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal没有咆哮只是为了不吓到Abigail——她已经看上去随时要从房间里逃走。  
  
“走，” 年轻人几乎大喊。“然后回到我身边。我们身边。”  
  
Will怒气冲冲说出的最后的话貌似让Abigail的肩膀放松了一点。他们三个沉默了一会，然后Will冲着Winston吹口哨，把一条红色的皮带卡到临时的绳环上。到现在，多数狗狗的皮带都不见了。Will很惊讶的在他的衣服堆里发现了这条皮带。  
  
“书房里有只手枪。最下面的抽屉，” Hannibal说。  
  
Hannibal选择没有透露他在后面藏了一只来复枪，从棚屋里的那人那里偷来。  
  
“我答应你，” Will点点头，然后歪头看着Abigail。  
  
“我也是，” 女孩快速说。  
  
“到时再会，” Hannibal迈步向前，把他俩都紧紧抱在怀里。  
  
Will显然很震惊，但他慢慢放松下来。Abigail短暂的抓紧了Hannibal的衬衫。退开，医生点点头，从Will手里接过皮带。他打开前门，没再多言，走了出去，对Winston轻轻咂舌，让他跟上。Hannibal确定只要时间充裕，Will一定能说服他留下，所以他没有回头。他在身后把门关上，然后快速绕过房子，利用疯长灌木和矮树丛的掩护，不被看见。到了棚屋，他把Winston的皮带系在门把手上，然后走进去，迎上Abigail前父亲疯狂，恐慌的眼睛。  
  
“你好，Garrett，” 他欢快的打招呼。“我希望你睡得不错。”  
  
他走到台子尽头，盯着男人的脸。后者额头上冒出汗珠。  
  
“我很遗憾的告诉你我要离开了。只是很短时间。”  
  
让男人说不出话的口塞并没有阻挡他发出的无用的小小咆哮，他拉扯着身上的束缚。  
  
“我懂，我懂，” Hannibal歪歪头。“不过，不用担心。我会回来。”  
  
就这样，Hannibal离开了，再次用金属棒把门固定好，走向房子前方。来复枪，背在肩上，随着他的脚步弹起。Winston跳到副驾驶座，尾巴激动的摇晃。Hannibal坐进驾驶座，把枪放在后座上，然后发动车，知道Will不忍心看着他离开。简略的一望证实可爱发卷的脑袋和悲伤的蓝眼睛并没有出现在窗边。  
  
****  
  
当晚早些时候，太阳下山之前，Will关掉了发电机。他蹒跚经过高草丛，绕过老旧的棚屋，一手扶着木墙稳住自己。高声的咆哮消失了，Will站直了环顾四周。房子周围的树林不可思议的安静。远处，一小群鸟在闲荡，大声地叽叽喳喳。太阳开始落山了。他回到房子，迈进后门，发现Abigail正坐在地板上等他。  
  
“我去点几支蜡烛，” 他告诉女孩。  
  
她把膝盖抱在胸前，点点头，没有看他。  
  
“你还好吗？” 他问。他立刻后悔问这么荒唐的问题。  
  
“你呢？” Abigail反问。“有人会好吗？”  
  
她小声说出最后一句，然后耸耸肩。  
  
“很抱歉，” Will说，然后尴尬的声音越来越小。“你饿吗？”  
  
“不怎么饿。”  
  
有点不知所措，Will移开目光。狗狗们围着她躺在地板上，很奇怪，没有看到Winston熟悉的金色毛发。他选择故意忽视了自己寻求关注的部分，Hannibal一建议离开，即使只是一会儿，就因恐惧而颤抖的那部分。  
  
“好吧，” 他说，“我去点蜡烛。”  
  
这次她没有回答。Will离开房间，接下来几分钟把几支蜡烛放在起居室，门厅的地板上，还有他们各自的房间。他小心地点燃蜡烛，把它们放在远离任何易燃物的地方。那天晚上，他俩都没有吃东西，但最终他们都被吸引到起居室，跟狗狗们坐在一起，笼在柔和闪烁的烛光里。  
  
“对不起，” Abigail说，突然打破了笼罩他俩几个小时的沉默。  
  
“为什么？” Will眨眨眼看着他，继续抚摸着Buster。  
  
“我不想没礼貌，” 她示意自己。“只是在这里有点奇怪。”  
  
“跟我在一起？” 他问，有点好奇。  
  
“有一点。不过只是总体上讲。我从没有想过自己会在那些树林之外的地方。我开始相信自己会死在那里。”  
  
Will移开目光。  
  
“我曾经有过同样的想法，关于我自己，” 他轻声说。“有时我依然觉得我会。这个地方感觉坚持不了多久。”  
  
大声承认这个对他来说很难。他希望这里能一直坚持下去，但冷酷的现实是，只要世界这样发展下去， **没有地方** 能坚持下去。此刻他们跟在这个星球上任何地方并无区别。  
  
“这里是安全的，目前看来，” Abigail盯着她放在膝头的双手，她坐着，两条腿叠在身下。  
  
“目前看来，” Will赞同。  
  
他们再次陷入沉默。终于，Abigail起身，消失在她自己的房间。Will在黑暗中看着她，一个小时前太阳就落山了。这时他才允许自己想起Hannibal，紧紧闭上眼睛，想象男人穿越树林，悄无声息，正如他的捕猎者本性。  
  
那晚，他无法忍受睡在跟Hannibal分享的床上。相反，他蜷曲在沙发上，泪水刺痛他的眼角，睡着了。  
  
****  
  
再次到了高速路，一找到合适的车，Hannibal就换掉了原来这辆。他透过轿车，卡车，面包车的车窗看进去，直到发现了一辆有钥匙的。Winston听话的跟在他身后，嗅闻着地面。开着老旧的皮卡在停滞的交通中穿梭是相当严峻的考验，但最终他开车前行。开了几英里，他开始注意到那些尸体，一动不动，真正死掉了。黎明时，他再次换了车，中午时，他发现了熟悉的痕迹。  
  
开车时，Hannibal的思绪从未离开他的Will。他把年轻人一丝不挂明亮耀眼的画面保存在他的记忆宫殿，站在他巴尔的摩的办公室。脆弱无助，Will看着他。满含爱意，Hannibal看着他。  
  
“你比你以为的更坚强，” Hannibal对他脑中的年轻人说。“没有我你会没事的，短时间内。”  
  
真正的Will眼中的绝望在Hannibal脑中记忆犹新，与他的记忆宫殿分开。离开前，Hannibal曾迎上Will的目光，短短几秒就知道他亲爱的朋友真的并不指望再见到他。后悔，Hannibal很少允许自己考虑的情感，在他安静开车时涌上心头。如果万一他 **没有** 回来，Hannibal会希望自己再次亲吻了Will。他看了一眼窝在他身旁座位上的狗狗，脑袋端端正正的搁在前爪上。棕色眼睛好奇的看了他一眼，尾巴半心半意的摇了摇。  
  
Hannibal一手轻轻抚摸Winston的脑袋，允许狗狗嗅闻舔着他的手指。他试图想象Will在这只狗狗身上看到了什么，所有狗狗身上，尽管他可以理解Will救助流浪狗的逻辑，他无法理解是什么促使年轻人把其中一只托付给自己。可能是因为Will觉得他不会尽力赶回去？让他带上Winston，这安慰到年轻人，知道Hannibal不会让狗狗被杀或受伤惹他伤心？  
  
这些问题，医生都没有答案。只有更多的问题，他的身体渴望着回到Will身边。某个冲动的时刻，他差点掉头回去了。  
  
 **Will** 。


	36. 微不足道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老天，我好想他，Will想。
> 
> 他希望Hannibal和Winston都安然无事。最重要的是，他希望他们回到他身边，无论他们有没有带回消息。他们可以回来，Hannibal可以告诉他，世界已经被拯救了，他依然只会在乎Hannibal遵守了承诺。

**未知天**  
  
第一个晚上，Will决定放弃床或躺椅。他跟狗狗们躺在地板上，枕着从卧室拖来的Hannibal的枕头。Chester窝在他身前，摇着小尾巴，直到Will一只胳膊环住他的腰，冲他轻嘘出声。  
  
“我会说你很可怜，” Abigail的嗓音打破了黑暗屋子里的沉默。“但说实话，现在我也想做同样的事。”  
  
看向她，Will忍不住微笑了。  
  
“那就来吧，” 他说。“这里地方大着呢。”  
  
所以他们发现自己在彼此对面躺下，男人和少女，都是暗色头发蓝色眼睛；都既好奇又有点疲倦，都在想接下来几天会发生什么。发电机已经关掉很久了，几只蜡烛在他们身后的桌子上点燃。他们面前是壁炉，Will不确定他想冒险点起来。  
  
“在室内感觉好奇怪，” Abigail小声说。“我——我到处旅行，所以我多数时间都在室外。除非是暴风雨天气，我会寻找某种形式的遮蔽。通常是树丛。”  
  
Will第一次听她说这么多，至少对他。他在地板上扭了扭，虽然有地毯，却不是很舒服，考虑要不要去取些毯子。最后，他发现自己太累了。  
  
“我们也在室外花了很多时间，” Will低声说。“多数时间在不同的车辆里。还有一间后来着了火的仓库。”  
  
Abigail调整姿势侧躺，一手托着脑袋。烛光照在她的眼睛上，在黑暗中闪烁。  
  
“听上去很有趣，” 她轻声笑了。  
  
“额，是的，挺不同寻常的。”  
  
接下来的几个小时，他告诉了她自己曾经在的那个小组，解释他认识或不认识的那些人。他尽量把记忆中的所有都告诉她，却发现自己挣扎着增加细节。他跟Hannibal两人单独相处了如此久，以至于很难跟他最后一次见到小组的人的记忆分开。然而，他谈论他们越多，就越感激那段记忆变得遥远。他倾向于不再那么担心他们后来的境况。  
  
不过，他的确想念他们。Jack和Jimmy，Beverly，还有Brian。他们是他跟以前生活的联系。他也想念Charly。  
  
Abigail沉默的听着，直到最后才发表评论。  
  
“Charly听上去人不错，” 她说。  
  
“对，” 他微笑了。“是的。我希望他没事。”  
  
女孩也笑了笑，然后说起她妈妈，她们曾短暂的在一起。说起她妈妈去世的事——被一只在树林里突然出现的僵尸咬了脖子——，没有流露多少感情，不过她抽了几次鼻子。Will克制住没有安慰她，感觉她并不想要或需要。  
  
“我喜欢呆在这里，” 她最后说，脸上浮上真挚的笑容。  
  
“这里不错，” Will赞同。“我们很开心你在这里。”  
  
她刚来的那几个小时，Will说这些话应该是违心的。刚开始，她类似于侵入者，在属于他自己和Hannibal的家庭领域里多余不被需要。慢慢的，他接受了她的存在——内心里，他依然渴望他的爱人在他身边，而且只有他。这念头让Will闭上眼睛，他的心漏跳一拍，胃不舒服的翻腾。  
  
 **老天，我好想他** ，Will想。  
  
他希望Hannibal和Winston都安然无事。最重要的是，他希望他们回到他身边，无论他们有没有带回消息。他们可以回来，Hannibal可以告诉他，世界已经被拯救了，他依然只会在乎Hannibal遵守了承诺。  
  
沉默无言，他们都陷入各自的思绪里，然后，最终，睡着了。然而，没过多久Will醒来了，感觉酸痛，他柔声咕哝着爬起来。他冲狗狗们轻嘘，不想他们打扰Abigail休息，然后看了一小会她熟睡的脸庞，不禁微笑了。他把从她床上取来的毯子给她盖上。在她周围，他的狗狗们再次抽抽鼻子，动了动，一只尾巴靠着Will敲打了几次地板。  
  
“帮她取暖，别让她着凉，” 他对他毛绒绒的朋友们小声说。  
  
他扶着墙走出起居室，直到他到了自己房间。他走过之前点的蜡烛，烛光摇曳，望向窗外。黑暗迎接了他，夜空的星星被房子周围的树木遮住了。他打个冷战，双臂抱在胸前，鸡皮疙瘩爬上皮肤，一种奇怪的感觉浮上心头——无法解释，令人不安。摇摇头，Will把这归咎于跟Hannibal分开。他心里的忧虑并没离开，他猜想自己会一直感觉不对劲，直到年长者再次回到他怀中。他转过身，爬到对他自己来说太大的床。  
  
他把Hannibal的枕头抱在胸前，慢慢睡着了。  
  
****  
  
两天很快过去了，平静无事。第二天晚上，卡车终于不动了，若干英里的慢速驾驶，绕过路上的混乱障碍慢慢把油箱掏空了。一人一狗很长时间没什么好运，遇到的车或没油或没有钥匙。  
  
所以Hannibal和Winston在近乎黑暗中沿路行走。太阳在地平线附近徘徊，一点点爬上天空，慢慢照亮了世界。尸体和停滞的车辆持续不断的点缀着高速路，随着夜晚离去，看的更清晰。空气难闻极了。他的嗅觉那么灵敏，Hannibal不得不抑制住停下干呕的冲动。他考虑过沿着森林边缘行走，不过这样更容易，很可能也更安全。很多次他不得不呵斥Winston，当后者嗅闻啃咬那些断断续续散落在沥青路上残肢。例如现在，狗狗大声地舔着一堆干掉的血迹。  
  
“停下，” Hannibal在安全范围里用力拉了拉皮带，不想伤到他。  
  
Winston支起耳朵，抬头看着他，弯曲的尾巴摇晃着，然后继续舔着红色的污渍。最终Hannibal成功大声训斥Winston停下了，他们再次出发。现在他们更近了，Hannibal的痕迹越来越清晰：当天下午，或晚上早些时候，他们会到达。  
  
Hannibal非常好奇到时会发生什么。  
  
****  
  
Charly到来的第三天，Bella变得忧郁虚弱。到了第七天，她拒绝移动。她侧身躺在Jack的一堆衣服上，远离其他人。  
  
Jack在沉默和迟疑的接受中提供安慰，无法忍受她空洞的怒视和更空洞的话。当——如果——她开口，她的嗓音单调冷漠。她拒绝眼神接触，当她愿意眼神接触时，Jack差点忍不住抓住她的肩膀，祈求她再次在乎。他记不起他们上次靠近躺着，更不用说闲聊之类的。  
  
其他人注意到了。他们的反应各不相同；Beverly, 在Bella不回答问题或评论时，偷偷的看向他俩。Brian和Jimmy在Jack被冷落时，移开眼神，显得有些尴尬。很显然他们都想安慰他，但心里都知道他会很难接受。Jack努力找到内心的平和，知道他很感激他的朋友们。很不幸，一天天过去，他妻子的冷淡开始影响到他。  
  
那天早上，在太阳到达地平线之前，Charly就醒了。他安静的拨旺火，Jack眨眨眼醒来，看向他，毫不意外男人立刻注意到了。  
  
“嗨，” Charly小声说。  
  
坐起身，Jack冲他点点头。他站起身，伸展身体活动关节，然后坐在火边的石头上。  
  
“你起的很早，” Jack说，没什么别的好说。'早上好' 感觉并不合适。  
  
“今天空气中有点东西，” Charly告诉他。“我想要准备好。”  
  
起先Jack想要不理会这奇怪的话，就像前几天他差点这么做了。然而，Charly让人感觉... **不一样** 。本能告诉Jack该相信他还是要相信他。  
  
“坏事？” 他小心的问。  
  
“还不确定，” Charly耸耸肩，然后笑了。“但做好准备对战斗很重要，无论好的还是坏的。”  
  
Jack点点头。他心里还是很矛盾。尽管他的本能想要他相信Charly，他真实理性的部分依然很怀疑。  
  
 **不过，我也从未想到僵尸天启会发生** ，他想。  
  
他看向他裹成一团冷漠的妻子。Bella从未面向他，或其他任何人。时常，如果不是为了靠近火堆取暖，她会离开所有人跑去躺在树后面。Jack的目光又回到Charly身上，略有所思。  
  
“额，现在我俩都准备好了，” 他咕哝着说。  
  
Charly笑了，露出他仅剩的几颗牙。  
  
****  
  
高声的咆哮消失了。棚屋里漆黑一片。  
  
Garrett Jacob Hobbs躺在金属台上，眼睛紧闭，集中精力。又挪了挪。哼哼着，他用力拉扯绑着他手腕的皮带。再次，皮带松了一点。  
  
他不确定他的Abigail怎么样了。他依然对发生的事情很困惑。他的心告诉自己，他被背叛了，但他无法让自己接受。他为他女儿做了那么多，她绝不可能跟那个... **怪物** 有关系。Garrett还能记起那双红色的眼睛和一心一意 **杀戮** 的意图。然而，他躺在这里，依然活着，等待着，以一种截然不同的方式在受苦。  
  
身体猛拉，Garrett成功的松开一只手。他得意的笑了，开始对付剩下的束缚。


	37. 容忍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人倒抽一口冷气——结果是Bella。
> 
> “你特么的来这干什么？” 她问，爬起来，双手在身侧握拳。

**未知天**  
  
房子寂静无声，跟夜空一样黑暗。在它周围，夜行动物，昆虫，叽喳的小动物的声响让森林充满活力，在死寂的夜晚不详的矗立。男人蹑手蹑脚绕着房子的边界线，某个有钱混蛋的简陋住所；或并非“某个”。他知道带他来这里的那个人，戏弄着许诺即将到来的折磨，多日以来他能记起的唯一人类接触。  
  
Garrett Jacob Hobbs想念他的女儿。他珍贵的女儿——她一定在附近。她不会真的留下他受苦，在棚屋里腐烂，对吧？他拒绝接受除了“不”之外的其他答案。  
  
草丛很高，无人打理，刮擦着他赤裸的脚。他穿着身上剩余的破烂衣服，寒气让他肌肉紧绷。他走到房子前面，从关着的窗户窥视。黑暗，月光洒不到的地方，空荡荡。很容易以为没人在里面，如果不是因为他终于从眼角瞥到的一闪而过的烛光。  
  
他不会冒险从前门进去，或打破窗户。无论谁在里面（Abigail？或是把他困在棚屋的男人？），会立刻被吵醒或警醒。时间慢了下来，沿着房子侧面缓慢的爬行除了被尖锐植物划伤，石块割伤，一无所获。然而，终于，他发现了一扇松动的窗户，很可能属于地下室。用力握住，猛推，窗户开了，他爬了进去，在狭小的空间里挣扎直到他掉到布满尘土，冷冰冰的地上。  
  
寂静在他耳中轰鸣。他绝望的努力听着楼上的动静。什么都没有——至少，他的进入没有引起任何注意。  
  
他继续前行。  
  
****  
  
Will蜷曲在厚重的毯子下面，躺在他数日前跟Hannibal分享的床中央。男人的气味已经逐渐消失，让年轻人怅然若失。他闭上眼睛假装毯子的重量是Hannibal，有力的胳膊环着他的腰。头下的枕头，他希望是他爱人的另一只胳膊，把他抱紧。  
  
他睁开一只眼睛，凝视着他忘记吹灭的那支蜡烛，太舒服沉浸在他的想象中，懒得再次起身。Will又往温暖的毯子里钻了钻，对着枕头叹息。十四日——Hannibal复杂的词语和并不复杂的承诺； 他知道男人会遵守，只要有一点可能性。不过，除了他的爱人，坦白的说，谁又知道外面是什么情形呢？  
  
 **爱人。Hannibal是我的爱人。我任他离开，他和Winston——孤身一人** 。  
  
此刻他们的分离是可触摸的存在。这所房子提供的安全和舒适的错觉在第一天晚上就消失了，那时Hannibal早已远离。Will太晚才意识到，Hannibal是他的家，而不是这个地方。他应该跟随年长者，正如他知道Hannibal会不屈不挠，永无止境的跟随他，到目前为止，他的确这么做了。  
  
他房间外的地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。某只狗狗在挪动，想找个更舒服的位置，他猜。通往他的——他们的——房间的门大开着。  
  
Will闭上眼睛，把注意力集中在呼吸上，无视了潜伏在他皮肤下的焦虑。这感觉从未离开他，他知道在Hannibal回到他身边之前，这感觉都不会离开。他想象着年长者，在他们第一次谈话时，在他的办公室。他那时的形象和现在的形象，他们那时的关系和现在的关系，很难调和。那时，陌生人，Will并没有完全接受男人作为他的非正式心理医生，Hannibal只是他们其中的一个——那些寻求机会分析他脑子的人。  
  
一扇门吱呀一声慢慢打开。房子里更远的地方，不是他自己的或Abigail的。单一的沉重脚步声。  
  
 **Hannibal？**  
  
毯子扔在一边，Will爬起来。心跳的飞快，他摇晃着走向走廊。刚走近开着的门，狗狗们开始吠叫。刺耳的嘈杂声让他颤抖，眉毛上冒出汗珠，他的身体绷紧了。他接近走廊，紧抓着墙，听到打碎玻璃的声音，露出牙齿。  
  
多有讽刺意味，Hannibal离开去寻找答案，结果它们却在他走后找上了门？  
  
Will冲向书房，心脏狂跳。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal把摇摇晃晃的旧车停下。他觉得很有趣，这难看的家伙带着他和Winston竟然走了这么远，跟别的车相比。他们再次沿着高速路前行，一人一狗，野兽与动物。夜色笼罩着他们，不过月光明亮，照亮了他们的路。即便没有月光，Hannibal敏锐的视力也耐心自信的带他们谨慎前行。  
  
一小时后，他找到了在寻找的东西，还有一辆车驶离道路的痕迹。没有撞毁在沟里，也没有停在视线以内的任何地方，皱巴巴的草和轮胎的泥印延伸到树林深处。他举起包，拍了拍腰间的刀，然后离开了道路。Winston的尾巴热情的摇晃着，鼻子早已忙着嗅闻草和轮胎痕迹。他们离开高速路越远，洒在他们身上的明亮月光就越少，直到他们周围短暂的变得漆黑一片。  
  
然后，远处，火光在环绕那块区域的树丛中闪烁。Hannibal准备好面对他知道即将带来的对峙。  
  
尽管即将步入危险，他还是只是好奇会发生什么。  
  
****  
  
Jack跟Jimmy一起坐在他们拖到火堆前的正在腐烂的木头上。Brian和Beverly坐在附近的地上，暖着手。  
  
“已经多久了？” Jimmy愁眉苦脸的问，脑袋可怜的靠着一只手，胳膊肘靠在膝盖上。  
  
“从我们到这儿，还是从僵尸继承了地球？” Brian疲惫的问。  
  
“他们偷走了地球，不是继承，” Price转转眼睛。“但是，对，第二个。”  
  
“一个多月，” Jack回答。“接近两个月。”  
  
“这么短？” Beverly抱怨。她的脑袋垂下靠在Brian肩膀上。“感觉已经过去好几年了。我只想回家。”  
  
沉默笼罩了他们。Bella正在附近睡觉，在一棵树下蜷成一团。Charly安静的坐在火堆另一面的石头上。他聚精会神盯着火焰，眼睛一眨不眨。Jack在沉默拖延太久之后才注意到他。沉默中间只有火在劈啪作响，还有Beverly在吸鼻子，她好像生病了。  
  
“嗨，Charly，” Jack开口。没有反应。“嗨，伙计。你还好吗？”  
  
不远处一根树枝折断的声音传来。立刻，所有醒着的人都站了起来。Bella一动不动。  
  
“无论是谁，站出来！” Jack大喊。  
  
不知怎的，他没有想到那可能是个僵尸。当他很快意识到这一点，他有点震惊。难道他真的这么容易就接受了Charly关于世界命运的说法？  
  
空地再次陷入沉寂，然后又一根树枝大声的折断了。然后，熟悉的叮当声传来。从围绕他们的黑暗中，一只狗走到视线里，毛绒绒的，弯曲的尾巴激动地摇晃。Jack放低武器，尽管他们在这个树林里相对安全，也从未离手。狗狗的舌头垂着，他震惊的意识到他认识这只狗。  
  
“Winston？” Beverly说出了悬在Jack舌尖的问题。“嗨，小家伙，过来！”  
  
Winston停下了，耳朵支起。尽管听到她熟悉的声音，然而，他并没有靠近。一分钟过去了，另一个身影出现了，身材高大，面容掩映在阴影中。锋利的颧骨，挺直的鼻子，变黑的皮肤和一只闭着的眼睛。变长的亚麻色头发，让Jack心漏跳一拍的步态。某人倒抽一口冷气——结果是Bella。  
  
“你特么的来这干什么？” 她问，爬起来，双手在身侧握拳。  
  
Jack看着她，担心她虚弱的状态，然后又看向Hannibal Lecter。坦白的说，此刻看到一只僵尸也不会如此吃惊。  
  
“Lecter，” Jack嘶吼。  
  
Hannibal在Winston身边停下，向前屈膝拿起皮带。等他直起身，Jack发现他看上去很健康，除了他脸上正在愈合的伤。其他人都很安静，空气中充满了紧张的气氛。  
  
“你好，Lecter先生，” Charly懒洋洋的挥挥手。“很高兴再次见到你。”  
  
“高兴？” Bella咆哮。  
  
他们反应不一的对象对着Charly歪歪头。  
  
“你好，Charly，” 他说，带口音的嗓音深沉沙哑，一如往常。  
  
除此之外，他拒绝回答Bella激烈的问题。直到她从身边的衣服里取出一只手枪瞄准他。Jack鼻翼扇动——他一半想自己握枪，扣动扳机。另一半想知道特么的Will Graham在哪里。如果Hannibal死了，他就回答不了了。  
  
“Bella，” 他说。“把枪放下。”  
  
“ **他试图杀死我们** ，” Bella大喊。“给他脑袋来一枪完全是他罪有应得。”  
  
“与此相反，” Hannibal依然看着Charly，话却是说给Bella。“我只不过需要分散大家的注意力。”  
  
“那么如果我们死了，会有关系吗？” Bella的手没有动摇，她走近了几步，小心的瞄准。  
  
“我不希望你们任何人死，” 当枪靠近，Hannibal慢慢举起手。“但我知道，如若不然，你们不会让我带走Will。”  
  
Jack发现了机会。  
  
“Will在哪里？” 他质问。方便的话题。  
  
“他很安全，” Hannibal终于迎上Jack的目光，恶魔的眼睛微微眯起。  
  
Jack并不确定。  
  
****  
  
不是Hannibal。  
  
Will喘不过气的摔到墙上，失去平衡。他的脸被阴影中的人打中，阵阵抽痛。他从书房取来的枪从他手中掉落，沿着地板摔远了。在他们周围，狗狗们继续吠叫，围着打中他们主人的男人蹦跳。  
  
“Will？” 一个小小的声音问。  
  
“ **Abigail** ，” 男人咆哮。  
  
Abigail倒抽一口冷气，站在前门的门厅。Will看了她一眼，然后来回看向她和攻击了他的男人。房间太暗，看不清他们的脸，但是Abigail呼吸粗重，吓坏了。  
  
“我知道你不会离开我，” 男人继续说。“我珍贵的女儿。”  
  
Will挣扎着站起来，脸疼的要命。一颗牙松动了。他搞不清楚现在到底是怎么回事，但他确信自己不会让Abigail受伤害。他尖利的吹口哨，让狗狗们跟上，冷笑着，尽管知道从前门窗户洒进来的微弱月光下，他们很可能看不清他的表情。狗狗们不再吠叫，有的迟疑的来回走着呜呜叫。Will指向男人。  
  
“ **咬他** ！” 他怒吼。  
  
狗狗们咆哮着冲向陌生人，Will无视了男人吃惊的大喊，当有力的下巴咬住他的胳膊。另一只，锋利的牙齿咬中男人的腿。血浓烈的金属味充满了空气。某处，Abigail的尖叫传来，但Will雷鸣般的心跳声很快把它淹没了。  
  
他咆哮着加入咆哮的狗群，大步走向前回敬在他脸上留下淤青的猛击。


	38. 美好时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——在这里，他不在身边，即将死在一个高大苍白的男人手里，他看上去和听上去都像他们很久没有见过的那些僵尸。
> 
> 我让他许诺回到我身边，Will虚弱的想。现在看看我。

**未知天**  
  
男人，后来Will会得知他是Abigail的 **父亲** ，很容易的倒下，没有料到年轻人的攻击。Chester的下巴紧紧咬着，脑袋极具攻击性的摇晃，把地上的男人吓得不轻。Shelly拉扯着她咬住的那条腿。  
  
在他们消失如此久之后，认识到他们的存在，很奇怪。  
  
嘴巴张大，眼睛睁大仰望着他。或许这个男人以为他可以悄悄潜入，毫不受阻的伤害房子里的人。现在，并不知道那些后来会让他恐惧，恼火的事情，Will好奇为什么男人没有先去洗劫厨房。他握紧拳头，指节还因为对入侵者的攻击而隐隐作痛。  
  
“退下！” Will大喊。  
  
所有狗狗都停下焦虑的徘徊和吼叫，Chester和Shelly松开了他们危险的牙齿。一阵慌乱的动作, 狗狗们围过来，在Will身后排成松松的半圆形。年轻人大声呼气，扭扭脖子和肩膀，试图放松下来。然后他把注意力集中在他面前痛苦呻吟的男人身上。  
  
“你是谁？” Will质问。  
  
没有回答。  
  
小小的声音啜泣了，Will终于注意到了Abigail，紧紧抱着自己，胳膊抖动着，眼睛紧紧闭上。月光从旁边的窗户洒进来，照亮了她的半张脸，让滚落的泪珠闪闪发亮。  
  
“Abigail？” 他问，注意力被分散了太久一点。  
  
他的注意力只被分散了一部分——谢天谢地——这救了他一命。入侵者跳了起来，毫不优雅的跌跌撞撞上前抓住Will的脖子。手指立刻收紧了，不可思议的强壮，让蓝色眼睛睁大，Will自己的双手向前摸索着试图退开攻击者。  
  
“ **停下，放开他** ！” Abigail惊恐愤怒的尖叫。  
  
握的更紧了，窒息的声音从Will喉咙中挤出，他的视线开始模糊。他徒劳的去抓男人的脸和脖子，但他的力气开始慢慢离开。汗水从他头发里涌出，打湿了他的身体，笼在闪光的薄汗中，开始颤抖。他能听见Abigail的尖叫声，还有狗狗们的吠叫——不过，仿佛它们都从隧道传来。  
  
 **Will** ，一个声音，无论是否在他脑中，阻止他逐渐消失。他眨眨眼，只是这样就花费了很大的力气。他能感到自己的而眼睛大睁着，嘴巴张开。那个声音再次呼唤他的名字，他震惊的确定那是Hannibal的声音。Will在脑中想象他，如此清晰他几乎大声呼唤，如果他没有被掐住脖子，几乎窒息。Hannibal Lecter，他的朋友，爱人，他的 **一切** 。现在——在这里，他不在身边，即将死在一个高大苍白的男人手里，他看上去和听上去都像他们很久没有见过的那些僵尸。  
  
 **我让他许诺回到我身边** ，Will虚弱的想。 **现在看看我** 。  
  
****  
  
花了不少时间说服Bella把枪放下，当她这样做了，她恨恨地看了所有人一眼。Jack试图安慰她，却立刻被Bella怒视，退后，只是可怜的看着她走出空地，无视了漆黑的夜色。  
  
“我很抱歉，Jack，” Hannibal的嗓音打断了他狂乱的思绪，当他看着他妻子消失时，像令人眩晕的薄雾在他脑中满溢。  
  
“省省吧，” 他厉声说。“我不想听。”  
  
他知道不该跟随Bella，但他整个人都想去。相反，他怒气冲冲的走回火堆，再次坐下。慢慢的，其他人效仿了，他们都试图不要盯着Hannibal，却都失败了。  
  
“我以为你会早点到，” Charly欢快的说。  
  
Jack看着Hannibal大步走近，被欢乐的大个子无声的邀请到他们的火堆边。他知道自己应该说点什么，赶走他——该死，杀死他。然而，Jack发现自己越来越不在乎，疲惫不堪。他坚决盯着面前闪耀的火堆，双臂抱在胸前。  
  
“我道歉，” Hannibal说，嗓音沙哑毫不真诚（至少，在Jack听来。）  
  
整个情形都很离奇的不真实。不久之前他们一直在追踪寻找打算杀死的男人，如果Bella的狂怒占了上风，就在这里。Jack抬头仰望天空，从他们小小的空地能看到的那部分，允许自己被星星们略微抚慰。然后他站起身，冲向Hannibal，抓住他衬衫的领子，把他拖近。暗红色眼睛对着他眯起，距离这么近，他脸上正在愈合的烧伤难看龟裂。  
  
“Will在哪里？” 他咆哮着问。“你告诉我，现在就告诉我。”  
  
 **在我让我妻子开枪射中你皱缩邪恶的心脏之前。在我把它扯出来让你吃掉之前。**  
  
Hannibal一言不发，Jack盯着他的眼睛，审视着。胡茬点缀着男人锋利的下巴，他头发凌乱。他的衣服还算干净，他显然走了很远找到他们。  
  
“他很安全，” Hannibal重复。  
  
当他听到Winston吠叫时，Jack才意识到自己在咆哮。他威胁的把Hannibal拉的更近。  
  
“我保证，Jack，” 那个混蛋继续说。“我绝不会让Will受到任何伤害。”  
  
“你以为我还会相信你？” Jack难以置信的问。“你是个精神变态。你是个怪物。”   
  
“或许我是，” Hannial的嗓音放低了。“但即使怪物也有能力感受爱。”   
  
Jack松开男人，粗暴的转身离开。爱？Hannibal这样的人真的能感受到爱？这对他来说太多了——他还在因他跟Bella之间越来越远的距离而心烦意乱。世界终结，他们都活在这里，处在某种地狱边缘。突然，什么都感觉不再值得。  
  
他没有再说一句话，也没有回头，径直走开。  
  
****  
  
Will咳嗽着跪倒在地，颤抖着浑身汗湿，几乎昏倒。  
  
某处，玻璃碎裂。  
  
当他的视力回来，他抬头发现Abigail站在那里，胳膊举起。曾在她手中的空酒瓶在地上碎成一片。曾经掐着他脖子让他窒息的男人，失去意识倒在她脚下。  
  
“Will？” 她大喊。“你还好吗？”  
  
“是——是的，” 他咳嗽着说。“你——你——你呢？”  
  
她点点头，绕过地上的男人跪在他身边。小小的手伸到他肩膀上方，最后只是沉默的留在他身边，看着他咳嗽，困难的喘息。终于，他能站起来了，蹒跚的离开面前乱糟糟的场面。  
  
“那个男人知道你的名字，” 他说，打断了紧张的沉默。  
  
Abigail站起来，双手抱胸。大大的眼睛在黑暗中惊恐地看着他。苍白的月光在瓷砖地上的玻璃碎片上闪过。  
  
“他是我父亲，” 她小声说。  
  
Will眨眨眼。他的脑袋还因为缺氧而迟钝，他的身体还在抖动，仿佛因为寒冷而颤抖。他摸到身后岛台附近的一只凳子，然后抬身坐上去。  
  
“你父亲，” 他说。  
  
“对，” Abigail声音大了一点。“我准备告诉你他的事情。 **我们** 准备。”  
  
“你和Hannibal，” Will没有问。  
  
她安静了，不知道该如何回答。他不能怪她。但他可以怪Hannibal。他渴望男人归来，既遵守诺言，也解释这一切。他瞥了一眼躺倒在地的陌生人。Abigail的父亲——Hannibal对他说了谎，说发现她孤身一人。  
  
接下来，他得知她父亲被绑在后面的棚屋里。他不再确定该作何感想。他的嗓子很疼，身体也隐隐作痛。他们把Abigail的父亲紧紧绑在一个椅子上，又用胶带把他牢牢缠住，把他锁到一个壁橱里，嘴巴塞上，无法移动。碎玻璃被清扫扔掉。然后，他们一起瘫倒在窝里，狗狗们跟在后面，湿漉漉的鼻头带着疑问，轻声呜呜叫着寻求关注。  
  
“对不起，” Abigail开口。  
  
“不要，” Will抬起一只手。“我现在不能做这个。就让我——让我先睡一会。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，几乎立刻睡着了，他的脚被一只大狗温暖着，Buster窝在他大腿上。  
  
****  
  
Hannibal烤着火，接过递过来的罐头食物，仿佛他再次真的变成了小组一员。Charly，在Jack跟他对峙时安静的站在一边，刚刚说完话。很奇怪，想要相信这个温柔的男人。他说着仿佛他是某种神秘的存在，从马戏团逃走的算命者，却如此确定，很难不同意他。  
  
怪物们都已离开。都结束了。  
  
这正是他在寻找的答案。然而，他现在好奇自己是否能全身而退。Bella终于现身，坐在火堆外围，他能感觉到她盯视的重量，仿佛是迎面而来的耳光。她对他的恨意是种苦涩的味道；还有她的恐惧。还有从她身上散发像云一样围绕她的奇怪，病态的甜腻味。其他人眯着眼睛噘着嘴看着他，一点都不相信他。  
  
“谢谢，” 他说，咽下一口冷汤。  
  
Winston躺在他身边，蜷成一团，看着他期待着食物。懊恼着，Hannibal从他包里掏出一把狗粮，来的路上在一辆车上找到的，喂给他越来越喜欢的狗狗。  
  
“每个人都应该吃的饱饱的，” Charly开心的说。“或至少不那么饿。”  
  
Hannibal点头同意。  
  
“Will好些了吗？” Charly问。  
  
“我离开前，他好了很多，” Hannibal坐在不舒适的座位上，想念起温暖柔软的床。“发热越来越不频繁了。”  
  
“我很高兴，” 大个子点点头，依然笑着。“你今晚应该留下。明天，你会想要回到他身边。现在，你不在的时候，有事情发生了。”  
  
Hannibal歪歪头，好奇，又——非常意外的——担心。他考虑着家里可能发生的所有“事情”，Will和Abigail还有Winston的兄弟姐妹们。关于他亲爱男孩健康的谈话在他脑中像警报一样闪过。他几乎立刻离开了，皮肤下颤抖的不同寻常的焦虑让他身体冲动的动了动。相反，他没有让任何情绪表现在脸上，点头同意。他身体太疲惫不能立刻启程回家，而且他想给Winston时间休息一下。  
  
拖动衣服和毯子的声音响起，其他人开始准备睡觉。Jack从他一直坐着的石头上滑下，坐在地上，蜷起腿。Bella终于转过脸，再次蜷起身子。最终，Hannibal躺在Charly附近的地上，被他犬类朋友的柔软皮毛温暖着，尽可能的找个舒服的姿势。他没有睡，但他的确让身体放松了一些。  
  
“不要担心，” Charly说，打断了他的思路。“他还是安全的。”  
  
尽管听到了略微安慰的话，Hannibal每一秒钟都在想着Will。


	39. 始终如一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玄关和窝都彻底空了。没有嗅闻的鼻子和摇晃的尾巴欢迎Hannibal和他们的兄弟。Hannibal的心痛苦的漏跳一拍，大步走过熟悉的走廊，等他走到卧室，门关着而且上了锁。
> 
> “Will？” 他呼唤，摇晃门把手，声音可能比打算的要大。

**未知天**  
  
Hannibal和Winston离开了空地，正如他们来时一样——安静，目的明确。  
  
Jack目送男人离开，胸中轻松了一些。他并不原谅他试图杀死他们。但他很确定，自己不会再次见到Hannibal Lecter。  
  
“你想要杀死他，” 当他们坐下，Charly评论。  
  
Beverly和Jimmy还在睡觉，Brian疲惫的在晨光中坐起。Bella坐在火堆边，颤抖着。  
  
真是悲伤的一天，知道她拒绝了他，因为他只想将她拥入怀中。Jack逼迫自己移开视线，迎上Charly悲伤的眼睛。  
  
“他试图杀死我们，” Jack再次解释。难道Charly不明白这有多严重吗？  
  
“但他没有，” 大个子温和的笑了。“没有杀死他，你就免除了杀死他会带来的内疚。愤怒还在是因为你不愿放手。”  
  
听到Charly的话，Bella抬起头。Hannibal出现，Bella用枪瞄准他之后，就再没说话。  
  
 **我只是不想堕落到他的水平** 。Jack心里承认。杀死一个凶手，并不会让他更高尚。他冲Charly点点头。  
  
“他说即使怪物也有能力感受爱，” Bella沙哑的说。  
  
Jack看着她，心跳开始加速。他再次想起Will，意识到他没有试图弄明白为什么年轻人选择跟Hannibal待在一起。坦诚的讲，他也会做同样的选择，只要Bella开口。  
  
如果可能，他会将整个世界奉上。  
  
“我知道，” Bella说，这时Jack才发觉自己把想法大声说了出来。  
  
他妻子的面容柔和了，眉头松开，皱起的额头展开。他向她走过去，她张开双臂。尽管他没有感觉到冷，突然他整个人都温暖起来。朝阳越升越高，很快他们开始打包行李，受够了树林，受够了迟疑的停滞。当他们向着随意的方向出发，不再有目的地，不愿再呆在这里，Jack迈向新生活。  
  
Charly微笑着再次挥手，看着他们的身影变得越来越小。  
  
然后他转身，踏上了回家的路。  
  
****  
  
Will坐在窝里，寂静在他耳朵轰鸣。凌晨Abigail回房间睡觉前，他点起的一支蜡烛已经摇曳着熄灭。过去半个小时，他一直在听走廊传来的规律性的撞击声。狗狗们时不时的对着声音支起耳朵，看向橱子的方向再看向他们的主人，然后再次安顿下来。  
  
事实是，他们的主人不知道该如何处置捆在橱子里的人。  
  
他谨慎的想Hannibal会怎么做——或许打算怎么做当他回来。但是，为什么要等，把Abigail的父亲留在棚屋里？他的朋友和爱人可能在等待跟他分享杀戮，这对Will来说根本无法接受，尽管他承认这很可能是Hannibal的意图。他生Hannibal的气吗？当然，因为说谎可不是开始他们之间新关系的方式。  
  
 **但我真的会因为他想跟我分享他的热爱而生气吗？** Will细想。  
  
他决定自己并不会，同时他也不会跟Hannibal分享那种‘热爱’，无论他多爱他。然而，他不确定自己会阻止他，如果他想要做前半生一直在做的事情。一旦他回来，意识到发生了什么，看到Will喉咙上紫色的淤青，Hannibal一定会想复仇。  
  
Will叹了口气，他的头开始疼了。他不再理会四散的思绪，站起身。太阳正在升起，外面过于明亮。他把所有的百叶窗和窗帘都拉上，走进厨房，重重靠在台面上。他试着想象在人类没有被摧毁，电力仍在，不用担心耗尽发电机的情况下住在这里。在这个世界里，他和Hannibal休假一周，来培养他们新生的感情。他们会懒洋洋的探索彼此的身体，躺在壁炉前散落着靠垫的厚毯子上，在摇曳的火光中做爱。Hannibal会给他们做具有异国情调的菜品，他们会轮流喂对方。  
  
又叹了口气，Will走进走廊，站在橱子门前。另一侧男人挣扎的砰砰声在这里更响。他试图把手脚从束缚里挣脱出来，捆他的椅子不停摇晃。  
  
“停下，” Will大喊，神奇的，声音没有了——就一会。  
  
然后，又开始了，填满了Will说话后的沉默。  
  
Will把前额靠在门上，感觉它在抖动。  
  
 **我要怎么做？**  
  
****  
  
Hannibal带领Winston坐进又一辆车，他近乎攻击性的踩油门，用比来时更快的速度沿路飞驰。他驾车绕过停滞的面包车，卡车，混合动力车，在他驶离主路时，躲避倾斜无用的电线杆。太阳明亮尖刻，不止一次他发现自己眯着眼睛，太关注面前的路，没有拉下保护罩遮挡眼睛。自从Charly提到Will，他的心就一直在砰砰直跳。  
  
他在脑中梳理各种可能性，最终停在了Garrett Jacob Hobbs。会是因为Hannibal离开的日子里，太无聊，好奇心让Will冒险走进棚屋？医生可不傻，他知道正如自己想念着年轻人，Will也在想念他。物理的钝痛压迫他的肺，让他的心变得沉重。只有等到到家才会缓解。  
  
一天天过去了。  
  
Winston变得焦虑不安。等他们走到树林边缘，他俩的食物都已经吃光。当他安全屋的熟悉轮廓从树丛中露出，Hannibal大声叹息，加快脚步。门很容易就开了，嘎吱着向里转。  
  
傍晚的日光稀疏的透过拉起的百叶窗。玄关和窝都彻底空了。没有嗅闻的鼻子和摇晃的尾巴欢迎Hannibal和他们的兄弟。Hannibal的心痛苦的漏跳一拍，大步走过熟悉的走廊，等他走到卧室，门关着而且上了锁。  
  
“Will？” 他呼唤，摇晃着门把手，声音可能比打算的要大。  
  
里面发出叮当声。一声吠叫回答了他的下一声呼唤，一只狗狗代替他们的主人回答他。Winston歪歪头，叫了一声作为回复。  
  
“Will，我的爱？” Hannibal再次尝试。  
  
这次，一声疲惫的咕哝回复了他的询问。砰地一声，然后门锁咔哒一声。Hannibal立刻打开门，Will出现在他面前，头发凌乱，眼睛困倦的眨着。他只穿了一条Hannibal的睡裤，跟他的其他衣服一起从衣橱的抽屉被拽出来。Hannibal看到了床，他的衬衫和裤子堆成堆，还有——他嘴角抽动注意到——剩下的狗狗们。  
  
“Hannibal?” Will迟疑的问。  
  
一只大手落在发烧的额头，Hannibal知道他亲爱的Will再次被他的疾病压垮。它并没有离开，只是被药物和照料暂时控制。他的脑子没有烧糊涂已经是个奇迹了。Hannibal轻松抱起小只男人，再次把他放到床上。他爬到床上紧紧抱住Will，狗狗们纷纷让开，Will虽然不像他离开时那么健康，至少还是安全的，这让他还算高兴。  
  
地板嘎吱一声，Hannibal注意力被吸引到他刚进来的门口。Abigail羞涩的看过来，大眼睛在他俩中间掠过。  
  
“他不肯吃东西，” 她小声说。“我一直在努力让他吃点。让他喝水已经很难了。”  
  
Hannibal对沉沉压在他胸口的卷发脑袋皱起眉。他把软软的身体抱得更近了，紧紧抱在胸前。对着Abigail点点头。  
  
“我爸爸在橱子里，” 她消失前又补充。  
  
 **那么他还活着** ，Hannibal想。  
  
他应该知道Will不会抛开他单独杀戮，或真的杀戮。然而，他内心的一小部分希望他会。如果不是为Hannibal，应该为他自己，自我防卫。这时Hannibal注意到环绕他爱人脖子的消退的淤青，发黄和苍白的肌肤。他能很容易的想象那些瑕疵当时的样子，棕色和紫色，肌肤在长长有力手指的凹痕周围凸起。  
  
Garrett够倒霉，现在还活着，Hannibal决定。但他会晚些时候再处置他。  
  
Winston蜷成一团，靠在边上，温柔的舔着Will的一只手，希望能用自己狗狗的方式帮助他。他的兄弟姐妹们躺在宽大的床上，尾巴懒洋洋的摇晃，暗色眼睛慢慢眨动看着Hannibal和Will，后者在年长者身上安然入睡。  
  
****  
  
Will梦到自己被再次掐住脖子。他在狼陷，弗吉尼亚，在厨房：这一个更小，不再熟悉，不是 **家** 。大手挤压他的脖子，轻易围着他的喉咙，他抬头盯着褐红色的眼睛，咆哮着，牙齿尖利。  
  
Hannibal握的更紧，Will的眼睛大睁都快痛了。他的呼吸被完全切断了，他无法停止狂跳的心脏，在他的耳边和脑中轰鸣。一群马在他的太阳穴下轰鸣疾驰，他紧紧闭上眼睛，生命渐渐从他指尖溜走。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal嘶吼，站的更近，手指残忍尖利偷走他的生命。  
  
Will的身体猛烈抖动，双手徒劳的抓着面前强壮的胸膛。Hannibal赤裸的前臂肌肉鼓起，他的眼睛明亮，恶魔的红色盯着Will的灵魂。当他看到恶魔冷笑着低头看着他，才意识到自己睁开了眼睛。  
  
“ **Will** ！” 怪物咆哮。“ **醒一醒** ！”  
  
他醒来了，身体颤抖，满脸大汗。他挣扎着想把自己从把他压在床上的身体下挣脱出来，双手挥舞，因为近乎毫不费力的被压住而咆哮。他头晕目眩，还有点被困在让他整个身体准备好战斗的噩梦里。紧张慢慢从他身体涌出，这时他才注意到Hannibal正低头凝视着他，不是红色炽热的眼睛，而是真挚担忧的棕色，红褐色在附近台灯的灯光下暗淡了。熟悉的发电机的轰隆声从外面传来，这里，在房间里，Hannibal抱着他，遵守承诺回到他身边，有力的胳膊轻柔而不是暴力的环着他，双手梳理他的头发，抚摸他的脸颊，而不是握着他的喉咙让他窒息。  
  
“Hannibal?” 他问。  
  
“是的，亲爱的男孩，” Hannibal亲吻他的额头，慢慢躺在他身边。  
  
Will的心平静下来，他抬起一只粘乎乎的手捧着Hannibal的脸。他的手指轻抚暗棕色眼睛的下方。躺在他怀中的不是恶魔，而是他全心爱着的男人。


	40. 柳暗花明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal的手紧紧抓着他，张开双唇亲吻Will的脖颈，轻咬他的耳朵，然后擒住他的双唇，牙齿和舌头轻柔起舞。
> 
> “亲爱的，” 他在Will口中低语。“你总是让我惊喜。”

**未知天**  
  
三天过去了。Will沉睡着，梦到橱子里的男人，有时梦到Hannibal，把他抱在怀里，在他耳朵低语。判断前者还是后者是他醒来后生活中的存在变得困难，因为他时常以为自己会醒来，墙壁会流血，装饰和绘画化为一滩恶心的颜色，仿佛倾盆大雨冲走这个噩梦一样景色中的碎屑。  
  
然后他真正完全醒来，眼睛眨着睁开，视野前所未有的清晰。他身边的位置温暖却空荡，Hannibal的气味依然舒适的萦绕。他们的卧室被壁炉里噼啪作响的火焰温暖了，在昏暗的房间里洒下舞动的阴影。按照他睡眼惺忪的要求，Will已经不记得了，Hannibal把百叶窗拉紧了，外面上午的阳光只钻进来丝缕。这次时间终于感觉真实可靠，他从宽大的床上爬下，脚步平稳。闻了闻，早餐正在炉子上咝咝作响。  
  
“你醒了，” Hannibal评论，唇角微动，细小的微笑浮上脸庞。“坐下。早餐马上就好。”  
  
Will听话的拖着脚走到岛台，坐在一只凳子上。他的身体放松，休息充分，只是略微有点冷。他出来时忘记了穿睡袍，所以他坐在那里，穿着宽松的睡裤，等着吃早餐。一层薄薄的汗水正在他的胸前和颈后变干，他乱蓬蓬的头发垂在眼前。  
  
 **我看上去一定糟透了** ，他打着哈欠想。  
  
Hannibal从碗橱里取出三个盘子，放在Will面前的岛台上。他堆到盘子上的食物跟他以前烹制的精美食物毫无相似之处。不过，确实是食物，对Will来说这最重要，突然意识到自己饿坏了。他几乎等不及Hannibal去Abigail房间叫她，带他们一起去厨房餐桌就餐。他用前所未有的速度狼吞虎咽盘子里的食物，每一口都伴随着心满意足的呻吟还有不怎么礼貌的咂嘴声。过后，他靠后坐着，开心的轻拍肚子。  
  
“或许你想再来一点？” Hannibal得意的笑着建议，温暖的棕色眼睛满含爱意的看着Will。  
  
“不用了，” 年轻人凝视着坐在桌子首位的他亲爱的朋友。  
  
Abigail看着他俩，在他们周围还有点紧张。她很安全，衣食无忧，曾经控制她生活的怪物再次躺在棚屋里，比上次绑得更加紧。当Hannibal把她父亲再次送回牢房，她跟在后面，双手埋在口袋里，心跳到嗓子眼。即便在门被关上，紧紧锁上时，Garrett惊恐的眼睛也紧紧盯着她的脸。另一侧被打破的窗户被用脏兮兮的木板盖起来了，一层又一层，给屋里的囚犯没留一丝日光。  
  
“喝吧，” Hannibal的话打断了她的思绪，她试探着笑了，对她新的——朋友？家人？  
  
她只能希望。  
  
Hannibal能轻易闻到Will健康的变化。发热的甜腻已经不在，休息，饮水和坚持不懈终于打败了疾病。到头来，Hannibal的努力得到了回报，堪堪避开了最严重的情况。Will的脑子会没事的，正如他身体的其他部分。命令中带着爱意，他把一杯水推给他的爱人，严厉的看着他，直到他喝完最后一滴。  
  
他对着Abigail眨眨眼，能闻到她的紧张，苦涩甜蜜，跟食物的味道混在一起。这看上去让她放心了一些，她缩起的肩膀放松了。  
  
“或许今天我们应该一起出去走走，” Hannibal开始清洗盘子，建议。“当然，也带上狗狗们。”  
  
Will有点恼火的揉着冒出胡茬的脸。Hannibal本打算晚上晚点帮他刮脸，现在想是否应该在建议出门前提出来。  
  
“听上去不错，” Will抬头看着Hannibal，蓝色眼睛明亮柔和。  
  
看到他凌乱的男孩让Hannibal的心漏跳一拍，最近这时常发生。依然陌生却全然接受。  
  
****  
  
狗狗们非常开心的蹦蹦跳跳，在草丛里嬉戏。Winston领着这一群人类和动物，尾巴高举摇晃着，为他们嗅闻出道路。当他停下让他们跟上来时，他棕色的眼睛对着他的主人慢慢眨着，然后被三个人类奖励的挠挠耳朵。  
  
他们慢慢的沿着树林一条被踏平的小路走着，Will笑逐颜开。Abigail慢慢的不再羞怯，在前面跟小只的狗狗们奔跑，冲他们拍手。很快她也变成嬉戏打闹的一员，在毛绒绒的狗狗们把她扑倒时大声尖叫。这景象非常有趣，平和，如此 **寻常** 以至于Will的心痛了一会。然后他握紧Hannibal的手，后者也捏紧了他的手，兴奋传到胳膊，心痛很快过去了。  
  
他们绕着房子边界散步，最后从后院回来。  
  
他们路过棚屋时，Will轻盈的脚步变沉重了。棚屋里，他知道Abigail的父亲在等待着，命运待定。他停下，突然拉住Hannibal的胳膊。年长者站住了，眼睛略微眯起看着他。在他们前面，Abigail的笑容不见了，她打量了他们一会，然后跟狗狗们一起消失在房子里。  
  
对她来说，她的父亲已经死了很久了。  
  
“Will？” Hannibal小心翼翼的问——他渴望再次看到Will的笑容。  
  
“嗯，” Will答应着，转身去看棚屋，后者突然变得令人生畏。  
  
里面，差点杀死他的那个男人被绑在台子上。攻击之后，他走到棚屋里，打开沉重的门上的锁，环顾四周。胆汁迅速冲到喉咙里，他双手颤抖着离开了。现在，然而，他稳住自己。  
  
“我不想参与任何杀戮，” 他轻声说。“但我不会阻止你。”  
  
很久，Hannibal没有说话。  
  
“我的这一面，” 他开口。“你——”  
  
“我不能说我会接受它，” Will打断他。“但这是你，不仅仅是其中一面。我爱所有的你。”  
  
Will向他转过身，蓝色眼睛噙着泪看着他。他迈步向前，投入Hannibal怀中，张开胳膊抱着他，把头埋在他的胸前。Hannibal的手紧紧抓着他，张开双唇亲吻Will的脖颈，轻咬他的耳朵，然后擒住他的双唇，牙齿和舌头轻柔起舞。  
  
“亲爱的，” 他在Will口中低语。“你总是让我惊喜。”  
  
Will得意的笑了，眉头皱起，显然还因为他们正讨论的话题而不安。他对Hannibal的完全接受，让年长者再次把他抱紧，在他耳边用未知的语言喃喃低语。  
  
他们回到房子里，Will拉着Hannibal回到床上，身体依然虚弱，因为散步劳累而颤抖。这很快就得以解决——有力的胳膊把小只男人抱在宽阔毛发旺盛的胸前，毯子拉上来盖住白皙的肩膀，露出微红的脸颊。两个赤裸的男人抱在一起，安然入睡，心脏一前一后平稳跳动。  
  
又一天过去了。然后，又一天。  
  
****  
  
发电机咔哒一声，轰鸣声慢慢停了下来。  
  
Hannibal故意嘎吱一声推开棚屋的门。他穿了一套简单的黑色衣服，汗衫和长袖衬衫。他的靴子噔噔踩在地板上，走近被痛苦的紧紧捆在金属台上的男人。捆住Garrett头的绳子让他无法清晰的看到死亡，但很快在门口洒进来的苍白光线中，红色眼睛低头看着他。  
  
“你好，” 怪物跟他打招呼。  
  
Garrett鼻翼颤动，眼睛大睁，显露出真正的恐惧。他女儿的脸庞不再萦绕在他心头。门关上时，她的大眼睛预示着那是他最后一次见到她，尽管他——再次——在这里的时候那个念头一直在他脑中徘徊，现在都消失了。只剩下眯起的锐利眼睛，红色，如此的红，像鲜血和火焰，尖利的牙齿露出，宛若狼啸。  
  
他的死亡很快到来。  
  
一想起Will喉咙上的淤青，Hannibal对折磨的倾向就烟消云散。现在淤青已经消失了，原来白皙皮肤受伤的地方只剩下了阴影。怒气袭来，他失控了，面前是男人的皮囊，血从咽喉被扯开的地方涌了出来。他把那块毫不值得的肉吐到地上，愉快的扭断了Garrett的脖子。骨头断掉的声音恍若音乐，钻到他耳中，让他渴望的叹息，如释重负。血乱糟糟的沾在他的牙齿，嘴唇和脸颊上，Hannibal迅速有条不紊的着手准备其他的肉。  
  
Will不会加入他，他接受这一点。或许在将来——不过，他没有期待；只要Will留在身边，他永远不会逼迫他。不管怎样，等他回去，他体内的东西心满意足，被关起来，他的爱人会拥他入怀。Will会亲吻他的嘴唇和眼皮，舌头舔舐他的脸颊，脖颈和胸口，像小猫咪一样蹭着他胸前的毛发。  
  
Hannibal会欣然接受，仿佛是世上最珍贵的礼物。  
  
****  
  
那天早晨，空气格外寒冷。Will猜测现在一定到十月了，或许十月中旬。他没有办法确定——就他所知，说不定是八月呢，秋季悄悄来临，又或许是十一月初。这重要吗？  
  
只是又一天而已。  
  
又一周。  
  
反反复复。一天天一夜夜的家庭生活，食物匮乏之后，出去觅食的范围越来越大。当发电机燃料耗尽，当路上的车辆中不再能找到汽油，他们开始走的更远，最重要的就是晚上躺在他身边的人。  
  
跟Hannibal一起醒来完全值得他们可怕的不确定的未来。  
  
像一家人，他们一起生活，Abigail是他俩都从未期待得到的养女。尽管如此，Will晚上依然会微笑，即使当树林的猎物越来越少，他把自己的食物分给狗狗，自己饿肚子。最终Hannibal变得倦怠急躁。无法让家人衣食无忧让他不再淡定。  
  
又是一周。  
  
然后，朝阳升起，台灯亮了。厨房里的无线电发出嘟嘟声，Will喘着气醒来。Hannibal找到更多燃料了吗？但是不，外面很安静，除了无线电这里也很安静。  
  
“... **食物，水还有住所——在东部和西部搭起** ，” 尖细的声音很有权威的说。“ **再次重复，这里是** ——”  
  
Will从床上跳起来，唤醒Hannibal，后者肌肉紧绷坐起来，准备好随时行动。相反，他发现Will站着，双手埋在他的头发里，满面笑容。慢慢的，医生注意到台灯，头顶，走廊的灯光，无线电里传来的声音，在寂静中不可思议的大声。一扇门砰的一声甩上，Abigail穿着睡衣冲过来。  
  
“你们听到了吗？” 她大喊。  
  
“是的，通告，” Will笑逐颜开。  
  
“没有，” Hannibal抬头仰望，仿佛他能穿过天花板看到天空。  
  
越来越响，直升机有节奏的声音充满了他们的耳朵。他们不可置信的盯着彼此，Will和Abigail激动的颤抖。  
  
Hannibal从床上下来，把他俩都拉到怀里，狗狗们冲进来，围着他们的人类吠叫。  
  
新的一天，新的生活，新的机会。  
  
“我爱你，Will，” 他对着Will的发卷说，宛若祈祷。  
  
“我也爱你，Hannibal，” Will颤抖着说。  
  
非常非常爱。  
  
****  
  
Charly坐在破旧的房子外面，削着一块木头。今天是个好日子，他知道，在他看到直升机划过天空前就知道。外面很冷，他穿着厚毛衣坐在他爷爷旧房子的前门台阶上。他不知疲倦的雕琢手里的木头，小刀削切，磨平，塑形，碎屑掉落在他脚边的地上。  
  
慢慢的，一只狗成形了，歪斜难看，拐角处太锋利，耳朵参差不齐。四只脚做的尽可能的圆，终于他满足于尾巴的弧度，尽管看上去不咋地，他把狗狗放在身边的台阶上。然后靠后坐着，看着天空，军用直升机逐渐远去变成小点，笑容浮上他的脸庞，耷拉的眼睛眯起，笑纹皱起。叹了一口气，他站起身，走进房子，把小木狗留在台阶上。  
  
房子里，他的最后一罐汤放在台面上，没有开封，等待着。


End file.
